Saints Row IV - My Version
by AzzyG367
Summary: This is my very first fan fiction, my version of Saints Row IV but with a very big change to the story... Rated M for quite a lot of sex, nudity, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Saints Row IV - My Version**

_Hi everyone. This is my version of how i felt the story of Saints Row IV should've went like._

_I've got some big changes planned for the entire story of SR:IV, and you'll see the return of many fan-favourite characters. And even meet new characters._

_This story is what i thought the TRUE "Love story to the fans." would have been like._

_Anyway, enough talk. I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been two whole years since the Third Street Saints had taken down the Syndicate and defeated S.T.A.G. The Saints were unstoppable, no gang, organisation or futuristic army could take their crown from them or claim their prize...<p>

But their newest threat would prove to be far more challenging for them than the past Six gangs from Stilwater, and a few other small time gangs after the defeat of the previous six gangs in between. More challenging than a multi-national organization made from three to five gangs. And even more so than a special, elite, paramilitary, police force.

But this...this would be the biggest threat the Third Street Saints would _ever_ face...

* * *

><p>As the sun set in the desert one peace full...ish night, a helicopter appeared in the horizon with "<em>Long Tall Sally"<em> playing inside it, inside the helicopter was the Boss of the Saints and two of his most trusted lieutenants, Pierce Washington and Shaundi. All were wearing black and purple Saints themed full body armour.

The Boss sat looking out the window in deep thought about his past, mainly about how far he and the Saints had come since the first days in Stilwater and how many friends he had lost along the way.

"Boss, you sure this isn't a set-up ?" Pierce curiously asked his leader, breaking the silence.

The Boss turned to face Pierce and lifted his fingers to his helmet's mic to respond to him, but there was only static.

"Didn't catch that Boss." Pierce said after a moment.

The Boss again put his fingers to his mic, but once again only static was heard.

"The mic is dead, are you fucking kidding me ?" Shaundi finally spoke, voicing her irritation about her leader being mute for most likely, their entire mission.

"Oh, i'm sorry, i was too busy coordinating an **INTERNATIONAL ASSASSINATION**, to check the battery's on the Boss's helmet." Kinzie yelled over the comm, making her presence known.

"Can we go back to the part about this being a set-up ?" Pierce asked over the comm.

"It's not a set-up, the Intel is good" Kinzie responded

"You trust this lady ?" Shaundi asked Kinzie

"Asha's one of the good guys, Oleg knows her back from his KBG days." Kinzie replied

"Oh, so she's tight with the KGB, I feel a lot better (!)" Pierce responded

"Look, Burt and I worked with her too, she's fine." Kinzie reassured them

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she's great at putting someone in a fucking body bag that doesn't mean that we should..." Pierce was cut off as the Boss stood up and patted his shoulder.

They got ready to rappel down and out the sides of their Blackhawk.

In the distance their contact was flickering at light at the pilot to guide him to the LZ.

"Showtime." Shaundi said as she flung open her side door and the Boss flung his and Pierce's side door open, and the three rappelled down to the desert below to meet their contact.

The Boss took a good long look at their contact.

She was quite attractive. She had a nice body. She had long black hair tied into a long ponytail, she had bright green eyes and wore a tight turquoise / light blue jump suit with a utility belt and holsters attached to it. She wore a black turtleneck underneath and wore black boots with the legs of her outfit tucked into them.

"We're three minutes behind schedule we need to move" she announced

"You're a real people person ain't you ?" Pierce asked her

"I'm sorry, is this a counter terrorist operation or a Saints Flow shoot?" she spoke back, leaving Pierce speechless.

And that didn't happen often...

Shaundi and the Boss shared a quick look and then Shaundi took a couple of steps forward.

"I'm Shaundi. This is Pierce and our Boss. Just call him 'Boss'..." she said, extending her arm to the contact for a handshake, while introducing the others.

The contact hesistated for a few seconds, before switching her SMG into her left hand

"Asha Odekar. Follow me." she said shaking Shaundi's hand, and then switching her SMG back into her right hand.

When the four finally reached their destination, no more than half an hour later, the sun had already set. There was one truck and three terrorists hanging about guarding an entrance. An entrance to where the group needed to go.

"We're here." Asha announced.

The Boss scouted ahead, earning a glance from Asha

"I didn't expect you all to be all business." Asha said to Shaundi.

"We know what's at stake." Shaundi told her

"Do you ?" Asha said looking at Pierce. Giving him a light smirk.

"Look lady, this muthafucka knows how to get shit done. Don'tchu worry about me." Pierce said

The four lay down to observe the terrorists. The Boss looked through the binoculars which Asha had handed him.

"What's security look like ?" Shaundi asked

"My tech guy bought us a 10 minute window. If we move fast we'll only need to worry about the guards on foot." Asha responded.

"How many of those are there" Pierce asked.

The boss had, had enough of the chitter chatter and got up without a second thought. He ran down the cliff, towards the terrorists, without Pierce or Asha noticing.

Shaundi noticed though, and had a look on her face that said "Oh jesus, what's he doing now ?"

She put her head down and shook it.

"Don't know about the numbers inside, But there were about eight marching the perimeter." Asha said, as she raised her binoculars up to her eyes.

"...on my signal, we-Oh hell!" Asha said, stopping mid-sentence after noticing the Boss completely ignoring her orders and calmly jogging towards the group of terrorists.

A truck of two terrorists was making it's way back to the perimeter, but that wasn't gonna stop the Boss.

"We gotta move!" Asha shouted after spotting the returning truck.

Shaundi, Pierce and Asha all jumped to their feet and sprinted down the cliff after the Boss.

* * *

><p>One terrorist spotted the Boss running at them and could only watch his friend be filled with lead, the Boss then stepped on his corpse and vaulted over the bonnet, drop kicking the second terrorist in front of the approaching truck. The driver of said truck then accidently ran the drop kicked terrorists head over, before he stopped the truck.<p>

The third terrorist came at the Boss with a knife and swung it like crazy at the boss at least four times.

But the Boss dodged every attack before the terrorist got his knife stuck in the bonnet of the truck he'd just stabbed. The Boss slammed his fists against both sides of the terrorists head, grabbed the knife from the position it was stuck in, rolled over the terrorist and threw the knife at the closest attacking terrorist. Hitting the terrorist with it right between the eyes, killing him instantly.

The next terrorist barely got out the truck before the Boss easily kicked the door into his chest, taking the breath right out of him, then proceeding to shoot the third terrorist dead before he could get up and attack him, then the Boss finished off the terrorist he'd winded by kicking his door into his chest, by kicking the door in his face again killing him, then the Boss simply shot dead the last terrorist, who was just sitting in the truck watching the Boss's Bad-Assery.

A truck of three came speeding around the corner. The boss dropped his SMG and pulled out two silver desert eagles from their holsters, firing them immediately at the truck killing the two occupants of the truck, before jumping up the bonnet of the still speeding truck, grabbing the final terrorist mid air and breaking his neck once landing.

* * *

><p>"Hahah 10 points!." he said to himself.<p>

The Boss then simply stood up, cracked his neck to one side and thought to himself "Eh, too easy."

He smirked to himself inside his helmet thinking "Yeah, I'm one badass motherfucker."

"So much for subtlety." Asha said looking at all the corpses as the other three finally showed up behind him. Both Pierce and Shaundi had smirks on their faces.

"Don't worry about it, honey. subtlety's not really our thing." Shaundi said to her.

"Thanks for the help guys...no really thanks." the Boss said inside his helmet, but no one responded or even noticed he had said anything.

"Damn helmet." he said to himself

"Come on, this way." Asha said leading them to the entrance.

"See, what I tell you. This muthafucka _can_ handle his self." Pierce said to Asha

At the entrance Pierce dropped his SMG and opened the hatch, Asha jumped in first, followed after by the Boss, then by Pierce and finally followed by Shaundi.

* * *

><p>After all four dropped down inside they all looked about for a few seconds, before Asha broke the silence. "Base, are you there? what are we walking into ?" she asked her "tech guy." over her comm.<p>

"The intelligence I'm looking at suggests-" a very familiar voice from the Saints past responded before getting cut off by Asha.

Asha grabbed Pierce's shoulder "Hold on...Hide, truck on it's way." Asha said, alerting everyone to go hide to avoid detection.

Asha and Pierce ran to one side of the room and dove behind some crates, and the Boss and Shaundi ran to the other side and hid together behind the same large pillar.

"Wait a minute. Your handler is- was that Matt Miller ?!" Kinzie asked.

"Sounds exactly like him." the Boss thought to himself as the truck past by them.

"Kinzie, be nice. But seriously, what the hell ?" Shaundi asked, her question evidently for Asha.

Instantly jumping to Matt's defence Asha told them "Matt Miller is a brilliant hacker, a venerated agent of MI6, and a key member of our operation."

"And the fact that he tried to kill us...?" Pierce questioned her praise of Matt's position in MI6

"What's past is past. We're all working together now. Lets focus on the job." Asha responded

Clearing his throat Matt spoke up once more. "As I was saying-" but was interrupted once again, but by Asha this time.

"Hold that thought, Matt. Guards ahead." she said

There were two guards ahead "Pierce, Shaundi. Hold position." Asha instructed.

They both nodded and held their position to let Asha and the Boss take care of the lazy guards.

"Lets take them out quietly." Asha told the Boss.

The Boss crept up behind a terrorist who was happily whistling to himself.

Grabbing his shoulder and pulling him backwards, the Boss stabbed him three times in the chest, then sliced his neck once for good measure.

"There's a lot of S.T.A.G crates around here. Cyrus must have stolen and smuggled some S.T.A.G equipment and weapons here ?" The Boss thought to himself, and then pointed them out to his group.

"Oh shit! That's S.T.A.G equipment. Cyrus must've had some corrupt contacts that're still in the military or that're in the government locate and deliver a shit ton of STAG crates, weapons and equipment for him here to supply these terrorists with." Shaundi figured.

"I can have Matt try and track down all the corrupt contacts of Cyrus's after we've eliminated Cyrus and the rest of the terrorists here." Asha said to Shaundi

"Yeah, know what, i'm sure our girl can do that instead." Pierce said, earning a glance from Asha.

"Anyway, you were saying Matt ?" Asha asked while opening the doors via the computer terminal on the right.

"aaand we're in." she said as the blast doors began to open up.

"Get my back." She ordered

"Huh, Miller must have taught her a thing or two about hacking computers then." The Boss thought to himself.

"The nuke is stashed deep in the compound, it's most likely probably primed and ready to go." Matt informed the group.

"Getting booted from the US two years ago sent Cyrus Temple off the deep end, but teaming up with terrorists?...Seriously ?." Kinzie said

"You should be nearing the missile" Matt informed us

"Cyrus has soldiers everywhere so be alert." Kinzie informed us as the giant doors opened up slowly, and we took aim.

The next six to seven guards were killed with much ease between the four.

"Attention, Attention please." yet another familiar voice from the past said

"Quiet, Let's listen." Asha said to us

"Well hello, Saints. Glad you could make it." said Cyrus Temple - The ex-leader of S.T.A.G, who went bat-shit crazy a few years after attempts to rid Steelport of the Saints and the Syndicate two years earlier.

"God, I hate this guy..." Shaundi said

"Shit, what one of us don't hate that psycho ?" Pierce commented

"Don't take it personal." Asha told them.

"Why would we ?" Pierce asked

"I should have killed you in Steelport." Cyrus yelled down the intercom.

"Or...maybe take it personal..." Asha said changing her mind.

"You ruined Steelport, ruined America..." he yapped on and on.

"Oh here he goes..." The Boss thought to himself.

"Ugh, Monologuing..." Asha said.

"Our leaders failed America by letting you live. Time to destroy Washington and start over. Nothing can stop me now. Especially _YOU_." Cyrus shouted down the intercom

"Ah-Huh." Asha laughed

"Cyrus has seriously lost it." Pierce said

After fighting through a few more guards explosions started bombarding the base.

"Matt, Kinzie, What's going on ?" Asha asked, sounding a little worried.

"Shit, Our side's bombing the compound." Kinzie told them, also sounding a little worried.

"Uh, Wait a minute, We're still in here!" Pierce told her.

"I'm not dropping the bombs!" Kinzie reminded them

"Just get them to stop!" Shaundi demanded.

"I'll do what I can." Matt told them "But work quickly!". Just as Matt finished that sentence four or five explosions went off in front of the group, the final explosion knocked the Boss off his feet.

"What the fuck!... Ugh, Where to now then ?." Shaundi shouted

"Don't sweat it, i got this." Pierce assured them, As the Boss got back on his feet he turned around to see Pierce open a door and have a terrorist immediately jump out at him, and immediately try to stab him.

"C'merebitch." Pierce said taunting the terrorist dodging his attack and beating the shit out of the terrorist before kicking his now lifeless corpse to the ground.

"This way, people." Pierce told them.

"Every mission has it's bumps." Asha assured them.

"Bump? You call that a bump?" Pierce said to her.

"Tss, You're alive, aren't you ?" Asha asked him.

"Yeah, shit whatever!" Pierce muttered to himself.

One the room was clear, the group progressed to the end of the room and stopped at a door.

"Pierce, come with me." Asha said

"You two go through that door, we'll be on mic." Asha instructed.

The Boss and Shaundi simply nodded and the Boss then kicked down the door and engaged in a firefight with yet another group of terrorists.

* * *

><p><strong>Pierce and Asha's POV:<strong>

"Let's see how you can handle yourself, Mr. Celebrity." Asha said to Pierce

"Handle myself, Shit, I can _HANDLE_ myself." Pierce responded

"Yeah ? Well then, Let's see you prove it." Asha said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're on. Girl." Pierce said, with a smirk also.

"You should be really close to the missile silo now. But stay alert. Cyrus is such a berk when it comes to security." Matt informed the two split up teams.

"Got it, thanks Matt." Asha said.

There were two guards around the corner from Asha and Pierce.

"Okay, Mr. Celebrity. Prove you really _can_ handle yourself, go take out those two guards." Asha said to Pierce.

"You got it." he simply responded.

Pierce crept up behind the first guard, whom had his back turned to Pierce.

Pierce pulled out his knife and grabbed the guard, stabbing him in the back and using him as a meat shield. The other guard then noticed and started shooting Pierce's meat shield.

Pierce threw the corpse into the guard knocking him to the ground before taking his knife out the corpse and stabbing the other guard in the head.

"Okay, wow. I'm impressed. Nicely done Mr. Celebrity." Asha complimented him, Pierce just smirked at this.

"No sign of the target but we're looking at a stockpile of explosives and chemicals here. I can't tell what kind." Asha reported to the other team.

"It's explosives and chemicals, lady. What else you need to know ?" Pierce told her.

"Yo! We're here! The target is just ahead!" Pierce alerted to Shaundi and the Boss over the comm.

"Target's in the next room!" Asha said.

"Dammit!" Pierce shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>

The Boss and Shaundi regrouped with Pierce and Asha and prepared to breach both doors to the main room Cyrus was in.

The Boss and Pierce were at one door and Shaundi and Asha were at the other. The Boss wasted no time in kicking down the door and almost single-handedly killing every terrorist in the room.

"Don't move...**SHIT!**" Cyrus said, and then quickly panicked as he realised he no longer had the advantage of numbers anymore and sprinted out the nearest door.

"He's heading out the back!" Shaundi said

"Let's deal with this first!" Asha shouted, more focused on not getting shot first.

After all the terrorists were dead Asha shouted "In line, let's go!".

Without a moments hesitation The Boss made a bee-line out the door after Cyrus with Pierce right behind him, One last terrorist appeared and attempted to knock the Boss over but missed and hit Pierce instead, knocking him on his back.

Asha then disarmed the terrorist before he could shoot Pierce, she grabbed him and violently smashed his face against the wall at least three times then offered Pierce a hand up.

"You all right, Pierce ?" she asked.

"Yeah, shit i'm fine, C'mon girls, lets go help the Boss." Pierce responded to the two girls

"Where is...There he is! Quick get ahead of him, Boss!" Shaundi shouted.

The Boss was hot on his tail.

"Still an insolent child!" Cyrus taunted firing off a few shots from his handgun before running down some stairs.

"You're fucking going down Temple, I'll make damn sure of that!" The Boss shouted inside his helmet...Not that anyone could hear him but still.

The Boss jumped the railings to catch him.

The Boss landed right on top of Cyrus. Knocking him to the ground, and knocking his handgun away but losing his own gun in the process.

While trying to reach it Cyrus kicked the Boss straight in the face knocking him back.

As Cyrus tried to reach his 45. Shepherd, the Boss grabbed his leg and pulled him back, then grabbed his jacket and slammed his face against the ground five times before Cyrus elbowed him back. Cyrus seized the chance and got up, and pulled out a knife from his jacket holster "C'mere, Ya hoodlum!" he yelled at the Boss.

Pierce, Shaundi and Asha were simply watching from above.

"Shouldn't we be helping your friend ?" Asha asked, a little worried about the Boss.

"Nah, don't worry. The Boss can handle himself. You'll see." Pierce assured her.

Cyrus swung his knife at the Boss about four times. The Boss dodged four swings from Cyrus's knife before grabbing his arm.

Cyrus quickly head butted the Boss and then just as quickly stabbed him straight in the side of the stomach.

"_**BOSS!**_" Shaundi shouted, instantly worried about her close friend, and was about to run and help him, when Pierce grabbed her by her arm.

"Yo Shaundi! The Boss has survived much worse than this. Think about it. Just let him do his thing, okay ?" Shaundi simply glared at Pierce for a few seconds

"Fuck! Okay, okay. Fine!" she said

"I'm ending you, Saint! Once and for all!" Cyrus shouted at the Boss, assuming that getting shanked is enough to stop the Boss of the Saints.

** Big mistake motherfucker!**

"Yeah, Like hell that's gonna happen!" The Boss said to himself, before he delivered an uppercut to Cyrus's face, and then proceeded to punch him multiple times in the face and in the gut, before grabbing Cyrus by his neck and throwing him over his shoulder and onto his back on the ground.

The Boss quickly pulled the knife from his stomach, but keeping a hold of it. Whilst Cyrus is given enough time to run and grab his 45. Shepherd, _and_ the nuke launch controller.

Cyrus turns around and takes aim at the Boss. "Best to just give up now! **BOY!**" he shouts

The Boss quickly noticed Cyrus and, thinking quickly, throws the knife staright at Cyrus.

The knife flies through the air and stabs Cyrus right in the hip, making him flinch and miss his shot. The Boss then takes the opportunity to dive for his own SWAT SMG.

"You're not leaving here!" Cyrus shouts.

"Wrong." the Boss calmly says as he takes aim at Cyrus.

**_*BANG*_**

Cyrus slowly looks down at his chest, his jaw hanging open in shock, and he finds a bullet hole in his chest, blood quickly pouring covering his shirt and jacket. He looks back up at the Boss, stumbles backwards and falls backwards over the railing into the lava/chemical pool, to his death.

...

_But_ _not before he uses the launch controller to launch the nuke._

"Dammit! He's launched the nuke!" Kinzie shouts down the comm

"The missile is targeting...Washington!" She said

"Aw fuck!" The Boss thought to himself.

He took one, last, quick look at Pierce, Shaundi and Asha, and then, without any hesitation at all, he ran off down the walk way.

"Boss...?" Shaundi quietly muttered, in a worried/shocked tone

"What are you doing ?!" Matt yelled, sounding slightly concerned

The Boss slid down a pillar at the end of the walkway, then jumped off and stumbled over when landing on his feet. He got back up and jumped toward the missle.

He got a good grip of the missle and he went flying up into the sky along with it.

"Don't you get it ? The Boss is sacrificing himself to save us all! This is our final chance to say goodbye..." Kinzie sadly explained to the group

For some reason the Boss imagined _**"Aerosmith - I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing."**_ playing. He didn't how or why but he didn't really care and he began ascending the missile.

* * *

><p>Shaundi was the first one to say her goodbyes.<p>

"I remember when we first met...I was just a fun-loving girl with dreadlocks...But you...You saw me as more than that, and you always...you always...*sniff*...I'll...I'll miss you." she said sounding heartbroken almost, not able to finish her last sentence properly due to being so choked up and emotional sounding.

But upon hearing her final words for him, a big smile came across the Boss's face.

The Boss ripped off a cover and ripped out some wires, then tossed them over his head and then continued climbing.

* * *

><p>Kinzie was the next to say her goodbyes.<p>

"We snapped at each other sometimes, and I don't always understand your methods, but you were always there for me, and for everyone else. There's no one else i'd have rather followed into battle. I'll miss you too." Kinzie said, sounding somewhat upset and choked up towards the end of her goodbye

"Thank you Kinzie." the Boss said in his thoughts

* * *

><p>Pierce was next.<p>

"You said "Hey Pierce, how would you like to be the face of the Saints ?", and I was all...I...I...**_OH MAN I'M GONNA MISS YOU!_**" Pierce said, sounding choked up also.

The Boss smiled again

"I'll miss you too, Pierce."

The Boss then ripped out more wires and continued to climb.

* * *

><p>After that came Matt Miller<p>

"Had i any idea you would be so willing to sacrifice yourself to save the world, I...I wouldn't have ever tried to kill you. I'm sorry for all our past aggressions. If you somehow survive this suicidal stunt, then i'd very much like for us to put the past behind us and...maybe even go for a pint sometime."

"Huh, Thanks Kid. Let's hope i do surive this."

* * *

><p>Then lastly came Asha "Well, we just met but, um, you seemed, y'know, nice."<p>

"Well it's better than nothing, I suppose."

* * *

><p><em>The Boss then ripped out the last bunch of wires and then, simply let go of the missile and fell backwards through the sky.<em>

"The warhead's disabled but it's still moving, Boss..." Kinzie informed him

"Boss, you're right over the _*static*_..." Kinzie tried to say something important before she got cut off...

The Boss simply watched as the nuke exploded. Knowing he had now saved not only Washington, but America as well, he smiled once more, closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

The Boss crashed hard through something and landed in what felt like a really comfy chair, he opened his eyes to see he was in the Oval Office.

"Well shit, it's about damn time." he said with a smirk and put his hands behind his head and his feet on the desk and laid back to relax.

* * *

><p><strong>(Next parts take place in between the next 5 year gap set between the 1st and 2nd missions)<strong>

A few minutes later some Secret Service agents burst through the door. Their guns aimed at the Boss.

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in" one of the agents demanded from the Boss

**The Boss _finally_ removed his helmet.**

The Boss had short dark brown slick executive hair with long thick sideburns, a medium 5 o'clock shadow beard, Blue eyes, a diamond piercing on his left ear and a purple Fleur-De-Lis tattoo on the right side of his neck.

"I'm the guy who just saved America. So a "_thank you_" would be appreciated. Oh, and I got in through that hole in the ceiling. Just incase you're wondering." The Boss said

"Now one of you motherfuckers go get me a beer, my throat is dry as hell!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few hours later...<em>**

Shaundi and Pierce arrived back at the Saints H.Q in Steelport, both feeling very upset and depressed.

They were both wearing their usual 'celebrity' clothes.

As soon as they got out the elevator, the Boss stepped out of the shadows in front of them.

"Hey guys." he said

They both looked up completely shocked and stunned, and both just stood there for a few seconds before they both cracked large smiles.

Shaundi ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"I thought you were actually gone this time! Oh, thank god you're all right!" Shaundi said both looking and sounding very happy, hugging him even tighter.

"C'mon Shaundi, You should know by now that it'll take much more than a fall from fuckin' space to stop me. Heh heh heh" The Boss chuckled as both he and Shaundi looked into each others eyes for a few seconds.

"Yo! Hey! Y'know i'm glad you're alive too." Pierce said feeling a little ignored

"Hahah, I know Pierce, c'mon lets go get a drink." The Boss said putting a hand on Pierce's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>One year later...<strong>

_**3:AM**_

A phone rang.

A silhouette, snapped awake and instantly sat up.

The figure checked their alarm clock beside their mobile telecommunications device.

"Damn! Who the hell calls at 3:AM in the morning ?" the figure said

The figure picked up their phone.

"Hello ? Who is this ? You have any idea what time it is."

"Benjamin King ?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Depends, Who's asking ?" Benjamin King asked, turning his face toward his window. A small shade of light revealing his aged face from the open corner of his curtains due to the light coming from the street lights. The light also revealed that Benjamin had a large beard and a bald head.

"You remember all those years ago back in Stilwater, When Johnny Gat and myself helped you take down that slut Tanya and The Vice Kings..."

"Oh shit! It's _you_! Shit, how you been Playa ?" King said realising now that he was speaking to the kid from the Third Street Saints who, along that other kid, Johnny Gat helped him take out that evil using bitch Tanya, and end the Vice Kings once and for all.

He got outta bed, stretched and then walked through to his kitchen, opening his fridge to go get a drink.

"I've been real good Mr King. Hey, you working on a follow up to Regicide at all ?" The Boss asked

"I've been thinking of something, but nothing solid yet. Why ?" King asked

"Loved Regicide." Boss responded

"Thanks playa, Glad you liked it, But i'm sure you didn't call me at 3 in the morning, just to let me know you liked my Book ?" King said

The Boss chuckled

"Shit, You got me, man. Look, i'll be honest with you Mr King-"

"Please son, call me Ben." King said, allowing the Boss permission to call him by his first name.

"Ben...I'll be honest with you, i'm running for Presidency but i'm don't think i'm polling for shit, Do you want to run my election ? Cause people love you, man." Boss asked King.

_"Whoa, shit! The playa is running for President of the USA! Just...Wow." _King thought to himself

"Shit, I don't know about that part, Playa. But on a different note. Yeah, I'd love to run your election for you, playa." King said, feeling honoured that the playa wants his help.

"Thanks Benjamin. Seriously, thanks." Boss said

"No problem, son."

"Ok, i'll call you sometime this week and we'll meet up." Boss said

"Sounds good, playa. See ya soon." King said

"Later on King." Boss said before hanging up.

_King finished his drink and went back to bed._

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later...<strong>

Benjamin had just finished his daily workout at the gym when his phone rang. It was the Boss.

"Hey, Playa" King said

"Hey Benjamin, you able to meet up in Washington D.C today at all, for a coffee ?" the Boss asked

"Yeah sure playa, i'll be there in a few hours" King responded

"Okay King, See you soon" Boss said before hanging up.

Benjamin walked the short distance back his house, got dressed into a white dress shirt and black suit trousers and his yellow dress shoes.

Then he put a long untied yellow scarf around his neck and put on his VK shades.

He left his house, locked the door, walked into his garage and got into his Yellow VK Mag, the very one and the same one from 20 years ago, which he'd had fully repaired from the slut that he'd dropped on top of it all those years ago. He started up the engine and began the drive to Washington.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

Ben was sitting on his Iphone 5c in Starbucks, waiting for the Boss to show, when right that moment, the Boss walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Description of the Boss's Presidential Attire:<strong>

The Boss was wearing dark purple suit trousers which included a long silver pocket chain, he had a white and black fleur-de-lis belt, and on his feet he wore some white/cream converse all stars.

For his torso, the Boss had a dark grey dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, two silver chains around his neck with a cross pendant on one, and a silver and purple fleur-de-lis pendant with "Saints" on it on the longer chain, and a light grey top underneath his dress shirt.

A dark purple tie, slightly loose around his shirt collar, a light grey waistcoat over his dress shirt, which included a silver chain on it.

And a long dark purple coat on top of that, with a black collar which was up, his jacket came down to about the middle of his legs.

He had three rings. All were silver with diamonds round the sides with a hint of purple on each of them.

The President had MANY tattoo's all over his body. But the main ones that could be seen were "Love" tattooed on his right hand along his knuckles and "Hate" tattooed on his left hand along his knuckles.

* * *

><p>"Hey Benjamin. It's great to see you again. How've you been all these years ?" The Boss asked, as he greeted Benjamin King.<p>

"Hey playa, it's good to see you again too. Shit yeah, i've been good, son." Benjamin said with a smile as they shook hands.

"You look different, playa. Did you do something with your hair ?" King asked

As if the boss hadn't heard that one enough.

"I did actually hahah, look before i buy our coffee's, could you sign my copy of your book please ?" the Boss asked, holding his own copy of King's book "Regicide." in front of him.

"Yeah, Of course" Ben said with a smile. He signed the Boss's copy and then, for the next few hours they drank their coffee's and talked and laughed and caught up on one another's individual adventures since they last saw one another.

Then eventually they parted ways, with the Boss promising that the next time they met, that the Boss would introduce him to each and every one of his crew of Saints.


	2. Chapter 2: The Invasion

**Chapter. 2**

_I made some changes to parts of SR:TT for flashbacks in this chapter. I wasn't too impressed with the way Phillip Loren was killed or who Killbane was de-masked by, so i changed them to a way i felt worked better. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>That same year the Boss was elected President.<strong>

He had decided it was time to re-design the _entire_ White house. Both Inside and Out.

He also chose who would do what in his cabinet.

"Alright, time to make some serious changes to the White house, now that i'm President." The Boss, now President of the United States of America said.

"Right well first things first. This entire building needs purple...purple and gold everywhere. And guns. I'll try and get a gun every five steps." he thought to himself

* * *

><p>The newly elected President added all sorts of things to the White house (which the President later re-named the White Crib.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Including:<strong>

Many full-size Saint of all Saint statues.

Pictures of the whole Saints crew (Including: Cars, Houses, Clothing, Brands, Drinks, Designs etc.) in both of the cities they had taken, hanging on certain walls.

Pictures of the whole city of Stilwater and the whole city of Steelport.

Portraits of every member of the Presidents cabinet and also all the members and allies of the Third Street Saints.

A lot of Stripper poles, Pool tables, Poker tables and Bars, all over the White Crib

And Angel's Pet Tiger

* * *

><p>A hallway with glass cases containing many moments from the Saints history such as:<p>

**Weapons:**

The 'Merica weapon (The Ultimate weapon, a weapon with every type of weapon on it, created by the President himself.)

The Eviscerator (Also known as 'The Knifethrower'. The Ultimate weapon for knife lovers everywhere. The original idea and rough design came from none other than Johnny Gat himself.)

The Reynolds .50 HMG (The original idea and Rough design also came from the mind of Johnny Gat.)

**Buildings:**

A model of the '_Saints Row Church'_ **(SR1 Design)** (The very place where the Third Street Saints were born...where it all began.)

A model of _'Purgatory'_ (The very place where the Saints were re-born.)

A model of _'The Saints H.Q'_ in Steelport (The very place where the Saints began in their taking of the city of Steelport.)

**Aircraft Carriers:**

A model of the **_Daedalus_ **(The flying helicarrier of doom, developed by STAG, blueprints and only Daedalus in existence given to the Saints when the Boss became president, to which he requested more be built.)

A model of the **_Thermopylae_**. (Also developed by STAG, blueprints given to the Saints to build new, improved versions of the aircraft carrier. Now without the same weakness as before.)

**Other stuff:**

A lot of Saint themed paintings.

Some flat screen TV's

Some Saints graffiti, Designs and Art.

* * *

><p>Other things the President added to the White Crib included:<p>

The Genkibowl VII Trophy (Which the Boss won with ease)

The Voodoo doll of Mr Sunshine (which when held, made him invincible and gave him the power to throw people around with its magic)

Maero's personal red, black and gold Mini-gun

A Brute's bigger Mini-gun

And...

Jyunichi's Twin Samurai swords.

* * *

><p>And lastly, there were Four Turrets.<p>

Two on the south side of the White Crib in the colours of the American flag and the other two on the North side of the White Crib in purple and gold.

_And as for his cabinet, the President had already decided._

* * *

><p><strong>"Shaundi, you'll be the Director of the Secret Service."<strong>

"Thanks Sweetie...i won't fail you." Shaundi said, winking at the President.

* * *

><p><strong>"Pierce, you'll be the Communications Director."<strong>

"Won't let ya down, Mr President." Pierce said, nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>"Benjamin, you'll be my Chief of Staff."<strong>

"Ok that's great, thanks Playa." King said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>"Kinzie, you'll be my Press secretary."<strong>

"Me, Press secretary ? Seriously ?!" Kinzie said, adding a confused expression.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oleg, you'll be the Head of Security."<strong>

"Thank you, my friend." Oleg said, rubbing his chin.

* * *

><p><strong>"Viola, you'll be Head of the Federal Reserve."<strong>

"Thank you, Sir." Viola said, giving a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>"Asha, you're the special liaison and Matt, you're her assistant."<strong>

"Understood. Thank you Sir." Asha said, nodding once respectively

"Cheers, Mr President." Matt said, nodding once also.

* * *

><p><strong>"So, if you haven't guessed already, Keith...you're gonna be my Vice President."<strong>

"I must say, I do like the sound of that." Keith said, a large grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>

About a year later the Presidents cabinet and others including Josh Birk, Jenny, Legal Lee, the main Saints and the Saints allies from Stilwater and Steelport and Matts team were all in the Oval office relaxing and admiring what the President had done to it. Even Angel's tiger was there.

Then the President grabbed everyone's attention and began to tell stories of both his past and of the Saints past. Everyone remained quiet while the president began to tell his stories.

"So in the first few weeks of fighting **The Los Carn**-Oh jesus...every fuckin' time. **_The_ Carnales.**"

"We had dealings with this crazy, phychotic, Spanish motherfucker, called **Victor Rodriguez**, who survived more than a dozen or more drive-bys-"

"Oh, we tried more than a dozen times playa, believe me." Benjamin King interrupted to informed everyone.

"Anyway, he came into the Row with his crew and tried taking us out to avenge their leader **Hector Lopez**, long story short, we blew up his truck but that didn't even slow down the bastard, the guy was running about inside the church _on fuckin' fire!_ Then Me, Julius, Dex and Troy unloaded on him and at last he finally died!"

"Yeah, that was one helluva day!" Troy commentated.

"Then there was **William Sharp **and his nephew** Joseph Price**, Price was the leader of the Westside Rollerz and his uncle Sharp was a lawyer.

Sharp kidnapped Lin, forced her to trick me into falling into his trap. When i got there, him and some Rollerz punk knocked me out and kidnapped me too, Sharp put us in the boot of Lin's Voxel, then shot me and Lin both in the chest and pushed her car into the river. After i got my hands on Sharp and ended the old perv's life, the cops couldn't ID his corpse."

"Price on the other hand tried to burn Saints Row to the ground...but in the end, it was him that got burned to the ground."

"And then of course, there's the legendary **Benjamin** _Muthafuckin'_ **King**." The President said, pointing to Benjamin

"Now this guy...this is a guy you really didn't wanna ever fuck with." a smile came across Benjamin's face as it was his story. His Legacy getting told now.

"This guy took on like five or more guys by himself all at once, and then some. He beat the shit outta all of them like it was nothin', without even breakin' a sweat."

"Hell he even shrugged off a bullet to just below the shoulder, and he made damn sure he finished off that slut Tanya and the last of the Vice Kings for good."

"He was damn good at interrogations too." Benjamin chuckled at this, remembering how he had interrogated that 'Euro-trash muthafucka' Stefan.

"Then 5 years later we met this fucking crazy, psycho **Voodoo Priest** called **Mr Sunshine**."

Shaundi instantly shuddered once she heard his name.

"Now this guy was just as bad as...No, no! Much worse than Rodriguez, guy had his ear sliced off and he probably didn't even feel the pain, he always carried around his voodoo doll and some staff with a skull on it."

"He killed anyone that got in his way or looked at him wrong, but even still he was no match for me. He did however, use _magic_ on me. He threw me halfway across the room. However, a few bullets handled him. Or so i thought, seeing as he got straight back up, i shot him again like seven or eight times...motherfucker just got back up AGAIN!...so i emptied the rest of my clip into him, then decapitated the fucker...y'know, just to make sure!"

"Another 5 years later we met the french asshole known as, **Phillipe Loren**, the leader of the multi-national organisation known as the Syndicate...he was the french fuck that killed my best friend...

After Johnny broke free and murdered his protection, Loren stabbed Johnny, but Johnny being Johnny just shrugged it off, grabbed Loren and smashed his face into one of the plane's windows. The next time we saw Loren he had an eye patch over his eye, and a lot of scars."

"I got my revenge on Loren though, when i chased him down and fought him one on one on the roof of the Syndicate tower, after a shootout, a knife fight and a fist fight. I beat the living shit outta him. I took his own knife and stabbed him in his leg and then his stomach.

Then i beat him to near death...and finally, i put his knife through his good eye as a final fuck you to the frenchie. And with him beaten but still alive, i dragged him to the edge of the roof, dangled him over the edge.

We exchanged our final words to each other, and then i simply dropped him."

"He got everything he deserved...Everything." Shaundi coldly stated

"Oh, and there was this mechanic...called **Donnie**, who was part of both the Westside Rollerz _and _the Brotherhood of Stilwater before they fell. Now this guy...he was no threat to us at all, like literally none whatsoever, but he has escaped us two times now.

Once after Lin drowned in the river due to that prick Sharp and the second time when he saved Maero from me killing him then completely disappeared from Stilwater."

"Fuck knows where he is now...might be dead, who knows"

...

"Then there was **Maero**. The leader of the Brotherhood, this guy was covered from head to toe in tattoos and towered over mostly everyone he met, anyway he had offered to make a deal over the control of Stilwater...a 20/80 split with the Brotherhood getting the 80, he made the mistake of doubting the Saints, and he paid the price,

We had part of his face burned with acid that was in his newest tattoo. I even had him unknowingly crush his girlfriend Jessica in his monster truck _and then _we had his shipment stolen. Before Jessica's violent death, the bitch had Carlos kidnapped, beaten and tied to the back of a truck and driven around the docks...poor kid...always followed orders without question...he didn't deserve any of that."

"He was a good kid." Pierce said

"Yes, he was. Now. I've saved my best friend, The Ultimate Badass, until last. **Johnny Gat**."

"Now, this guy. He took a shotgun shell to the knee...and kept fighting, taking on** Anthony**_ "Big Tony"_ **Green** by stabbing him in the foot and punching him repeatedly.

But, unfortunately, five years later he witnessed his girlfriend Aisha get beheaded right in front of his eyes. He fought with **Jyunichi**, and he would've slaughtered if i hadn't distracted him by telling him to get outta the way so i could cap Jyunichi, and that's when he got his second major injuiry. A samurai sword straight through his stomach..."

"But even that didn't stop him. He simply gave Jyunichi a death stare, slammed his fists against his head and pulled the sword out. After a while i beat Jyunichi in a sword fight, but kept him alive for Johnny to deal with. And boy, did Johnny tear him apart once he got his hands on him.

Then when that disrespectful little asshole **Shogo Akuji **interrupted Aisha's funeral and tried to kill Gat and i...well, Johnny gave him a warning, which Shogo ignored. So when Gat got his hands on him, he seriously beat the living hell outta him, then Gat and i buried the prick alive.

...

Then, _another_ five years later Gat broke a bolted down chair off the ground and took a knife to the gut like it was nothing! It didn't even look like it'd hurt him, he was that much of a badass. He just kept killing every asshole in sight, even with the knife still in his stomach. Died doing what he loved most."

Everyone smiled, and The President raised a glass. "To Lin, Carlos, Aisha, Johnny Gat and every single Saint, every single friend and every single family member that we've all lost over the years."

Everyone then raised a glass, for every fallen Saint. For every fallen friend. And for every lost family member.

* * *

><p><em>One day before the invasion.<em>

_**Somewhere in space...**_

Unknown 1: Your Excellency, we are approaching the Planet Earth.

Unknown 2: Delightful, prepare the Empire. We launch our invasion on that pitiful planet tomorrow at precisely 09:30 in Earth time. We start our invasion in Washington D.C, and then we move onto Steelport, Stilwater and all the other areas close-by.

Unknown 1: Yes, Your excellency.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt and Asha's POV:<strong>

_At MI6. a day before the invasion._

Asha Odekar sat in the cafeteria in the MI6 H.Q on her lunch break, drinking a nice hot coffee.

"Asha, Can I talk to you in private ?" Matt asked, approaching Asha

"Of course you can, Matt. Have a seat." Asha responded

Matt sat down next to Asha, and took a sip of his coffee before turning to talk to Asha

"Ok, Asha...What i'm going to tell you now...you're probably not going to believe. But i absolutely promise you that i'm not lying to you.

And i'm telling you this first because, apart from my team, i feel like you're the only person around here that i can actually trust disclosing this information to."

Asha put her hand on Matt's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I promise Matt, whatever it is. I promise not to laugh at it, and i promise you that i'll take it seriously."

"Thank you, Asha...Okay, sooo, me and my team, who, as you know, were my top lieutenants in the Deckers, well we've all been researching something big for a very, very long time, way before we joined you here at MI6.

And, seeing as we all work here now we decided to keep at it. And now we've found concrete proof that there's something out in space that seems to be some sort of...well...giant ship."

"A giant ship ?" Asha questioned Matt

"Yes...and it seems to be moving...towards Earth." Matt said, now sounding a small tad worried

"Can you show this to me ?" Asha asked

"Of course i can, Asha. Follow me." Matt said before taking her upstairs to his office which consisted of his team.

The office was covered in NyteBlayde posters, neon blue...stuff, and some deckers tech including the monitors, keyboards and mouses. The room was also filled with deckers themed laptops and Ipods, and there was some techno music playing in the backround.

Inside the office, was Matt's life long girlfriend **Kirsten**_, who used to be a Deckers surveillance specialist, who had technology that allowed her to teleport_.

**Lucas**_, _who was Matts life long best friend, who was also his second in command in the Deckers.

And last of all.

**Chris**_, _who was an advanced weapons specialist/weapons maker in the Deckers, who made most of the high-tech weapons for the Deckers, and who was also a District Attorney/Lawyer.

"Hey darlin'" Kirsten said kissing Matt on the cheek

"Hey babe." Matt said

"Could you show Asha what we've found please ?" Matt asked

"Of course. Okay, come look at this Asha." Kirsten said

Asha walked over and looked at the moniter.

On the screen was a radar with earth in the middle and a mysterious shape moving slowly towards Earth.

Asha was taken by surprise at this news.

"No...I can't believe it!" Asha queitly muttered, as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Now. I completely understand how crazy this must sound. But we think that aliens are coming to invade Earth." Matt told her, putting his hand on her shoulder

"I...i can...i can believe that. It's just a suprise to actually found out we're not alone in this universe after all...Y'know." Asha said to Matt

"It is, isn't it." Matt replied

"Anyway. C'mon we should go tell the Boss immediately." Asha said

"Wait...our boss here or "Thee Boss" as in the President ?" Matt asked Asha, being a little confused

"Well...em...probably best if it's our boss first" Asha awkwardly responded

_One hour later..._

"Well that was a complete waste of our time" Matt said frustrated at his boss for calling them bothcrazy.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Asha said

"Matt, Go get your friends and get them and yourself into some smarter attire. We're going to Washington DC to inform and warn the President." Asha told him after a few seconds.

"Understood." Matt replied

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

All five were resting at a hotel not far from the White crib. Matt and Kirsten snuggled up together in their room. Chris and Lucas stayed on their laptops in their own rooms for most of the night, and Asha went for a swim in the hotel's swimming pool before going back to her room for some sleep.

The next day at around 9:15 Asha, Matt and his team were waiting for the President in the Oval office so they could alert him to the mysterious ship approaching Earth

"So what do you think will happen when this mysterious ship arrives ?" Asha asked the former Deckers

"Well...i...don't know...we don't know if they're hostile or not and we don't know how advanced their technology is." Matt replied

"What do you guys think ?" Matt asked his team.

"You're guess is as good as ours Matt" said Lucas

"I wonder what their arsenal and armoury is like ?" Chris wondered to himself

"Well, we'll have to wait and see won't we" Kirsten told him

At that moment the Director of the Secret Service - Shaundi, walked in.

"Hey guys. So, what's so important that you needed to fly across an ocean to tell us ?" Shaundi asked

Asha cleared her throat.

"Well Shaundi, as crazy as this may sound, Matt and his team have found a mysterious ship like object in space that's moving towards Earth, and...we have reason to believe that it's a alien fleet that m-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, an alien fleet ?! Are you fucking serious ?" Shaundi interrupted

"Yes, we've been looking into it for months and we have solid evidence that we need to alert the President to immediately, these aliens could very well attack soon." Matt assured her

"Nobody back home believes us, but we hope that you guys and the president will believe us." said Kirsten

"Kinzie's been telling us the exact same thing for months...okay, i'll go tell the President that he needs to come meet you guys as soon as he can."

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>

The President got dressed into his best suit, the exact same outfit he wore the day he met Benjamin King in Washington for coffee.

He walked through a door and was met by his none other than the man himself, the former leader of the Vice Kings, and his Chief of Staff. Benjamin King, who was texting someone on his black and VK style yellow Iphone.

"This is a problem." King said, putting his Iphone back in his pocket, walking after the President.

"It's not a problem." The President responded

"You alienated part of America." King argued

"I _alienated_ crazy people." The President said, trying to assure King that everything was fine.

The Communications Director, Pierce Washington, who was half sitting on the table nearby, was looking at a clipboard in his hands.

He stood up and started following behind the President and Benjamin King.

"You couldn't resist, could you ?" Pierce asked, walking next to King, and behind the President.

"Jesus, not you too ?" The President asked

"This is a problem." Pierce stated

"I keep trying to explain that, but the president won't listen." Benjamin King told Pierce, as he turned to face him.

The three of them walked through the gambling area, where people were gambling, smoking joints, spliffs, blunts, cigars, bongs and pipes. And the others were drinking Bubbly and 40 oz.

The White Crib smelt of alcohol, drugs and sex. Which suited the President just fine.

They walked over to a sexy purple devil stripper holding a gold and purple tray with a Olde Steel and two shot glasses on it. The President grabbed one of the glass cups off it and said

"Poverty is a problem. Apartheid is a problem. This...this is just a-"

"Here's the latest approval poll." Pierce said, interrupting the President's excuse, by shoving the clipboard in the President's face

The President grabbed it and had a quick read at what it said

"We lost 20 points, we can get em' back" the President calmy said as he tilted his head back and downed the refreshing drink in one swing.

"They're **_AT _**20 points." Pierce said, correcting him

"I'll admit that's a little lower than expected..." the President said, placing the now empty shot glass on another gold and purple tray, which a sexy cop stripper was holding and then he grabbed an apple out of a bowl of fruit on a nearby table.

"So you admit you've got a problem ?" Pierce asked him

"Nope, you do. You're the Communications Director, Fix this." The President said, pointing at Pierce and tossing his apple around and over his back before holding his hand out and catching it.

The trio then walked into a room with more gambling tables, and some stripper poles, and Angel's Tiger relaxing what seemed to be a random desk. Rap and Hip-Hop music was playing around the White Crib, after all, it was under Saints control.

"Can you give me 100% employment ?" Pierce asked

"No."

"Will you get married ?" Pierce asked

"Fuck. No." The President said as he fed Angel's pet Tiger the apple

"Then i think we're in trouble!" Pierce stated

"King, can you have this naysayer assassinated ?" The President asked his Chief of Staff.

"Not when you say it publicly." King casually and calmly replied

"You were more fun as a gang leader." The President told him

"We have a country to run..._"FUN"_ isn't part of the equation" King replied

"Uh, where's a septic truck when you need one ?" The President thought out loud to himself, as he shook his head.

With that, Pierce and Ben went off somewhere else to relax and chat, while the President continued to the press conference by himself.

**The President's POV:**

"Uh, who schedules a press conference for this early in the morning ?" i thought to myself.

As i walked past the security, i was greeted by the Head of the Federal Reserve - Viola DeWynter.

* * *

><p>She was wearing a hald buttoned up white shirt with a purple sleeveless vest, showing off her huge cleavage, along with a medium length light grey skirt with her familiar silver chain around her waist, but instead of a silver Morningstar  Syndicate star hanging from the chain, it was now a silver Fleur-De-Lis hanging from her chain instead, she also wore her usual long black high heels boots.

She had dark purple lipstick on and her long black hair was now in a demure long style hairstyle, a change from her new 'do', with her signature white shades resting on her head, with her purple Saints shades and Kiki's signature pink shades hanging from the top of her skirt.

* * *

><p>She was leaning against the wall drinking her coffee.<p>

"Good morning Mr President." she said as she greeted me with a smile

"Mornin' Viola." i replied, returning the smile

"Your hair looks nice like that, should have it like that more often." i said to her, complimenting her new hairstyle.

"Oh, thanks" she said, blushing lightly. "I thought i'd try something different today." she said

"Well it suits you, Vi." i said with a smile.

"So, how are you feeling for the press conference ?" she asked me, smiling back at me.

"Let me put it to you this way, Viola. If anyone pisses me off on my way there, i'm gonna knock their teeth out." i answered her.

She just laughed at that. "See you later."

I nodded, and continued walking down the hall.

"C'mon Keith, have some good news" i said to himself as i walked up to my _**Vice President - Keith David**._

"Mornin' Keith." i greeted him

"Good Morning Mr President. Now, listen, we've got enough clout right now for _ONE _major bill, not both. So whaddya want me to push forward ? Do you want to be the President who cured cancer _OR_ the President who solved world hunger ?" Keith asked me holding both bills in front of me.

"Shit, tough call...Hmm...you know what, cancer had a long run, but it's finally time to get rid of it once and for all." I told Keith

"Good choice." Keith told me as he went off to deliver the bill.

"I wonder where Shaundi is ? There's something i've been meaning to tell her...for a damn good while now." I thought to myself.

But just then some senator prick got all up in my face.

"Now you listen here, If you think you can cram your agenda past congress then you are in for a rude awakening. You hear me ? Now let me tell you about the greatest word in politics - FILIBUSTER!"

"Jesus, i don't have time for this, what the hell even is a filibuster ?" I thought and then proceeded to punch this prick in the ghoulies "Allow me to **RETORT!**" i said as he lay on the ground in pain

"God, i hope Kinzie's keeping the sharks at bay."

I walked to the end of the hallway and was greeted by none other than **_TV's NyteBlayde - Josh Birk_**.

"Mornin' Josh." i greeted him

* * *

><p>He was wearing a full black suit with a purple V-neck t-shirt underneath with his signature necklace, and his signature aviators hanging from his jacket pocket, he also wore light purple Hi-tops with grey around the bottom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mornin' Prez. Oleg, Jenny and i are about to head over to Camp David to watch some NyteBlayde. Yep, You down ?" He asked me, raising his hand up for a Hi-5.<p>

"_BOOM!_" i said as i Hi-5'd him

"Course i am, i won't pass up that opportunity. Just make sure you leave me some popcorn this time."

Birk just nodded and gave me a thumbs up, and i continued through the door and saw Oleg standing with his security team. "Mornin' Oleg." i greeted him

* * *

><p>He was wearing a grey suit jacket, a brown waist coat, a purple shirt with all the buttons done up and a black tie, with brown trousers and black boots.<p>

* * *

><p>Oleg was about to respond to me when we were rudely interrupted.<p>

"**I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!**" some crazed fan shouted as he ran straight towards me, before Oleg knocked him out with a hard kick to the face.

"Ooh-Hoo! Nicely done, Oleg." i said, as Oleg chuckled

"Good Morning, Friend." he greeted me

I quickly checked my silver and black watch on my left wrist for the time. The time was 09:29.

"Ah there she is." i said, with my arms open as i found Shaundi waiting for me.

"Hey mornin' Shaundi, look there's something that i need to tell y-"

"I think we have a problem." she interrupted

"Oh Jesus, not you too, how many times do i have to-"

"Asha, Miller and their team are waiting for you in the oval office." she told me

"If MI6 needed something they would send it up the chain, not fly across an ocean." i told her

"They said nobody back home believes them." she told me

That made me raise an eyebrow.

"Jesus, what's going on ?" i asked

Shaundi looked down at the floor and then brought her head up with the same expression i unknowingly would give her a few seconds later.

"They think we're about to be attacked by aliens."

I simply gave her a look that said "Seriously ?"

"I gotta go." i told her, but as i began walking past her she grabbed my arm and pulled me to face her

"Goddamn she's so beautiful...and Damn what a body she has!" i thought to myself, as i glanced down at her huge cleavage for a second or two.

"This is serious! You know that Kinzie's been saying the same thing." she reminded me

"When did _you_ start taking _Kinzie_ seriously ?" i asked her

"When the people who helped us kill Cyrus Temple and save the world said we should!" Shaundi responded

Shit. She had a point.

"Alright, i'll swing by after i deal with-"

_***BOOOOM***_

The _Entire_ White Crib sprang into action and chaos, alarms going off everywhere and secret service agents instantly pulling out their handguns and making sure we were safe from one side, as a giant explosion went off behind me. Revealing a large gaping hole when the smoke and fire cleared up. The reporters who'd survived the explosion were now all cowering on the ground, screaming and worrying

"What the fuck ?" i thought

Shaundi was by my side as we both turned around and looked around the corner to see...three...ALIENS?! levitating down into the conference room! Well shit, Kinzie _was_ right!

They all were a beige sorta colour, with deep black eyes and black armour. The one in the middle was much bigger than the other two and was wearing a long red cape drapped over his shoulder and he had a lot more armour than the other two. He had spikes all over his body, he must be the leader...

I just stood there wide eyed and bewildered, i was in shock. There were actually aliens out there in space, and they'd come to invade Earth. Shit, pull yourself together! You gotta deal with these extraterrestrial motherfuckers. RIGHT NOW!

I could hear lots of gunfire and helicopter blades whirring about outside the White Crib.

"I knew it." i heard Kinzie say, as she hid and crouched down behind the conference room podium.

"Hello Humans." their leader said with a British accent as he landed on the stage and turned to face the journalists

"What the fuck...it can speak English ?" i thought to myself.

Kinzie stood up and came out from behind the podium and stood at the side of the alien leader, just standing there looking at him and listening to him talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He continued

"This is not a time for fear, but a time for celebration. Today the best and brightest among you will find salvation within the Zin Empire." he told them

"The Zin Empire ?" i thought to myself, that's what these aliens are called then ? Zin ?

Kinzie put her hand up high in the air. Catching the attention of the alien's leader and catching mine.

"I'm smarter than all these people." she told him

"Kinzie! What the fuck are you doing ?!" i yelled over at her, but neither her nor the alien leader seemed to hear me.

"Delightful." he said as he pressed something on his wrist armour and a large red light appeared from above around Kinzie, and she started to float up into the sky. Seemingly unable to move her body.

"_Kinzie!_ _**NO!**_" i shouted but it was too late, the light had already taken her.

"Protect the President!" i heard as two secret service agents tackled me to the ground, only managing to do so as they had caught me off-guard.

I saw Shaundi jump at the leader as he smiled at watching Kinzie be abducted...But he caught her by the neck without even looking and turned to face her.

"I do love your spirit, my dear. I'm Zinyak, pleasure to meet you. Would you like to join me for a ride ?" he asked Shaundi as she was struggling for breath.

As she gasped for air, he shook her making her nod her head.

"Splendid." he said, and He, Shaundi and the other two aliens both teleported away in a few seconds.

"**SHAUNDI!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs! Now i was even more pissed! Invading _MY_ country is one thing. But taking the woman _I LOVE_ was a whole nother' thing!

"**GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!**" i yelled at the two agents holding me down, eventually knocking them both off of me and off their feet.

"I need to go get some guns" i thought to myself as i headed for the oval office.

* * *

><p><strong>Asha, Miller and his team's POV:<strong>

_Two minutes beforehand..._

"Oh god! Well Matt, you were right." Asha said to their group of five, opening the long purple curtains of the Oval Office to see a giant alien space-ship and UFO's flying about destroying everything outside.

"Oh Bollocks...Okay-Okay, i'm going upstairs to find out what's happening." Matt said

"I'm coming with you. _**NO** _arguments!" Kirsten said

"No arguements from me!" Matt said taking her hand as they left the Oval Office.

"Me and Lucas will go fend off some aliens." Chris said as they both left the office.

"I'll wait here for the President. Be careful." Asha said

* * *

><p><strong>The President's POV:<strong>

I past Chris and Lucas on my way to the oval office.

"Guys, are you two okay ? Where are the others ?" i asked

"We're fine. Asha's waiting for you in your office, hurry!" Lucas said

And with that i made my way to my office, I got there and saw a few alien corpses.

"There you are! Thank God you're all right!" Asha said waiting for me outside the office, her personal quickshot pistol in hand.

"Shaundi and Kinzie have been abducted, are you okay ? Where's Matt and Kirsten ?" i asked

"Matt and Kirsten are upstairs. Trying to figure out what's happening." Asha responded

"What _IS_ happening ?" i asked her

"All out war by the looks of it." she told me

I ran into my office and straight to my desk, i opened the head statue of Johnny Gat, pressed the purple button inside, and both walls to the right and left of my desk moved back revealing the space of another room each and both swirled around, and the bookshelves rotated around, revealing more of the massive armoury i had installed there.

Purple lights, saints art and tags and a few Fleur-De-Lis designs surrounding all the weapons.

I vaulted over my desk to the round table rising out the Saints presidential seal and grabbed a K-8 Krukov from it and put it's strap over my back.

"Quite the arsenal you've got here." Asha said impressed as she took the Shokolov AR from the seal table.

"You gotta be prepared, Shit Happens." I told her.

"I'm meeting up with Matt and Kirsten, i'll be in touch via comm." Asha said, about to leave to go help her friends.

"Be careful." i told her

"You too." Asha replied, as she left the room.

**3rd Person POV:**

Asha ran through the door next to the Oval Office, and up the stairs. She faught past a few Zin troops and entered a small room not far from the stairs, where Matt and Kirsten were hiding in, both on their own personal laptops, trying to figure out exactly what was happening, both concentrating hard on finding out anything truely useful.

"Are you two alright ?" Asha asked

"Yeah, we're alright Asha." Kirsten replied, closing her laptop and standing up next to Asha.

"Matt and i were looking for anything of use to finding out what exactly is happening right now." Kirsten continued

Matt looked up from his Deckers themed laptop and asked Asha. "What are we gonna do Asha ?"

"Well Matt, Kirsten. We'll have to fight against more of these aliens i'm afraid. We need to secure and protect the White House. I was with the President down in the Oval Office a few minutes ago, We have to fight off the aliens on this floor and try and re-group with him later on. We can't hide away in here forever, we have to keep moving. We can reach the President or any of the others over the comm." Asha said

"Okay, i suppose you're right Asha, let's go." Matt said, suprisingly agreeing to go fight out in the open.

Matt grabbed Kirsten's hand and Asha pulled out her quickshot pistol, poking her head out the door and checking the hallway outside their room. She told them to follow her closely, so she could protect them, and the trio left the room and ran down the empty, bullet ridden hallway.

**The Boss's POV:**

Once Asha was gone i was still busy choosing my weapons.

"Ooh, this is the hard part. Choosing between Stopping power and Personal enjoyment. Balncing them both out." i said, entranced in my own little world for a few minutes

I grabbed a silver and black Deacon 12-Guage shotgun and an Spec Ops Heavy SMG, then walked up to the Picture of Johhny Gat over the fireplace on the only non-battle readied wall, which opened up revealing my own personal weapons. A custom silver GDHC. 50, and a big, long, combat knife with a knuckle duster attached, on their respective stands. A gift from Gat himself.

"Thanks, Johnny." i said as i put the GDHC. 50 in my jackets holster and the knife in the back of my trousers.

"Alright time to fuck up some aliens." i said cracking my neck to one side.

I walked out the office and Keith ran around the corner, gesturing for me to come over to him and get to safety.

"Come on! This way" he shouted.

I heard another explosion and the red light reappeared, over Keith. I was knocked back a little, but managed to stay on my feet, by the time i'd returned my focus to Keith, it was too late.

"Keith!" i shouted.

"What the fuck-!" he shouted as he was taken up by the mysterious red light.

"KEITH! **NO!**" i yelled

But i was too late. Keith was already gone.

"Shit, What the fuck is going on ?" i wondered to myself

I ran back the way i'd come from before and found Chris and Lucas alone in the conference room, covered in blood and sweat, with a few alien corpses around them, and unfortunately, with a group of the corpses of some secret service agents and some reporters too. It was a slaughter. Which those two had only barely survived, they were both paying respect to the fallen by closing their eyes.

But as i walked over to them, another explosion went off and fully destroyed the roof of the conference room. The red light reappeared over them.

"OH CRAP!" Lucas shouted

"Shite, shite, SHITE!" Chris yelled.

But before i could get over to them they were taken up the red beam into the sky, as all the chairs in the room were detached from the ground, so the two Ex-Deckers had nothing to grab onto.

"Lucas! Chris! Ahh dammit...i gotta find the others!" i told myself as i stood there, alone.

I heard more gunshots, laser shots and shouting coming from the other side of the room, where Oleg was before.

I ran to the other side of the room and found Pierce and Benjamin King holding off the oncoming groups of aliens.

Pierce was behind one side of the door with his Mac-10 in his hands and Benjamin King was behind the other side with his 45. Fletcher. They were the only other survivors in the conference room area and were defending the door to the hallway.

"Pierce! Benjamin! You two okay ?" i asked them as i joined in on killing the aliens.

"Could be better, playa! You know!" King replied

I jumped behind the desk that Oleg was standing in front of before and started firing my SMG at the army of aliens coming at us from the hallway.

"Fuck you! You alien muthafucka's! You started this shit!" Pierce yelled at the approaching aliens, as he fired off a whole magazine of rapid-fire shots at them from his Mac-10.

I stood up and fired off more bullets at the alien soldiers, killing a good few doing so.

Some of the Zin troops yelled something at us in their own language.

"English, muthafucka!" Ben King yelled as he leaned around the side of the doorway and fired off three bullets at them, killing the three closest Zin troops with a clean headshot to all three.

"You will all fall before the might of the Zin Empire!" one Zin troop yelled

I stood up again and prepared to fire off more shots, when suddenly.

_***BOOM!***_

All three of us got knocked off our feet by another explosion. I got knocked back into the wall and fell under the desk, dropping my SMG over the other side of the desk.

I quickly got up on my knees and looked over at Pierce and Benjamin.

"Shit, playa! Save yourself!" Benjamin shouted, as he was slowly taken up the beam into the sky. Trying to grab onto the destroyed ceiling to avoid abduction, but to no avail, as the strength of the red beam was too much.

"Fuck, that...Save me!" Pierce shouted as he tried to crawl out of the red beam, but unfortunately too was taken up the light.

I got back to my feet, vaulted over the desk and ran at the beam to try and save them both, or atleast Pierce, seeing as King was already taken. But before i could grab him, he and the red beam disapearred into the morning sky.

"Shit! Pierce! King! AGH! Fuck!" i yelled

I picked up my SMG and fired off its last few bullets.

After i cleared out the hallway of aliens i'd used up all the ammo on both my Shotgun and my SMG.

I quickly looked over at the TV.

"Reports say millions of people around the globe are vanishing in a mysterious red light." the reporter said.

"Oh shit, i hope the Saints in Stilwater and Steelport are ok..."

As i ran down the hall i finally found a member of my cabinet not being taken away by the mysterious red light. I found Viola DeWynter fighting off a group of aliens.

She killed three alien troops before the final one pinned her against the wall and started choking her with his arm pressed hard against Viola's throat. I quickly grabbed my K-8 Krukov from my back and put a bullet in the Zin soldier's head.

As the Zin troop fell over dead, Viola slid down the wall, holding her neck and panting heavily.

Her vest was ripped at the shoulders and her skirt was ripped at one side.

I extended my arm to her, she grabbed my hand and i pulled her to her feet.

She gave me a quick hug and said "Thank god you found me! Thanks for saving me, again. I've been looking all over for you and the others. Are you ok ?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, and i'm fine, but never mind about me. Are you ok ?" i asked her

"Yeah, i'm still alive thanks to you. Where are the others ?" Viola asked me

"Apart from Asha, Matt, Kirsten and you, everyone has been abducted. Look Viola, i don't want to lose any more friends right now, especially you, so i want you to stay close to me at all times. Got it ?" i asked her

"Got it." she said, reloading her custom TEK Z-10

"Matt, Kirsten and i are at the South Portico. You have got to see this!" Asha said over the comm, sounding surprised and shocked about something.

"Viola and i are on our way." i responded

"C'mon Vi, let's go make sure Matt, Kirsten and Asha are ok." i said to Viola

"Take out my cabinet, I'll rip your fucking head off." i muttered angrily to myself for this alien prick taking my cabinet one by one.

After shooting a few more aliens on the way to the other three non abducted members of my cabinet i was now outta ammo on my Krukov too. So i tossed it aside and pulled out my handgun.

I heard another explosion go off above us as we reached the stairs leading to the South Portico.

"Oh for Christ sake, _NO!_" i yelled, not wanting to lose anymore of my cabinet.

We both raced up the stairs as fast as we could.

"Oh no! _Oh No! **OH NO!**_" i heard Matt scream.

Viola and i reached the top of the stairs...only to see the red beam already over the three of them.

Asha and Kirsten were holding onto Matt's arm as the light was taking him up.

"Matt! Hold onto me!" Asha shouted

"Don't let go babe!" Kirsten screamed.

All three of them were eventually taken off their feet by the beams strength and flew up the beam. As the red light disappeared i was now instantly really worried about losing Viola too.

"**Asha! Matt! Kirsten!** **GODDAMMIT!**" i screamed out

"NO! **Matt!** Shit!_ **NO!**_" i heard Viola scream

"**AAGHHH!**" i screamed, infuriated.

"Viola, it's just you and me now, girl. Please stay close, i can't lose you as well." I told her

"You won't lose me, don't worry." she assuringly said

_***BOOM***_

Another explosion went off and blew open the doors to the south lawn, and in came another group of Zin. One of the doors flew straight at us due to the explosion, i saw this and quickly grabbed Viola's back and threw us both to the floor. Saving Viola's life once again.

We both lay on the floor prone and killed off the group of Zin.

I got to my feet, pulled Viola to hers and made a bee-line in the direction the group of Zin had broken through from.

I ran through into the next room, and heard one last explosion go off behind me, accompanied by a woman's scream.

"**FUCK!**" i instantly thought

I quickly turned around and saw the red beam came down over Viola.

"Boss, help!" she shouted as she was slowly lifted off her feet into the air.

I grabbed her hand and grabbed the wall to stop both of us being taken by the beams strength

"Viola, Hold on!"

Viola held on tight to my hand, but we were both sweating like hell, and i could only watch as Viola's hands slowly slipped from mine. Eventually she completely lost her grip and was taken up the beam.

"I'll find a way to save you all. _**I PROMISE YOU! I'LL FIND A WAY!**_" i shouted to Viola.

Now my _whole cabinet _had been abducted.

"Ho ho, you pissed off the wrong POTUS, assholes!"

I ran outside, and the bright light blinded me for a few seconds. I opened my eyes and witnessed the battle raging on in the sky of Washington D.C

I saw countless purple and gold tanks, and attack helicopters fighting the Zin's UFO's.

A few destroyed tanks, choppers and UFO's lay wrecked on the lawn, and there was a giant alien space-ship in the sky taking fire and returning fire, countless buildings were half destroyed and on fire.

"Holy shit...how many of you are there ?" i questioned to myself out loud

"Burt to Ernie. Burt to Ernie. Activate South Portico defences." i said over the comm.

About a second later Two Giant cannons rose from the ground to my left and right.

The left one was already shooting down alien ships by itself. As all the White Crib turrets were programmed to have a sorta auto-pilot feature, when they weren't being used.

I ran to the right and slid down a toppled pillar, then i ran up the steps to the contols of the giant turret.

"Let's do this, you beautiful thing." i said jumping over, onto the seat and behind the controls.

I Fired everything it had. EVERYTHING. The cannons, the rockets, the mini-guns. Absolutely Everything.

"Come get a taste, I'll shoot down every last one of you!"

I shot down a bunch of UFO's.

"You stole my Crew!"

"..."

"You took my Cabinet!"

"..."

"You think you can come here and fuck with **_MY_ **country ? Think again!"

The last of the attacking UFO's appeared.

"This is for Lady Liberty!"

"..."

"This one's for Uncle Sam!"

"..."

"And this one's, **JUST BECAUSE I WANT TO!**"

I thought i had blown all of them outta the sky but there was ONE more.

It was flying towards the Washington Monument!

"What are you-" but i was interrupted because the ship had began to emit a red orb and in the blink of an eye...

**_*BOOOM!*_**

It destroyed the Monument.

"You fuckin' blew it up!" i said as i opened fire on the ship which was now facing towards the White Crib.

After shooting it enough times the ship began to fall.

"Hell Yeah!" i said.

But then i noticed that the ship was falling straight towards the White crib. Straight towards **_ME!_**

It crash landed just in front of me. I wasted no time in jumping from the controls and running towards the ship.

I jumped up high in the air, pulled out my GDHC and fired upon the window, shattering it, and smashing through it on impact.

But before i could land i felt a giant hand grasp around the neck out of the dark, and smash me against the ship's controls. I looked up and out of the smoke appeared the face of their leader, Zinyak!

I'd dropped my gun when he'd grabbed me.

I reached for my combat knife.

"Why do you humans enjoy leaping so much ?" he wondered

"Get off my lawn! You sonofabitch!" i said as i quickly stabbed his upper arm.

"Ouch!" he yelled

He threw me half-way across the room, and i had dropped my knife as well now.

"Now that wasn't very nice!" Zinyak said

I controlled my landing and stood up. He gestured his arms out in a way that screamed "Come here!"

"Well hello there, Mr President. Welcome aboard."

I ran at him and somehow managed to tackle the giant alien against the controls of the destroyed ship.

"I'm gonna hang you over the fireplace, You alien fuck!"

I punched him once in the face, then threw him to his knees and continuously smashed his face with my fists.

But then after the sixth or seventh punch, he grabbed my arm and threw me behind him.

"Now, now, Not so fast." he calmly said, as he wiped the blood from his mouth and spat the rest out.

We both stood up and this time i gestured for him to come at me, we ran at each other and he swung his fist, attempting to clothesline me but i ducked under it, grabbed my gun and pointed it, point blank in his face.

"Now, say goodnight!" i said as i pulled the trigger.

But as i pulled the trigger he disappeared in the same red swirling light he'd abducted Shaundi with.

"Wait...what ?..." i questioned, feeling very confused.

I heard something behind me, i turned around and got instantly head-butted in the face by him, dropping my gun yet again.

"Ow! Shit!" i said

He aimed his fist at me and it began to glow red!

"Hahaha. Did you really think you could stop me ?" he asked

Before i knew it i was floating in mid-air

"Whoa! Shit! What the fuck ?!" i said

"Ah, human arrogance. Is there anything more charming ?" he wondered as he chuckled away happily to himself, while i was nearly powerless.

He threw me backwards against the wall with his TK powers.

"Fucking ass-"

He threw me to the right, then quickly to the left. Smashing my body hard against the walls of the destroyed ship.

"Hole. i'm gonna-" but before i could finish my threat, he slammed me hard down against the floor.

He'd thrown me about the walls and the floor so brutally, that i slowly began to pass out.

"Do what exactly Huh ? Bravado me to death ? Ooohohoho...I'm going to have fun breaking you." I heard him say before i passed out.

**3rd Person POV:**

Zinyak grabbed the now unconscious President by his neck and teleported back to his main mothership with him as his Empire finished off the White crib and the rest of Washington D.C

In some sort of large preparation room, Zinyak tossed the President down alongside all of his also unconscious, abducted friends and companions.

When they all (Apart from the President.) were taken up into the sky by the mysterious red light, they were awake for a while as they ascended through the sky, before they were rendered unconscious once they reached a high enough point in the sky. And they were teleported into that room on Zinyak's Mothership before they left the atmosphere.

Before the Zin soldiers carried them to their simulation pods, Zinyak ordered all of his new prisoners clothing be removed.

All the Zin immediately volunteered to strip the woman.

After Shaundi, Viola, Kinzie, Asha and Kirsten were all naked, and once the men had been stripped as well, some Zin started fighting over who carried each individual unconscious naked woman to their pod.

They Zin left some random parts of the new prisoners clothing laying about, near their pods. While the rest of their clothing was taken elsewhere.

After all his prisoners were all inside their simulation pods Zinyak walked past each and every one smirking to himself and waving at each of them, before he teleported back to his throne room where he would relax and observe each of them wake up in their own personal hell simulations.


	3. Chapter 3: A Prison of Peace

**Chapter. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Oleg and Josh Birk and Jenny's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>At Camp David...<em>

Oleg, Birk and Jenny sat about drinking beers, waiting for the NyteBlayde Marathon to begin.

"Where d'you think the President, Matt and Kirsten are ? They all said they'd be coming here to watch NyteBlayde with us." Josh asked

"Maybe they still have a couple of things to attend to first." Oleg responded

"I'll go outside and call Kinzie and find out what is taking them so long." Oleg said leaving the room to aatempt to reach Kinzie.

"So, My love. How long have you been a big fan of my work then ?" Josh asked Jenny

"Ooh, since your first film babe, Never missed an episode of NyteBlayde either. One of the main reasons i got into acting was to try and get to meet you and maybe even star alongside you in NyteBlayde...or just anything with you in it, hahaha." Jenny happily said, taking a sip of her beer

"And are you happy with all the achievements your acting career has brought you ?" He asked, actually being serious and mature for a moment.

"Of course i am! In my first ever film, i starred alongside the Leader of the Saints. Then i got to join the Saints, and now i'm going out with NyteBlayde himself - Josh Birk! I couldn't be any happier than this!" Jenny happily said

"I'm glad to hear that, Jenny. I really am." Josh said with a smile, sipping on his beer

Oleg came back into the room.

"I cannot get a hold of Kinzie at all, i've tried reaching her three times..."

"They're probably still busy, don't worry. I'm sure they'll turn up later." Jenny suggested, attempting to assure Oleg that all would be well, in time.

"I guess we'll just have to start without them, they'll just have to miss the start of NyteBlayde, unlucky for them." Josh said, as he pressed play.

The three started drinking more beer as NyteBlayde Marathon began.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinzie's POV:<strong>

"Uh, what...God where am i ?!" i said as i looked up to see i was in some giant spinney room with other pods all around me, all the same as the one i just fell from after i broke my mind out of my nightmare simulation.

Wait a minute. I'm NAKED!

And i'm covered head to toe in some orange-ish pink-ish slime. And i feel sick and really dizzy!

It took about ten whole minutes for the dizzyness and feeling like i was about to puke, to subside as i just lay there on the cold metal floor.

Once i got up on my feet i wiped the slime off my face, my hair and certain parts of my body.

I brushed my hair back out of my face and out of my eyes and then i started walking towards the only door in sight, when i got to the other side of the door, there was an alien weapon just lying there on top of a crate, so obviously i grabbed it.

I started sneaking about Zinyak's mothership, looking for a way to escape.

Eventually, i found what seemed to be one of the many cargo bays on Zinyak's mothership. And it seemed empty and abandoned. Good.

There were hundreds of ships here! Zin ships or other, there were tons! I walked over to the nearest Zin capital ship undetected and after five minutes i managed to hack open one of the doors at the side near the front using it's fancy touchpad, i walked on board and i explored it.

It was a very large, very well armed ship!

There was a cargo bay, a lounge area, a gym, a lot of weapon crates, along with Zin weapons and ammo, and some other weapons. Probably stolen from other alien races before the Zin came to Earth.

There were also many other rooms, including:

many bedrooms, a bathroom and a control bridge with Zin computers and what i assumed were simulation pods, but they were shaped differently, in the shape of what seemed to look like chairs. There was also some sort of shower.

Thank God! Everyone could wait just a little longer right ? Besides i really, really need to get this slime off of me!

_About ten minutes later..._

That shower felt so good, and relaxing.

After my shower, i accessed a computer and after about five to ten minutes of figuring out the codes and made a start at finding out how to hack the Zin's technology, now with access to the computer i discovered a list count of humans abducted, that revealed to me, that all the members of the Presidents Cabinet were abducted too...Even the President himself!

I had one more look around and discovered over 10 + space-suits. They looked perfectly sized for human men and women suprisingly...They had no feet or hands on the suits. Though i'm sure everyone would be able to deal with.

I tried one on, it was tight but it fit well, i left the zipper halfway down which exposed a lot of my cleavage. But it also let my chest breath, i left my hair long and down.

I walked onto the bridge, started up the tech and computers, got everything operational, got behind the controls of the ship, and spend _another_ five minutes figuring out how to start it up.

Eventually i managed to start it up and another minute later, i figured out how to turn the ship, move it around, and basically just how to fly it. The ship hovered up and took off.

The controls were actually very easy to master once you knew what they did. I should find the Boss and get him out.

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss's POV:<strong>

"Hey, whoa, what ?!" i questioned aloud, as i awoke from my slumber.

"Goodness me, what a dream." i said

I glanced over at the picture of myself and my beautiful wife, Shaundi on our wedding day.

"Oh what a glorious day that was. The best day of my life."

I started walking happily towards the stairs, swinging my arms in the fashion in which i always do.

"Mmm-Mmm. Breakfast sure smells good!" i said as i heard a laughter track.

I looked in the mirror and sorted my bowtie.

"Bowties are cool." i told myself

"Ooh what a beautiful day." i said, as i heard that laughter track once again.

I walked out of my room to the stairs and slid down the banister, landing at the front door.

**_Leave it to the Saints brought to you by Friendly Fryer - "The only choice in home cookware!"_** was announced by some chap on the morning radio, which was followed by yet more another laughter track.

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by my beautiful wife, whom was cooking the mornings breakfest.

"Morning, dear! I made your favourite breakfast." my honey said as she spun around to face me, wearing that light blue dress i'd bought her for her birthday, her dress jumping around in the most delightful manner.

I sat down, eager to eat the scrumptious pancakes she had made. She placed a tower of pancakes down infront of me, maple syrup and a square of butter included on top.

"Enjoy dear." she said, placing a kiss on my cheek. She then walked over to the sink and began washing the dirty dishes.

As i tucked into my pancakes, my dear wife told me of the mornings news.

"So, Mr King from across the street is going out of town for a few weeks, He was wondering if you could you check his mail for him."

"Oh, and your friend Pierce called. I'm sure he has some crazy new get-rich scheme...Oh that Pierce. Such a card."

"And there's a new couple that just moved in down the street. They're quite young actually. Matthew and Kirstie, i think their names were. I'm baking them a cake. I thought we'd stop by their house later on and go welcome them to our pleasent little town."

"Ooh, and someone named Dex stopped by earlier, i didn't recognise him though, so i just sent him away." she said

I stopped eating when i heard that name. Dex ?...Dex...now, where did i recognise that name ? I know that name...Hmm, oh never mind it will hopefully come back to me later on.

I finished my plate of pancakes, sat back, laid my hands on my stomach and then turned around to admire my darling wife

"Oh my, darling. I simply cannot wait to get you out of that dress later." i said

"Oh stop it you aha! you'll have to wait until tonight honey." She playfully said back

"And those pancakes were scrumptious, dear." i told her

"Thank you, Honey. I think i heard Timmy deliver the paper earlier, could you fetch it please ?" she asked

"Sure thing, Dear." i replied as i left the kitchen and happily walked over to the front door.

I opened the door, and walked to go fetch the newspaper, when i was greeted by one of my neighbours.

"Hi-diddily-i, Neighbour." he said, as he waved at me. I returned the wave and picked up the day's newspaper. The road was quiet and the morning breeze was refreshing.

I turned to face my house. It was quite a magnificent home if i say so myself. Then i looked up at the morning sky, it was lightly misty , but the bright morning sun was slowly taking it's place. It was a beautiful sight.

"Ooh, i wonder what's going on in the world today ?" i said as i read the paper.

As i was reading it, i heard a car engine approach, then turn off and a door open and close. I looked up to see the town Sheriff, leaning against a parked red Gunslinger

"Good Morning Sir. You ready to meet the fine people of Steelport, Mr President ? Well, get in the car." he said

"Pardon me Sheriff, but don't i usually drive ?" i asked him, slightly puzzled

"Why, of course. It's your world, go right ahead!" he said

I got into the car and began to drive toward the diner only a few blocks away from my house.

"Why does this all look so weird ?" i asked the Sheriff, suddenly feeling all different about my current situation and my surroundings, but not completely. Like i was taking on another persona, with an entirely new attitude and personality, almost...violent and angry. Golly, i sure hope that it's not some new bug going around.

"Now, what's that you say ?" The Sheriff asked me

"Something's wrong, this is all-"

"Sure can't wait to get out to the lake this weekend. I heard the fish are really bitin'!" The Sheriff said, interrupting me mid-sentence.

"The fish are-what are you talking about ?" i asked him, puzzled for some odd reason.

"Don't you worry now. We're almost there." he said to me

I parked the car on the curb, got out the car and walked towards the diner, along the way i greeted many of the townsfolk.

When we got inside the diner, i was greeted by more of the locals and i recognised a few of them.

That must be the young couple who were new in town. Matthew and his girlfriend...Kirstie wasn't it ? They were both sitting in the furthest away booth, in the corner of the diner, chatting away to one another. They both wore knitted sweaters that were likely made by their grandmas for them.

Then i noticed a Chinese woman in a light blue dress, and a young Spanish man in a brown sweater and beige trousers, sitting in a booth together...Hold on, don't i know them from somewhere ? They seem awfully familiar...

But my attention quickly turned to an asian man and an african-american woman sitting in the other corner booth. The asian man turned around and i recognised him immediately.

**"GAT!"**

"Yes, Mr President. But if it's not too much trouble, i'd prefer to be called Jonathan."

He wasn't wearing any glasses and was wearing a Beige suit with a black shirt shirt and NO purple whatsoever!

The woman he was with turned around to face me, and i recognized her too!

**"AISHA!"**

She was wearing a long pink dress, with her hair in a french braid.

"Hello, Mr President."

Then it hit me, it all came back to me, i finally remembered...They were both **DEAD!** And those other two in the other booth **"LIN AND ****CARLOS!"**

But-but they were both dead too!

I had to take a moment.

Is this world real ? Is this life real, my marrige to Shaundi, my happy little town, my whole life here in pleasantsville with my wife ? Was it all fake ?

As i was trying to figure out if i was still dreaming or not, a resident called Christopher walked over to shake my hand.

"Oh my stars, It's the President." he said

I was freaked the hell out at the four friends of mine, whom were supposed to be dead, being here, and the fact that they were Alive! My mind was all over the place, i was feeling the different persona begin to re-surface inside me.

But i decided to shake it all off as some crazy dream and decided to act normal and see if anything else happened.

So i greeted Christopher.

"Hi, How are-" I gave him a confused, shocked look a second later though, as he started to fuzz about and distort before my very eyes.

"What the _*BEEP*_" i yelled, becoming really freaked out now, taking a step back.

My suspitions were all true...this world and everything inside it _was _all just a big lie...

Thousands of images suddenly flashed through my head and i suddenly remembered everything now! The Saints! The Invasion! The Abduction! Everything!

"We don't use that kind of language here in Steelport." The Sheriff said as he walked up to my side from behind and got up in my face and began fuzzing about too!

Now everyone in the area seemed hostile as they all started getting up in my face.

I was really freaked out and just stood there, my eyes wide and my mouth wide open looking about the diner as i slowly backed away, with them slowly following me

I looked over at Gat who was cowering behind the counter begging me not to hurt him, actually fearing someone.

"Oh Gosh. Someone help us, please. SOMEONE HELP!" he cried out in fear.

"**THAT** is **NOT** the _real_ Gat, he would never do _ANY_ of those things **_EVER!_**" i yelled in a mix of shock, confusion and anger, i quickly decided to elbow the Sheriff in the face hard, and then i punched a random resident and sprinted out the door, slamming it shut behind me.

I looked around the area, and i was really confused, as i saw everyone close was going berserk!

"What the _*BEEP*_ is going on ?! Where the _*BEEP*_ am i ?!" i yelled.

I looked over at my car, which was being kicked and smashed by some crazy civilians.

A random resident tried to punch me, but i dodged the attack, threw him to the ground and curb stomped his head in.

"_*BEEP*_ it." i said as i ran and dove into my car. I started up the engine and ran down a few people as i left the area still kinda freaked out, but not scared. Never scared.

"I gotta get the _*BEEP*_ outta here!" i said to myself.

All i could hear was static.

_Until..._

"Hello ?" "Helloooo ?" asked a familiar woman's voice

It was _Kinzie!_

"Kinzie ? Kinzie, where are you ? Fuck it, where am i ?"

"Oh, _FINALLY!_" She said sounding relieved

"Listen to me. No time to explain, But you have to break free." she continued

"I know this place ain't real, i know it's all...fake somehow, but how the fuck do i get out ?" i asked still confused by everything.

"Whatever it's having you do, you need to stop."

"Well...i'm...driving a car ?" i said

"Okay, there's a park nearby. Head there and gimme a sec..." she said

I arrived at the park a minute or two later.

"Okay, I'm here." i informed her, pulling up next to gas station.

I got out of my car and found a quickshot pistol was now in my hand.

"Oh, about time!" i said, with relief

"I need some more time before i can get you out. It would be really helpful if you could just, y'know, just be you." Kinzie instructed me

"Got it, kill every motherfucker in sight." i replied

"Exactly." Kinzie replied

* * *

><p>After going through waves upon waves of cops Kinzie said "Boss, i'm sending you a very special present!" she told me.<p>

I ran to the centre of the park to see a statue rising up, a statue of the one and only Professor Genki - The famous psychotic man-cat! holding a rocket launcher, i took the rocket launcher and unleashed hell upon the peaceful town, blowing up anything in sight!

"You're doing great. The simulation is-oh no. Wait a minute." Kinzie said

"Yo, what's going on Kinzie ?" i asked

But she said nothing.

It was quiet...too quiet...there was nobody left standing but me, everyone around me was dead.

Just then none other than the Sheriff fell from the sky, stood up, cracked his neck and pulled out his revolver

"YeeeeeeHaaaaaw!" he yelled

I fired a rocket at him immediately, but once the smoke cleared, i found that he was just standing there laughing

"What the *BEEP* ?" i yelled

Then to make everything that bit more crazy he jumped extremely high into the air!

"Couldn't leave well enough alone, Could Ya ?" he asked me aloud, as he landed a good bit away from me.

I fired countless rockets at him.

"You had to push, and push, and push." He said sounded more and more like Zinyak with each word.

"I hope you've enjoyed your last moments." He said, now sounding exactly like Zinyak!

I fired one more rocket and _at last _the Sheriff was on his knees beaten, as he was lying on the ground coughing i gave him one hard, final kick to the side and he fell over. Dead.

"Hahah, Gonna need more than all of this Zinyak!" i chuckled

* * *

><p><strong>Zinyak's POV:<strong>

I was peacefully sitting on my throne, watching all of my newest prisoners individually battle their nightmares in their simula-I mean "Their new homes."

When i happened to notice that Ms. Kensington had escaped her new home and that the President of the United States was bringing death and destruction upon his prison of peace.

I pressed a button on my throne to speak to him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss's POV:<strong>

"I'm impressed." I heard Zinyak speak

I stood up and with my gun in my hand looking around.

"Where the hell are-"

I lowered my gun "Ugh, Fuck me." I said as i saw Zinyak's face in the sky formed by a couple of red dots.

"I should have realised a prison of peace would never hold a sociopath like yourself."

"You're goddamn right it won't." i menacingly said to the floating red dots.

"That's why i'm giving you a new prison. Allow me to be perfectly clear, Saint..."

**3rd Person POV:**

Back in his Throne room, Zinyak brought up a hologram of the city of Steelport.

"I am the architect of your reality. I build what i want..." He said waving his hand around the city.

"I destroy what i want..." he said, destroying the Saints H.Q

"And your bravado...means...Nothing!" He said, picking up a Planet Saints store and crushing it in his palm then wiping out all the Syndicate skyscrapers and replacing them with some floating Zin towers.

Then he threw in a giant Zin ship, floating high above the city. Just like the one the skies of Washington D.C

Back in the Boss's simulation, all the red dots in the sky descended to the ground and formed some sort of portal.

It blinded the Boss for a few seconds, before he looked up and saw Zinyak walk out of it with a smug look on his face.

The Boss fired all his bullets at Zinyak, but they all seemed to just disappear before they got close to him.

Zinyak moved his hand to one side and the Boss's gun was sent flying out of his hands.

"Fighting back is pointless, my friend."

"There's nowhere to run." Zinyak said as the whole world around the Boss slowly shrunk down until there was nothing left but darkness.

Zinyak appeared in front of him "You belong to me."

Zinyak teleported away again, this time he re-appeared behind the Boss, who turned round after looking all around himself for Zinyak.

The Boss was instantly grabbed around the neck by Zinyak.

"Now, onto more pleasant things." He said as he dangled the Boss over a portal into his new simulation.

"I'm going to place you in your new home i was telling you about, try to escape again, and i'll destroy your pitiful planet, TTFN." Zinyak said, and then dropped the Boss, launching him into his descent from the skies of his new simulation towards the ground. The portal then closed up.

Zinyak turned around and four humungous aliens about the same size as Oleg teleported in front of him.

They were all black creatures with spikes on their elbows and other parts of their bodies. Armour, and deep black eyes.

But each had a different colour on their body. One had orange, one had pink, one had green and the last had light blue.

"My friends, each of you are guilty of crimes against the Zin Empire, but today is your lucky day...today you get to be a part of a new work release program..." he told the creatures as they snarled and growled in front of him.

"Swear your fealty, and i will empower you to be Wardens of Simulation 31. You will have _ONE_ purpose: Torment the President of the United States."

The four creatures looked to be liking his proposal.

"Beyond that the world is your to toy with. Ravage it. Indulge in your basest desire, it makes no difference to me...just, leave the prisoner alive."

"I want them broken, not dead." With that all four creatures bowed before him accepting his proposal.

Zinyak put his hands together. "Go now, and tear their world asunder."


	4. Chapter 4: Everyone has Nightmares

**Chapter. 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in other Saints nightmare simulations...<strong>

**All happening at the same time as the Boss's was. (Before Zinyak put him in his new one.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Benjamin King's POV:<strong>

"Shit, where am i...Wait...What ?" i wondered, as i woke with a jump.

I opened my eyes. I found myself sitting in a swirley black chair in a very familiar looking office. I got up and looked out the giant window (which took the whole top half of the wall.)

"Oh, Shit." i murmured

I was back in Stilwater...then that must mean...this is _my_ _office_ in the Vice King H.Q...

No...no...i couldn't be.

I looked in the mirror and i discovered that i looked exactly the same as i did 17 years ago when i was running the VK's

No glasses, hair on my head, a bit of stubble...even the exact same suit.

Where the hell was i ? Last thing i remember was getting taken up by that light after the aliens invaded the white house. No way all those years were some big long dream!

Then i heard the doors open, i turned around and saw that bitch, Tanya...and that baby gangster piece of shit Warren...and...Tony ?

"Who said you could come in here ?" i asked, never got one damn word out of them.

Then Tanya raised her gun, sniggered and shot me dead.

And then i woke up again...

Back in my chair...

"Hold on...is this situation going to keep repeating itself every time i get killed ?" i quickly wondered to myself before i heard the doors open again and the three of them walk in.

"Oh, Well i guess it is then." i muttered as i stood up and walked towards the three of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Pierce's POV:<strong>

"Hey! Oh...the fuck ?!" i yelled

I woke up lying in an elevator and immediately noticed that it was going up all the floors. It finally stopped on the top floor. The doors opened.

"No way man!" i said

I was in the Saints H.Q in Steelport. Wait a minute, hold on...

Wasn't i abducted by aliens when they invaded the White crib ?

"Fuck it. Might as well go get a drink." i said as the walked over to the bar.

I poured myself some Saints Flow and Vodka, as i was about to take a sip i heard the most demonic screech i've ever heard in my entire life and instantly dropped my glass.

I looked around panicked and saw a giant yellow hand smash through the roof right next to where i was

Then i saw some bright orange eyes staring at me through the window. So i panicked and ran to the nearest room and closed the door...Not like that'd do anything but hey still, as i searched for guns i caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

"What the fuck ? i said, noticing that i looked the exact same as i did in Steelport back when we were fighting the Syndicate about 7 years ago...

Anyway fuck it, i need to figure out what to do next.

I heard glass smashing, i turned around and saw at least six Saints Flow mascots running towards me i beat down three of them straight away but the other three grabbed me and held me down, then the roof collapsed on top of me...

_I was alive but crushed...i looked up and there he was...**Paul**...the 20 foot monster i had nightmares about. He raised his fist, gave out another demonic screech and brought his fist down on top of me...Then i woke up in the elevator again..._

"Oh hell naw!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shaundi's POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes and noticed my hand was on a intercom in front of me.

"What the hell ?" i turned around and saw a whole load of crates and cars...Wait, hold on, i recognise those cars.

They were Syndicate cars...and this...this is that asshole Loren's private personal plane.

I looked down and realised i was in my clothes from what ? 7 years ago when we fought these European assholes.

Wait a minute...i was in the White house when...when i was abducted by that alien asshole, So how am i on Loren's plane and where's the Boss ?

"Boss ? Where are you ?" i called out

I heard static on the intercom and realised why.

**"Johnny!"** i said, panicked as i started running towards the cockpit.

But one of those Morning star assholes appeared and shot at me, he missed and i snatched his gun from him and put a bullet in him, then i heard voices.

"Shit, more french assholes." i ambushed the first two that investigated then eventually took down the rest. I got to the door to the room where Johnny lost his life.

Maybe...maybe i can save him...

I kicked open the door. But when i saw inside the room i fell to my knees and broke down in tears.

"Johnny..."

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Miller's POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes and i couldn't believe it, i was in a simulation! In cyber-space, my own kingdom if you like.

"Huh, well would you look at that." i said as i found i was in my Deckers outfit from my time in the Syndicate, quite fitting for where i was if you ask me.

Wait, wait, hold on a minute, how is this possible ?

Wasn't i-i'm sure i was abducted from the white house by aliens. Wasn't i ? So how was i here in this simulation ?

I was suddenly pushed forward by someone from behind, i turned around to see an army of cyber-space deckers.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are, pushing me ? Hmm ? I am the **Cyber God!**" I told them.

"You are nothing here slave!" one of them taunted.

I tried to move my hands but i found that they were all of a sudden in handcuffs. then i was escorted to my "Cell" as i heard one of them say.

"You can't just put me in a simulated prison!" i protested.

"Watch us." one replied.

They stopped escorting me when i got to this light blue door shape, then immediately pushed me into it and the next thing i knew i was in the darkness...then i heard the voice of that scary psychopath Killbane!

"Matty, matty, matty. You didn't think you would escape me that easily did you ?" his voice asked from the darkness.

The lights came on and there he was in front of me in his Murder Brawl outfit walking slowly towards me.

"Oh Shite!" i yelled

I instantly turned to run but i discovered i was in a wrestling ring surrounded by Luchadores

"Oh Bollocks!"

I turned around and Killbane punched me once, knocking me off my feet, i started begging for my life because i knew damn well that he was going to keep hitting me till i was dead!

"Christ, Killbane please! please! don't!" i pleaded. But he kicked me in the face repeatedly while i lay on the ground. And he apparently killed me because when i opened my eyes again, i wasn't lying beaten and dying on the ground...but i was still in the ring with Killbane.

"Ready for Round 2, Matty ?"

"Oh God..."

* * *

><p><strong>Asha's POV:<strong>

"Hey, what the...Oh hell...where am i ?" i yelled

I woke up in a car with blacked out windows outside a sports bar called "The Broken Shillelagh" in what appeared to be Steelport.

Hold on, wasn't i abducted from the White house when those aliens invaded...

"Was i dreaming ?" i thought to myself

I was about to get out when i noticed a file on the dashboard from MI6, about a target i was tasked with assassinating.

I opened it and read about my target.

* * *

><p><strong>Codename: Known only as "Mr. X"<strong>

**Formerly known as "The Boss"**

**The leader of the Third Street Saints**

**Age: 36**

**Best intelligence shows Mr. X is planning a full assault against America with the help of the Ultor Masako Unit.**

* * *

><p>Wait...what ? My target was the Boss ? The President of America ? Sure he's one psychotic killing machine at times but he would never go against his own country.<p>

I made my way inside and went into the employee only room and started looking around for Intel on where to find Mr. X

As i was looking through the managers desk i heard the faint creaking of the door behind me, and immediately turned around to see an Ultor Masako guard attempt to knock me out.

I reacted quickly enough and killed him, and i found a secret entrance.

"Huh, must be where he came from." i figured

I made my way in to find Mr. X.

After sneaking past a few guards i found a man in some type of pod.

Hold on, that's the Boss!

He had white full body armour with black boots, gloves, knee and shoulder pads and belt. He had a goatee and an eye patch on his right eye.

I made my way around the corner and found many more pods with countless clones of the Boss inside them.

"Clones!...of the Boss...of Mr. X...an army of just him." i said

"The strongest army of them all!" i heard a disguised voice say over the underground base's speakers.

I snuck past yet more guards and entered a big empty room when i heard a familiar voice.

"Asha, so nice of you to finally join us."

"Ah, Mr. X"

"Well, who else could i be ?"

"It won't matter, i'm going to take care of you once and for all!" i told him, confident in my abilities

"Hahahahaha, You do know who your dealing with, don't you ?" Mr X asked

"Yes i do, and i'm very confident i can beat you."

"I do admire your confidence. But, oh Asha, poor, poor little Asha Odekar. you're gonna fail." Mr X taunted over the speakers

"Aha! I don't think so." i scoffed

"Oh, but i do." he said

Just then Mr X revealed himself. He sent waves upon waves of Masako agents and purple killer Saints robots, while he watched from above, arms crossed and a evil grin on his face.

But i survived.

Mr. X jumped down and began firing at me, so i returned fire.

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes i thought i had him cornered but it turned out i was wrong. He appeared next to me and countered all my attacks. I couldn't even get one hit on him.<p>

Then he knocked me to the ground and kicked me hard while i was down.

"I gotta say Asha, i was expecting so much more from a "super spy" he taunted once more

I tried to speak but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah. You've never failed a mission, have you ?" He said, now looking in my eyes.

"Well you'll have to just accept that you've finally failed."

As soon as he finished saying that i attempted to hit him...but i was too slow.

He easily kicked me back and then shot me in the head...

And then i woke up back in the same car outside the same shitty sports bar.

"What the hell!...okay...i guess, i try again."

* * *

><p><strong>Viola's POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes and immediately noticed loads of computers and neon blue everywhere.

"Hold on i recognise this place...this is the Decker's nuke plant isn't it ?" i said, recognising my surroundings

"But i remember being abducted from the white house by aliens..." i said, puzzled as to why i was here.

But then i heard voices not too far away.

"What...did you call me ?" i heard a man say...Wait a minute...that sounded like that asshole Killbane.

I ran around the corner just after hearing a woman scream.

And i was right. It was Killbane...but who's he hold-**KIKI!**

I sprinted towards them but i was too late. I heard a crack and then he dropped her lifeless body to the ground.

I grabbed my twins lifeless corpse and lay there cradling her, while Killbane just watched and laughed.

I looked up at him in anger and he grabbed me by my neck. I tried to break free of his grip, but it was no use.

Then he did to me what he had done to my sister, and i opened my eyes again.

I was back in the same room filled with computers that i previously woke up in. And i heard the voices again, repeating the same sentences as before.

"What...the hell ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kirsten's POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes and immediately witnessed something that killed me inside...

It was **Matt** lying beaten and bleeding on the ground. With countless Deckers including Lucas and Chris lying dead around him.

"Wha-Matt! MATT!"

I tried to run over to him but i couldn't...it was like there was an invisible wall between me and Matt.

I pushed against it but that didn't work, i kept trying but still nothing.

I heard voices getting closer and closer, i could only just manage to make out what they were saying.

Unknown 1: Mr Miller had so much potential, He and his Deckers could have been a great edition to the Syndicate.

"The Syndicate...What ?" i said to myself through tears.

Unknown 2: Matty should never have been this stupid, because of him all his little emo friends are now dead.

Unknown 1: Mr Miller had far too much faith in himself and his allies.

Unknown 2: Well lets see how the pipsqueak is doing, shall we ?

The two voices were familiar but i couldn't quite figure out who they belonged to.

But just that moment the two of them came into view. It was** Phillipe Loren and Killbane.**

What ? But weren't they both dead ? The Boss of the Saints killed them both, didn't he ?

"So, Mr Miller. May i ask as to why it is you did this ? hmm." Loren asked him, taking a drag from his lit cigarette.

"Mmm...Piss off...old man." Matt only just managed to spit out

"Now, now, Mr Miller. I'm sure you wouldn't want Mr Killbane to attempt to extract an answer again, would you ?" Loren asked him

Killbane cracked both his knuckles.

"Don't care...what you do." Matt weakly said

I looked around and saw myself in a reflection wearing my deckers gear, my reflection then faded away revealing a dead version of myself lying on the ground.

"What?..." i said shocked, confused and upset

"Ugh...Well then Mr Killbane, it seems Mr Miller simply will not admit his reason for his actions. You may end his life whenever you wish." Loren told Killbane

"Consider it done, Mr Loren." Killbane replied

With that Killbane walked over to the dying Matt and picked him up by the neck.

"Well, well, Matty. Time to die!"

I turned away in tears, i didn't understand why all of this was suddenly happening. The last thing i remembered was being taken by the aliens from the White house alongside Matt and Asha.

Now i was seeing not only my closest friends dead, but my boyfriend as well!

It was hard to see Matt in that much pain, mere moments away from death.

I closed my eyes and heard a cracking noise. But when i opened my eyes Matt, Lucas, Chris and all the others were all alive again.

"Wha...what...how...how is this happening ?" i questioned

But just then i heard a bunch of gunshots go off and all of them were on the ground. Some were dead others just injured, Then Loren and Killbane walked in and personally executed Lucas and Chris, Killbane walked over to Matt and began beating him.

"**NOO!** Not again, please!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes. I was in Steelport, it was just getting dark.

"Wait a min...what...How can i be here ? I was abducted by aliens."

Right that moment i heard a few explosions go off behind me. I turned around and saw the decker's nuke plant on fire, explosions going off everywhere, gunfire all over the plant.

I ran over to the plant into battle. When i got close enough i saw the Morning Star and the Luchadores working with one another to kill any Deckers they saw.

"Oh Shite! This was the one thing i never wanted to see happen in my life, my friends being killed before my own eyes."

I tackled a nearby morning star goon and took his weapon, i gunned down every morning star and luchadore member i saw.

I'm not letting my friends be killed for fuck knows whatever reason.

I had killed a few dozen goons by now, i turned around and saw a _**BRUTE!**_

"Oh Bollocks. I forgot about the brutes..." i quietly admitted

It tackled me into a wall and threw me into a group of luchadores who started beating me up.

I looked up and had a bullet put in my head

Then i woke up in the exact same place i found myself the first time.

"What...what ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV:<strong>

I woke up in the middle of a deserted street, there was absolutely nobody around, the street lights weren't even on.

All of a sudden i heard an engine roaring in the distance, it got closer and closer until a red bike came roaring around the corner.

It came to a stop and i was shocked and thrilled at who had gotten off and was now walking towards me.

"Oh. My. God. NYTEBLAYDE! I can't believe it's really you." i said happily

"Silence. Foul creature of the night. Time for you to _**DIE!**_"

"What..." i said, my giant smile turning into a frown instantly

NyteBlayde took a dagger from the bandolier around his chest and tried to stab me, i dodged it

"Please NyteBlayde, i'm not your enemy." i tried to assure him

"Your tricks won't fool me, creature!" he yelled

"Please!" i begged

Nyteblayde began running at me so i ran in the opposite direction as fast as i could. But he just appeared in front of me and stabbed me in the chest.

"Now, Be gone foul creature of the night."

I lay dying on the ground, and after a few minutes i painfully bled out and died.

I woke up in the same street as before but this time NyteBlayde was already waiting for me.

"Run demon, for however far you run, however fast. I WILL find you. I. Always. Will."

I panicked and ran again.

"It is not only i who desires to kill you, demon. The Cyprian Order wishes to claim your head too."

"Oh God!, oh god!" i said as i heard engines roaring towards me...


	5. Chapter 5: Super Powers and a Fantasy

_For this chapter i've decided to bring back some faces from the past and introduce Two new characters. _

_Chapter. 6 will be with you soon. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss's POV:<strong>

As i fell down from near enough space, through the simulated sky, i felt like everything was in slow motion, and in my head i saw visions of lost friends in my head, probably Zinyak making them appear simply to torture me.

_**Lin** _appeared first.

"Why did you let me drown, Huh ?" Lin asked

"I tried to save you Lin, believe me i did, i dove down after you so many times. But i was shot too and i was bleeding out, and your car just was too far down...i panicked and ran to get help for you before i went after Sharp...but it was too late...and i couldn't save you, and i'm so sorry."

Lin faded away.

_**Carlos** _appeared

"Why did ya kill me Boss ? I might've had a chance if you at least tried to get me to a hospital, if you'd atleast _tried_ to break that chain." Carlos asked

"Carlos...oh, kid i am so fuckin' sorry...I never wanted anything like _that_ to happen to you ever...but i couldn't get the chain off, not even a bullet could. You were suffering, you were bruised and cut and bleeding all over your body, and the kindest thing i could do for you was to end your suffering...

Your death affected us _all_...Me, Shaundi, Pierce...even Gat...we still think of you and every other fallen friend every day."

"When i put a bullet in Maero's head, that was to avenge you, Carlos."

Carlos faded away.

_**Aisha** _appeared and her final words echoed in my head.

**"Johnny, it's a tr-"**

"Why did you and Johnny have to bring the Ronin's stolen money back to _my_ house. Because of that decision which _YOU_ made, i got taken hostage in **MY OWN HOME** and then, I got **decapitated!**" she yelled at me.

"Aisha, you have to believe me, the second we opened that door that badly chinese prick killed you, We weren't quick enough. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What you couldn't climb to a window upstairs and sneak in, Huh ?" she asked

"I, Uh, Shit. We never thought about that. We just charged in hoping to save you."

"And look what that achieved, I was murdered and Johnny could've died."

Aisha faded away.

_**Johnny Gat**_ appeared, and his last words echoed in my head

**"Right on, i'll see you in Stil-"** cut off by gunfire.

"So this is what happened to the Saints, Huh ? The Saints name used to mean something more than body spray and some ass-tasting energy drink. More than all the celebrity status and the action figures and all that bullshit. "

"Why couldn't we just've stayed a street gang instead of becoming a bunch of sell-outs ? Why'd we become fuckin' celebrities instead of staying Gangsters ? And why didn't you and Shaundi come back for me on the plane that night ? I needed your help. And you left me to die. You both let me down!"

"Johnny, man we both were coming straight back for you when we heard you were in trouble. But the plane shook violently, and then i lost balance and fell down the opened up cargo bay door, with Shaundi straight after, and we got thrown out the back into a freefall fight through the skies of Steelport.

We tore apart Loren and his whole fucking Syndicate, just to avenge you."

Johnny just looked down, shook his head and disappeared.

* * *

><p>After falling for what felt like forever, i finally hit the ground. My feet hit the ground first, then i fell onto my knees, and then almost instantly my whole body fell forward and i face planted the ground. I got to my feet steadily and took a few steps back.<p>

"Whoa, head rush. Ok, where am i-Oh, Steelport, Huh ?" i said, after recognizing where i was.

I turned around and saw a building lying completely in ruins and in flames, i took a look around the area and noticed two entrances to an underground car park/garage filled with rubble.

"Holy shit. This is the Saints H.Q in Steelport...it's completely destroyed...there's nothing left of it. That alien motherfucker!"

"Come in President, come in, can you hear me ?" i heard Kinzie say

"Uh, yeah i can hear you. But how the hell _AM_ i hearing you, I don't have my phone on me ?" i responded

"I just patched myself into your simulation and projected my voice through the audio system. You should be able to hear me from anywhere. And you don't have to yell."

"Okay...Kinzie, look i'm unarmed here, how about getting me out ?"

"I can't do that until i back-trace your signal to your physical body. Until then, you're stuck there."

"Right, Friendly Fire it is then."

"Wait Kinzie, are you able to spawn me a car, like maybe that red convertable Gunslinger from that...50's sitcom ? There's no cars around here and i am **not **walking to friendly fire!"

"Em, Yeah i am actually, gimme a second." she said

_A few seconds later..._

The exact same red convertable Gunslinger from that sitcom hell appeared right in front of me.

"Ah, good." i said, as i got in the Gunslinger and drove to a Friendly Fire.

"You...you will be able to get me out of here, right ?" i asked Kinzie

"Eventually. i'm still trying to figure out and understand the Zin systems. Basic hacks like hooking into the audio system and spawning a car isn't hard. Trying to disconnect you and find your body, that's alot more involved."

"And changing me out of these ridiculous clothes isn't a "basic hack" ?" i asked

"On my list of priorities, that doesn't even make the top five hundred." she said

"I'm sure if you were wearing this sweater vest you'd up that priority." i argued

"If i was wearing that sweater vest, I'd be asking you to shoot me in the head."

"Exactly, so c'mon, get to it." i said

"I'll look into it eventually." Kinzie responded

As i drove across the city to the friendly fire, i passed a giant red dome.

"The hell is that big dome ?" i curiously asked

"Hmmm, not sure. I'll have to look into that." Kinzie said

"Zinyak put his people all over the city here." i said, observing the big changes to parts of the city.

"From what i can see a lot's been taken over by the Zin. There's alien technology everywhere. All over Steelport." Kinzie said

"Oh, you gotta be enjoying this." i said

"Just a little." Kinzie admitted

After i drove for a while longer i decided to ask.

"So do you think the whole White House was destroyed ?"

"I don't know, Maybe. Why ?" she asked

"I was thinking that if it was then we could get Ultor to rebuild it. Add more defences, more weapons like more in the oval office and well...just everywhere...maybe a few underground jet hangers..."

"Are you serious ?" she asked

"Hell, maybe a few more stripper holes in the bedrooms."

"More ? You already had "some" stripper holes ?" she asked, unaware of the stripper poles in the bedrooms.

"Yeah, i had one installed in my room the first day i was in office." i told her

"Huh, Wow." she said sounding surprised and a little impressed

I arrived at the Friendly Fire, parked my car and went inside.

"Okay then, time to get some guns." i said

I grabbed two 45. Fletchers and a 12 gauge pump-action shotgun.

As soon as i got outside there were four cop cars just arriving. So i did what I'd usually do and started unloading on them.

* * *

><p><strong>After a quick muder spree.<strong>

* * *

><p>I had killed all the cops and a big group of Zin. Now i was waiting for Kinzie to tell me what i needed to do next.<p>

"Okay, you should be able to lay low for now, you can use my warehouse to hide for a while. It's not far." Kinzie said

"Ah can't i just check into a nice 5-star hotel or something instead ?" i asked

"What's wrong with my inner sanctum ?!" she immediately asked

"Uh noth-no, no, nothing. Nothing at all."

_5 minutes later..._

I got out my car and walked inside but there was noticeably something different about it...

"Umm, Kinzie, all your stuff's gone." i told her, noticing how all that Kinzie had in her warehouse was now gone, leaving behind only a few faulty cables.

"What?!...Dammit! Zinyak removed all sign of the Saints from the simulation...That means..."

"Ah, that there's no more safe houses for us in the city..." i realised

"Right." Kinzie said

"So what do we do about that ?" i asked

"Hmmm, not sure yet. Though any help you can give with gathering information on systems in the simulation would be helpful. I'll leave any tasks i have for you in the Quests section of your HUB."

"Got it. Anything else ?" i asked

"Just hang in there. I promise i'll find a way to get you out." she said

"The sooner the better."

_A few minutes later..._

"Kinzie, i'm just gonna get some sleep, wake me up in like, an hour or two." i said, laying down on the only bed in Kinzie's Warehouse.

_Another few minutes later the Boss drifted off into a deep sleep._

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the Boss's dream...<em>**

_While he slept the Boss had a...very interesting dream._

I walked into my bedroom in the White Crib, and found someone waiting for me inside. The curtains in the room were closed, and the lights were off, but i could make out the shadowy figure of a curvy women

"The...Fuck ?"

The shadowy figure turned on the side lamp next to my bed and turned around, revealing herself.

It was Shaundi, and she was wearing a sexy maid's outfit. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

**"Wow!"**

Her cleavage was simply **_Incredible!_** And Goddamn man! I had never realised how amazing Shaundi's bare legs were!

I always had this fantasy about Shaundi in a sexy maid's outfit wanting to get "real dirty" with me...and now it was actually happening. I always thought Shaundi would look sexy as hell in a maid's outfit.

"Hey sweetie, i couldn't help but notice that your awfully...dirty. How about we get even dirtier...together ?" she asked, with a sexy smile and a wink.

My eyes widened with a large grin "Fuck yeah i do!" i answered her

She smiled and turned away from me, letting her hair down and started slowly undressing, she dropped the maid's dress to the ground and now stood, with her back to me, completely naked.

Oh man, what an ass she had!

She began to turn around...but before i saw anything amazing i heard a voice.

"_Boss...Boss! **Boss!**_ Time to wake up." I heard Kinzie shouting

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and found myself back in Kinzie's warehouse.<p>

"Kinz...Kinzie, were you watching the entire thing, the whole time ?" i demanded to know.

"Yeah, i was. I never knew you had a thing for Shaundi, that's actually kinda cute."

"Don't you even think about telling anyone without my permission, girl!" i quickly told her

"Don't worry, Boss. I wouldn't dream of doing that." she replied with a light chuckle.

"Um, Uh yeah ***cough*** so what d'you need ?" i asked

"i need you to go collect something for me." she said

"Being ?"

"Well there's these "data clusters" that seem to be loose bits of code left behind by the simulation for some reason. I've only been able to locate a small amount right now, which i'm having trouble locking on to. Once you're in the general area of a cluster i should be able to direct you to it's location."

"Got it."

I went outside and looked at the virtual city of Steelport and noticed a few changes...like the Syndicate tower which was the same as before except it was lit up red again instead of it's new purple.

There was a giant Zin ship floating above the city and the Luchadores tower, the Deckers tower and the Morning Star tower were all lit up in their respective gang colours.

I got in my Gunslinger and drove off to find these "clusters"

"So Kinzie, what exactly are these clusters and why do i need them ?" i asked

"I'm still trying to figure out precisely what they are, but they seem like they'll be useful. There's a couple of them near my warehouse, i can't pinpoint their exact locations, but i marked the general areas on your HUB for you."

"Um, okay..."

After driving about for a few minutes i found what must be this cluster that Kinzie was yammering on about.

"Kinzie, I've found this floating blue thing, i'll assume it's one of those "clusters" i'm looking for."

"Yep, that's it."

"You sure this thing's safe ?" i asked

"Safe-ish...Just keep getting them."

I walked into it and it just disappeared, and nothing bad happened to me.

"Right, well then...Onto the next."

As i drove about looking for more clusters, a song i liked came on the radio.

**"Paula Abdul - Opposites Attract"**

"Oh, i love this song. C'mon Kinzie, sing it with me." i said

"No, i don't think so."

"Oh come on...I'll even let you be the Kat."

"Not gonna happen."

"We come together...now your turn, come on, "And you know...it ain't fiction..." **COME ON!**"

"No."

"Kinzie, that's an order from your President."

"Fuck. That."

"Y'know, this is why we aren't closer." i said

_I found and collected my second cluster_

"This data is amazing, Incomplete, but amazing."

"Hsss, I know i'm gonna regret this, but...How is it amazing ?"

"It seems that anything that broke the normal rules of the simulation deposited loose data that can be incorporated into your programming."

"Huh, i actually kinda understood that."

"But since the data is so fragmented it doesn't leave behind a complete subroutine to loop into your code base."

"Nope, never mind, you're talking gibberish again."

"Ugh, it's simple, the more clusters you get, the more you can upgrade and alter your abilities."

"Now we're talking the same language!"

_I found and collected a third cluster._

"So, three of these enough ?" i asked

"Still missing some key fragments. Get one more and we'll see."

_I drove to my apartment and saw the fourth cluster, but something else caught my attention._

"Holy shit! Zinyak destroyed my apartment!"

"Remember how he removed all signs of the Saints from the simulation which included all our cribs, yeah. Besides, that place should've been condemned a long time ago."

"Well i always thought it had character. Okay i'll get the last cluster."

_I collected the last cluster and my whole body began tingling._

"Oh man, this feel's..._AWESOME!_"

"That should be enough, let's see what i can do here."

I looked at my hands and noticed that they were starting to light up with a purple flame, and the flames were getting a little bit stronger and brighter each second, my head began to do the same.

"Kinzie, what's happening ?" i asked

"Seeing as you've collected enough clusters I can now alter and upgrade your programming for you, which is what's happening to you right now."

Eventually the flames had pretty much engulfed my hands and head, suddenly my hands were raised out to their sides and my head was facing the simulated sky and the flames got violent.

**3rd Person POV:**

While Kinzie was upgrading the Boss's programming, visible changes were taking place, most notably was that his hair slowly grew longer. Going from a Slick Executive hairstyle back to a Hollywood Ready hairstyle

The "programming" went on for around 20 seconds before the flames faded away in a second or two.

"Whoa that felt...weird but awesome at the same time." the Boss said

The Boss started running his fingers through his hair after realising it had grow longer.

"Kinzie...why's my hair grown longer ?"

"Don't worry, it's just part of the process."

"Anything else gonna happen to me Kinzie ?"

"Right now it's a little hard to tell."

Suddenly the Boss's clothes began distorting and morphing.

"Huh-huh, well shit." the Boss said as he looked down and saw that his clothes had morphed into a better looking set of clothes.

He was now wearing dark blue jeans with a black and white belt and a gun holster on the right side of his belt, along with a long silver pocket chain on the left side of his jeans, and a purple bandana with black and white lines / decals on it, in his back right jean pocket.

He wore dark purple Hi-tops with white around the bottom and light purple laces.

He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a long dark purple bandana with black and white decals on it around his neck with his two chains on top of the bandana.

He had a jet black jacket with silver spikes on the shoulders and around the top of his wrists, and the outline of a dark purple fleur-de-lis on the back of the jacket.

Dark purple fingerless gloves with extra padding on top with spikes above the knuckles...y'know for more brutal beatings.

And light grey glasses with a dark purple tint sitting on top of his head. And a bandage on the bridge of his nose.

"Hahah No way! Kinzie, this is exactly how i looked and these are the exact clothes i wore when we were taking down the Syndicate, Ooh what...10 years ago now."

"I noticed, that should be the upgrade complete."

"So what've i got then ? C'mon tell me." i demanded from her.

"Well, you've got two super powers, the power of Super Sprint, meaning you can now run faster than ANYTHING! And you can only get even faster! You've also got the power of Super Jump, so you can now climb vertical surfaces with a wall jump, and you can jump higher than any building with a concentrated, charged Super Jump!" Kinzie said

"I have **FUCKING SUPER POWERS!** Fuck yeah bitch."

"I thought you'd like it, want me to load up a training program so you can get a basic understanding of your powers."

"Nah, i can teach myself." i said

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth.<strong>

**Somewhere in Stilwater...**

"Hey, hey, we need some help over here, there's a bunch of aliens heading our way!" a random Saint shouted, as the Saints formed a large circle, fighting off Zin on all sides, defending their city, the civilians, their families and each other.

"Ey, imma need a minute, same problem over where i'm at!" a voice responded

The figure fought off a group of four aliens before running over to the Saint and his group and helping them fight off the remaining aliens.

After most of the aliens were dead the group headed back to **_Purgatory - The Saints H.Q in Stilwater_**.

The figure walked into the Boss's office there and found **Legal** **Lee**, **Tobias**, **Laura**, **Troy Bradshaw** and **Eric Gryphon**.

"Ah there you are, glad you're okay. What's it like out there ?" Legal Lee asked

"Still aliens everywhere man."

"Ah shit! So what do you suppose we do ?" Troy asked, lighting up a cigarette

"For now we wait here until everyone arrives and then we'll see where it goes from there and what we can do."

"So we don't really have any good ideas, do we ?" Tobias said sounding stoned as usual

"Not really no. Yo, Tobias are you still high ?!"

"Yeah, it helps me feel relaxed, even in an alien invasion." Tobias said with a relaxed chuckle

At that moment a group of four walked in including **Mr Wong **and** his loyal Translator**, **Luz Avalos** and **Manuel Orejuela**.

"Good, you're all here. So what do you all think we should do ? Because none of us have a fuckin' clue what we should do next."

"Well, perhaps we should just wait here and hide for a while. Besides, apart from killing their foot soldiers what exactly could we do to them anyway." Luz spoke up

"Yeah, see, that's what we thought too."

"Pardon me amigo, my apologies...but who exactly are you ? I had originally thought that it was the leader of the Saints whom had called me." Manuel asked

"**I'm his Brother, Kevin. **He put me in charge of the Saints in Stilwater while he and the others took over Steelport."

_And with that they set about figuring out what their next step would be..._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Steelport...<strong>

"Hey, we could use some help over here!" a female Saint called out

"I'm coming, hold on." another female voice shouted back

Like in Stilwater the figure found the Saint calling for help, killed a bunch aliens and then they drove back to the Saints H.Q in Steelport.

**Zimos**, **Angel De La Muerte** and **Burt Reynolds** were already waiting for the figure in the penthouse.

The elevator dinged and out walked the group.

"Good. You're here." said Angel

"You okay kid ?" Burt asked

"I'm fine Burt thanks, It's still a warzone out there though."

"Mmm, Nooo doubt honey." Zimos said in his sing-song voice

"So what d'you guys think we should do, about this" The figure said pointing to the giant Zin ship floating above the city.

**There was only silence.**

"Seriously ? None of you have a plan ? Well shit, we gotta think of something, don't we ?"

"What we really need right now is the Boss..." a random Saint said

"Yeah, well i'm as close as you'll get to the Boss, the reason i was put in charge of the Saints here when the Boss was elected President, is because **i'm his Sister, Katie!**"

_With that they too set about figuring out their next step..._

_**Both teams of Saints in Stilwater and Steelport now had the same decision to make.**_

_**Hide for as long as possible in their H.Q's...OR...Find every Saint they could and take the fight to the Zin.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Escape

_"This is the beginning of the end for Zinyak, and his Empire..._

_Fucker should've done more research before his invasion, and he should've known not to mess with us...Well, now he's going to regret ever messing with the **Third Street Saints!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss's POV:<strong>

So i'd just finished training with my powers.

Holy. Shit.

"That was _AWESOME!_"

I had jumped off and up a wall repeatedly to climb a tall building and jumped across a big gap between two buildings, and it had felt so fucking awesome! Adrenaline was racing through my vains! The others need to try this shit out sometime!

_After an hour of practising with my new powers i heard Kinzie's voice._

"Hey Boss, You remember that big red dome you asked me about earlier ?"

"Yeah. What about it ?" i asked

"Well i know how you can disable it, and once it's disabled it'll mess with the simulation's programming."

"Okay then girl, hit me with it." i said

"Well, the dome is protected and powered by two shield generators close-by, once those are disabled you'll be able to shut down the central service point which the Zin call a Hotspot. It'll be heavily guarded, so...good luck with that."

"So what exactly is this Hotspot ?" i asked Kinzie

"Basically a giant work station. A system like the simulation you're in probably requires constant maintenance, which is what they seem to be for." Kinzie answered

"I've seen this one and one other so far, are there any more ?" i asked her

"Yep, it says here that there's six of them in this simulation, and they're all spread across the entire city." Kinzie replied

_I arrived at the Hotspot._

"Jesus, would you look at the size of that thing!" i said, observing the big red dome up close.

"Focus on the shield generators, otherwise you'll never get to the main console." Kinzie told me

_I found the first generator, which wasn't far from Kinzie's warehouse._

"Guess i just start pulling these out..." i guessed

I ripped out a handful of wires, disabling that first shield generator.

"Hah, see, who needs hacking skills when brute strength works!" i laughed, knowing Kinzie would be probably be scowling pretty hard at the monitor from wherever she was in the real world.

_I found the second generator on a rooftop and ripped the wires out of that one disabling it as well._

I looked behind me and saw the giant red dome slowly fade away.

"With the shield down you can get to the console at the base of the structure." Kinzie informed me

"Oh yeah sure, no problem..." i replied

I jumped from the rooftop and landed next to the console, there were four Zin guarding it. I immediately raised my dual 45. Fletchers to my sides and while looking ahead of me, i pulled the triggers killing the two closest Zin in style.

A Zin with a ZinTek shield ran up to me and tried to whack me with it but i dodged his attack, relieved him of his shield, snapped his neck, grabbed his shield and threw it with spectacular style at the last Zin guard knocking him down, when he tried to get back up i put my foot on his chest and put a bullet in him. I gotta admit...I was pretty fucking impressive!

"Let's do this..." i said

I ran up to the console and started disabling it with style. Hitting it multiple times at super speed.

"Yaaaaaahhhhhhh!" i yelled as i pulled my arm back and sent it into the console, disabling it.

"Huh, well that's, that done." I looked up and noticed that the whole console was no longer lit up red...but purple instead.

"Nice one, Kinzie!" i said

"Um, i'm showing some strange readings close to you..." Kinzie nervously said

The sky turned to thunder and lightning and it began to rain...**_FIRE!_**

"Okay, thunder, lightning _and_ fiery rain can't be good..." i said

I looked into the sky and saw something large and spinning falling straight towards me...

It landed right in front of me with a big bang, i looked closer and saw a giant black alien with glowing pink parts all over it with armour, it stood up tall and eyed me.

"What the fuck _is _that thing ?"

"I don't know, but it isn't reading like a normal Zin. But i think...i think you can integrate your code with it." Kinzie said

"And that means what exactly ?" i asked

"It means once you give it a beat down get close enough and you could absorb it."

"Yeah, cause i want _that _inside of me. Kinzie, this thing's like the size of Oleg... Jesus Christ!"

The giant alien kept throwing attacks at me, like charging up this blast from it's mouth and then shooting it right at me. Running about on all fours and slamming the ground. Running up to me and smacking me hard.

Hell! It could even shoot lasers from it's damn wrists!

I nearly wasted all my ammo on the giant alien but it was clearly weakened, it stumbled about holding it's face.

"Here goes nothing." i said as i ran at it and flew into it and began killing it from the inside.

After a few minutes, i finally succeeded in killing it, seeing as it blew up in the most gruesome way possible.

"Whoo! Now that's a rush!" i yelled

"Hey, it worked." Kinzie happily said

"Yes, Bravo!" We heard Zinyak mutter in a dissapointed tone.

"Perhaps my Wardens underestimated you. I won't let them make the same mistake twice." he menacingly said

"Uh, that can't be good." Kinzie said

"Forget about him, Kinzie..." i said to her

My hands and head were glowing ice white flames this time and with my hands outstretched and my face to the sky again, it grew violent again, for about ten seconds before fading away again.

"Kinzie...Why's this happening again ?" i asked as i looked at my hands, which were still steaming. A few seconds later the steam wore off and my hands returned to normal.

"It seems you gained a new super power from killing that Warden."

"And that each time your hands and head glow with that flame effect, that you're about to get a new super power, and that each time it happens, you'll become even stronger, faster and well, better all together in the simulation." Kinzie said

"Fuckin' Sweet." i said

"So what did i get then ? Teleportation ? Laser Vision ? Bone Claws ?...Ooh please let it be bone claws." i said

"It looks like you have the ability to freeze people, cars and objects with an ice blast."

"That sounds awesome!"

"You can throw ice blasts from just one hand or from both at the same time."

"Oh man i can't wait to try this out."

* * *

><p><em>Back on Earth.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Oleg's POV:<strong>

I had heard from neither Kinzie nor the White House, for far too long now. I was beginning to worry about Kinzie. I attempted to reach her phone once again...yet still she does not answer.

Something is not right, we should all head back to the White House as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss's POV:<strong>

_About an hour later..._

"Hey Boss." Kinzie said

"Kinzie, are you able to get me out yet ?" i asked

"Yep, i've constructed a door that'll allow your mind to get out of the simulation and back to your body in the real world, head to it." Kinzie said

"Got it." i said, as i made my way to the escape door.

"So fill me in Kinzie, what do we know about the Zin invasion so far ?" i asked

"Well the good news is they haven't abducted everyone...just a whole bunch of people from all over America. From what i've been able to decipher the Simulation is designed to house the Best and Brightest "specimens" from various worlds." Kinzie told me

"The best and brightest from an "entire" planet ? Jesus! How big is this thing ?" i asked

"**BIG.** But they haven't gotten to all of Earth yet...But they've only recently started attacking Stilwater and Steelport."

"Shit! Do ya know if anyone in either city has been abducted or not ?"

"I'm not sure yet, i'll keep trying to find out though. Promise." Kinzie said

"Anyway, the last i heard Oleg was at Camp David with Josh Birk, Jenny and Angel's Tiger. Looks like that area hasn't been hit yet." she said

"So we've still got _some _people left on earth, good to know."

"Once you're free from the simulation, i can sever your connection to the Zin matrix. This will allow me to retrieve you here in the real world without you suffering permanent brain damage." Kinzie announced to me.

"Good. By the way Kinzie, where...where am i in the real world ? Like, they're not doing anything to my body...are they ?" i asked

"It's...in a safe enough place. Once you're free, i'll pick you up at the closest landing platform. I'm sure you'll be able to find it." Kinzie said

I finally arrived at the location Kinzie sent me to and found a door.

_I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge._

"Kinzie ? the door's locked."

I tried kicking it open but still no luck.

"Wrong door." Kinzie said

A very bright blue rectangle...door appeared to my right.

"Oh, Nicely done. But you've gotta change the colour to purple whenever you can, heh heh heh." i chuckled

"I'll work on that sometime soon." Kinzie said

I reached out and placed my arm through the door, and then pulled it back out again. "Huh, well that didn't go terrible."

"Can you quit being such a baby and just walk in."

"Oi! Listen lady, we're doing this in my time."

So, after a second or two i walked through the bright blue door.

After i walked through the door, there was instantly purple and blue colours suddenly swirling in front of me. It went on for around about 10 seconds before it stopped.

I _finally_ opened my eyes. Finally awake in the real world once again. I was sorrounded completely by some weird goo. I opened my mouth in that moment due to waking up with a shock and a jump and some of the goo splashed down my throat.

I instantly heard something below me open up and i fell to the ground. I lay on my side feeling extremely dizzy and sick, and after noticing i was covered in some orange-ish / pink-ish slime, i looked ahead of myself, i found that i was in a big red spinney room.

"Uh, tha...fuh." was all i managed to spit out as i slowly stumbled to my feet. I violently coughed up the goo that'd swam down my throat a few seconds ago.

I wiped my mouth with my arm and looked behind myself, and saw what i'd fallen out of, what i was kept prisoner in. It was some type of pod, then i looked to my right. There was an endless amount of pods like the one i just fell from...God, hundreds of them all spinning round non-stop, i looked to my left...exactly the same thing.

"Ugh...Kinzie ? You able to hear me by any chance, girl ?" i called out still confused and dizzy as i stumbled towards the only door

"Uh, Jesus! Where the hell..." i moaned, unsure of where exactly i was

I stumbled down the corridor...but i began puking violently again, due to the effects of being in the simulation for as long as i was without any freedom.

"I need to get to that platform." i reminded myself

I'd lost balance and fell against a wall, i managed to regain my balance and i walked steadily towards the door ahead of me. I got to the door and pressed a button on a panel next to it, the door opened up revealing a armed Zin soldier on the other side.

"Hey, pal. How ya doin' heh heh heh." i asked, as i chuckled to myself lightly

"Hey! What are you doing out of your prison ?" the Zin asked me before attempting to knock me out.

I grabbed the butt of his rifle with ease.

"Gimme that!" i said as i kicked him, punched him, grabbed his weapon from him and put him down.

I checked out the weapon. I seemed to have enough ammo to get me where i needed to get to. The feeling of dizzyness and sickness finally wore off, thank god!

"What the fuck is this place..." i asked myself out loud as i began making my way through the corridor.

On my way to the landing platform i came across two Zin troops talking about some random shit.

I didn't bother listening to their conversation and killed them both on sight.

"Hey! There's a human!" i heard an approaching Zin shout out, as he walked around the corner to witness my pest extermination.

I killed him with a quick headshot, and then i heard a Zin blabbering away on the loudspeaker.

"Emperor Zinyak reminds all soldiers to report any and all misplaced or mishandled abductees immediately." he said

"Given the high volume of abductees, we are experiencing delay in processing pod chambers 3 through 8. Your patience is appreciated." The Zin on the speaker continued

"All soldiers on high alert. Abductees are notorious for ill-fated escape attempts. Permission to shoot on sight is granted."

I ran through a door and started jogging across a bridge that would hopefully lead me to the landing platform. As i ran to the other side i saw three UFO's fly overhead.

"Where is this fucking platform..." i asked myself out loud

"A reminder that Emperor Zinyak will oversee the Celebratory Execution of World Leaders tonight in the main ballroom. Attendance is Mandatory."

"Oh shit..."

After killing yet more Zin grunts, i finally found the landing platform!

I ran to the end of the platform...but Kinzie was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah shit, goddamn it Kinzie. Where the fuck are you ?" i yelled as i looked all around hoping for her to appear.

"Am i at the wrong...ah fuck!"

There were countless Zin coming through the only door, the only way out...i was trapped here!

But that won't stop me!

"Tell Zinyak i'm coming for him!" I yelled at them as i stood my ground, out in the open, confident in my abilities, as i began killing them all one by one.

"Don't worry, i'll be there, Blah Blah FUCK!"

So much for Kinzie being here for me.

"I kill enough of you, i'll just build a ladder back to Earth!"

"**COME AT ME!** I'll kill every last one of you!" i yelled at them.

"Ahem...is this on...can he hear me ?" I heard Zinyak speak over the loudspeaker.

"Well hello again, Mr President! I see you're attempting a noble escape."

"Understandable given your situation, but i urge you to turn back."

"_HA!_ Yeah, like hell that's happening!"

I had killed so many Zin grunts, but groups of them kept on coming...and they were getting closer, As i shot two more dead i realised that i was starting to get overwhelmed. So i ran back a little and vaulted over some crates for some cover.

I stood back up took down two more Zin. But i discovered afterward that i was out of ammo on my alien rifle.

"Crap."

I tossed it aside, there's nothing more i can do...The Zin were still firing at me and were closing in.

**I suddenly heard a loud rumbling sound from below me.**

And just that moment a giant Zin ship rose from below and was hovering in front of me.

"**Kinzie ?**"

"Boss! Stay down!" Kinzie yelled over the ships loudspeaker.

"Perfect timing, Kinzie!"

Kinzie opened fire on the remaining Zin, once they were all dead the ship began turning around.

It'd turned around, the cargo bay door at the back of the ship was wide open and, waiting for me, shooting the approaching Zin was none other than my **_Vice President - Keith David_**.

"**COME ON!**" he shouted, while holding off the oncoming Zin.

I ran to the edge, jumped on the banister and leapt off towards Keith, who dropped his rifle and quickly leapt towards the edge with his arm outstretched.

Keith caught my arm just in time and slowly pulled me up onto the ship.

"I picked the right running mate..." i said to him.

"Damn right." he replied, as i patted the back of his shoulder

He picked up his rifle and continued firing at the Zin as the cargo bay door closed up, while i ran through this pretty impressive Zin ship to the control room at the very front of the ship and found Kinzie sitting it the big pilots chair at the very front of the bridge piloting the ship.

"Hey Kinzie, thanks for breaking me out girl, i mean it." i said putting my hand on her shoulder as she stood up, taking a quick glance at her big cleavage.

She gave me a quick hug and then pulled back

"Don't mention it...Um, you're not wearing pants..." she said suddenly looking down at my dick.

We gave each other an awkward look.

"This just got weird..." i said

"Just a little bit." Kinzie agreed

"Can i fly now ?" i asked

"Knock yourself out."

I sat in the chair and got behind the controls, and began flying us towards any exit outta...wherever the hell we were.

This ship's control's were fairly easy to control actually.

_Then a thought came into my head..._

"Wait a second...You saved Keith David before me ?" i asked

"I...Uh, passed by him on the way out." Kinzie said

"And how, may i ask, did you get out ?"

"Uh, Let's just focus on flying, shall we ?" Keith suggested

"You're right. Kinzie, this thing have a radio ?" i asked

"Radio signals bounce around space for..."

As i was messing around with the ships controls the radio came on, and it was playing a favourite of mine.

**_"Haddaway - What is Love."_**

"Oh yeah! This is my _JAM!_"

I flew through many different sections, until i came flying through an even larger section, and we all noticed something below us...

There were hundreds more of the big ships that had been hovering over D.C, thousands of ships like ours along a few thousand more UFO's than our type of ship, and there were millions upon millions of Zin soldiers of all types, of all shapes and forms. all in large formations (Like the Clonetroopers at the end of Star Wars Episode 2) and this was just one section of this large ass mothership...

"Jesus christ! They're all preparing to go invade Earth. The first lot was possibly just a small amount and we were all struggling against them, if that was just the start then we have an even bigger threat on the way...fuck me." i said

"I...i think you're right Boss, my god..." Kinzie said

Anyway, after around about 5 minutes of barrel rolls, shooting down alien ships, squeezing through closing doors and singing along to "What is love.", i found a way out of Zinyak's Mothership.

We flew out into space and i set our ship on a bee-line straight down towards Earth.

I stopped the ship once we were just outside of Earth and left the controls to Kinzie, while i went to go get this slime off my body and get into a space suit like Kinzie and Keith were wearing.

I walked out the doors and found a spacesuit in some sort of closet down the stairs to the left, i put it on and walked back to the control room.

I walked back into the control room, adjusting my space-suit and rolling up the sleeves slightly, when Keith asked me a question

"We're not really leaving the others are we ?"

"Hell No! But if we're taking the fight to Zinyak then we're gonna need all the help we can get." i told him

"Kinzie, can you get in touch with Oleg ?" i asked Kinzie

"Yeah, we should be in range." she replied

* * *

><p><em>Oleg, Birk and Jenny were all leaving Camp David and getting ready to get into a convoy of cars. Yet all still with a beer in their hands.<em>

**Oleg's POV:**

"Huh, I always thought NyteBlayde was just a vampire show." i said

"Oh no my friend. It is the essence. Of drama." Birk said, moving his hand in the air from his left to his right once.

My phone began to ring.

"Kinzie ?! Ugh...Nyet."

"What is she doing ? Where is she ?" i wondered to myself

"Hey, you need to take that ?" Birk asked me

"You know anyone with a 217 area code ?" i asked the two of them, holding the phone screen for the two to see.

Jenny shrugged.

Birk thought for a moment.

"Is that St. Louis ?" he asked

"Hmmm, Probably a telemarketer." i said

"Oof! Ignore." Birk said

He was right, it was probably best to just ignore this call.

Birk, Jenny and i, clinked our bottles together and each took another sip down our throats.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on the Ship.<strong>_

"Voicemail ?!" The Boss asked

"You want me to leave a message ?" Kinzie asked her leader

"Uh, Fine." he responded

"Actually no, don't. I got a better idea."

"Okay, so what do we do now Boss ?" Kinzie asked

"We go back to Earth. We head to Washington, then to Steelport and then Stillwater and we round up as many Saints as we can find." The Boss announced

"What do we do after that ?" Keith curiously asked

"We kill every Zin in every city we go to, and then figure out how we save our friends." The Boss replied

So with that Kinzie got back behind the ships controls and was about to start descending down into Earth when, suddenly all the screens on the ship went a dark red and began playing the same live feed of the one and only alien overlord...Zinyak.

He was mostly hidden in the shadows. Good thing, i've seen his ugly face too many times already!

"Well, i must say i'm rather impressed by you three. Now, let me notify you all to the fact that i could easily have blown your pitiful planet into tiny little space rocks at any time, had i wished to...But your futile attempts do entertain me after all.

I shall let you go forth in your attempts to destroy the Zin...But just know this Saints. No matter what you achieve or however big an army you raise against us, you _will _fall before the might of the Zin Empire. Ta-Ta!" Zinyak said, before cutting off and the screens returning to their normal blue.

"Wow, he has way too much confidence in his Empire." The Boss said

"So back to Earth then ?" Kinzie asked with a smile

"Yeah Kinzie, take us back home to help our friends in need."

Kinzie took control again and the ship began it's descent back down to Earth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When historians look back on the fall of the Zin Empire, this will be the defining moment, in which a course was set that the Saints could never back down from.<strong>_

_**But what's even more monumental is this, If the Zin Empire had not invaded Earth and kidnapped the Saints, then they would never have been reunited with the most dangerous man in all of history.**_

_**Johnny Gat.**_

_**But ever as always, i'm getting ahead of myself...like all good stories, the second act begins with a call to action and the building of the Third Street Saints Ultimate army...**_


	7. Chapter 7: A call to Action Part 1

_Hey guys, sorry for the wait but i have Chapter. 8 finished and ready to post :)_

_Sorry if some parts seem repetative, Anyways hope you like it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Saints salvage any and all weapons from D.C and then make their way to Steelport and Stilwater to save the city's, find their friends, defend their Legacy and raise their ultimate army.<strong>_

**Chapter. 7**

* * *

><p>The Ship raced down through the Earth's atmosphere.<p>

After a few minutes the ship was hovering high up in the clouds.

**The Boss's POV:**

"Ah, it's good to be back on Earth. The real Earth i mean." I said

"So Kinzie, where abouts are we ?" i asked

"Just outside** Washington D.C**"

"Huh, that's lucky. In that case Kinzie, fly us back to the White crib, we need to go grab any guns left there, and then we should head over to Camp David to see if Oleg, Jenny, Birk and anyone else are there."

"Got it."

So Kinzie flew our ship into Washington D.C, and flew slowly over The Lincoln memorial which sadly lay in ruins, mostly destroyed, we flew over it and slowly hovered over the Reflecting Pool, which was completely filled with Zin UFO's, and many purple Tornado's, Vulture's, Oppressor's, Challenger tanks and unfortunately, many human corpses.

"Jesus christ..."

We past many more iconic landmarks and memorials, which sadly all shared the same fate as the Lincoln memorial. All demolished by Zinyak's forces.

Our Ship then flew over the toppled, demolished Washington Monument that lay in ruins

We flew from the south, flying past the wrecked basketball court and over the demolished south lawn fountain to the White house and when we arrived, i just couldn't believe my eyes...

As we were hovering there over the south lawn we observed the White House as it now almost completely lay in ruins, the whole north side was destroyed and the two Merica' cannons were blown to hell, yet there was still parts of the White Crib standing, but apart from that, it was completely destroyed.

"Oh...fuck no!" i said

I was saddened and pissed off that _Every_ building in sight..._every_ building and monument in Washington D.C was destroyed and in flames, and the Zin ship that was hovering above Washington during the invasion, was gone...it must've moved on. Our forces had put up a great fight, but it seemed that the Zin had completely overpowered them in the end...

"Kinzie, land the ship down on the lawn outside my office, we still need to search for weapons."

"Okay Boss." Kinzie replied

Kinzie landed the ship a little bit away from the White crib and my office, with the front of the Ship facing away from the White Crib. I ran out the back and ran straight over to the Oval Office which thankfully was still standing, albiet with a few holes and all the glass shattered.

I ran through a giant hole in the wall behind my desk and to my luck, found that there were still weapons of all types on the walls.

"Kinzie, Keith. Start loading all these weapons onto the ship. I'm gonna search the hallway for more weapons."

I pushed past some rubble blocking the door out of my office and found the hallway with the Genkibowl 7 trophy, Maero's jet black, red and gold Brotherhood themed Mini-gun, a matte black, purple and gold brute's larger Mini-gun and Mr. Sunshine's voodoo doll.

"I'll come back and get 'em after i find some more weapons." I thought to myself.

I pushed through rubble and found what was left of the conference room, on the other side of the room i found Pierce's Mac-10 and King's 45. Fletcher on the ground, i picked them up and took them back to the oval office and put them on my desk.

I kept going and found Jyunichi's silver, black and yellow Ronin themed dual katana's, The Eviscerator knife thrower weapon, the Reynolds. 50 HMG and the 'Merica weapon lying on the ground, i picked them all up as well and turned to go back the way i came.

When i returned to the oval office i noticed something out the corner of my eye. It was my own personal baseball bat which had the american flag design on it, i'd nicknamed it "Homer".

I grabbed it and took all the weapons i collected onto the ship, i walked back out and noticed to my left was a destroyed Zin capital ship that looked exactly like our ship.

"Wait a minute. That's the capital ship i fought Zinyak on, maybe my weapons are still lying inside it."

I ran inside and sure enough i found my GDHC .50 and my Knife lying on the ground, i picked them up and returned to the ship again.

"Okay, that all of them ?" i asked Kinzie and Keith.

"Yep, we grabbed every single weapon we found. I also found my own, Matt Miller's and Kirsten's laptops, and all his team's one's too, and some other tech along with them." Kinzie said

"Okay then, lets-"

We all turned our heads in the same direction instantly when we were interrupted by a very recognisable russian voice shouting in the distance.

**"**_Kinzie ?!_** KINZIE ?!"**

**"OLEG!"** Kinzie shouted running out the ship and over the ruins of the White crib towards the voice with Keith and I right behind her

We climbed atop the ruins and there was Oleg in the distance on the lawn on the north side of the White Crib with Josh Birk, Jenny and the remaining Secret Service members along with Angel's Tiger.

"**OLEG!**" Kinzie shouted catching his and everyone else's attention.

"**KINZIE!**" Oleg said turning and running towards Kinzie who was also running towards him.

We finally reached the others.

Oleg and Kinzie happily embraced each other in a loving hug, knowing that the other had survived the invasion.

"I am so glad you're ok, mousey-one." Oleg said, relieved

"I'm glad you're safe too, my russian super-man. Where were you ? I thought you might've been abducted or worse! Though frankly i'm quite surprised that you haven't been abducted yet." Kinzie replied, smiling happily

"We all left quite quickly just after i spoke to the President, we went to Camp David to watch the NyteBlayde Marathon, and we waited for you all, when you didn't turn up after the first 3 hours i got rather worried, as each hour after that passed i become more and more worried, i tried calling numerous times, but never an answer to any.

So when the marathon was over we got into our cars and came back here as a convoy to see what the reason was, whilst we drove back here we saw explosions and fire everywhere, then when we arrived around 5 minutes ago and saw the state of the White House i feared the worst. I'm so happy i was wrong. Also, abducted ? Is this an alien invasion ? I ask because until now i had assumed it may have been a large terrorist attack."

"I'll explain it to them Kinz. Now, it is damn good to see you're all okay." I said to the group

"And it is good to see you three are all okay as well, my friends...but where are Pierce, Shaundi, Benjamin and the others ?" Oleg asked

"Well, some time after you, Josh and Jenny left for Camp David, an Empire of aliens, called the Zin, invaded Earth and their leader Zinyak personally abducted Kinzie and Shaundi.

I fought through and killed waves upon waves of his troops, and as i made my way through each section of the white house i saw one by one as each member of my cabinet was abducted by a red beam of light. Eventually i shot down his personal capital ship and tried to kill him. But he cheated and used the fuckin' force on me and knocked me out.

He imprisoned us all in computer simulations about living our worst nightmares. But Kinzie escaped hers...somehow, and broke me and Keith out of ours." i informed them

"So, what's the plan Prez ?" Birk asked with a smirk, stepping forward.

"Well if we're taking the fight to Zinyak and his Empire we'll need all the help we can get, which means grabbing as many weapons as we can and getting every Saint from Stilwater and Steelport as well as the help of the Secret Service and Ultor. Maybe even Mr. Wong's triads and Orejuela's columbian crew as well."

"Sounds good, Boss." Jenny said with a smile

"By the way we tried contacting you earlier, what happened ?" i asked

"I...Um...Thought you were a telemarketer..." Oleg mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

_We all just laughed about it._

"Yeah, by the way guys, you should come and see our new ship, i'm sure you're gonna love it." i said

We all made our way over the rubble and they all looked very impressed when they saw our Ship.

"So, what you guys think ?" i asked

"Most exquisite!" Oleg said rubbing his chin, evidently very impressed.

"Oh. My. God. That looks AWESOME!" Jenny and Birk said at the exact same time before giving each other an awkward look, which then turned into giggling.

"Hey Oleg, while we were collecting all the weapons from the ruins i walked past that big ass Mini-gun. Want to go collect it ? It seems perfect for you in my eyes."

"Okay Friend, let us go and collect it."

Once we had pushed past the rubble Oleg grabbed the mini-gun, he held the mini-gun up, just looked at me and smirked.

"Oh man, that's definitely you." i said smirking as well.

I grabbed the Genkibowl 7 trophy and Mr. Sunshine's voodoo doll.

"If i may ask my friend, why are you bringing those with you back to the ship ?"

"I'm bringing them because Sunshine's voodoo doll is one of the things we took into our possesion that represents what the Saints achieved in the past, the hardest challenges that _**we as a crew **_overcame and the toughest assholes that _**we **_took down, they're part of the Saints legacy, i suppose.

As for the trophy, well, as you'll probably remember, i personally won the Genkibowl 7 trophy for doing what i do best."

"Anyway, once Zinyak's dead and we rebuild the White crib i'd like for these to be in good condition rather than ripped or ruined y'know."

Once Everyone including the remaining Secret Service members were on board the ship, we began to take off.

"So where to, Boss ?" Kinzie asked

"Steelport's closest, let's go there first. Plus my little sister is there, i wanna make sure she's ok."

"Ok, it shouldn't take long to get there."

"This ship and it's technology is fascinating." Oleg said looking around the bridge at the advanced tech in the room

"What else do these Zin creatures have ?" he asked

"Right now i have no clue, but i'll bet they're prototyping some really cool things." Kinzie responded

"So, friend, why did these Zin abduct you and the rest of the cabinet ?" Oleg asked me

"According to Kinzie, Zinyak takes the Best and Brightest from a whole planet and tries to break them inside their virtual hell to make them serve him."

"And you're both of those, so fuck knows why he didn't take you...but thank god you left before the Zin invaded." i laughed

"Good thing Jenny, Birk and Angels tiger left with you. Seeing as Jenny's pretty bright, so she would've probably been abducted too, and Zinyak seems to be a fan of NyteBlayde...somehow, so he'd want Birk taken too." i said

"And Angels tiger for what reason exactly ? What is his tiger best at ?" Oleg asked with a chuckle.

"Being...a tiger, i guess...i dunno." i said, unsure of how to respond to that.

Angels Tiger roared from the corner it was sitting in.

"Yeah. That's why Zinyak would've taken you, kitty." i said, chuckling as i walked over and petted the tiger and heard him purr away.

I sat down behind the monitor next to the door on the bridge and called a contact, which would be able to supply us with a lot of very helpful resources.

"Hello, this is the President.

Activation code: 31S41N75. It's time. Activate **ALL** "Secret Projects." and...send one to Steelport."

"Yes Mr. President." a young mans voice replied

"Ooh, the secret projects, can't wait to see them all in action." Kinzie said

* * *

><p><strong>Zinyak's POV:<strong>

_Exactly 6 years ago, i had researched the Saints and all their numerous enemies over their years of existance a small tad, and i had discovered that there was one person whom had escaped death at the hands of the saints **TWICE!** He had been in two gangs whom had fought against the Saints known as the **"Westside Rollerz."** and **"The Brotherhood of Stilwater."**_

_Both times, just before the defeat of each gang he had escaped death and went into hiding, though i had tracked __him__, and i had followed his every movement, to discover he had returned to Stilwater, and i found him...The car mechanic named..._

_**Donnie.**_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>

Flashback, 6 years ago...

_In Stilwater..._

A hooded figure was in a garage, alone, working on his Voxel.

"Fuck, man. Why did i even come back here ? I don't have anything here, this city has too many bad memories, life got slowly more and more shit after i skipped town all those years ago, and the Saints aren't even involved this time 'round." The figure said to himself

When suddenly...

Two lasers pierced through the roof, circled around and the freshly cut circle started glowing more red every second, until it completely evapourated and left a giant hole in the roof.

"Oh Shit!" The figure said looking around as he pulled out his pistol and pulled his hood down, revealing himself to be **Donnie.**

"Now, now, Donnie, there's no need for that." A weird sounding voice said from above the freshly cut hole.

Then there was a weird noise behind him

"What the fu-" Donnie was cut off as Zinyak appeared behind him and grabbed him around his neck just as he turned around.

"Ugh, **Agh!** How d'you know my name ?! What the fuck do you want with _me_ ?!"

"Well, i've been researching you, Donnie. And your mind will not only help me take down those retched Saints but also to destroy them once and for all. Now, stop struggling. After all, you get to go through so much fun these next few years." Zinyak said in a menacing tone.

Donnie was struggling for breath at this point as Zinyak's grip continuously tightened

"Now, don't worry Donnie...You'll get to see your beloved Lin soon enough, Muhahahaha."

_And with that Zinyak teleported away, taking Donnie away to his personal hell..._

Back on Zinyak's main Mothership...

Zinyak appeared next to a simulation pod being preped for Donnie.

Zinyak tossed Donnie's unconscious body to two Zin soldiers.

"You know what to do."

**The Boss's POV:**

_Back in the present day..._

While still on route to Steelport, the crew on board were all doing different things.

Kinzie was still on the bridge piloting the ship, Oleg was sleeping on the couch next to us, Saber the Tiger was sleeping in another one of the rooms, Keith was sitting on one of the chairs reading a Boy Toy magazine, Jenny was showering and i was relaxing in the living room playing pool with Josh. So far i was winning.

"So, uh, how was the NyteBlayde marathon at Camp David ?" i asked

"Oh, it was spectacular my friend."

"So did youse really sit through all three seasons ?"

"Yep. Although Oleg kept going outside to try and get a hold of either you or Kinzie."

"Yeah, well he wouldn't have had any luck at all, i don't know what happened to my phone or my clothes after i was abducted."

"So are youse making a Season 5 of NyteBlayde ? It's been years since the end of Season 4, and the spin-offs just ain't doing it for me." i asked changing the subject

"Why yes, indeed we are. We've got some ideas for future seasons too."

"Sounds good."

With that i potted the 8-ball and won.

"Ooh nicely done. Good game." he said and then asked me "You game for another round ?"

I opened my mouth to answer him but i was cut off by Kinzie.

"Hey guys, we're approaching Steelport."

"I'll go get Jenny, you go wake up Oleg and go with him and Keith to the bridge, meet you there in five." I said to Josh.

"No problemo Boss." he said as he woke Oleg up and told Keith to follow him. the three of them then walked up to the bridge.

_I made my way up the stairs to the shower room_

"Jenny." I said knocking on the door.

No answer...

"Jenny." i said again

The door opened. There stood Jenny, dripping wet with no towel in sight

"Hey Jenny, we're appro-Oh Shit! Sorry." I said looking away with her standing completely naked in front of me.

She made no attempt to cover herself up and just smiled. "Look if you want, it's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Fair point."

I turned to face her, she _still_ had a _great_ body...but it was nowhere near as great as Shaundi's.

"Boss, hehe. My eyes are up here, hehehe." she said obviously noticing that i was staring right at her large breasts.

"We're uh, approaching Steelport." i said, breaking my trance briefly, before i became entranced again and quickly looked her whole body up and down, without her objecting to it once.

"Ok. I'm gonna go get dressed." she said

She walked past me, my eyes followed her great ass until she was out of view.

"Wow. That was something." i said, scratching the back of my head as i slowly made my way to the bridge.

_On the bridge a few minutes later..._

Jenny walked onto the bridge. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail, she had purple lipstick on and she was wearing a tight dark blue suit pants, a tight black blazer with big cleavage and grey knee high boots.

When Josh saw her, he came up behind her and hugged her, i smiled. I'd never seen either of them _this_ happy before.

"We've arrived in Steelport guys." Kinzie said as we all looked out the front window and saw Steelport mostly in flames.

"Gonna cost a hell of a lot to rebuild all this." I thought to myself

"Kinzie, land the ship in the park down the road from the crib." i instructed.

"Got it."

"Why are we landing in the park ? Why not just land on the roof of your H.Q ?" Keith asked

"Because i know my Saints and they might think we're some Zin trying to kill or abduct them and they'll shoot us down." i responded

Kinzie landed the ship in the park and we all grabbed a weapon and got off. All of us except for the secret service members.

"Okay guys, you all stay and protect the ship." i ordered them

They all nodded and started talking amongst themselves while we left.

We walked through the park and made our way towards the Saints H.Q

"So do you think your sister and your lieutenants will all be up there then ?" Jenny asked me

"I hope so, if i know my sister then she'll probably be up there defending it and trying to figure out what to do next."

We reached the H.Q five minutes later and apart from a few holes in it, some flames coming from some windows, and the underground garage being blocked off my rubble it was perfectly intact.

"Better hope the elevator still works." i said

We pushed through the front doors and pressed the button, the doors opened up, revealing that luckily enough it was still in working order.

It was a good thing we had such a big elevator installed otherwise we'd have to take it in turns.

We reached the top floor and the doors opened revealing a large group of Saints including **Angel** and **Zimos** pointing their guns at the elevator.

"Ah, you're here, at last. And you brought Saber...thank you." Angel said immediately lowering his gun, happy to see his friends, but more importantly, his tiger, as he knelt down to pet him.

"Been a whiiile playaaa." Zimos said in his auto-tuned voice

"We thought something might have happened to you all." Angel said

"Yeah, well something did. Ya see, myself and my entire cabinet except Oleg here, got abducted by the aliens. But Kinzie broke me and Keith out and we returned to D.C to get weapons, we found Oleg, Birk, Jenny, your tiger and the remaining Secret Service members, and now we're here." i said

"Now, would anyone like to tell me where my little sister is ?" i asked the whole room.

"Right here bro!"

I saw my sister emerge from up the stairs.

_"Katie!"_

"I'm so glad you're okay." she said as we hugged tightly

"I was beginning to wonder what happened to you." she said

"All that matters is that i'm here now sis, i'd never let anything happen to you or any of my Saints."

"Have either of you heard from your brother yet ?" Oleg asked both of us.

"No, i haven't so far." i said

I looked at Katie.

"I haven't either." she said

"What's the plan then, kid ?" _**Burt Reynolds** _asked, emerging from upstairs

"Well we were heading for Stilwater after we were done cleaning the city of Zin here anyway." i said

"Well, i've called in some "Secret Projects." to fight the Zin ships with, one will be coming here to help. Apart from that the plan is to gather as many Saints as we can and take the fight to their leader Zinyak."

The Saints began to cheer and chant.

"Wooo!"

"Yeah, bitches!"

"Third Street baby!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go get changed into something more comfortable." i said

I walked upstairs to my room, opened my wardrobe and found my outfit i last wore 5 years ago, the exact same outfit i was wearing in the simulation...minus my chains, nose bandage and long hair. I threw off my space-suit, tossed it in my wardrobe and put on my comfy normal clothes, and i felt so much comfier.

"Much better."

I found the holster for my knife from atop the drawer next to my bed.

I put my shades in my jacket pocket, grabbed my knife holster, attached it to the left of my belt and walked outta my room and back downstairs, all the main Saints apart from Kinzie and Keith were sitting around the giant dining table next to the kitchen. I sat at the biggest chair at the end. My chair.

"Where'd Kinzie and Keith go ?" i asked

"They, like you, went to get changed into some comfier clothing." Oleg said

A minute or two later Keith appeared, he was wearing beige khakis, light brown boots and a purple sweater with the sleeves rolled up. He walked over to the table and took a seat.

"I feel much comfier now." he said

Then Kinzie appeared, her hair was still down, she was now wearing only purple converses, black leggings and a slightly loose purple tank top.

"Not exactly my style, but it was all i could find so it'll have to do." she said

"Alright, lets get down to buisness now that we're all together. Now, i believe that all of us here should all split into teams and grab a shit ton of weapons and other stuff from around the city to fight the Zin with, i'm not gonna sugar-coat it, they're gonna our toughest fight yet.

They have advanced weaponary such as laser rifles, smgs and pistols and maybe more we don't know about, they also have Terminator like robots at their disposal, i only saw them in my...prison, but i'm willing to bet they're real. The Zin also have large motherships surrounding the planet, they have much more that i'm willing to bet we don't even know about _yet_.

But, we know that they're not resistant to bullets, or rather the ones we've fought so far aren't, so we shouldn't have a problem taking 'em out.

Now, we'll split into teams. Angel, Keith. Go to the _**Three Count Casino** _and gather any and all weapons you can."

"Take Saber with you if you want too."

Saber followed them as they got into the lift and left to go and collect whatever they could.

"Z, Birk. You two go to _**Powder** _and grab _everything_."

"Sure thing, playaaa." Zimos said as the two departed.

"Burt, you take a group of Saints with you to the_** Old Deckers Nuclear Power Plant** _and grab any weapons, any other useful tech, anything that looks useful, just grab it."

"You got it, kid." and they left leaving only the Boss, Oleg, Katie, Jenny and Kinzie.

* * *

><p>Down on the street Burt got into his custom Phoenix with his group of Saints in two purple Criminal trucks following him. Zimos and Birk got into Zimos' Boogie Bus and Angel, Keith and Saber got into Angel's Atlantica and everyone drove off. They all had countless duffle bags for easier collection and transport of the goods.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oleg, Katie. You two go to the <em><strong>Old<strong> **Syndicate Tower** _and grab anything of use."

"Okay friend, we will take whatever could prove useful."

"Oleg, wait. Before you go, once you've got enough from the main parts of the tower come to Kinzie's warehouse."

"Understood, my friend." With that they both got into the Saints Vulture on the helipad and flew towards the tower.

"Kinzie, Jenny. You two are with me, we're going to your inner-sanctum Kinzie, we need your computers, the N.E.M.O chair and the super computer."

"Great plan, Boss." Kinzie said with a smile

"I agree." Jenny said

"Ooh, one more thing. Jenny give me your phone, i'll need to call the teams to tell them to bring whatever they find back here."

Jenny gave me her phone and i called Zimos, Burt and Angel all at the same time.

"Guys, it's me, just to let you all know, once you've finished collecting stuff bring it all to Kinzie's warehouse."

_"Okay, playaaa."_

_"Sure, will do kid."_

_"Understood."_

We made our way down to the street and we found one of my cars parked round the back of the crib. We got in and made our way to Kinzie's warehouse.

Once we arrived we drove my personal Saints Bootlegger inside and got out. I wandered over to the N.E.M.O chair and sat down in it.

Kinzie went upstairs and put on her old glasses and her old FBI jacket and tied her hair into her usual hairstyle. She came back downstairs. "I'm going to get some sleep, wake me up when someone arrives." she said.

"Jenny, i'm gonna get some sleep too, wake me up when any of the teams arrive." i said

"Will do, Boss." she said

_About 45 minutes later..._

"Boss, boss, wake up. Some of the guys are back." Jenny said waking me up in the calmest and most peaceful way ever.

"Mmm, Did you wake Kinzie ?"

"No, she woke up like five minutes ago. She's outside with whoever it was that arrived."

"Let's go see who arrived then shall we." I said getting on my feet walking towards the door.

We went outside and found who arrived first. We both also noticed the Zin UFO's fighting against the Attack Choppers and Jets high up in the sky. A giant battle ongoing in the smokey, flaming, war torn city.

**_It was Burt and the Saints along with two S.W.A.T vans._**

"Hey kid, i called in a few favours to help transport the stuff."

"Great work Burt. Thanks everyone, now let's see what you managed to grab."

In the back of the swat vans there were some Deckers Shock Hammers and Nocturne swords along with countless wrist bands featuring a key pad and screen with a neon blue trim and various high-tech features (like the ability to hack anything for miles with ease or even to be used as a phone or iPod.)

There were also decker created weapons such as fully upgraded D4TH Blossom's and Cyber Blasters.

In the Saints trucks there was other deckers themed technology such as some 'advanced' spring knifes and a lot of electric grenades.

And in a duffle bag in the back of Burt's Phoenix to my surprise was Matt Millers full Deckers outfit with his personal wrist band which was much more high-tech and advanced than the others, Matt's personal handgun - a jet black and neon blue deckers themed quickshot pistol with the deckers logo on it. And his personal deckers themed butterfly knife. Along with that were the Decker personal themed clothing, tech and weapons of Kirsten, Chris and Lucas.

I looked at Burt with a confused expression.

"Hey, look the kid and his pals have been helping you out for a few years now, so i thought i'd grab his and their stuff for them."

"Eh, Fair point."

**_Next to arrive was Angel and Keith._**

Angel arrived in his car with Saber in the passenger seat while Keith arrived in Killbane's unique personal black and green Luchadore Infuego.

Angel got out and opened the boot of his car.

"Okay Boss, want to take a look at what we took from the Three Count."

"Hell yeah, let's see."

I walked up to Angel's car and examined the inside.

There were many Luchadore themed weapons such as the GL-G20 grenade launchers and AR200 SAW machine guns in the backseat.

In the boot there were a few machetes, sledge hammers and a couple of .44 Shepherds.

"Great, nice work Angel."

"I also took this from the Three Counts vault." Angel said, holding up Killbane's mask in his hand.

"Couldn't allow this to be lost if the Three Count gets destroyed, it reminds me of when i un-masked that bastard. Keeps a smile on my face to have this to remember that day."

"Quite right, man." i said

I walked over to Keith who had a smile on his face.

"You'll like this." He said

"Where'd you find Killbane's car ?" i asked

"It was parked in the back of the garage and it had these in the back seat."

He opened the back door revealing two massive black chainsaw's with light green and pink decals on the sides with the Luchadore logo and a M240 heavy machine gun with a long ammo belt, along with the same decals and logo.

"These were Killbane's personal weapons." Angel said

Alongside those were some holsters and bandoliers.

"Great job guys." i said smiling

**_Next to arrive was Zimos._**

He got out of his Boogie Bus...himself...

"Em, Zimos. Where's Josh ?" i asked

He said nothing and instead pointed to the way he'd came from. Driving towards us was a Black and pearlesent Red Bear APC with extra armour and spikes all over it as a custom killing option. It stopped next to Zimos and the side door opened revealing **_Josh_**.

"Dude, this thing is **SICK!**" he said with a giant smile on his face.

"Okay Z, show us the take."

"Trust meee, you'll like this playaaa." he said

He opened the back doors revealing various melee weapons such as Gerber gear, a few bowie knifes, some very special weapons shipped in from different parts of the world, along with some other special weapons made by The Syndicate, Ultor and STAG, and finally some hatchets and one or two Mini-guns.

"Z, sick take man!" i said impressed with the weapons.

"Birk, what've you got in that APC then, huh ?"

"Come and see, Boss."

I got into the APC with him and found a variety of weapons, countless sorts of weapon attachments, and a lot of different, ancient swords from all sorts of different periods in history.

I noticed something in a duffle bag in the passenger seat, it was NyteBlayde's outfit and _**ALL** _NyteBlayde's weapons. Including his knife bandolier, his utility belt, his holsters with his custom made dual shiney grey/silver and red M9's and his two swords - the Nocturne and The Sun Ra.

"Josh, equally sweet take. You gotta put those to good use." I told him with a smile

"I promise to, amigo."

_**Finally, Oleg and Katie returned as the Saints Vulture came into view**_. Once they landed Katie hopped outta the pilot's seat and Oleg opened the side doors, revealing their take.

Next to him was a egg shaped, pink goo filled, Syndicate cloning tank along with the blueprints and instructions for it in Oleg's hand. There was also full body heavy brute armour for Oleg.

"I think the prize goes to Oleg and Katie for the greatest take."

"But i gotta ask though, why'd you take the cloning tank ?"

"Well friend, Katie and i thought that, because Kinzie explained to me on the way here that these Zin have some of our fallen comrades from our past whom still have all their memories in a virtual version of themselves inside the simulation, we could somehow extract their memories and personality from the simulation, create a exact copy of them...a clone of them with data from the simulation in some way and very possibly return them to life."

"That's...that's actually a fuckin' brilliant idea guys, But could that even work though ?"

"I agree with the Boss, excellent idea guys. And yes, in theory it could work." Kinzie agreed

"Thank you, mousy-one." Oleg said to Kinzie

"So what do we do now ?" Josh asked

"Store the cars and the stuff you all grabbed in the warehouse, get in the chopper and we fly back to the H.Q" i said

With that the crew stored the valuables and we got in the chopper and returned to the H.Q

At the H.Q we were all packing up some more goods and getting ready to head back to the ship when suddenly there was an almighty roar coming from the west side of the city.

"Oh, hell yeah! It's here." i yelled excitedly

"What is ?" Katie asked

"One of the many "secret projects." we had built. HAHAH!"

"Which is what ?"

**"A Daedalus!"**

High in the sky, entering the city to battle the Zin mothership, was a giant purple and gold Daedalus that flew over the city before stopping and hovering opposite the Zin mothership. They began firing everything they had at each other, dealing equal amounts of damage to one another.

Saints VTOL's, Condor's and Specter's all began emerging from all sides of the Daedalus and started putting down any Zin UFO's. Some Saints AB Destroyers, Tornados and Vultures appeared from the floating fucking castle of doom to join in on the fight.

The Daedalus was firing everything it had, all its turrets, all its rockets, it even had cannons like the ones from the white crib on it. The Challenger Tanks, Crusader Tanks and N-Forcers on board giving it everything too.

"Should...we help them out ?" I heard a random Saint ask

"No need, they've got this." i responded, as we all stood there, watching the sky battle happen.

The battle raged on for around 10 minutes. Countless UFO's and Capital ships were shot down...but unfortunately some VTOL's and Saints helicopters were shot down too.

But at last...After all the bloodshed and the fire and the death...the Zin mothership was finally delivered the killing blow.

The side of it violently exploded and it slowly fell out of the sky and crashed into the ocean below.

With every single Zin in Steelport defeated there was an almighty cheer heard throughout the **ENTIRE** **CITY**. Not matter what people think, this is our country, our city...and the Saints will _ALWAYS_ be here to defend their country, no matter the cost.

Back in the H.Q everyone was cheering and hugging one another, due to the victory the Saints and the Daedalus just had over the Zin. Even Angel was smiling and laughing and hugging people.

"Christ Angel, are you actually happy ? Are you actually smiling _AND_ laughing ?!"

"I am, is that so shocking ?" he asked

"_**YES!**_ You never smile...or even smirk for that matter."

Angel laughed. "Well, i suppose there's a first time for everything Boss."

"Suppose there is." I said with a smile

"Right, first thing's first. We leave in 20 minutes to go help out the crew in Stilwater But before we go and help them we need to know if anyone here was abducted."

"Kinzie, tell me quickly, has anyone in the city been abducted ?"

Kinzie tapped away on her laptop and after a few seconds, she lifted her head up to tell us something.

"It seems that** the Genki girls, Zach and Bobby, ****Tammy Toliver** and even **Professor Genki** himself have all disappeared from Genki's H.Q after a red beam broke through the roof."

"Oh shit! Genki ? Really ? What could he want with him and his people ?" i asked

"Maybe he has some obsession with murderous man-cats ?" Kinzie suggested

"Probably. Anyone else ?" i asked

"Yep. It seems that **Jane Valderamma**'s gone missing from the Channel 6 News H.Q as well after another mysterious red beam." Kinzie said

"Fuck man, then it seems we've got a lot more friends to save."

"Anyway, here mate, gimme your phone a sec." i said to a random Saint

He gave me his phone and i dialled the same number i dialled back on the ship.

"Mr President ?" The voice asked

"You guessed right, listen can you put me through to the Daedalus currently hovering over Steelport ?"

"Yes Sir, putting you through now."

"..."

"Hello, Mr President."

"Sup, look i just wanted to say damn good work out there guys, i'm fuckin' proud of you all...Now...get the names of all the people we lost since the invasion began so we can give them all a proper tribute once the Earth is safe."

"Gladly Sir."

"Just one last thing, now that Steelport's safe we'll be leaving to go help Stilwater. I want your Daedalus to stay here and protect the city."

"Understood Sir, Good luck in Stilwater."

"Thanks."

Now it was time to go back to the ship and leave Steelport for Stilwater.

"Okay before myself and the group leave i just wanna say while we're away take care of Steelport and one another, the Zin could still launch another attack so stay alert okay...and when the time comes i want all of you, every last one of you...to join me and every other Saint when we take down Zinyak once and for all."

"Don't worry Boss, we got this, and you can always count on your crew to be there with you till the end." a Saint said with a smile

"No doubt, and thank you. All of you"

We all got into the Vulture and flew over to the park.

"Kinzie, you go get in the ship and meet us back at your warehouse so we can start loading our arsenal on board."

"Got it."

The hanger bay door opened and Kinzie ran on board. As we took off i heard the ships engines roar into life.

Once both the Vulture and the Ship were back at Kinzie's warehouse, we drove each car inside the ship and began unloading everything that was taken.

Birk, Zimos and Angel loaded the supercomputer and Kinzie's computers and tech on board while i helped Oleg load the N.E.M.O chair on. We brought the Vulture on board and left all the cars parked inside the warehouse. Now that everyone and everything needed was on board we took off and set the course for Stilwater.

"Ok Kinzie...Let's get back to **Stilwater**."


	8. Chapter 8: A call to Action Part 2

_In this chapter i've decided to bring back Three very minor characters from the First Saints Row and give them bigger roles, along with a character from a certain cancelled Saints Row game, i'm also introducing a character that was originaly meant to be in Saints Row: The Third but was cut out completely. _

_Also i never mentioned it before but my Boss is voiced by Troy Baker. _

**Chapter. 8**

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss' POV:<strong>

_While Kinzie flew us back home to Stilwater i began properly exploring our Zin ship._

On the bridge, in one of the seats to the right of the pilots seat, there was a blow-up doll...Kinzie says it was already there when she stole this thing.

The bridge is where Keith is usually found along with Oleg, studying the Zin technology.

Next to the entrance to the bridge there are two kick-ass looking turrets, one on each side...I haven't tested them out yet, hope i get the chance to at some point.

Facing away from the bridge there's a walkway leading into the pod room and stairs going down one floor.

Across the walkway is the main room as it's the most impressive room in my opinion. The pod room, filled with Zin tech. Zin computers, weapon crates and what Kinzie told me were Simulation pods, and there were quite a lot of them.

They can be used by the entire crew (Once they're all rescued of course.) to re-visit any simulation any of us have experienced. Kinzie even said that we could make brand new simulations on the computers, which sounds fuckin' awesome. Jenny was spending time there just taking it all in.

Going down the stairs to the either the left or the right you would find the "living room area" as the crew were calling it. It was in the middle of the ship on the ground floor. It had a few chairs and a couch, a pool table, a few magazines, a computer to access some files on Zin ships, Zin weapons and also to control the current weather and time of day in each individual simulation and finally on the wall next to the pool table was...Zimos's Pimp Shark...Ugh. Really Z ?

Birk and Zimos spent their time just relaxing there.

Next to the "living area room" there was a big room full of gym equipment, with a smaller gym for use of two at a time under the walkway. Obviously this was where Angel and his tiger would stay until we reached Stilwater.

At the lowest point of the ship was a beanbag with a orange and light blue hologram of some sort both behind it and next to it, and there was two doors to the left and right of the beanbag. Kinzie's personal laptop was laying on the beanbag, so evidently this was where Kinzie could be found when she wasn't flying the ship.

Going back up the stairs and walking closer to the back of the ship was the kitchen. It had a good supply of food and drink in it. Both Human and Zin food & drink.

Katie was sitting at the kitchens table in a big, relaxing purple chair, drinking some Olde Steel beer, it was such a relief to have my lil sister here knowing for sure that she's safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Description of Katie:<strong>

Voice of Laura Bailey, Two years younger than the Boss.

Katie had light blue eyes, she had long dark brown "long wavy style" hair going down to the middle of her breasts, she had dark red lipstick, dark purple eye-liner and silver earrings.

She wore a short, tight, candy girl grey tank top which exposed a good amount of cleavage, and she wore tight, light purple, slightly see through yoga pants, and medium grey high-heeled boots.

Most of her torso was exposed, revealing that she had her belly button pierced and a couple of tattoos.

Other times she wore a different outfit, which was a tight purple lacy camisole tank top, along with light blue short shorts and purple converses or purple high heels. She also styled her hair in a few different ways, mostly in long layered / wavy / straight hairstyles.

On the left side of her body she had a butterfly tattoo with purple flowers next to it, and she had five small stars tattooed around her left eye.

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss' POV:<strong>

I grabbed a Olde Steel beer from the kitchen and walked into the hanger bay/cargo hold.

There were three massive crates, the biggest one having a computer terminal on it. I'll have Kinzie see if she can open it later.

As i stood at the door entrance to the cargo bay, there was a couch and another computer to my right, on both sides of the cargo bay there were a lot of shelves, which were all empty...we could probably put all the weapons we took from Washington D.C and Steelport onto them to make use of them, and the ones from Stilwater, once we arrive there.

In the middle of the cargo bay there was the Saints Vulture with the cloning tank sitting next to it.

I walked up the stairs to the "Living quarters" part of the ship. There were a lot of rooms, there was more than enough for the whole crew from D.C, Steelport and Stilwater combined, so everyone that came with us back to Zinyak's ship could atleast have a bed to sleep in.

Throughout the whole ship only one thing has bothered me...Everything is blue...I'll have to ask Kinzie later if she can change everything from blue to purple.

I walked to my room and took off my jacket and gloves, rolled up my sleeves and lay down in bed to rest for like, half an hour.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

"Yo, Bossman. Time for you to get up, you're almost back home in Stilwater." Birk said waking me up.

"Okay i'm getting up. I'll be on the bridge in five."

I picked up my jacket and threw it on, then slipped my gloves back on too.

I grabbed my GDHC .50 and put it in my jacket holster, then i picked up my knife and put it in it's holster, then i attached the knife holster to the left side of my belt.

I walked onto the bridge and saw Stilwater in the distance, but just like Washington D.C and Steelport, there was a giant Zin mother ship floating above the city and countless buildings were in flames, but even though the Phillips building was also in flames it being was defended very well.

"Kinzie, land the ship outside **_Purgatory_**. If the crew are anywhere in the city, then it's there."

She nodded and flew the ship straight there. She and every Saint from Steelport had been given the full Stilwater tour before Shaundi, Pierce and i went on the mission to save America.

Once Kinzie had landed the ship on the ground everyone got off and headed to the elevator doors, once again everyone except the Secret Service.

"Guys, you cool to guard the ship again, and to guard the entrance to Purgatory ? We shouldn't be as long as we were back in Steelport."

They all nodded.

With that we all hopped in the elevator. The elevator stopped and when the doors opened this time there was only three Saints with LMG's aimed, immediately lowering their weapons at the sight of us.

"Miss me ?" i said with a small grin on my face

"Holy shit! _HEY EVERYONE! IT'S THE BOSS! HE'S BACK!_" A Saint shouted out to the rest of the Saints in the crib.

"Yo Boss, your Brother and all the others are waiting for you in your office." The Saint told me

I nodded and we all made our way to my office and found most of our allies such as - Legal Lee, Tobias and Laura, Mr Wong and his Translator, Eric Gryphon, Luz Avalos, Manuel Orejuela and Troy Bradshaw. They all looked happy to see me again, and i was happy to see them all again, happy to see they were all safe.

"Great to see you all again." I said to them all, hugging Laura and Luz and giving everyone else dap and a smile.

Then the office chair turned around and there was my little Brother.

"Yo Bro." he said with a smile

Katie and i walked over to him and we all hugged

"Kevin, thank god you're okay! How've you and the rest of the Saints here been ?" i asked him

"We've been good bro, i kept trying to reach you or Katie...but i could never get a hold of either of youse." he said

"I never got the chance cause of these fuckin' Zin." Katie said

"These what ?" he said looking confused

"The Zin. That's the name of the alien empire invading us." i told him

"And by the way, you couldn't get a hold of me because i was fuckin' abducted from the White crib along with pretty much all my cabinet by those bastards."

"Ah, that'll be why." he said

"Right, now lets not waste any more time. Gryphon. Can you get us any Masako support ?" i asked, turning to face Eric Gryphon.

"Of course i can. I can get you the best of the best. When you're ready we can head over to the Phillips building and get the help of Ultor and the Masako."

"Great. Thanks Gryphon."

I turned to face Stilwaters Chief of Police.

"Yo, Troy."

"How ya doin' Boss." he said

"Can you tell me if anyone in Stilwater has disappeared along with any mysterious holes in any buildings in the city ?"

"My guys out there tell me there's only been one case like that so far, but that was 6 years ago..."

"Where, and who ?"

"At a garage in chinatown, but we don't know who it was unfortunately, we kinda just discarded that case."

"Can you take me to that garage ? I think i know who's garage that is..."

"Course i can."

"You got your cop buddies out there protecting our city ?"

"Yeah, those who ain't staying with their famalies to defend 'em are out there as we speak fighting these alien assholes."

"Good to hear. Alright, thanks Troy."

"Anytime."

I then turned to face the Columbians drug lord and the Chinatown Triads leader.

"Manuel. Mr Wong. Nice to see you're both safe. If some of my Saints were to get each of you back to your main base of operations, would you each be willing to bring a big group of your finest people along with you to help us take down the aliens leader - Zinyak ?"

"It would be a pleasure to, senor." Manuel said

Mr Wong spoke something in Chinese and his Translator translated his words.

"Yes. It would be an honour to fight alongside my favourite assassin once again."

"Thank you, guys."

"Okay, it's decided. Gryphon, Troy and i will go and get some more people to help take down Zinyak."

I looked over at my brother.

"Well, whaddya say Kevin ? You coming ?"

"Hell yeah i'm coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Description of Kevin:<strong>

Voice of Kenn Michael, One year younger than the Boss.

Kevin had a medium dark brown featherhead executive hairstyle with the back of his hair a ligther shade of brown. He light brown eyes, a diamond stud in his left ear, similar to the Boss's one. He had some medium 5 o'clock shadow stubble and he wore silver Men's shades glasses with black and dark purple tinted lenses. But you could still see his eyes clearly enough through them.

He wore a black Basic Tee with a Purple "S" on the front and a purple fleur-de-lis on the back and grey around the edges and the collar. He wore a black and purple unbuttoned shirt with two silver flat chains with a "Saints" pendant on the longer chain.

Like the rest of his body, both his arms were covered in tattoos and he wore fingerless gloves that were black on top and purple on the bottom.

He wore dark blue cargo pants with a white and black Unkut belt, a silver pocket chain and a purple and black bandana hanging from his back right pocket, and purple and black checkered shoes with white around the bottom.

* * *

><p>"Okay, the rest of you stay here, relax, have a drink, get laid, do whatever. We'll be back soon." i annouced to the crew<p>

Zimos meanwhile had found the iconic **Pimp Cane**, so now he had three weapons (the pimp cane, his personal revolver and his personal Saints bling grave digger.)

Troy grabbed a K6 Krukov and his own personal 44. Shepherd, Gryphon grabbed a AR-40 Xtnd and Kevin grabbed his dual silver and matte black GDHC .50's.

We left to...well, to get this shit started.

"Okay, first we check out the garage, then we'll go to the Phillips building."

When we got outside we got into Kevin's personal black and purple Compton and Troy directed Kevin on where to go.

_Once we arrived at the familiar garage it hit me._

"Shit, hold on...this...this is Donnie's old garage." i said

"But you told me Donnie left the city just before you killed Maero and took down the Brotherhood, more than 15 years ago..." Troy said

"I guess while we were fighting the Syndicate in Steelport he must've came back unseen."

The outside was covered in laser holes and much of the exterior had been destroyed, but the whole place was still standing...But only just, it had been abandoned for so many years. We went inside, the whole place was a mess, covered in dust. But we spotted a white and blue Voxel in perfect condition apart from the dust all over it, next to the door were the words "Memoria in aeterna" written on both of the front doors. There were some weapons inside it and a custom white and white gold VICE 9 lying next to it, and there was a hole in the ceiling above the Voxel. Everything was so damn dusty!

I picked up the VICE 9, dusted it off a little and tossed it inside Donnie's Voxel through the already smashed window.

"Donnie must've been working on this whilst he was laying low." i said

"Looks just like Lin's..." Troy sadly muttered

"Yeah...It does." i also sadly muttered

After a few moments of silence i said "Right. Kevin, you and Troy just head back to Purgatory. Troy, get a tow-truck or some of your cop buddies to get Donnie's Voxel and take it back to Purgatory."

"Gryphon and i will head over to the Ultor building." i said

"Ok man, see ya when you get back." Kevin said as he and Troy stayed behind before they would eventually drive back to Purgatory.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back at Purgatory...<em>

Purgatory was pretty relaxed despite a alien invasion going on through out the entire city, i mean some saints were attempting to call their loved ones, others were sitting uncomfortably or pacing back and forward. While a handful of Saints and Cops were out defending their friends, families and the city and all it's inhabitants, the rest of the Saints were just chilling in the crib.

"Coolio - Gangster's Paradise" was getting played loud in the background. Some Saints foot soldiers were just relaxing at the bar having free drinks, while other Saints foot soldiers were kissing some topless girl Saints members or Strippers sitting on their laps. No Saint was embarressed of other Saints seeing their private parts. They're the Saints, they simply don't give two shits.

The elevator dinged and out of it walked three more of the Saints allies.

The Saints personal mechanic, and demolitions expert - **_Samson_**.

- He had a goatee and cornrows. He wore a dirty white sleeveless shirt with a gold chain and a black leather jacket, dark purple cargo pants and black steel toe boots.

* * *

><p>The Saints very first pimp - <strong><em>Will<em>**.

- He had a large beard and short hair. He wore a light purple jacket, brown trousers, a grey long sleeve shirt, a gold chain and black dress shoes.

* * *

><p>And the Saints favourite stripper - <em><strong>Samantha<strong>_.

- She had long light brown hair that went down to her shoulders, purple eye liner and lipstick. She wore light grey short shorts and black leggings, purple converses, a white V-neck top and a woman's light brown leather jacket.

* * *

><p>The crew were glad to see that more of their friends were safe.<p>

"So where the hell the three of you been this whole time ?" A Saint asked with a relived smile

"Well playa, the three of us all ran into each other out on the streets when this whole thing kicked off and we were held up in an abandoned freckle bitch's for a damn long time but things cooled down a little bit. That's when we got our asses over here as quick as we could." Will answered

"After we grabbed something to eat first, that is." Samantha said with a smirk

"Well the Boss came back to make sure we were all okay, after he'd made sure Steelport was safe. Now he's out there with Troy, Gryphon and his brother getting more help."

The four Saints walked over to the banister and the unnamed Saint announced the presence of Will, Samson and Samantha to the rest of the crew, who cheered and came over to chat with them.

The three all went about relaxing in the crib. Will went to the bar to socialise with some new recruits in the Saints, Samson went to the underground Garage in the crib to check out some rides and possibly work on some of them, and Samantha decided "Fuck it." and stripped most of her clothes off, then eventually the rest, leaving only her purple converses on, and started spinning around on the main stripper pole, doing what she did best.

Samantha was a pro stripper and loved to dance and strip off fully naked for the Saints. Some of the guys were entranced by Samantha's body and her big giggling breasts

_Five minutes later..._

Kinzie, Jenny and Katie were all sitting on one of the four couches placed around the main stripper pole.

"Hey Kinzie, Jenny. Youse two should give this a go, it's quite fun once you get used to it." A still naked Samantha said sitting down on the bottom of the colour changing circle connected to the stripper pole after having been spinning around on the stripper pole for 5 minutes.

Kinzie looked up from her laptop and looked at Jenny.

"We can go to a different room if you want to try it out. Maybe even topless dancing if ya want." Samantha suggested

"Alien invasion outside, and you want all of us to go into a room upstairs with you and get naked ?" Jenny asked

"Pretty much yeah, until we're needed we gotta pass the time somehow." Samantha replied

The two of them were red faced, yet were grinning slightly, they were slowly coming around to the idea.

"Know what...I'm up for that." Jenny said after a minute or two of silence from both of them.

"Well Sammy, remember how i worked alongside you years ago, when i used to be a stripper, he he he. Count me in, girlfriend." Katie said

The three attractive women then looked at Kinzie.

"You trying to hack the Zin systems to find a weakness or to find the others or just anything to help us beat them ?" Jenny asked Kinzie

"Yeah, but i'm not having much luck with my laptop just yet, it's like for the moment until i figure it out i can't use my laptop against them, only their own tech. It's really stressfull." Kinzie replied

"C'mon Kinzie, you'll have fun, it'll relieve that stress, plus, i bet you've got some killer moves and a smoking hot body underneath those clothes he he." Katie said

"Yeah, c'mon and show it off he he." Samantha said

Kinzie thought for a few moments and then said "Oh, what the hell! Let's go."

They all stood up and smirked, they were up for it, Jenny and Kinzie would atleast try it. In private.

"Alright." Samantha smiled "Let's go pole dancing!" she said as she put her clothes back on, for the time being.

The four then walked away to a private room.

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes later...<em>

A Spanish man walked out of the elevator into the crib.

"I need to speak with your Leader, please." he said to a Saint approaching him

"Hold up man, Who exactly are you and why d'you wanna talk with him ?" The Saint asked

"It's something i've left far too long...15 years too long. I would like to join the Saints again. My little brother, Carlos. I believe he was a lieutenant in the Saints back then. I was with the Saints when they first started out 20 years ago and-"

"Hold up, _you're_ Carlos's long lost, big brother ?" the Saint asked

"Yes. I am."

"Carlos was a great friend, man. Might be late and all, but i'm sorry for your loss..." the Saint said

"Thank you, friend."

"So how come you've only just came to us now ? What took you so long ?" the Saint asked

"Well, that is a very long story..."

"We've got all day, man." said the Saint

"Well, i fled to spain to escape death or jail when the Saints fell apart the first time. I joined a street gang there and over the years, i became it's leader. But when i saw the Saints had become celebrities i wanted to come back and re-join them.

But a rival gang, whom i'd pissed off extremelly during the on-going, bloody gang war between their gang and mine, kidnapped me and then imprisoned me for 8 years, moving me around different locations and torturing me every now and then for months on end.

Eventually, i escaped and stayed hidden for a whole 'nother year._ And then_ when i was making the very long trip back here to Stilwater just a two days ago, these aliens invaded Earth and held me back a little longer, but i managed to get away from them, and now here i am." the spanish man told the Saint.

"Wow! Quite a story you've got there man!"

The spanish man chuckled lightly

"Yeah, tell me about it. So please, could i at least wait here to talk to the Boss when he returns."

"Of course you can. Go wait in his office until he gets back."

"Thank you."

As the Saint walked towards the Boss's office with the spanish man, he quickly stopped, turned to him and said. "Ooh, yeah. Forgot to remind you, even if you were a Saint when they first started out, you still need to be canonized if you can re-join the Saints. Sorry man, it's one of the main rules of the Saints."

"Ah, of course. No problem, i'll get to canonizing then." the spanish man said, taking off his jacket, cracking his knuckles and following the Saint.

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss' POV:<strong>

When we got to the Phillips tower we both looked up and observed the battle around the top of the building that was still raging on, Ultor helicopters fighting off UFO's, Ultor AB Destroyers taking down waves of Zin on the ground, Gryphon's "Secret Project's" firing countless rockets at once. It was spectacular.

"Liking the show ?" Gryphon asked me with a smirk.

"Hell yeah, man." i replied with amazement running through my eyes

We raced through the front door, ran to the other side of the lobby and got into the express elevator up to Gryphon's office.

The doors opened, we pushed through the doors to his office, ran up the stairs and found Seven of the Masako's finest warriors shooting down Zin including the Masako Unit's leader - A face from both Gryphon's past and my past.

It was _**Cypher**. The Sexy Ultor assassin with insane sniper skills. _She was firing her Togo-13 at every UFO she saw...and putting down every one she saw with style.

When she saw us she stopped firing and came over to us smiling.

"Well you took your time, hahah."

"Hey, i couldn't help it, I was abducted! Hahah." i said

While Cypher and i talked, Gryphon went over to his desk and collected his laptop. So he could contact Ultor quickly and easily once we would make the final push against Zinyak. He also grabbed his personal rifle and handgun.

"Anyway listen, i'm raising an army against Zinyak - the leader of these aliens. I would love for you and your team to join me when we take him down. You up for that ?"

"Hell yes! I'm-We're not saying no to that!" she said

"Then get your team and let's go."

"Alright boys!" she shouted

"The President has personally invited us to be part of the team to help him take down the leader of this alien empire. Whaddya say ?" Cypher asked her team of Six.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Let's go."

"Count me in."

"I'll take that as a yes then." she said

"Alright then guys, let's go." I said as we all left to go back to Purgatory.

We took the elevator halfway down to the middle of the building and got in Cypher and her teams's personal Ultor Masako attack Oppressor and took off for the crib.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>

_Outside Purgatory..._

Kevin and Troy pulled up outside the secret elevator entrance at the side of the building in Kevin's Compton with a Tow-Truck releasing Donnie's Voxel. Kevin drove his car into it and then the two men in the tow-truck helped Kevin and Troy push the Voxel in aswell, luckily the secret elevator had room for two cars at once.

As the elevator lowered down to the underground crib, Troy started a brief conversation with Kevin.

"So hows your sister, Kev ? Haven't seen her for a long time." Troy asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"She seems fine man, i haven't seen her or talked to her for a few weeks either though, seeing as she has to keep an eye over the Saints in Steelport." Kevin replied

"Must be nice seeing her and your brother again after all this time." Troy said taking a draw from his cigarette

"Yeah man, it is. It's real good." Kevin said

"So what you think about our chances against these aliens fucks ?" Troy asked

"Troy. C'mon man, we're the Third Street Saints! You seen everything we've done to the people who fucked with us ? Those bitches don't stand a chance!" Kevin responded

"Heh, hey normally i'd disagree with you there, but i think you're absolutely fuckin' right this time." Troy said

"hahah, course i'm right!" Kevin said

They both shared a laugh together.

The elevator reached the underground crib. Kevin drove his car into the large garage area and then the two men had two Saints help push the Voxel in.

Samson appeared from under a Saints Bezier. "Hey guys, how's it goin' ?" he asked

"Damn fine Samson." Kevin said

"Hold up. Ain't that Lin's ride ? How long has it been sitting about wherever youse found it ?" Samson asked, sounding slightly saddened, raising an eyebrow, noticing Donnie's Voxel

"Actually this is Donnie's ride. Found it at his blown to hell, rundown, dusty as fuck garage, we think he most likely got abducted." Troy said

"How long ago you think he got adbucted ? Must've been a while if his garage and his car are dusty as hell." Samson said

"Yeah, well there's a hole in his roof...but thats been there for 6 whole years..." Troy said

"Oh Shit!" Samson said

"Yeah that's what i thought, anyway we'll leave you to examine his ride. Kevin, would you care to join me for a drink at the bar ?" Troy asked flicking his cigarette away and stubbing it out.

"Definetly!" Kevin said

* * *

><p><em>Inside Purgatory in a private room...<em>

"So, let's try something simple to start with." Samantha said, as she proceeded to swing around the pole before wrapping her legs around it and slowly sliding down it.

"Ok, you girls have a go." Samantha said

Jenny took turns swinging around the pole and looked damn fine doing it!

When Katie stepped up, she swung around the pole like a pro, she didn't have that job years ago and not pick up any moves from it. She even whipped her hair back and forth once or twice.

"Whoo! Youse two are rocking it!" Samantha cheered, clapping as she laughed, enjoying the moment.

"Alright Kinzie, your turn."

Kinzie sheepishly walked up to the pole and nervously swung around the pole, but she was doing pretty good as well...But then she tried to wrap her legs around it and slide down it, as soon as she leaned backwards she fell backwards and fell off it.

She felt embarrassed, but she simply laughed it off.

"youse three were awesome! Ok, ready for the next part ?" Samantha asked with a grin

"Does the next part involve taking our clothes off ?" Katie asked with a cheeky smile

"Only if you're up for it, babe." Samantha replied to Katie, with a cheeky smile s well.

"And it'll just be one time only if you two don't wanna do it again." Samantha said to Jenny and Kinzie.

"So put your hands up if you're up for it." Sam said

Jenny, Kinzie and Katie all instantly put their hands up.

"Wow! You guys sure ?" Samantha asked, a little surprised by Jenny and Kinzie's instant reactions.

"As long as i never have to do this in front of any guys. Besides, it's just some topless, _or_ naked, girly fun." Jenny giggled

Katie and Kinzie agreed with every word. They were all up for it, just for shits and giggles, to pass the time. A Saint is nothing if they're not up for some serious fun. Besides these four girls didn't really mind if they were topless or even naked around another female Saint.

"I never took either of you two as the types to ever try this, but i'm glad you both proved me wrong! Alright then! Let's get topless!" Samantha said as she threw her top back off again, letting her breasts fall free once more.

Jenny and Kinzie eventually after five minutes, finally did the same, getting their breasts out also, impressing Samantha, Katie and each other.

Kinzie's breasts were pretty big and had a few freckles around and on hers, and Jenny's were slightly bigger and slightly bouncier

Then Katie slowly pulled her top off and surprised the other three with just how huge, round, and amazing her breasts were, they were a little bigger than each of the other three women's breasts and jiggled alot with her every step, turn or movement.

"Damn Kate! If you don't mind me saying so, your tits are still amazing!" Samantha said staring at them, the same as Jenny and Kinzie were. As if in a trance, stuck staring at them.

"Aw. Thank you sweetie, the three of you have tits just as great as mine though, i'm serious. and i think i get my breast size from my mum.

My big bro, or 'The Boss' to you, always tells me how much i look like our mum. She was such a beautiful woman. I still miss her to this day."

* * *

><p>One thing that Kinzie had noticed from her years in the Saints was that not a single female member of the Saints ever wore a bra! Not one. Every female Saint wore a bra every now and again, but mostly went without one. But then she recalled hearing Shaundi once mention that the Boss made that the number 1 rule for every girl in the Saints when the Boss revived the Saints 15 years ago. She wasn't sure if every female Saint obeyed that rule all the time but Kinzie didn't mind either way though...come to think of it, none of the girls in the Saints seemed to mind that rule.<p>

That reminded Kinzie why she loved being a Saint so much.

I mean, Samantha stripped for a living, so never saw the point in wearing a bra, also sometimes she would get fully naked! Jenny's had her breasts out in one or two movies made about the Saints _and_ by the Saints, and she personally couldn't be bothered wearing any bras. Kinzie stopped wearing bras once she was kicked out of the FBI, she had always secretly hated them anyway. And Katie simply felt comfier in any top she wore without a bra.

All four of them took their turn in swinging around the pole, topless. And Damn! Did they all look sexy doing it!

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes later...<em>

"Ok you guys, now that you've each swung around the pole, and got your tits out, how about we have some real fun and take it all the way and all strip off, _FULLY NAKED_ ?" Samantha asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Throwing all her clothes off and standing fully naked in front of the three sexy women in front of her.

"I'm perfectly fine to do that!" Katie said, and stripped all her clothes off, to prove her comfort in the fun they were having.

"So am i actually, this is soo exiting!" Jenny said, throwing all her clothes off just as quickly as the other two.

"This will be so much fun!" Kinzie said, before whispering to herself, "Teacup..." and throwing all her clothes off too, an instant smile grew across all four of the women's faces.

They were all admiring one another's bodies and their own.

They were about to really have some nude stripper pole swinging fun...

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss's POV:<strong>

_5 minutes later..._

We arrived back and landed the chopper next to another one on the helipad, which was matte black and had a heavy hippie theme all over it. It was definetly Tobias'

We got downstairs, and the Masako team went to chill out in the crib. When they got downstairs the Six of them bumped into the Saints Masako team - the Saints own version of the Masako. Both Masako groups gave the other a long look...Both groups must've been thinking "What the Fuck is this shit...?"

A Saint came up to me. "Hey Boss, someone's waiting for you in your office."

"Who ?"

"Some Spanish guy. He didn't give his name, but he said he used to be in the Saints back when they first started and that he needed to speak with you."

"Okay, thanks man."

I walked into my office and the man turned around.

"Ah, finally i get to meet you at last, you know i still recognise you after two decades believe it or not." he said

"Who are you ?"

"Allow me to introduce myself senor. My name is **_Antonio. Antonio Mendoza_**."

"_**Mendoza**..._" i said

* * *

><p><strong>Description of Antonio Mendoza:<strong>

He was slightly smaller in height than the Boss, he had light brown eyes, long slicked back, black hair and a bushy, black beard. He wore a dark grey suit jacket with a dark unbuttoned purple shirt with a grey t-shirt underneath and a gold flat chain around his neck, dark blue jeans, black boots and black and gold aviators. He had a scar on one side of his neck and a Saints tattoo on the other side.

* * *

><p>"Is this guy Carlos' big brother he always told me about all those years ago." i thought to myself<p>

"I believe you knew my little brother Carlos. Now, listen amigo, i know that it was you who killed him, but i also know that you only did so out of mercy, and so i forgive you for putting him out of his pain and misery...and ever since i saw you and the Saints become celebrities i tried to come back here and re-join the Saints. For Carlos.

But due to my gang from spain engaging in a vicious long time gang war with our rivals, i was kidnapped, beaten and tortured for 8 years, before i escaped and then made my way here. Then that was when these aliens attacked Earth.

So due to the gang war in spain, this is why it took me 15 years to come see you...look, i would like to join the Saints...again, and help you destroy these aliens. Prove my worth to the Saints once more. Is there still a spot in the Saints for me ?"

The Boss put his hand on Antonio's shoulder.

"Yes, you're part of the Saints once again, you've still always been a Saint despite no one knowing what happened to you. And you're Carlos' family, i couldn't ever say no to you, man...but you'll need to get canonized, again."

"Already done. That happened before you returned."

I looked out the window and noticed a few Saints limping about and holding their sides in pain.

"Well shit, look at that. Okay then, in that case. Welcome back to the Third Street Saints, Antonio."

"Thank you, Boss."

"Hey, I've got the perfect opportunity for you to help us out now that you're back. Do you wanna come help me and some of the guys ? We've got a plan to take over that alien ship in the sky." i asked him

"Oh, yes. Of course i do, anything to help out." he said

We walked out of the office, and everyone including Antonio, my lieutenants and the rest of the Saints were all spread out throughout the crib either chatting, relaxing, fixing cars, snogging or at the bar drinking, but i couldn't see Katie, Kinzie or Jenny anywhere. I stopped in front of the Original Saint of all Saints statue and got ready to give a speech.

"Alright everybody listen up. If we're taking the fight to the Zin, we're gonna take over their mother ship above the city. Then me and a group of my best are going back into space, back to Zinyak's mother ship to rescue our captured friends, then all of you here, and all the Saints in Steelport will join us in taking the final push against Zinyak."

"Until then, you'll all stay here and keep the city, and yourselves safe, understand ?"

The crew began cheering once more, I walked down the stairs and talked to Josh

"Hey Birk. You seen Katie, Kinzie or Jenny anywhere ?" i asked him

"Yeah, they're all in a room talking in private with uh...Samantha, i think her name was. Y'know, the stripper."

"Samantha's back here safe! Thank god, that's good to know, anyone else show up ?" i asked him

"Yeah, there's a pimp called Will and a Mechanic called Samson." Birk told me

"Good to know they're both here and safe as well. Alright, thanks Birk." i said

"Anytime, Boss dude." he replied

I was about to go look for the two of them when i felt someone behind me tapping on my shoulder.

I turned around and there was Will and Samson, with big cheesy grins on their faces.

"Hey! It's so great to see you guys again, how've you two been?" i asked, while i smiled with relief at seeing them alive and well, as i gave them both dap

"I'm good playa, and it's good to see you too." Will said

"Yeah, it's great to see you again, my man." Samson said

"Well listen guys. I'd love nothing more than to stay here and catch up with you both, but we'll have plenty of time to catch up when we're back on the ship, because i want you two and Sam to join the rest of us in rescuing our captured friends, but right now me and some of the crew are leaving to take control of that Zin mothership in the sky. So, i'll see youse later on." i said

"Ok playa, later on." Will said

"Yeah, see ya, my man." Samson said

I walked over to Tobias and Laura.

"Hey Tobias, Hey Laura, how are youse doing ?" i asked them

"Hey Boss, i'm great thanks, good to see you again." Tobias replied

"Hi sweetie, i'm fine, it is so nice to see you again." Laura said

"I see you've still got your hippie chopper. It looks so fuckin' badass, man" i said to him

"Thanks man, it's fully loaded with some new weapons and armour." Tobias replied

"Look man, you think you could you fly me, Angel, Zimos and Antonio onto the Zin mothership in the skies of Stilwater, so that we can take over it ?"

"Sounds dangerous...I'm in, i'll see you guys on the helipad." he said smiling

"Okay, we'll leave in 10 minutes." i said to him, as he kissed Laura and walked up the stairs to get his chopper ready

I walked over to Oleg.

"Oleg, while we're away taking over the Zin mothership, i want you and Kinzie to work on the cloning tank and to try and figure out a way to bring our fallen friends back to life."

"Okay, my friend, i shall go and find her, then we shall get started."

"Thanks, Oleg." i said

Then i walked over to Cypher and her team.

"Hey Cypher, me and some of the crew are leaving right now to take control over the Zin mothership above Stilwater. You and your team wanna help us take over it ?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then, let's go."

"Guys, the President wants us to go help him and some of his crew take over the alien ship in the sky, let's go." she told her team, they immediately got up and left to wait outside.

I walked over to Angel, Zimos & Antonio.

"Okay guys, time to go get rid of the Zin in Stilwater."

And with that we left for the helipad.

* * *

><p>We got into Tobias' "Hippie Chopper" (It was a matte black oppressor with black tinted windows and a hippie themed paintjob mixed with marijuana leaves, along with mounted AR200 SAW machine guns on each side with more machine guns lying in the back, and armour all over.)<p>

We flew towards the Zin mothership alongside countless purple and gold Saints oppressors and Cypher's Masako oppressor.

The skies of Stilwater were still filled with Saints and Police helicopters and Jets fighting against Zin UFO's, as we flew between it all towards the Zin mothership.

The Zin mothership was floating above even the height of the Phillips building. It was hovering between the two main islands of Stilwater.

Each individual helicopter was radioed and sent to different parts of the Zin ship, just so we could be sure that all the Zin soldiers on board the ship were all taken care of.

We began loading our weapons.

Zimos had his personal bling shotgun ready, Angel was loading his personal AR-55 and Antonio had his personal GAL-43 ready.

I pulled out my GDHC as Tobias slowly ascended to a landing platform...but Tobias wouldn't be able to land on the platform due to big structures covering the platform, so we were gonna have to jump.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>

Back in Purgatory Oleg knocked on the private room door and a still naked, yet pretty happy Kinzie answered it.

"Oh, hey my russian superman, what is it ?" she asked, almost seeming stoned.

Oleg smirked happily at the sight of his redhead girlfriend's naked body. That was until she closed the door and put her clothes back on.

Oleg popped his head through the door and saw Katie, Jenny and Samantha all sleeping fully naked on the same bed, cuddling into each other, pretty much feeling each others naked bodies as they slept. Oleg's eyes widened instantly with a grin.

"Enjoying yourself ?" Oleg asked with a smirk

"Of course! So, what is it, Oleg ?" Kinzie asked

"Eh, the Boss needs you and i to go fiddle about with the cloning tank to see if we can use it to restore our fallen comrades to life." Oleg said, still entranced at the sight before his eyes.

"Ok, let's go." she said, as her and Oleg made their way to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss's POV:<strong>

Once we were slightly above the platform we started dropping every Zin we saw. Eventually i jumped from the chopper and landed behind some crates while Angel covered me, Zimos jumped down next to me and fell over, so i helped him back up. We covered Angel and Antonio while they jumped down.

"Have fun." Tobias calmly said over his chopper's loudspeaker, as he flew away into the distance.

We all took down waves of Zin but eventually they sent Zin with force shields out and none of us could get a fatal shot on the Zin with the force shield. We were pinned and the Zin were getting closer. I had to think of a plan and quick.

Luckily it turned out i didn't need one as a sniper shot rang out and the Zin with the force shield fell over dead. I looked up to the right and saw Cypher and her Elite Masako Unit taking down waves of Zin on their side alongside the Saints Masako.

I lifted two fingers and saluted her. She saluted back.

Antonio grabbed the Zin force shield, and we worked our way in and kept putting down Zin. We decided to split into two, i went with Antonio in one direction while Angel and Zimos went in the other direction.

* * *

><p>"So listen, Antonio. Oleg and Kinzie are working on a cloning tank back at H.Q, we're attempting to use it to bring all our fallen friends back to life. Including Carlos.<p>

The idea is to grow a clone body in the tank and use DNA / Data from their virtual selves inside the simulation and place their memories and personality in their new bodies."

"What d'you think ?" i asked

"First of all, what's this simulation you speak of ? and secondly, if that can actually work then i'll do everything i can to help out." he responded

"The simulation is a virtual world. It's also designed to force you to re-live your biggest fear, your biggest nightmare over and over again.

Until you either snap and become part of Zinyak's Empire _OR_ until you conquer it and break out or someone else helps you to break out. And thanks, if we can perfect it then we'll have all our fallen friends back."

"I'll do everything i can to help. That's a promise."

* * *

><p>Eventually we regrouped with Angel and Zimos, then found and teamed up with Cypher and her team.<p>

We burst into a giant circular room that looked a lot like some sort of control room and began putting down all the Zin in sight. Once they were all dealt with we studied all the Zin technology they had, and even some data on new projects.

I asked Angel to give me his phone, he gave his phone over to me and i dialled Oleg's number.

"Hello." came the giant russians voice

"Oleg, we've completely taken over the Zin ship. Stilwater's safe. The four of us are ready to come back to the H.Q, sent Tobias to pick us up."

"Okay friend. I will go and tell him."

I gave Angel his phone back and turned to Cypher.

"I want you, your team and the other Saints to stay here and look through the Zin database and find out whatever you can. Strategies, Tactics, Schematics for every Zin made ship, information on new projects they're working on. Anything. Take a look and let me know what any of youse find."

"Understood." she said

"But we'll be back for you eventually." i told her

"Okay, good to know." she replied

_Five minutes later, Tobias landed on a platform that he was able to land on. We got in and relaxed._

"Have fun ?" he asked

"Seeing how we killed all the Zin on board and made sure that Stilwater is safe from this giant ship. Yeah i did have fun."

"Ah, wish i'd joined you." he said

"You and Laura are welcome to join us when we take the final push against Zinyak."

"Well you can count us both in, Boss. It's been way too long since we fought side by side."

"Yeah, it has been far too long man."

As we flew back we watched as the last Zin UFO's were shot down, making Stilwater completely safe.

When we were just about to land back on Purgatory's helipad, a Zin UFO appeared from behind a building and shot laser rockets and lasers beams at us, Tobias managed to dodge the rockets while i quickly manned the mounted machine gun and shot down the UFO.

It crash landed but the five Zin on board were still alive and they quickly got out and started firing at us.

They shot the tail of the chopper and it began spinning round in circles, out of control. Angel and Zimos got flung out of the chopper and hit the ground hard, luckily, the chopper wasn't that high above the ground, and Tobias was too good a pilot and safely landed the chopper on Purgatory's helipad. I was dizzy as hell but i needed to help Angel and Z.

I ran over to the banister at the edge of the roof and witnessed Zimos being grabbed and beaten down by two Zin while Angel opened fire on the other three Zin. He killed one instantly, but the other two hid behind the crashed UFO, i pulled out my pistol and shot one of the Zin beating down Zimos but the other picked up and used Zimos as a meat shield and i couldn't risk hitting Zimos.

Another UFO appeared out of nowhere, forcing the three of us on the roof to take cover. A group of Zin teleported in behind Angel and gained the upper hand over him, Angel shot two or three dead before his AR-55 was pulled out of his hands and flung aside, He started performing his best moves and killed another three.

But he was quickly pounced on and outnumbered, pinned down and beaten up a little. I looked over to Zimos and saw that the Zin that'd used him as a shield was beating him again. He grabbed Zimos by his collar and threw him back to the ground, and Zimos's Hat and sunglasses had fallen off of his head at some point, due to his beating.

Then a very familiar red beam light appeared from the UFO over Zimos and i could only watch as he was abducted by it.

"_**ZIMOS!**_" i shouted

But i couldn't do fuck all to help him _or_ Angel because the UFO still had us pinned down.

I looked back over to Angel and saw the equally strong Zin beating him while he was down. A Zin then grabbed Angel in a headlock, grabbed the back of his mask and pulled it off his head before the group of Zin began laughing at Angel.

Angel was enraged. He beat some more Zin to death before the last two Zin aimed their rifle's at him and shot him in his shoulders and knees, and simply laughed as the red beam light appeared over Angel as well.

"_**ANGEL!**_ **NO!** **FUCK!**"

The UFO had done its job. It stopped firing and backed away before it flew back into space in the blink of an eye.

"Shit...No...Ah, _FUCK!_"

I'd just witnessed two of my trusted lieutenants be beaten and abducted. I killed the last two Zin and we took the elevator down to the street and found all that was left behind of my two lieutenants.

Zimos' hat, glasses, microphone and weapons were lying on the ground, while next to the downed UFO was Angel's mask and AR-55.

I picked up Angel's mask and Zimos' microphone and just stood there for a minute.

"Right. We fuckin' _NEED_ to start finding a way to rescue our friends before we lose anymore." I thought to myself

Oleg ran out of the ship which was close-by and looked disappointed with himself.

"I am sorry my friend. I thought that you five would be fine, which is why i did not intervene."

"It's not your fault man. We were pinned down and Angel and Z got overwhelmed and abducted by a group of Zin."

"We will get them back, my friend, do not worry. So, what do we do now then ? With Washington D.C, Steelport and Stilwater all safe and rid of the Zin ?" Oleg asked

"Well, i think we should go round up all our lieutenants and allies, return to Zinyak's main mothership and find a way to rescue all our friends."

"Shall we go now ?" he asked

"Nah, we'll wait, like, 10 minutes and then we'll go."

I turned to face Tobias and Antonio

"Tobias, how's your chopper doing ? Can you repair it ?" i asked him

"It's went through worse in the past man, trust me, just gimme some time, and i'll have it good as new eventually."

"Good. Antonio, take Angel and Zimos's stuff onto the ship."

"Will do, amigo."

Antonio grabbed their stuff and walked on board our ship.

_But just when i thought there'd be no more suprises i heard a loud screeching, growling noise...and i recognised it instantly._

"No...it can't be..."

In that moment a fucking _Warden _landed on the helipad right next to Tobias' chopper.

We all turned round to face it, we all stayed still and just stood there, watching it.

It looked at Tobias' chopper and went to lift it up but i didn't give it the chance and shot at it a few times.

I turned and eyed me up just as the one from the simulation had done.

But then it turned its attention to Oleg.

"What the hell is that creature ?!" he said sounding a little panicked

It jumped off the roof and ran at Oleg on all fours, but Oleg gave an annoyed expression and ran towards it.

Oleg gained the upper hand instantly, as he tackled the Warden to the ground and "Hulk smashed." the Warden a few times. The Warden then grabbed Oleg by his neck, squeezed tightly and threw him off his feet backwards, onto his back.

Oleg quickly recovered, and the two giants began dealing one another high amounts of damage and after around three minutes of intence fighting, Oleg gained the upper hand once more and began viciously smashing the Warden's face while it was down. Causing the warden to produce black blood

But the Warden wasn't beaten yet. It had once more trick to pull, It scratched Oleg's neck and face and then grabbed him by the neck and pressed something on its wrist device.

"_FUCK! NO!_ **OLEG!**" i shouted while attempting to kill the Warden. Hoping that if i did then maybe, just maybe the light would disappear and Oleg would drop back down...But i had no such luck.

And now one more friend was gone as a red beam appeared over both of the giants and they were both taken into the sky by the light.

Kinzie walked out of the ship just in time to see Oleg being abducted.

"**_OLEG!_**" she shouted

_As Oleg was abducted we all just stood there enraged that the Zin had now abducted three more of our friends._

"Okay guys, we leave in Five. Lets go get the rest of the crew." i muttered, angrily

We all walked back into Purgatory and we found that Keith was stood in front of the Saint of all Saints statue being filmed by the FUZZ cameraman.

"What's going-"

"Keith is giving a speech to assure the whole world that we're going to save them from the alien Empire." Luz said to me.

It was broadcasted live to every TV still working in the world, including the flat screen TV in the H.Q in Steelport. All over the world, those in hiding from the Zin, or those who had beaten or driven off the Zin in their area, now stood or sat, gathered around their TV and watched the live broadcast from the Vice President.

Keith began his speech.

_**"My fellow Americans. My fellow Saints. Today, is a day, unlike any other day, that has come before it. From this day, we must administer the biggest smack down, in the history of mankind. And take our independence back from the anal-probing Overlords that oppress us.**_

_**We will fight them in the sky. We will fight them in the streets. We will fight them in the simulation. We will fight them...in text based roleplaying adventures.**_

_**On this day. We free our Homies. We free our inhibitions. We free America. And we free...the whole...Fuckin' Planet."**_

The whole crib erupted into cheers and clapping. As did everyone around the globe who had just watched the live broadcast.

I walked over to Keith.

"That was an amazing speech Keith. You knocked that one outta the park."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

"Now, time for mine." i said

"Alright everyone. First off, my speech won't be as amazing as Keith's was, but that don't matter. Now, the Zin have abducted more of our friends, they've taken Angel, Zimos and Oleg no more than five minutes ago. Me and my top lieutenants and allies will be heading back into space, back to Zinyak's mothership to rescue our friends.

Once we've done that we're coming staright back, and all the Saints from here and Steelport along with the Ultor Masako, the Secret Service, the Columbians and Wong's Triads will join us when we take the final push against Zinyak."

"Orejuela, Wong. I'll have some Saints from the Zin ship above the city grab a capital ship, collect youse and take each of youse back to your main H.Q's"

"Everyone else with me."


	9. Chapter 9: A New Allie

_In this chapter the Boss returns to the simulation, gains two new super powers, a new allie, and begins saving his friends. One by one._

_Also, i have many ideas for future Saints Row stories. Such as:_

_My own versions of Saints Row, Saints Row 2 and Saints Row: The Third._

_Be sure to check my profile page out and let me know what you all think of these ideas and let me know what you guys think of this chapter :)_

**Chapter. 9**

The crew boarded the ship and we took off, with the intention of flying into space to hide in Zinyak's mother ship and figure out how to free and then save all our friends.

On board the ship was every main Saint or ally of the Saints apart from Burt Reynolds, who left to round up his own personal Swat team, and Mr. Wong and Manuel Orejuela who were being taken back to their own H.Q's to get their best people ready for the coming battle.

The greatest battle in history...

On the way we flew to the Zin ship in the sky and picked up only Cypher from a landing platform, while her team and every other Saint there stayed behind to gather as much information as possible. We also brought Tobias' hippie chopper on board to repair it with some ZinTek.

And we shot off into space in the blink of an aye. A few seconds later, once we were out of the Earth's atmosphere, we took a good long look at the Zin's fleet. There were hundreds of Zin ships like the ones above the city's. But in the middle of them all was Zinyak's mother ship, where we'd escaped from when Kinzie and Keith rescued me.

Everyone was on the bridge looking towards the Zin fleet, and we were all amazed with the battle fleet the Zin had.

Kinzie was sitting at the ships controls looking a little depressed, in her own thoughts, not paying much attention to anyone else.

I put my hand on Kinzie's shoulder, breaking her out of her trance.

"Don't worry Kinzie, we'll get Oleg and everyone else back. I promise you." i assured her

"I know, i just...miss him, y'know." she replied

"I'll tell you something, Kinzie. I miss every Saint we've lost over the years. I miss all of our friends who've been abducted. I miss Gat. But most of all...I miss Shaundi...but look, we need to keep doing what we do in order to get them back. Okay."

"Okay." she said smiling

"Anyway, you know where to go, so lets go." i said to her

With that the ship raced toward the mother ship and back inside it, after a few minutes we found the perfect spot to hide the ship while we used the Simulation chairs.

_Now that the ship was hidden in the perfect spot i decided that i was gonna go back into the simulation, to see about rescuing our friends._

"Alright everyone. I'm going back into the simulation." i informed the crew.

"Wait, you want to go back in there ? You can't kill Zinyak plugged into a computer." Keith immediately argued, grabbing my shoulder and turning me to face him

"I can kill a lot of people with a computer." Kinzie said, whilst tapping away on one of the touch screens.

"You, sure." Said Keith as he pointed at Kinzie

"You need help setting the DVR." Keith said pointing to me

_The three of us began walking from the bridge towards the simulation pod room._

"Look, if taking over a small part of the simulation lead you to me, then taking over the whole god damn thing has to do something good." i calmly argued back

"You don't know what will happen!" Keith said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"She probably does!" i said shrugging his hand off my shoulder

"The President is right. Whenever the simulation is disrupted i have a small window to work my way inside the Zin security network. The more it's disrupted the more time i'll have to map out Zinyak's mother ship."

I stepped into one of the simulation pods

"I can identify structural weakness, locate where they're keeping our friends-" Kinzie continued

"And find Zinyak ?" Keith asked, interrupting her to make sure she wasn't leaving out the part about killing the alien warlord responsible for all this.

"Yeah." she responded

"Alright, let's do this." i said

They both walked over to me and slowly closed each side of the lid as i laid my head back and closed my eyes.

_There was swirling purple and black in front of me for about ten seconds. And eventually i opened my eyes and i was back on the same roof i had previously left the simulation from._

I felt my three super powers flowing around inside my body again. I'd missed using my super powers so i jumped off the roof and charged up my ice blast, my whole right hand turned to ice and a white glow appeared around it. I pulled my hand back and shot it forward shooting a beam of ice from my hand freezing everyone in front of me.

"Oh yeah! Still got it!" i said happily

_About half an hour later..._

"Hey Boss." Kinzie said

"What's up Kinzie ?" i asked

"I know more ways you can disrupt the simulation."

"Lay it on me."

"I want you to go hack a store. If Zinyak wants a fight, we're going to bring it to him. Taking down this simulation will wreck havoc on all the Zin systems and help us locate our friends.

There's plenty you can do to overload, disrupt and generally break the whole damn thing, so let's start small. I know hacking stores seems trivial, but it's a good place for us to start. Alright, get moving."

"Got it." i said

"I think it'd be best to start at-"

"Planet Zin. If i'm gonna work to take a store back from Zinyak, that's where i'm going first." i said cutting her off.

"Okay, good point." she said

"Planet Zin...Who names a store after themselves ?" i asked her in a joking tone.

"Isn't that exactly what we did with 'Planet Saints' ?" Kinzie asked

"Kinzie." i said

"Yeah ?" she asked

"Shut up." i said

"No time. Look, anyway, you should be able to hack it from right outside the doors. Good luck."

After a few seconds i'd successfully hacked the doors.

"Bah, Kinzie, your job's easy." i chuckled

"Oh really ? Okay then, i'll let you hack into the next simulation, while i go inside the simulation and help them out." Kinzie said, sarcastically

"Let's make a bet when i get outta the simulation then." i said seriously

I was about to enter the store when i heard sirens. Cop car themed Fer De Lances and Gunslingers appeared from every direction.

"What the fuck is this shit!" I yelled

"Oops, you must've tripped the security alarm." Kinzie said

"Is this gonna happen every time ?" i asked

"I think i can cut off the outside security program from the rest of the stores. So no, it shouldn't happen again."

"Good."

"Look, I need you to stay there just a little longer to see how their reaction protocols works."

"Oh yeah sure, just let me get shot at for you."

"Whine, whine, whine..."

_I killed most of the cops but all of a sudden the remaining cops morphed into the usual Zin grunts, right in front of me!_

"Whoa, did you just see that, Kinzie ?" i said feeling very confused

"What, the cops just suddenly transforming into Zin troops ? Yeah, i saw that." she said, confirming that she saw it too.

"Explain to me, why exactly they just transformed ?" i asked

"Looks like they're stepping up security even more. Be careful." she told me

"I don't need to _'be careful_'. There's a reason why i'm the leader of the Saints _AND_ still alive, Kinz." i told her

Once all the Zin were dead, two floating orange orbs appeared next to me and more Zin began emerging from both of them.

"Shit, now Zin are dropping in from the sky! Hey! That's fucking cheating!" i yelled at the oncoming aliens.

"Those are most likely access portals. You should be able to destroy them to stop more Zin from showing up." Kinzie informed me

"Good to know. But i was gonna blow 'em to hell regardless, hahah." i laughed

_I destroyed both the portals and killed the last of the Zin in the area._

"Hold on, look at that gold floating robot thing. I think it's controlling the security program here." Kinzie said

"Yeah, so ?" i asked

"So, if you catch the golden orb and shut it down then the Zin should no longer see you as an immediate threat."

"Catch the golden orb ? What, do i get points for that ? Heh heh heh" i chuckled

"Ummm...No ?"

_The golden orb was racing away from me but i was in hot pursuit._

I caught up to it and grabbed it.

"C'mere ya little bastard." i yelled as i threw it to the ground and destroyed it with a single punch.

"Kinzie, i destroyed it."

"Great! At least you have a way to get the Zin off your back now, so keep that in mind. Remember, this is only the beginning. With everything we're going to throw at Zinyak he won't know what hit him." Kinzie announced

"Hah, Ain't that the truth."

**I sprinted back to Planet Zin.**

I got back there just in time to see it start to glitch and fuzz about. Then a purple light engulfed the store, the doors flew open and the purple light got even greater. The words "ZIN" morphed into "SAINTS", the miniature statue of Zinyak above the doors fell forward and shattered into many pieces and a Saint of all Saints statue rose up, flapping it's angel wings and took it's rightful place above the doors.

I looked inside, all the UFO toys and "Zin Attack" energy drinks all morphed into Saints bobble heads, action figures, Lego sets, ( C'mon, who wouldn't want Saints Row Lego sets and mini-figures. ) Headsets, Saints themed clothing and "Saints Flow" energy drinks and all the red slowly changed back to purple and gold.

I ran back outside and same thing began happening, the red slowly changed into purple and gold, and Voilà! One Planet Saints store was restored to its former glory.

But there were still countless Planet Saints and other stores to hack into and restore to their former glory.

_Then suddenly i heard a voice that was neither Kinzie's nor Zinyak's..._

"If you want help to save your friends, you will come to my rift. I have marked the location on the HUB on your virtual mobile telecommunications device. Goodbye." the voice said

"That was weird..." I said

"I know. But maybe you should go to it." Kinzie said

"Really ?" i asked

"Yeah, and if it tries anything i'll stop it from harming you, okay."

"Fuck it, alright then."

_I made my way to the A.I's Rift and found that it was a floating red orb above a big square hole in the simulation, outside Kinzie's Warehouse._

When i entered the "Rift" i saw a whole lot of red platforms from below rising up higher and further away from where i was.

"You will need to leap from platform to platform. By changing the red platforms to purple, the power connection to this simulation will remain open. The closer you land to the centre, the stronger the connection." The A.I said

"Ok, now look i showed up to your rift, so start explaining how you'll get me to my friends." i demanded

"I know how to navigate the Zin systems and travel between them. If you can find the right simulation, i can open a gateway between that one and yours." The A.I informed me

"And how do i know you're not just one of Zinyak's goons fucking with me ?" i asked the A.I

"Because i have no love for the Zin as i was once their prisoner too. I have been stuck inside the Zin simulations creating rifts which cause chaos for Zinyak. Though the Zin inevitably shut them down." the A.I said

"Then why am i here doing this ?" i asked

"Your help ensures i am able to keep them open permanently. A benefit to us both." the A.I told me

"So why don't you do this yourself ? Where are you anyway ?" i asked

"My body has long since died. I implanted my conciseness into the main simulation computer many years ago." the A.I said

"What the...Then how can you open these gateways for me ?" i asked it

"I cannot. That is unless you can find me a physical mobile form i can download my memory matrix into first."

"So i find you a body and i'm supposed to just trust that you'll help me ?"

"Unlike humans, i keep my word and pay my debts. Besides, you know you need me." the A.I said

After about four or five minutes of jumping up all the platforms to the giant one at the very top i had finished the A.I's "Rift."

"There. I finished your rift." i said

"My access code is 3131. Use it when you find me a suitable form." the A.I said, before the "Rift." dissapered and left me in darkness.

I re-materialised in my simulation. I turned around and noticed that the whole portal to the rift was no longer red, but purple.

A few seconds later my head and hands began glowing again, this time it was a fiery red ish / orange ish glow that engulfed them and for the next Twenty seconds.

This "Upgrade" seemed really violent, more violent than the previous Two. Almost explosive. It finally stopped and i now had another new power...Question is...What was it ?

"I have upgraded your code. And given you a new element." The A.I said

"Hmm, so what've i got this time Kinzie ?" i asked

"Hmmm, it seems you have the power of fire!" Kinzie informed me

"FIRE!" i yelled with excitement. An instant smile forming on my face.

"Yep, it's another blast attack, so it works just like your ice blast."

"This'd be great for a barbeque." i said

"Oh god! I can imagine you actually doing something like that." Kinzie said

"Anyway, it can set ablaze any one caught in it's radius, take down groups of enemies or even destroy a car with one blast or simply set ablaze the occupants of the car." Kinzie said

"But what's even better is you can use both your blast attacks at the same time."

"Wait. So i could use fire with one hand and ice on the other ?" i asked excitedly

"Yep, but when the A.I upgraded your code just there it gave your blast attacks a upgrade as well."

"How d'you mean ?" I said feeling a little confused

"Well now your whole arm can become fully engulfed in either ice, fire OR..."

"Or what Kinzie ?" i curiously asked

"OR...a mix of both of them on each arm, it's your choice."

"More element types exist in this simulation for various powers. If you are able to find or create the code that is. You can mix more elements into one if that is your wish." The A.I said

"God that sounds SWEET! Ok, i _have _to try that out right now!" i said charging a jump, and super jumping to the closest street.

I landed in the middle of a road close by and began concentrating on my powers, i closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt my powers mixing together and charging up.

I opened my eyes and raised my right arm and saw it completely turn to ice, then i lifted my left arm that'd already turned to ice, then a red ish/ orange ish glow appeared over them and molten rock appeared over parts of my arms and the flame colour continued to glow.

A car had stopped in front of me. The driver was tooting his horn and yelling abuse at me.

I raised my right arm towards his car, pulled my arm back, and threw it forward, a ice beam came shooting out my arm and completely froze him and his car then it turned to fire and completely evaporated the man and his car. There was nothing left of it at all.

"Holy shit! This is gonna come in real handy." I said delighted with my new combo attack.

"Okay, Kinzie. So the A.I won't help me break into our friends simulations unless he gets a body. So, how do we get him one, Kinzie ?" i asked her

"The Zin have everything in the simulation locked tight but there is something you can use." she informed me

"That being ?"

"A Control and Interface Device. Or simply, a C.I.D"

"Okay, great. Where do i find one ?"

"Well do you remember that hotspot i had you shut down the last time you were in the simulation ?"

"Yeah."

"You're in luck. The Zin have a bunch in transit right now, and they're at the downed hotspot trying to turn it back online."

"Take a C.I.D from there, get it to a safe spot and wipe it's old programming so that the A.I can upload it's personality into the new shell."

"A C.I.D ? Hmmm, Kinzie how about we call the A.I, CID ?"

"That's...an pretty appropriate name for him actually, yeah let's call the A.I, CID."

"Anyway, head over to the downed hotspot and take a C.I.D"

"So a simple smash and grab, huh ?" i asked

"Yeah, exactly. Once you've got one remember to take it to a safe spot. You don't want to deal with Zin while hacking that device."

"Got it."

"I'm curious, is there any way to get CID a body in the real world too ?"

"At this point, CID is purely information. He's entirely digital. You could download him onto your phone if you wanted."

"Well, no i couldn't actually. At the moment i don't have my phone in the real world or in here."

"I'll program your phone in there for you once you've gotten a C.I.D. Anyway, getting back on topic. Why ? Does he want a body ?"

"Tss, would you wanna be stuck inside the simulation forever ?" i asked her

"Good point. I'll check the ship for a suitable shell just in case." Kinzie said

I landed back at the downed hotspot and found a bunch of Zin and three or four Zin Assert's. So i began killing the Zin with my new combo for my powers.

I. WAS. AWESOME!

"Along with the C.I.D's , the Zin are transporting a prototype for a contained-forced recursive feedback projector."

"Kinzie, that sounds like complete bullshit even coming from you."

" *sigh* Imagine a gun that fires a bullet that bounces from one target to another to another to another like a pinball racking up a billion points."

"Ooooh."

_I ran over to the Zin crate and stole the weapon and started using it on some more Zin. It worked exactly like Kinzie said, i shot one Zin and it bounced off him and onto the next and the next and the next. Killing them all on impact._

"Not bad. Not bad at all." I calmly said

"Be careful not to damage any of the C.I.D's, I don't know when or if we'll get another chance to get one of these." Kinzie said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Kinzie. I got this." i said while using the bounce rifle to kill all the remaining Zin.

I walked over to the C.I.D. There were five on them in a row.

"Which C.I.D should i grab ? Does it matter ?"

"Any random one, your choice."

I walked up to one and lightly tapped the top of it.

"Oh Shit!" i said as the top of the C.I.D exploded and it fell to the ground.

"Oh god! What did you do ?" Kinzie asked

"I touched it." i said

"Well...touch it differently next time..." Kinzie suggested to me.

I just put my head in my hand for a moment. I was gonna say something but decided not to.

I touched another C.I.D and once again, parts of it exploded and it completely disappeared.

"Uh, what the hell Kinzie ?" i yelled out

"Don't pin this on me." She moaned back

"Ugh, these things are broken."

I touched yet another one.

"Don't you blow up on me, you little bastard." i said

I touched it and luckily, it didn't blow up!

"Yes!" i said with relief

"Finally! Quick, get to a safe spot so you can crack it open."

"How far away do i need to be ?" i asked

"Just away from the Zin. Pick someplace they won't find you."

"How long is this whole thing gonna take ?"

"I won't know until i crack open the device and see how it ticks."

I vaulted up into the air and landed on a rooftop far away from the still downed hotspot.

"All right, this spot looks good to me." i said

"Keep an eye out while i work on this. I guarantee the Zin have a way of finding these devices remotely." Kinzie warned me.

I looked into the distance and saw some Zin hover bikes flying towards me.

"Shit. They found us."

"Don't let them take the C.I.D!" Kinzie shouted

"Okay, but work fast." i said

I killed most of the Zin, but more were on their way.

"Oh hey, i found the tracking device." Kinzie said

"You done yet ?" i asked

"Would you like to take over ? I could kill some Zin for a while."

"Fair point."

A few kills later...

"Kinzie, where we at on this ?" i asked, wanting this to be done so we could start saving the crew.

"Almost done..."

A Zin UFO appeared and had me pinned down for a few seconds before i threw an ice blast at it, freezing it and sending it crashing to the ground below, shattering completely on contact.

"Hold on..." Kinzie said

I killed yet more Zin and waited for Kinzie to tell me some good news.

"Little bit more..."

"C'mon Kinzie, any day now."

"Okay! The C.I.D is cracked and clear for uploading. Inputting CID's code...Now."

"Great. How long until the upload is complete ?" i asked

"55 Minutes."

"55...**WHAT ?** 55 Minutes ?! These things usually take 3 to 5, tops!"

"Look! The connection in this area is slow. Get closer to a major connection point like the Decker's old nuclear power plant and this might go faster."

"Why didn't we go there first ?" i asked

"Because a major connection point for the simulation is going to be heavily guarded."

"Will CID download faster ?" i asked

"Well, probably, but..."

"Then i'm taking the C.I.D there." i decided

"Once CID's up and running, how long until we can use him to get the crew ?"

Well, assuming CID wasn't lying, i don't see a reason why we shouldn't be able to get right to it. Speaking of which, who do you want to save first ? Pierce, Shaundi, Benjamin King ?"

"I want to save Shaundi first."

"Okay, once CID has downloaded his memories into the C.I.D we'll have him open a gateway to Shaundi's simulation."

"Speaking of which. What do you think Shaundi's nightmare is ?" she asked

"I'll bet my life that her hell would involve her having to re-live the night on Phillipe Loren's plane when Johnny got killed by Loren. Having to endure wacthing it over and over again, unable to do anything about it." i said

"Gat was like a big brother to her. His death hit her pretty hard...It hit us all hard. Even me, i just never showed it because i had to be strong for the crew." i continued

_I arrived at the old deckers nuclear power plant._ "I'm here, just gotta clear the place of Zin first."

Once i killed the Zin guarding the Access point i ran over to it and restarted the download.

"Flip the switch and...Done."

"Excellent." Kinzie said

"Okay, so how long now ?"

But before Kinzie answered me i heard a noise coming from the C.I.D

"FUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUKFUK!"

"Uh, Kinzie ?"

"That's, uh...just part of the process."

"Apparently the very sweary part of the process."

"The full download should only take about 16 Minutes."

"16 minu-Oh Jesus! Is there anything you can do to make it go even faster ?"

"I'll see what i can find. There might be additional access points we can use to increase the bandwidth."

"Personality transfer at 31 percent." I heard CID's voice say

"I found an access point that can help speed this along, it's on the roof next to you. Get to it and activate it." Kinzie informed me

"Found it." i said

It was on the rooftop right next to me, i super jumped into the air and landed on a Zin when i landed pretty much squishing it's head. Then i killed the rest of the Zin on the rooftop.

I used the access point and sped up the download process.

"Aaand it's on."

"There's a second access point out further! On the opposite side of the nuke plant, head over to it."

I flew up into the air after a super powered jump and glided over to the opposite side and found the last access point. I killed the Zin guarding it and switched it on as well.

"All right, both the access points are online. How's the download looking ?"

"Much faster. Much...much...too fast. TOO FAST! CID is overloading!"

"Overloading ?"

"Overheating! Get to him and cool him down!"

I super sprinted back over to CID and froze him with my ice blast

"Okay. Okay. We're good. We're fine. I managed to throttle the connection a bit so it should be much more stable now."

"How long until the download's done ?" i asked

"Three minutes."

"Good. That should give me just enough time to fight off a few waves of Zin."

As soon as i said that a portal opened in front of me with another behind me, i was ready to kill all the Zin that came out off them...But it wasn't Zin that came out off them.

A single silver robot appeared out of each one.

"What the ? Kinzie, Look! It's a Terminator!" i said, amazed at the sight

"Terminators ?! Oh, Wow!" Kinzie said sounding just as amazed as me

One had an arm mounted Zin Mini-gun while the other had a arm mounted gun which shot homing mines.

"Maybe we could get CID a Murderbot instead ?"

"Do you really want to give some rouge A.I a exoskeleton equipped with a complement of weapons and a history of violence ?"

"Probably not..."

"Besides, i already found a real C.I.D body on the ship. So y'know, synchronicity."

With that i destroyed the two Murderbots, but it wasn't easy as they took a hail of bullets to fall, and one of the Murderbots blew up from the middle and started crawling towards me with only half it's body and one arm left.

I shot it a few more times and it blew into pieces.

"OH MY GOD WHY DOES THIS HURT SO MUCH ?!" CID yelled

_Another minute later..._

"Personality transfer at 69 percent."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You're such a child." Kinzie said lightly laughing as well.

I kept killing the countless Zin and Murderbots that arrived.

"It's full of stars..." CID said

I stopped and looked at CID with a confused expression on my face when he said that.

"What the fuck is he on about ?" I mumbled to myself

"Your guess is as good as mine..." Kinzie said

"Download complete." CID said

"Oh, FINALLY!" i yelled

"All right. Time to kill us some aliens!" he said

"Oh god. I'm going to regret getting CID a real body aren't i ?"

"Oh CID. We're gonna get along famously." i said

A moment later a Warden with green glowing patterns appeared

**But this Warden had a green shield around his body**

"Oh shit. This is just great!" i yelled

"You can use your blast attacks to temporarily disable his shield

"And if you take him down i should be able to transfer his powers to you."

"Fuckin' right."

After a Five minute battle i beat the Warden, flew inside it and destroyed it from the inside.

And so, once again my head and hands began to glow. This time they were glowing green and again, like the previous three times my head faced towards the sky, my arms shot out to their sides and the glowing became stronger and brighter.

And after around Twenty seconds it stopped and now i had my new power.

"Wha...Whoa, this is...Why is my brain on fire ?! What did i get from that Warden ?" i asked wondering what i had got this time.

"Telekinesis, or simply TK. Welcome to being able to move things with your mind."

"OH FUCK YES! I HAVE THE FORCE!" I yelled.

"So obviously you can use your new TK powers to throw or catch people, vehicles and other objects with your mind."

"Sweet."

"Kinzie. Is there anyway that i can combine my new power with my other ones ?"

"Well, yes, actually. You can pick up someone with TK and then freeze someone or burn them alight while they're still in your grip."

"Hahah, awesome."

So now that i had a new power and found CID a new body in the real world _and _in the simulation i decided to leave the simulation for now to get some more rest.

"Kinzie. I'm coming back out of the simulation to have a rest for half an hour." i told her

I headed to the once blue door which at my request was now purple. Kinzie's calling them "Gateways". Anyway i walked in and once more i saw the swirling purple and neon blue.

I woke up, the lids on the pod opened up and i stepped out. I stretched and went to go lie down in my room for a half an hour.

Once again i removed my jacket and gloves, and closed my eyes for some rest.

Half an hour later i woke up. By myself surprisingly. Usually someone would wake me up and not shut up until i got outta bed. I left my jacket and gloves off and left my room.

I decided it was time to go back into the simulation to rescue Shaundi from her hell.

Once i was back in the simulation i was wondering how i would get Shaundi when Kinzie spoke up.

"Hey Boss, CID will meet you at the Broken Shillelagh and once you're both there i'll send him the jailbreak for Shaundi's simulation."

"Good."

_A few minutes later after i re-entered the Simulation with CID. Kinzie and Keith were sitting in the __pod room of the Ship, __next to the computer watching me._

Kinzie turned to face Keith.

"I was shocked when the Boss picked you to be the Vice President but you ended up working out." she said to him

"Well, that's only vaguely insulting." he responded

"Look, you sound just like Julius Little. Putting a guy who betrayed you in the number Two slot seems like a great way to get killed. I just don't want anything to happen to him."

"I'm **_NOTHING_ **like Julius."

Kinzie raised an eyebrow and then turned her attention back to the Boss.

_**Back inside the simulation.**_

I met CID at the Broken Shillelagh and when we got to the shitty sports bar's door a purple Gateway opened up in front of me.

"Kinzie, we're ready." i let her know

Because this was a simulation Kinzie had programmed my phone in. But i don't see why i bothered as with this being a simulation it was pretty much useless now. I shook my head and put it back in my pocket.

"I'm sending CID the jailbreak."

I looked towards the purple gateway ahead of me.

_**"I'm coming Shaundi."** _i said as i walked into it.


	10. Chapter 10: Saving Shaundi

_So i've made this chapter very special, also i think i'm going to keep my chapters having around 5,000 words in them now, but if y'all want that to change then just let me know._

_I hope you like this chapter :)_

**_The Boss is in love with Shaundi, but does she feel the same way towards him ?..._**

**_Let's find out..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 10<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The sex icon of the Saints, Shaundi's been with the Saints since the gang was revived 12 years ago and she was the second lieutenant that i convinced to join the Saints.<em>**

**_Once the relaxed, calm hippie who had contacts everywhere, slept with half the city and always wanted to fight in the battles far too dangerous for her. To the independent reality star and worldwide sex symbol who everyone wanted to sleep with, to the Director of the Secret Service._**

**_Shaundi's the Saint who has shown the greatest change out of all the Saints...She's the girl i'm in love with._**

* * *

><p>When i opened my eyes i was back on that asshole Loren's private Syndicate plane.<p>

"Just so you know, your powers don't exist in Shaundi's simulation. They only work in yours." Kinzie told me

"Whatever. I don't need any super powers to save the girl that i'm in love with." i casually said

"Aww." Kinzie said

"But don't you dare tell the others about my feelings for her. You only know about those feelings, because you were watching my simulated dream."

"Aw, c'mon! Not even a little bit?" Kinzie sarcastically protested

"Not. One. Word." i coldly informed her

"Alright, fine. I won't say anything until you say so." Kinzie said

"Good girl." i said

Just like it was when Shaundi and i were escaping from it about...seven years earlier, the plane was crawling with Morningstar goons.

"God, i hate these Morningstar assholes!" I said as i killed my way towards the door at the top of the stairs.

_Then a thought crossed my mind._

"Kinzie...d'you...d'you think Johnny's here ? The** real **Johnny, i mean."

"It's unlikely, even if Johnny's in here somewhere. It won't be the real Johnny."

"It'll be close enough."

"Boss..."

"Can it Kinzie, i don't wanna hear it."

_With that i barged through door after door dropping every French prick i saw._

I tried to barge through the door into the very room where we lost Johnny seven years ago...but it wouldn't budge. It literally felt like a brick wall, with another brick wall behind it!

"C'mon, open damn it! Kinzie, the door won't budge." i told her, as i continued shoulder barging it.

"I-I don't understand." she said

"Ooh, is something the matter ?" a taunting alien emperor's voice said

"Oh fuck you, Zinyak!"

"Poor Johnny is on the other side of that door...And you can't even muster the courage to open it. He's going to die. Alone. And none of his friends will even get to see the body to bury him."

"Fuck you."

_I finally broke down the door and ran inside, but when i looked up i was in so much shock that i dropped my pistol to the floor and backed up in defeat without muttering a single word._

The whole room was covered in bullets and insane amounts of blood...But in front of me...was Johnny's corpse laying there in Loren's chair.

* * *

><p>His normally bright white shirt blood soaked, ripped all over and scrunched up, with Loren's own personal knife impaled deep in his chest.<p>

His badass grey and purple Fleur-De-Lis Saints jacket also blood soaked, it was ripped at the shoulders.

His dark blue jeans were ripped and had spots of blood on them with some knife and bullet wounds noticable, and his dark purple and white Hi-tops were now only one colour. Blood soaked red.

His right hand had a big, open gash across the top side, the knuckles on both his hands covered in blood. along with all the rings on his fingers. Classic Johnny, only ever needed his fists to single handedly kill a small army.

Johnny's face was pale, and had blood splatter all over his face, with a large, open gash across his forehead, his black, slicked back hair, now messy and untidy, and had spots of red. His two now blood covered chains lay broken, on the floor next to him, and his silver, blacked out shades were broken and snapped, his blacked out lenses completely shattered with only small parts left attached, revealing his closed eyes.

Despite no longer being alive, there was a faint smile on Johnny's face. At least he died doing what he did best. What he loved doing.

* * *

><p>Shaundi, lay kneeling in front of Johnny's corpse, evidently upset.<p>

She looked like she did seven years ago. She was holding Johnny's arm and saying to him what neither of us had gotten the chance to say to him all those years ago.

_**Goodbye**_.

"Johnny...i let you down...i let us all down. We never should have ran, we should have stayed and fought, but we couldn't because...we couldn't because of me.

And i know people say that it's not my fault, but if the Boss didn't have to protect me, you would be standing here right now.

I'm so sorry Johnny."

But just that moment Johnny sprung back to life as a _fuckin' zombie, _and he quickly lunged at her.

_I picked up my gun and ran over to them. I aimed my gun at Johnny...but i just couldn't pull the trigger..._

While Zombie Gat was trying to bite Shaundi, she pulled Loren's knife from his chest and kicked him back, then jumped back up onto her feet.

"Aaaaaah!" she screamed, tearing up as she lunged at Johnny's zombie and repeatedly stabbed Zombie Gat multiple times in the head, pushing him down but finally killing him. She then grabbed his arm again and rested her head on his arm in utter sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Johnny. I'm so sorry..." Shaundi said, in a very choked up voice, that made it evident she was holding back her tears as long as she could.

_I walked over to her and rested my hand on her shoulder._

"Shaundi..." I said

"Boss!" she said in shock and relief

She hadn't noticed me before and when she saw me she stood up and hugged me tight. I hugged her back.

"It_ wasn't _your fault." i told her, taking her head in my hands

She had tears running from her eyes, ruining her mascara, she was very close to just bawling all her sadness out into the my shoulder, as she rested her head there and we had a long hug.

"We left him to die! Johnny never normally needed us, but the one time that he did, where were we ?" she said, sounding choked up

"Shaundi, Johnny didn't save both of our life's so we could feel sorry for ourselves."

We kept hugging but were interrupted once more by that asshole Zinyak.

"Yes, i hate to interrupt this touching moment. But we haven't even gotten to the best part of this plane ride..."

"Oh, fuck me!" she said

She let go of me and then a red door (like the gateway doors.) appeared beneath her and she fell into it.

"I'm coming, Shaundi!" i said as i attempted to jump into it to follow her. But it closed just before it got in.

"I think not." Zinyak mocked

**"AGH! FOR FUCK SAKE!"** i shouted as i got back up and went to run back the way i came from.

But before i left the room i walked over to Gat's corpse, pulled the knife out his forehead, placed his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Real or Simulated. You're still my oldest, closest and best friend, and you deserve respect.

_Goodbye, Johnny._"

With that i stood up and went to leave the room to go get Shaundi back from wherever that asshole put her.

"I gotta find her." i said to myself

"Kinzie, what happened to Shaundi ?" i asked

"I dunno, i-Bo-Boss ? Boss, can you hear me ?"

"Yeah, i can hear ya, Kinzie...Kinzie ?"

_I opened the door and there was a bright green light._

"What the hell is going on here ?" i heard Shaundi's voice say

"Hey! Get off me." but mid-way through her sentence her voice changed into...No! could it really be ?

_The bright light disappeared revealing that i wasn't on Loren's plane anymore, but in a very familiar looking nightclub._

"Hold up a minute...No way!" i said in disbelief

"Holy shit man! I'm in **_"On Track."_** Veteran Child's old club before i killed him and we took it over for the Saints." I thought to myself.

"Boss, are you there ?" I heard Kinzie say

"Yeah, yeah i'm here." i responded

"Hold on, why are you in a nightclub ? What happened to the plane ?" she asked, obviously confused

"This is still Shaundi's nightmare Kinzie. Trust me, this is where i'm supposed to be."

_I made my way downstairs and the club was exactly how i remember it looking 12 years ago. Obviously in the present day, and under Saints control, we slightly remodelled it. _

"Ugh, uh. Cut it out!" a voice from the past yelled

"Who's that ?" Kinzie curiously asked

"I better get down there." i said ignoring Kinzie's question

As i got further down i heard **_"Insane in the Brain - Cypress Hill"_** playing. Getting louder and louder the closer i got.

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled yet another familiar voice from the past. And i knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

**DJ Veteran Child.**

I ran down the stairs to the dance floor at the bottom of the club where VC was using Shaundi as a meat shield.

But this wasn't the present-day Shaundi.

This was the younger, more chilled out and relaxed, drug loving, hippie version of Shaundi from 12 years ago.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on here ?!" Kinzie said sounding very confused

"You've got Five seconds to let go of her..._Boy_. Otherwise, my darker side's gonna resurface." i warned him

"Hah! Yeah right. You really think a pathetic chump like you can stop the **_TRIPLE PLATINUM DJ VETERAN CHILD_ _?_**" He shouted at me.

"Time's up punk." I coldly stated with a blank expression on my face.

"You think you can take her from me ?" he said laughing at me

I pulled out my handgun from my jacket, and lowered it so that it was level with my hip. I shook my head and then shot him in the leg, and he let go of Shaundi, i caught her in my arms and got her back on her feet.

"Thanks Boss, i knew i could count on you to come save me from that asshole." she said

"I'd never leave you behind, Shaundi, ever. Know that." i said

_I turned my attention back to VC. He had fallen to the ground in agony and raised his gun at Shaundi. About to shoot her._

_But i grabbed his pistol out of his hands and smacked him in the face hard with the butt of his own gun._

_He then attempted to punch me, but i caught his fist with ease and snapped some of his fingers, and then slowly snapped his wrist_.

He screamed out in pain.

"Gonna play nice now, lil bitch ?" i calmly asked him

_But he spat in my face._

I wiped it off and spat back in his face.

"Fuck this. I'm done playing games with you."

_I grabbed his head, head butted him, then snapped his neck and tossed him back away from me._

I looked over at Shaundi. I expected her to be shocked and surprised at my brutality but instead she was applauding me in a cute way, with a sexy little smile on her face.

"Damn Boss, that was awesome!"

"Thanks, Shaundi."

"_She_...is not Shaundi." Kinzie said finally speaking up again

"No Kinzie, you're wrong. You see, this _IS_ Shaundi."

"No, something must be screwed up. The Shaundi i know doesn't act like this...she has like one emotion. Pissed."

"Kinzie, that isn't exactly a hundred percent true. Shaundi wasn't and isn't always pissed off."

"This girl needs a bowl. Fast." Shaundi said

"Well anyway, we got Shaundi. Let's get outta here." i said

"Not yet...My friends." Zinyak said interrupting us once again

"Uh, Fuck sake not this prick again!" i said getting fed up of hearing the prick's voice

"I think Veteran Child deserves a second chance with our fair jezebel. Maybe several chances...Hm-hm-hm."

_And just like that Two more versions of VC appeared._

"Aaaand, no thank you." i said killing them both on sight.

_But another four spawned in and took their places._

"Seriously. No thank you." i said killing those four as well.

_But another eight took their place!_

"Fuck sake!"

"Shaundi, get behind cover!" i ordered making sure she was behind me and safe.

"Only if you're there with me." she said in a sexy tone.

"Always." i said

We leapt behind the bar and took down VC clones together. Side by side.

"I have a way for you to kill the clones of Veteran Child." Kinzie said

"Good."

"Dropping it in for you two now."

_A second or two later a Saints themed ammo crate appeared next to us._

_I opened it and found two weapons. I grabbed one and tossed it to Shaundi who caught it and began firing it, then i grabbed one and opened fire on the VC clones._

"That's a lot of Veteran Children." I said observing the room full of them.

"Veteran Child's. Proper plurals take singular construction."

"Okay, ya'know, is this _REALLY_ the time ?" i said, shooting the VC clones, each shot fully, and quickly disintegrating the unlucky copy of VC to get targeted.

This disintegrator rifle was the shit. I had to admit.

"I'm definitely using this to cause some havoc later, hahah!" i said

Shaundi giggled at that.

Once all the VC's but the first one i killed where all disintegrated we walked over to his corpse.

"You're remarkably calm right now." i said to Shaundi.

"Eh, sometimes your ex's try to kill you, what can ya do, ya know." she responded, still stoned outta her face.

"Hey, you wanna party ?" she asked grining

Before i could give an answer Shaundi put her head down and began shaking a little bit.

"No. This isn't me." Shaundi said with her normal, present day voice

"Shaundi, are you okay ?" i asked getting a little worried about her.

_Then suddenly a purple light appeared from Shaundi's chest and a left hand appeared out of it...**Shaundi's left hand ?**..._

_Shaundi fell to her knee's as a full left arm was now sticking out of her._

I backed up a little with a shocked look on my face

"This is getting weird." was all she said before the purple light got greater and the modern day Shaundi appeared out of Hippie Shaundi.

Modern day Shaundi **( Let's call her Shaundi 1 for now. )** turned around towards Shaundi 2 with an angry stare and said. "Get out."

"What's her problem ?" Shaundi 2 said looking at me and pointing at her future self.

"My problem ? My problem is that i used to _BE_ you." Shaundi 1 said, pointing back at Shaundi 2

"This isn't a born again thing, is it ?" Shaundi 2 asked both of us, waving her hands up.

"No, she's future you." I said putting my hand on Shaundi 2's shoulder

"Makes sense. So what happens to me ?" Shaundi 2 asked

"Whaddya mean ?" Shaundi 1 asked

"Look Shaundi, maybe we should-"

"No, no. No, I want to hear what i have to say to myself. What did you mean "What happens to me?" ?" Shaundi 1 asked waiting for an answer, cutting me off

"Well, evidently i become a total frigid bitch, so i just wanted to know what's up ?" Shaundi 2 answered

"Oh, you mean, "i stopped sitting around smoking drugs from a broken light bulb all day?" Shaundi 1 said

"Girls, maybe we should-" I said raising my hands and walking in between the two of them...her. God this is making me so confused right now.

"Yeah, you're lame now, you used to have fun." Shaundi 2 said cutting me off as well

I gave up and threw my hands in the air in defeat and decided to let them deal with it.

"I used to be useless." Shaundi 1 declared

"WHAT ?" Shaundi 2 said

"The most memorable thing you ever did was get captured by your smoked out ex." Shaundi 1 said pointing to VC's corpse on the floor next to them

"That's not true!" Shaundi 2 said trying to laugh it off

"I'm sorry, and fucking half of Stilwater. Go team!" Shaundi 1 said

"I always thought you were just really friendly and hated pants." I said coming to Shaundi 2's defence.

"Someone get's it!" Shaundi 2 said

"I hate me." Shaundi 1 said putting her head down.

"Let's get out of here." she said walking away up the stairs, kicking VC's corpse on the way out.

_I froze on the spot for a moment. i was gonna say something to Shaundi 2 but decided it could wait and just waved goodbye. I ran after Shaundi 1 and did a weird ass little hop over VC's corpse...Fuck knows what all that was about. Shaundi 2 waved goodbye to us as we left up the stairs._

While Shaundi and i made our way upstairs i thought i'd tell her what was gonna happen when she was released.

"Look Shaundi, once Kinzie severs your connection from this nightmare of yours, you're gonna wake up in a red spinney pod room on Zinyak's mother ship and fall outta your pod, it ain't a big fall don't worry. You're gonna be covered in orange ish / pink ish slime and feel really dizzy and sick.

But it'll pass, just keep yourself safe, Okay. I'll come get you, i promise."

"Boss, can i ask you one thing before i get out of this hell ?" she said

"Yes, Of course."

"Am i the first member of the crew that you're rescuing from their hell ?" she asked me

_There was a brief pause._

"Yes. Yes, you are." i said with a smile

_She blushed slightly and then kissed me on my cheek._ "Thanks Sweetie, why me first though ?"

I whispered into her ear. "I'll tell you why later...darling."

_I looked into her eyes and she just started smiling. Properly smiling. _I hadn't seen her smile in ages, it was actually kinda rare to see these days, so i smiled back.

_And then purple light's spun around her and she disappeared._

"Okay Kinzie, get me outta here. I have a date to get to."

_Moments later the whole room slowly faded away and was replaced by the swirling purple and neon blue. And then i woke up._

Kinzie was standing in front of my pod and as soon as i opened my eyes she began speaking.

"Keith is piloting the ship to the closest landing bay to Shaundi's pod." was all she said

"All right. How long till we're there ?"

"Five to ten minutes tops."

"Okay, i'm gonna go grab stuff from my room and some weapons."

"Boss, there's something in a crate in the cargo-"

"Save it for later, Kinzie."

"But Boss, y-"

"Kinzie, whatever it is, however cool, i'll look at it once we've got our girl back here safe and sound."

* * *

><p><strong>Shaundi's POV:<strong>

My eyes opened. "Shit!" i yelled, as i fell from whatever the hell kinda containment it was i'd escaped from. I smacked against the ground, the impact squashed my tits under my chest and my head was spinning, i looked up, and i saw red spinning pods in both directions.

My hair was untied and down, i was naked and covered in slime. Just like the Boss said i would be. I looked behind me and it turned out all those spinning simulation containment pods were the same as the one i'd fallen out of.

I lay there on the ground for a few minutes. My front and mainly, my tits, were mashed against the cold, now slime covered floor. There was a light breeze, brushing over my ass and up my back, it sent a little chill down my spine.

I rubbed my hands over my neck, and as it turns out i still had my silver Saints necklace around my neck, at least. I felt my ears, i still had my earrings too.

I tried getting to my feet but i kept falling over whenever i tried. I lay on my front and crawled to the nearby door, my tits dragged under my body and were squashed up against my ribs. I grabbed the wall next to me, and pulled myself up it.

I felt really sick. I looked down at the ground and bent over. My giant tits dangled down, like two giant wrecking balls, they were just swaying from side to side for a little bit before i stood up straight and tried walking forward.

But i lost my balance due to dizziness and fell over.

I lay on my side for a few minutes, then i began crawling towards the door ahead of me, pulling and dragging my body towards my only way outta here.

I finally managed to get up on my feet, and luckily, i was no longer feeling sick. Yet, i still felt dizzy. I took a few moments to brush some of the slime out of my hair, and some off of my tits!

"Right, i gotta go find the Boss." i said to myself as i stumbled through the door and went looking for two things: a weapon, and The Boss.

**The Boss' POV:**

I sat in my room, cleaning my GDHC. It was custom made by me personally. It had extended ammo clips, a medium sized black and silver scope on top, and a extended barrel. _(It pretty much looks like the GDHC .50 from Saints Row: Total Control, give it a look.)_

It was silver with some parts in matte black and there was a small purple line in the middle on each side, and a purple fleur-de-lis on both sides of the handle with Saints decals around the handle and barrel.

And had the words **"Third Street Forever"** engraved on both sides of the barrel.

I picked up my Knife, it was a long black and grey combat knife with silver around the edges and a purple line down the middle on each side.

It had a black handle, again with a purple fleur-de-lis on each side, the knuckle duster was silver with purple edges.

I put both my gun and my knife in their holsters, put on my jacket and gloves and left my room to go see how much longer we would be.

**Shaundi's POV:**

I was sneaking down some hallway, not that far from the containment pod that i'd been released from, still looking for any weapon to defend myself with.

"Attention. Attention all soldiers in Sector 15. Prisoner #69 - Ms. Shaundi, whose last name i won't say, to spare her the shame - has escaped from her containment pod. If found, she may be either captured or executed. You have permission to shoot her on sight if you must. But if captured, you will bring the Prisoner to my throne room for punishment." Zinyak announced

"Oh no. There's no way i'm getting captured AGAIN!" i said

Around the corner and through a door i found a group of Zin. I hid behind some crates and punched the doors control panel, seemingly locking it in doing so.

"Hey! What was that ?" A Zin soldier said. The group of Zin turned around and spotted me.

"It's the female prisoner #69 from Planet Earth. Get her!" One Zin soldier said. The group then started firing their alien weapons at me.

"Ah shit!"

**The Boss's POV:**

I walked onto the bridge and when the doors opened there was Kinzie walking towards me.

"Oh, there you are. Good timing, i was just coming to get you." she said

I had to ask her something immediately "We there yet ?"

"We'll be at the platform in about a minute, you want anyone to go with you ?"

"No. I'll go alone." i stated

"Okay. Get ready to go, cause we're nearly there, and once you're off the ship we can't afford to hang around, we'll have to go hide until you're ready to be picked up."

"How will you know when to pick us up then ?" i curiously asked her

"Here." she said handing me an black, purple and gold earpiece

"Hold on a sec. Where did you get the time to find and grab a Saints themed headset ?" i again, curiously asked her

"I picked up a lot of Saints themed headsets back on Earth, for the crew. Incase some of us split up, to go do damage to Zinyak and his Empire here in the real world." Kinzie explained

"Good thinking, Kinzie." i told her

"Thanks Boss. Let me know when you two will need picked up." she said

"Will do."

I went down to the cargo bay and picked up Angel's personal AR-55. It was black with the same design as Angel's mask all over it and "Never Give Up. Never Back Down." written in white on both sides in spanish.

I grabbed Shaundi's personal black and purple TEK-Z10, which we grabbed back in Washington. I put it's strap over my head and on my back. The cargo bay door opened and i ran and jumped out.

I landed on the platform below and cracked my neck to both sides when i stood up, i made my way towards the door ahead of me and ran across a bridge. I hadn't encountered any Zin so far but i could hear faint shooting in the distance, so i ran towards it and when i got around the corner there was a big group of Zin walking towards me.

I didn't hesitate and opened fire on all of them. Once they were all dead i ran down some stairs and fought another group of Zin, to the right some Zin were shooting at something down the hallway.

I killed them all qucikly and ran down the hallway.

**"SHAUNDI ?!"** i shouted

"Shaundi, you down here ? It's me!"

Shaundi appeared from behind some crates, still mostly covered in slime.

**"BOSS!"** she shouted, instantly smiling, relieved to see me.

"_**FUCK ME!**_ What an amazing body she has." i thought to myself

I mean, she _always _looked great, but god damn she looked _even better _when she was naked with her hair down.

Her long, wet, messy and slime covered brunnete hair went to like, halfway down her back.

Her giant breasts were perfectly round and they were even bigger than i thought they were!

She had large pink areolas, and her pink nipples were hard, her breasts bounced in the most delightful way with every step she took.

She had great legs! And her pussy was dark and hairy, must be because she'd put her dating show on hiatus for a while.

I dropped Angel's rifle and we both ran to each other, and Shaundi's breasts began bouncing up and down, and side to side. When we reached each other we hugged one another tightly.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her hands through my hair, she smiled into this hug. While i wrapped one of my hands on her back, and the other on the back of her neck. She was all slimey due to the slime inside the simulation pod, but to be honest, i didn't mind it one bit.

The hug lasted for a good while, eventually we pulled away from the hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Shaundi. C'mon, let's get you to safety."

"Thanks for coming to rescue me, Sweetie."

_"Anytime."_

I handed Shaundi her TEK-Z10. "I believe you'll be needing this, Ma'am." i said smiling

"I believe i will, Sir." she said smiling back

I picked up Angel's rifle.

"Let's roll." i said

I raised my hand and placed it on my earpiece.

"Kinzie, i've got Shaundi. We're heading back to the platform." i said into my earpiece

We ran back down the hallway and up the stairs to the landing platform, killing a few more Zin on the way

I kept taking long glances at her amazing body, i couldn't help it. I admired her ass as well, she had a perfect large, round, bubble but. And i loved staring at it. What an amazing body Shaundi had!

She would catch me staring every now and then and would smirk at me. And i swear to god, i heard her giggle one of those times!

"Hahah, shit man, does Shaundi like me too ?" i thought to myself

When we got back to the platform, the ship appeared from one of the tunnels above and flew down towards us...but it kept flying downwards.

"**KINZIE!** What're y-"

"Boss, trust me and **JUMP!**" she said over the mic

_There were countless Zin coming from behind us._

"**Fuck it!**" i said

I grabbed Shaundi's arms and turned her to face me. I looked into Shaundi's eyes. "Trust me ?" i asked

"_Always."_ she quickly responded with another smile

I grabbed her hand and we leapt off the platform and descended down towards the ship. Shaundi screaming as we descended, a scream of fear which turned into a scream of enjoyment.

_The cargo bay door of the ship opened up._

I pulled Shaundi towards me and hugged her tight, i put one hand on the middle of her back and the other on her ass. She hugged back and wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my crotch. I gotta say, she'd chosen a great place to wrap her legs around, and the fact that her giant beautiful breasts were pressed tightly against my chest was even greater! We were looking into each others eyes as we descended.

Everything felt as if it was in slow-motion.

The ship was slowing down slightly, and we finally descended into it, and just as we were back onboard, the ship pulled up and the cargo bay door closed shut.

We landed on the ground and Shaundi lay on top of me_._ We both just lay there not moving for a minute. Eventually Shaundi sat up but was still sitting on top of me, her legs were spread out to their sides and she was sitting directly on top of my crotch.

"Ooh Boss, is that your pistol in your pants, or are you just really happy to have me on top of you ?" she said in a sexy tone

"Hahah, well, what do you think ?"

"Hmmm" she said smiling and raising an eyebrow

She placed her hands on my chest and smiled once more, her breasts just dangled in front of me and she very lightly and subtly shook them.

"Shit man, this is happening. She _does_ like me back. Sweet." i thought to myself

_But before anything else happened, Kinzie entered the room._

"Hey guys, do-"

She took a moment and noticed that we were still on the ground and that Shaundi was on top of me.

"Sorry, i'm not interrupting anything am i ?" she asked

We looked at each other and got up.

"No, you weren't interrupting." We both said at the same time.

Kinzie just raised an eyebrow and smiled

"Um, Shaundi. There's a shower if you want to get that all simulation slime...and whatever else, off of you." Kinzie said

"Oh thank gooood! I really need a shower." Shaundi replied, with a sigh of relief

"I'll show you where it is." Kinzie said

Shaundi looked at me and said "This isn't over, mister." with a little giggle.

"Oh, Shaundi. You know it isn't." i said

As Shaundi walked over to Kinzie she turned around and winked at me.

I brushed the slime off of my clothes, put Angel's AR-55 and Shaundi's TEK-Z10 on the shelves in the cargo bay and made my way to the bridge to wait for Kinzie, so we could discuss who we would save next.

I walked onto the bridge and found Jenny, Birk and Kevin.

"Hey guys." i said to the three, greeting them. They all gave a kind response.

A minute later Kinzie walked onto the bridge.

I approached Kinzie. "Hey Kinzie, i've-"

"Ah, there you are. Who do you want to break out of their personal hell next ?" she said interrupting me mid sentence

I just stood there for a minute

"Kinzie. I was literary about to tell you, so can you let me fuckin' finish what i'm saying next time."

"Right, sorry Boss."

"Don't sweat it, Kinzie. We're cool. Just don't interupt me when i'm speaking again."

"Anyway, i want to save Oleg next." i happily announced to the red head.

I smile formed instantly on Kinzie's face

"Okay, good. When do you want to enter his personal hell and rescue his sub conciseness ?" she asked

"Eh, i dunno, like half an hour, maybe one hour ? I have things to see to first." i replied with a devilish smirk

"Okay, well just let me know when you're ready." she said

"Will do."

I walked towards my room and noticed a towel outside the shower door, i picked it up and knocked on the door

"Yo, Shaundi. I've got yo-"

_Suddenly the door opened and Shaundi reached her arm out and pulled me in, locking the door behind her._

"Boss. I'm gonna get straight to the point. I don't care if this is happening quicker than you thought it would. I've wanted this moment for too long, and i know for a fact that you have too." Shaundi said

She stood there with her back facing me while she finished washing herself, she then turned around and presented her wet, clean, amazing body to me.

"Shit, i'm guilty as charged." i said

"See, i could tell. So lets stop hiding it and have some fun."

"A-men to that, beautiful." i said to her

She started gently squeezing one of her breasts and then she pointed at me.

"Now come here, cutie." she said

So _obviously _i wasted no time in stripping off my clothes and tossing them to the side of the bath room, and joining Shaundi.

I brushed her loose hair behind her ears, her hair looked nice when it was down, out of her face and behind her ears. She was so beautiful and her eyes made her even more so.

I presented my quickly hardening manhood to the beautiful Godess, which earned me a long, very impressed stare, and then a demand from her.

"Take me now. Sweetie."

I walked over to her and grabbed her waist, she put her hands around my neck and we looked into each others eyes.

We both slowly leant in and began kissing, we kept it up for the next few minutes, without break. Then i moved my hands down and grabbed her ass, and we didn't stop kissing, neither of us wanted to!

I lifted her up and walked her over to a wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist again, i grabbed her waist and now began kissing the side of her neck.

Then i started kissing my way down her body until i was kissing the side of one of her breasts.

I moved my mouth over her hard pink nipple and started kissing it, while gently fondling her other breast.

I began sucking on one breast, then i gently bit her nipple, and i heard her begin to moan.

"Oh god! Boss don't stop. _Mmm. __Don't_...Mmm." she said in-between moans, enjoying the moment already

"No chance i'm stopping!" i responded

She pressed her breasts together and started shaking them about, i grabbed both of them and took turns sucking on them both, then i decided to start motor boating them.

Her laughter and giggling could be heard while i was doing my thing.

She eventually took a hold of my dick and, after playing with it for a minute or two, she guided it into her wet pussy.

We now started to began making love to each other.

I started thrusting into her slowly and gently and romantically for the first few minutes, and then i started thrusting into her harder and faster.

She began moaning even louder!

Every thrust became harder and greater and Shaundi's moans were now screams of pleasure and delight.

I mean, damn. The whole ship could probably hear us. But so what! Shaundi was absolutely amazing!

"_Uh...UH! UH! __"phew" _**_OH! UH! "_**_**Whoo, Whoo-oooh!**" _Shaundi scremed in pleasure

"Okay sweetie...Oh, wow you're amazing, okay..._**My turn!**_" She announced

With that she grabbed my shoulders and with force, threw us both to the floor and began riding me, cowgirl style, her breasts giggling up and down and all around as she did so. She whipped her hair back, and i grabbed her ass again and pulled her every time she thrusted.

We kept at it like that for about another ten..._ish_ minutes before we finished up, for the time being.

I sat up, and with Shaundi, also sat up, laying against me, her arms drapped over my back, and her head laying against my neck, panting, just as exhausted as i am. I reached up and turned the shower off, then we fell back to the floor, and rested for a few.

With the shower now turned off, We just lay there, Shaundi resting, and panting heavily on top of me while "my boy" still lay inside of her.

"That was..._"phew"_ That was, without a shadow of a doubt, _"phew"_ honestly the best sex i've ever had in my life. Ever, sweetie! _"phew"_ And i mean that. I've slept with so many guys in my life, and you just beat them all! You're the best! Ooh why did we never do this before ?" she said exhausted, in breaths

"Fuck knows, Shaundi heh heh heh, and you're the best i've ever had too, Shaundi! And..._"phew"_...and don't worry baby. _"phew"_ Cause there's much more where that came from" i said also exhausted

"Oooh." she only just managed to say

Minutes later...

"Guess what, Boss." Shaundi said

"What, babe ?" i asked

"I have a few more positions, and tricks i can show you one of the next times we have some fun with our bodies." Shaundi proudly announced, finally, but slowly getting her breath back

"I can't fuggin' wait! You Beautiful Godess." i said to her

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart, Boss. Beautiful, yeah. But a Godess, really?" she asked

"Hell yeah, you're a Godess, and i'm so lucky i have you in my life." i told her

"Yeah, yeah you are, mister." she said, hugging me once more.

As we simply just lay there hugging, we started kissing again. And after another five minutes she decided to ask me something

"So, tell me sweetie, what was the reason you saved me first then ?" she asked smiling, as she closed her eyes and lay her forehead into the side of my neck.

"Surely by now you'll have guessed why, babe." i said

"I think i have, and i think i feel the same way. But i still want you to tell me why anyway." she said

"Okay then, here goes...Shaundi, i saved you first because...because well i have very strong feelings for you. Ever since i first met you, i've always found you insanely attractive, no matter how you looked or acted, and i've always worried for your safety, i couldn't let you be hurt by Veteran Child, Mr Sunshine or by STAG. You're always there for me, and i couldn't bare the though of ever losing you. and I...I-I Love You, Shaundi."

"You do ?" she said as _her eyes widened and a giant smile appeared on her face_.

"Yes, i do. And i have done for so long now. I don't want for us to just be fuck-buddies, or some pathetic one night stand, Shaundi. I want a proper working relationship.

And i-i should've told you how i felt years ago, i know that, and i'm sorry i never did. But i'm glad that i've finally told you atleast."

"I'm...i feel the same way about you as well, and i-i have for...so many years now. Back when i first joined the Saints, i developed an instant crush on you...But, I was always nervous about admiting it to you though.

Even when i was fucking randoms for information, or when i started _"I Wanna Sleep With Shaundi."_ and i'd get fucked by every consestant, i still never stopped wanting you. None of them, not even one ever meant anything to me, or made an impact. It was just sex, and, well, really terrible sex at that.

I was always thinking about **_you_**,and you alone, while they were having their fun with my body. And, shit hehe, oh god, you'll like this. I was always hoping you'd secretly apply to my show, sweetie, hehe." Shaundi admitted.

"And, i want a proper relationship as well, Boss. Cause i'm tired of getting fucked by every creep that applies for my show. I want to be yours for good. I'm done with my show for good, now that i've got you. I Love you, Boss." Shaundi happily announced

"So you really sure you wanna give a proper relationship a shot ?" i asked, just to be sure that she was sure.

"Yes sweetie. I want us to give a serious relationship a try." Shaundi replied with a nod

I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Shaundi, I-I never knew, i never managed to pick up on you wanting that...look, I gotta tell you something, darlin'. It actually always drove me crazy that you had ex's in every city and that you were more than willing to go on a dating show...and...the way it seemed to me back then, was that, not once were you willing to give me a shot."

"That's only cause you never asked for one, sweetie." she wispered in my ear.

"Well...i'm asking now." i chuckled

"And at least now we've finally gotten to make up for all that lost time." Shaundi said, cuddling into me and wrapping her left arm over my chest.

_**After a few minutes i decided i had to go rescue more of the crew.**_

"Okay baby, as much as i'd absolutely _LOVE_ to stay here with you and cuddle your wet, naked body. Sadly i can't, i need to go get the rest of the crew back."

"You go and get the crew back one by one babe, i'm gonna grab that towel and go sleep in _your_ room, heheh." she said

"See you there when i get back with Oleg...Oh, and Shaundi, just remember. _To. Be. Continued._" i said winking at her

"Definitely, sweetie." she said smiling once more

With that we dried ourselves, i put my clothes back on while Shaundi covered as much of herself as she could with the small white towel. She made her way towards my room while i went to go find Kinzie.

As Shaundi walked to my room i noticed that she was slowly limping...**Holy Shit! **

I'd fucked Shaundi so hard that she could barely walk!...Ah, well to be fair, i think i'd done that to every woman i've slept with. But they'd never struggled to walk as much as Shaundi was.

_Anyway i walked towards the bridge and found most of the crew there, the moment i walked onto the bridge everyone turned and stared at me with big grins on their faces._

"By the sounds of the moaning and the screams of pleasure, i'd say that you and Shaundi had quite the adventure with one another." Keith said with a giant grin, patting me on my shoulder.

I just smiled back. "You're fuckin' A right we did!" i said

Keith laughed and we fist bumped one another

"Anyway, where's Kinzie ?"

"She's down at the one of the lower parts of the ship sitting on her beanbag." Keith said

"All right, thanks."

I walked down to Kinzie new found, personal _**"**inner sanctum"_ section on the ship. When i walked up to her she looked up at me and smirked

"Sounds like the two of you had _a lot_ of fun then."

"Oh...heavenly fun, Kinzie...heavenly."

"Look, anyway i'm ready to go break Oleg out of his hell, so let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Just to say quickly guys, this was my frist time writing a sex scene. So i hope i did a good job hahah<strong>

**The reason i had the Boss and Shaundi have sex with each other and tell one another they loved each other right after they were reunited is because they've known each other for many years and know each other very well, and because in this story i've had them only fancy each other since the first days of the Saints revival, and i've had them be in love with one another without hinting it to each other for a few years before the Zin invaded and i didn't want them just leaving it even longer. Hope it was decent enough of a read for y'all.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Saving Oleg

_The Boss enters Oleg's nightmare to save him from his hell and get the friendly Russian Brute back on the ship._

**Chapter. 11**

Kinzie followed me as we made our way toward the simulation pod room.

I sat back in the same pod that i always used and saw Kinzie smile once more before she closed the pod and sent me back into the simulation.

"CID's waiting for you at the Broken Shillelagh, and i've already sent him the jailbreak."

"Good. Let's go get Oleg back then."

I met CID there and he opened a gateways to Oleg's nightmare

"Who is this Oleg, might i ask ?" CID asked me

"Oleg's the greatest and strongest in the Saints ever since we lost Johnny Gat. He's always been loyal to us and he'll always be happy to help out any of us."

"I have done a small amount of research on both of them. Might i ask your opinion on something i have been wondering ?"

"Sure, shoot."

"If** Johnny Gat **and** Oleg Kirrlov **were to fight** to the death. **Whom do you think would emerge victorious ?"

"Fuuuuuck. I...i don't know. They're both unstoppable killing machines who're also both near-immortal. I'm gonna have to get back to you on that."

**( By the way. Let me know who you think would win in that fight. )**

With that i looked to the gateway and walked into it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oleg Kirrlov. The giant Russian Superman, the Ex-KGB member and the master pattern of the Syndicate's Brute army. Not only is Oleg the original Brute, but he's also one of the smartest and the strongest members of the Saints, he'll always help out a friend in any fight. He's a great man, and a great friend to us all. We need him back.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and i was somewhere in...<strong>Russia ?!<strong>

I didn't have any weapons, i wandered down the cold streets and searched for Oleg. I heard some shouting coming from a warehouse close by, i ran over to it and snuck inside, i made my way to the roof and saw **Oleg**.

I watched from above and saw as Oleg fought off wave after wave of goons. Oleg was wearing a black jacket with grey combat trousers and black boots. He had short black hair and a large bushy black beard. I looked closer at the goons attacking him. Morningstar and Luchadores. But they all looked...different somehow.

**Then it hit me.**

This must've been the day the Syndicate captured Oleg to imprison him and clone him for years.

I wanted to intervene and save Oleg, but there were far too many goons. Even for me to handle.

Eventually near enough all the goons piled on top of Oleg and pinned him down. They all as one, only just managed to keep Oleg pinned down, they all held him still while some goon injected him with something.

"Ah, Mr. Kirrlov. How nice it is to finally meet your acquaintance." A voice said. And i recognised this voice as well

Then i saw who it was.

**Phillipe Loren.**

Only he looked _a_ _lot_ younger though. His hair was dark brown, he had light stubble, he wasn't wearing his tie, he had a silver chain around his neck, he wore black suit pants instead of grey one's and a black business jacket with a black fur collar...Oh, and he didn't have an eye patch. Apart from that he looked the same as before.

**Viola & Kiki DeWynter** followed behind him. Their only differences being that they were a few years younger, wore sleeveless turtlenecks, weren't wearing stockings, had higher up skirts and each had a graduated bob hairstyle, along with their own personal shades, of course. They both were wearing a black puffy jacket with a fur hood.

Loren walked up to Oleg.

"You my friend, have proved extremely hard to track and capture." He said taking a draw from his cigarette, before removing his business jacket and handing it to one of his goons.

"I didn't exactly plan to become some assholes lab rat." Oleg responded

"Understandable. But you have no choice in this matter."

"I gotta say, you were awfully determined to stay hidden, monster." Another familiar voice from the past said

**Eddie 'Killbane' Pryor.**

That fuckin' coward who think's he's untouchable. He wore a long fully black usher worn quilted bomber leather jacket with his classic green luchadore vinyl over all his left side. A red tank top with his three golden chains and his Murderbrawl belt under his jacket. He wore a red, pink and green coloured feather scarf around his neck with his usual red dress shoes, and he had a black handlebar moustache with heavy stubble around it.

"At least i don't hide behind a mask because i'm scared of people seeing my face. Eddie Pryor..." Oleg calmly said to Killbane's face

It was evident that got on Killbane's nerves as he punched Oleg in the face

"Ha! You call that a punch ? A little girl could hit harder than you!" Oleg taunted

"Don't push your luck, monster!" Killbane threatened

"C'mon. Eddie! Show me why they call you **'The Walking Apocalypse'.**"

Killbane looked like he was going to burst with rage but Loren put his hand on Killbane's shoulder

"Mr. Killbane. I advise you to calm down.

Mr. Kirrlov will experience unending pain for the next many years with what we have planned for him."

Loren then flicked his cigarette in Oleg's face and rolled up his sleeves, looked him in the eyes for a minute and then punched him hard across the face.

_Eventually Oleg passed out from whatever it was they'd injected him with._

Loren's goon helped him back into his suit jacket.

"Take Mr. Kirrlov to my personal plane." Loren said to him, as a truck and a Syndicate limo pulled into the warehouse.

Then a light appeared and blinded me. When it disappeared i was inside a silver elevator with neon red lights.

The doors opened and i recognised the room i was in, and that i was now in the Syndicate tower.

Ahead of me was Loren and the DeWynter sisters. Still looking the same, only now without their jackets.

"I hope you'll enjoy your new home here, Mr. Kirrlov. It was very generous of you to agree to be the master pattern in the creation of an army of intelligent clones of you which will provide brute strength for the Syndicate."

Oleg was naked and suspended by three glowing orbs, one for each hand and the last one for his feet. He was in the exact same place we saved him from Ten years ago, as Loren and the DeWynter sisters walked away in the opposite direction and i witnessed as Oleg screamed in agony as his D.N.A was being extracted and he was being cloned. He could only yell in pain as the Syndicate was slowly getting their small Brute army of Oleg clones or Brutes as everyone called them.

Well fuck that, i won't let Oleg go through that again. I ran up to Oleg.

He looked up and saw me.

"Ah, Boss. Glad to see you, could you release me from this hell please."

"I'll have you down in a second, big man" i said as i grabbed a nearby K-8 Krukov and destroyed the computers holding Oleg stopping him from escaping. He broke out of his restraints, smashing all three glowing orbs and fell to the ground and landed in a similar way to the Terminator.

He stood up tall and cracked his neck both ways.

"Okay, i'm just about to kill your connection in a second or two." Kinzie said

"Not yet, mousey one. I wish to rip Loren in two for imprisoning me to suffer for all those years. Virtual or not, i want him and him alone to pay."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go." i said

"But...Ugh, fine." Kinzie said

_We got in the same elevator i'd previously ran out of, and took it to the third floor down from the top of the tower._

The elevator opened and we ran up two floors to the top floor.

"Loren's office is this way!" Oleg yelled as we ran down the room towards it.

"Kinzie. Disable the power to the express elevator, i don't want Loren pulling that on us again like he did ten years ago."

"On it...Aaaand...disabled. There, he won't escape you two now."

"Good." Oleg said

_Oleg smashed down the doors of Loren's office_. Loren was sitting at his desk, both feet kicked up on his desk and a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth. He looked up at us.

"Ah, gentlemen. I was beginning to think you would not be showing up." he said

"How the fuck you know we were both coming for you ?" i asked

"I did not become the head of a multi-national crime Syndicate for sitting around, on my backside doing nothing." Loren replied

"So...do you still have all of your memories up until your death, i'm curious ?" i asked him

"Indeed, i do." he replied

"But you will not defeat me so easily this time." he continued, taking a draw from his cigarrete before he tossed it to the ground and crushed it under his foot.

_He got out of his chair and walked to the giant window at the back of the room and looked out over the city of Steelport_

"Hey! If you still have your memories, then i think that you'll remember how i personally beat you down and slowly killed you in reality."

He turned around to face us with a smug grin on his face

"Yet you will fail to do so here." he said pulling out his custom M1911 handgun, it was black with a red wooden handle and red and pink on parts of the handle and barrel, and it had a pink Syndicate star on the handle.

"Yeah...I wouldn't be so sure, guess what big man...he's all yours." i said to Oleg motioning for him to go rip Loren apart

Oleg smiled, and charged at Loren who fired a full clip at Oleg, but the Russian brute simply shrugged it off and grabbed Loren around the waist and by his right arm.

Loren struggled to move as Oleg stared at him with a blank expression.

Loren spat in Oleg's face. Oleg decided enough was enough and ripped Loren's right arm off and tossed it aside with his gun still in its grip.

Oleg slammed Loren into the ground as he screamed in pain and began pummelling Loren into the floor and breaking more and more of his bones with each slam into the ground.

Oleg then picked up the blood covered, near to death Loren by the neck and squeezed Loren's neck as tight as he could without instantly killing him

Loren's face quickly turned from red to purple as he began choking and slowly stopped breathing while a blank expression remained on Oleg's face.

Eventually Loren suffocated to death. Oleg then threw Loren's corpse out his office window sending it falling to the street full of heavy traffic below.

Oleg relaxed and turned to face me.

"Ah, that feels much better!" he said finally smiling

"Ready to leave now Oleg ?" i asked him

"Yes, my friend. I would love to." he responded

"Killing your connection now, Oleg. We'll see you soon. I'll have a special present ready for you." Kinzie said

"I look forward to getting this special present and being back at your side, mousey one."

"Okay, big guy. Once your mind's free from here, you'll wake up in a pod and it'll break open releasing you. You'll be naked and covered in slime, just defend yourself from Zin. As soon as you're outta here we'll come pick you up." i told him like i had told Shaundi and planned to tell everyone else i rescued

"Da friend, i understand."

"See ya soon, buddy." i said to Oleg as purple lights swirled around him and he disappeared

"Right Kinzie, get me outta here and let's get Oleg back."

"With pleasure."

Loren's office slowly faded away turning into the swirling 'vortex' again

_A moment later i woke up with Kinzie in front of me once again_

"Okay, Boss. Can i show you what's in the crate now ?" she asked

"Yeah, lead the way." i said

We walked down to the cargo bay and Kinzie walked over to the crate with the computer attached to it and started typing away on it. It began to open.

It opened up revealing a giant silver and blue...**Robot!**

_I stood there looking at it in awe!_

"You're beautiful!" i said

"Thanks ?..." Kinzie said sounding confused

"I was talking to the robot. But you're beautiful too Kinzie." i told her

"Aw, thanks Boss. And for your information, it's power armour." she said

"Same thing." i said

"Not really. A robot is an automaton, whereas power armour-" Keith said interrupting us from the couch next to the door at the back of the cargo bay, while turning a Boy Toy magazine and his head to one side examining a poster of a naked chick inside.

"Don't ruin this, Keith!" i said

**The Robot / Power Armour / whatever you wanna call it**, opened up and i climbed up the side of it and got inside it as it closed back up.

Blue holograms appeared around my face showing me details of the robot with a blue circle appearing around my right eye.

In the corner it read **"Mech suit 31."** Oh, so that's what this thing is! A Mech suit!

_It showed other stuff, like:_

**Jet pack power - represented by the twin tank icon. **_"Oooh, a jetpack. Nice!" i said_

**Repulser beams - Offline. **_"Wait...like Iron Man ? Sweet!"_

**Flame Thrower - Offline **_"Hahah! Burn baby burn!"_

**Mini-guns & Rockets Weapons Systems. - **_"Fuck. Yes."_

**Other weapons currently damaged & unusable. For future use. Please find parts to repair them.**

**A Hologram of the Mech suit - To show what parts if any were damaged**

**Contacts. Link Mech Suit 31 to current ship ? **i selected** Yes.**

"Kinzie, turns out i can call our ship's bridge from inside the mech suit, it'd pop up as a hologram in here for me." i told her

"Good, that'll come in really handy." she said

I walked the Mech out of it's crate and looked at the weapons on the arms of the mech. Suddenly a red message popped in front of me saying **"WEAPONS SYSTEMS OFFLINE."**

**"Fuck. No."**

"Kinzie, the weapons ain't working." i told her

"While you're gone i'll have a look around the ship for parts to repair them with, you should be fine for now though."

Suddenly a hologram appeared reading - **"Activate Fists. ?"** I selected **Yes.**

_The three Rockets on the end of both arms split into a triangular shape and pulled back further up the arm a little bit, and a fist appeared out of each arm._

I made sure i had full control of the fists.

"Okay, good to go." i said

The cargo bay door opened up and i walked it to the edge and then jumped out onto the landing platform below.

"This thing's Awesome." i said

"Glad you're enjoying it. Your Power Armour should show you how far away Oleg's pod is." Kinzie said over the comm

"Actually Kinzie. It's a Mech suit." i said

I approached a door and changed the angle of the jetpack boosters with the holograms in front of me. It seemed i could alter and change certain parts of the mech with the holograms.

I activated the jetpack and shoulder barged towards the door, completely smashing it down.

"Nice work." Kinzie said

There was a loud smashing noise accompanied by multiple lasers could be heard getting fired nearby, and then there was the sound of a man screaming out in anger.

I came across a group of Zin. I smacked the whole group halfway down the hallway into a wall, killing them all instantly.

The noises in the nearby room went quiet and then there was a thud.

I began running down the hallway, i smashed through a few more doors and a few more Zin before i found the door to Oleg's pod.

_I smashed it down and ran inside._

But this wasn't like the other pods...This was a giant pod, the size of a giant bowl with a giant tube connecting to it from the top of the room, and it was up high with no visible way of getting up to it. It also had around five or six Zin Mini-guns around it, guarding it. But they were all broken. Must be Oleg's doing. Good on the big guy for disabling them all.

_So i activated my jetpack and flew up to his broken pod._

I landed next to it. It was completely smashed and there was slime everywhere, dripping off the sides and covering the whole platform.

"Attention all soldiers in Sector 12. Special prisoner #3 - Oleg Kirrlov - has escaped and is on the loose. Find him and bring him to me at once!" Zinyak yelled over the loudspeaker.

I noticed some giant footsteps leading down a set of stairs towards the door on the opposite side of the room. So i followed them, i found the next two doors already smashed open by something. Something Oleg sized.

After approaching a third smashed open door i heard shooting and a Russian accent yelling.

I ran through it and saw the giant Russian superman finishing off the last member of a group of Zin. The room was covered in destroyed Murderbots, Zin corpses and blood everywhere.

Oleg looked over at me approaching him.

"Ah, so they send a robotic mech after me now, do they ?" he said, raising his fists.

"Oleg. Buddy, it's me." i said, in a more robotic sounding voice. Which was only appropriate,

"Oh, i see. That mech is intriguing, i must study and examine it once we are back on the ship."

"Kinzie, i've got Oleg. We'll meet you back at the platform." i said to Kinzie, using the Mech suit to contact our ship.

"Okay Boss, see you two there." she responded

We ran back to the platform, but the ship wasn't already there. Again.

"Kinzie, you close by ?" i asked

"Yeah, we're just about there."

_A group of Zin approached._

I picked up an explosive barrel, while Oleg picked up a crate and we threw them at the group of Zin at the same time, Exploding on impact and killing them instantly.

The ship rose from below with a roar with the rear of the ship facing us both. The cargo bay door was already opening up.

But halfway open it got stuck...

Oleg grabbed another crate. I grabbed his arm, activated my jetpack and flew up.

I spun around and Oleg threw the crate at the door the Zin and Murderbots were appearing from. It squished all the alien pricks and terminators and blocked the door off.

I flew the Mech up higher and we both slid down the still half opened door and found **Kinzie** sitting down on the floor nearby, using her laptop, waiting for us. She sat up on her knees and smiled.

The door fully closed and the ship flew off, **Will** and **Samson** were on the turrets above us fending off any UFO's following us.

Oleg and Kinzie embraced in a hug...which was cute but also kinda awkward seeing as how Oleg's _*cough*_ private parts where kinda dangling right in front of Kinzie's face.

Kinzie stood up and they had another hug, but this time it was a much cuter hug.

"Right then mousey one. I am in need of a shower." Oleg said to her

"Care to join me ?" he then asked her.

"Of course i'll join you. Hehe." Kinzie responded

"Wait, hold up. Kinzie doesn't need a showe-Oh, Right!" i said, lightly smacking my head after realising how stupid i'd just sounded

_I shut down the suit and jumped out._

"I'm gonna go find Shaundi." I thought to myself


	12. Chapter 12: Saving Benjamin King Part 1

_Part. 1 of the two-parter rescue and saving of **Benjamin Muthafuckin' King**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 12<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I walked back to my room and found Shaundi sleeping under the covers.<em>

I walked over to her and brushed her hair out of her face then placed my hand on her cheek.

She smiled in her sleep and then woke up, she sat up, and i noticed that she was still naked under the bed covers, as her breasts dangled and there was no spacesuit in sight.

"You just back, sweetie ?" she asked stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah babe, just got back on board a minute ago." i responded

"How long till you have to go break out Ben from his hell ?" she asked

"I dunno, like, half an hour maybe." i answered, unsurely

"Well, how about for half an hour we sleep together ?" Shaundi suggested

"Sleep or Sex ?" i asked wondering what way she meant

"Just to sleep beside me sweetie, i'm still recovering from earlier he he." she said

"Ok darlin' " i said as i walked over to the bed

_Shaundi put her hand on my chest._

"Ah, ah, ah sweetie. You're only getting in bed with me if you're naked too." she said with a devilish grin

"Fair enough." i said stripping and hopping in bed beside her

Shaundi's back faced me while we rested in bed together.

I hugged her from behind and gently fondled one of her breasts, i started playing with her nipple and i heard her moan with pleasure lightly. In return she backed her great round ass onto my crotch.

_Then she turned around and kissed me lightly._

God i really wanted to fuck her again right here and now.

"Baby, i wanna fuck you again too, but maybe we should wait 'till later, until i'm ready to fuck you so hard that it'll be _YOU_ who can barely walk, hehe." she giggled

"Ok, fine by me babe. But you'll be the one struggling to walk..._Again_." i said smiling at her

So for the next half an hour the Boss and Shaundi slept in bed together. And when it was time for the Boss to go save another friend, Shaundi had a quick surprise gift ready for him.

"Shaundi, darling. I'm sorry, but i've gotta go get King back." i told her

"Ok sweetie. But before you go, i've got a quick surprise for you." she said with a smile

"Oooh, gimme, gimme." i said

_Shaundi got up out of bed._

"Okay, sit up." she ordered

_**So i sat up.**_

She pushed me back onto my back, grabbed my dick and i watched as it disappeared into her mouth.

Her head began bobbing up and down slowly getting faster and faster. She sucked like a goddamn vacuum, sucked the air outta me near enough, sucked hard enough to make _ME_ moan! "Fuuuuh-uuuck!"

That caught her attention as she stopped sucking and looked up at me with a grin.

"Ooh you must've liked that, huh mister?" she said grinning, removing her mouth from my dick briefly

"Fuck yeah !" i said

"Okay, well baby i guess i should let y-"

I grabbed both her breasts tightly interrupting her and pressed them hard against my rock hard dick. I moved them around until Shaundi put her hands on top of mine and pressed them even harder.

After a minute i came all over her face and all over her big beautiful breasts. She licked her lips, rubbed her breasts about and gave me one last quickie before we both stood up and hugged.

I got dressed and gave her a quick kiss before i left the room.

I walked onto the bridge but Kinzie was nowhere to be seen.

_I turned to face Birk who was just resting in a chair._

"Hey Josh, you seen Kinzie ?"

"Uh, i think she went to shower with Oleg. She must've really missed him."

"Ah, of course, she said she was gonna shower with him. Silly me hahah."

_**I heard loud screaming and moaning coming from the bathroom.**_

I looked over at Josh and pointed in the direction of the moaning. "There been much of that ?" i asked as i almost burst into laughter

"There's been quite a lot of that, yeah." he said, grinning too.

"Wow. hahah."

I walked into the simulation pod room to wait for Kinzie.

Five minutes later Kinzie came wandering through in only a small towel. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing glasses.

"Hey Boss, you ready to go rescue another member of the crew ?" she asked

"Indeed i am."

"Who do you want to save now then ?"

"I wanna rescue Benjamin Motherfucking King next." i told her

"Okay, good choice. Benjamin King's pretty smart, so he'll maybe already have a plan to take down Zinyak. I'll get it all set up."

Kinzie began typing away on a keyboard, but her towel, like all the towels in the bathroom were too small to cover up everything.

The very bottom of her ass was visible, and she needed both her hands to type, but she also needed a hand to keep her towel from falling off.

"Uh, Kinzie..."

"Yeah Boss ?"

"The...uh...the bottom of your ass is showing..."

"**What ?!**"

_She looked behind her and blushed._

"Oh, uh...um, uh...woops."

"Kinzie, don't worry 'bout it." i said

_She was struggling to type on the keyboard and hold her towel up at the same time._

"Kinzie, you okay ? Just relax, girl." i said

"Yeah, fine. I'll try to." she responded as she fidgeted even more

"Do you, uh, d'you need a hand...you know...?"

"No thanks, i'm fine."

_But she was really visibly struggling to keep it on._

"Kinzie ?"

"_Oh_,** SCREW IT!**" she yelled in frustration throwing her towel off and to the other side of the room leaving herself fully naked, before going back to typing.

Her breasts had gotten bigger, that was for sure. But were still _nothing _compared to Shaundi's, but Kinzie still had a great ass too. Again, nothing compared to Shaundi's.

Her breasts jiggled and bounced around as she typed on the keyboard.

She looked at me and i got a nice view of her hairy ginger pussy. She then put her hands on her breasts,_ bouncing them around even more._

"Boss, do you still think i have a nice body ?"

"Yeah i do, your body's still as nice as i remember it, Kinzie." i said admiring her body

"Do you still find me as attractive as you did about ten years ago when we had sex ?" she asked

"Yes Kinzie, i still find you attractive. But i'm with Shaundi now, and that's the way i want it to stay. For good." i told her

"I fully understand that, Boss, don't worry. Besides, i feel truly happy with Oleg."

"Why you asking _ME_ what i think about your body anyway ?" i asked

"I just wondered if you found my body's as sexy as _Shaundi's_ or _Viola's_ or _Jenny's_ or-"

"**Stop.** Kinzie, i find you and all the girls in the Saints and on this ship very attractive. And_** i mean that**_, okay."

She blushed and smirked.

"Thanks Boss." Kinzie said

"Anytime." i said

_The lids of the pod opened up for me._

"Kinzie, before i go rescue Benjamin, could you do two things for me ?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Get Shaundi a spacesuit. Because i don't want her being stuck in my room the whole time we're on this ship, and the guys would be eyeing her everywhere she goes if she hasn't got any clothes to wear."

"Okay, i'll do that. And the second thing ?"

"Make sure Birk stays away from her until she's got a spacesuit, and make sure he stays away when she's sleeping or when i'm inside the simulation.

I know he's with Jenny now, but remember how he was once madly obsessed with her, how she was "His Goddess." and wouldn't take no for an answer ? I just don't want Shaundi to get super pissed off again and kill him, y'know."

"You got it Boss, i'll have Oleg make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Thanks Kinzie."

"Don't mention it."

_With that i got into the simulation pod and the still naked Kinzie closed the lids and once inside the simulation i ran to the Broken Shillelagh and met CID once again._

"If you do not mind me asking, who is Benjamin King to you ?" CID asked

"Who is Benjamin Muthafuckin' King ? To me ? Well let me tell you, CID." i said

"Benjamin Muthafuckin' King is the former leader of a once very powerful gang from Sunnyvale Gardens in Stilwater called the Vice Kings, named after the man himself. Anyway long story short, his lieutenants betrayed him and tried to kill him to take over, but he kicked ass and escaped.

Then i came to his rescue and eventually he, Johnny Gat and i killed the traitors off and finished the VK's off for good.

And to tell the truth, out of all the leaders of the first three gangs in Stilwater, King scared me the most and he seemed the toughest _and_ smartest of them all."

"We need him back A.S.A.P" i concluded

"That good enough for ya ?" i asked the floating Eye-Bot

"Affirmative." he responded

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on the ship.<strong>_

**3rd Person POV:**

Kinzie **(Who for some reason was still naked.)** had found a spacesuit for Shaundi.

She walked up to Shaundi and the Boss' room and knocked on the door.

On the other side of the door Shaundi had just woken up.

"Who is it ?" Shaundi asked sitting up and pulling the covers over her lady parts.

"It's Kinzie."

"Oh, okay. Gimme a sec." Shaundi said tossing the covers aside and walking over to the door.

_Shaundi pressed the lock/unlock button on the door and it opened up._

Kinzie stood there, eyeing up Shaundi's magnificent body with Shaundi's space suit in her hands.

"Uh, Kinzie. Why are you naked, and _why_ are _you_ checking _me_ out ?" Shaundi asked confused

"I just got out the shower five ish minutes ago and the Boss asked me to get you a spacesuit. So before i put my clothes back on i got the spacesuit for you. And you have a really magnificent body, even more so when naked. Which is why i'm staring right now."

"Why are you naked ? You could've covered up with the bed covers." Kinzie asked

"Well i don't mind the Boss or any of the girls in the Saints seeing me naked, shit happens y''know. You've got a really nice naked body yourself, Kinzie."

_Kinzie blushed. She didn't attempt to cover up and walked over to Shaundi to give her the spacesuit._

_Shaundi took her spacesuit._

"I'm gonna make Kinzie feel really uncomfortable, hehe." Shaundi thought to herself

_Shaundi threw her spacesuit on the bed and looked at Kinzie._

_**The two attractive women stood there admiring each others naked bodies**_

_Shaundi started smiling._

"Kinzie, come here a minute." a confused Kinzie walked over to Shaundi.

Shaundi put her hands under Kinzie's boobs and jiggled them about. Then gave her a long tight hug, their body's pressed hard against one anothers.

_The women's breasts were pressed hard against each others and Kinzie was blushing hard...**But secretly she was enjoying it!**_

_Kinzie looked down at their pressed together breasts, shrugged thinking "What the hell." and hugged back._

"Oooh." Shaundi said with a little shock at Kinzie's hug

"Okay, thanks for the spacesuit, Kinzie. Beats sitting in this room naked forever, hahah!"

"No problem, Shaundi." Kinzie smiled

"Not you'd better go before i take you to bed and fuck you." Shaundi said

Kinzie's mind raced. "Wh-What ?" she stuttered.

"You heard." Shaundi said, grabbing Kinzie's hands and placing them on her boobs before putting her hands on Kinzie's ass then switching both their hands positions over.

"Uh, um...uh..." Kinzie said.

Shaundi grabbed Kinzie's hands and placed them back on her breasts, with Kinzie's fingers touching Shaundi's nipples

"Hahahah, i'm only fucking with you Kinzie!" Shaundi laughed, as she removed her hands and walked back over to her bed and sat back down.

Kinzie awkwardly laughed as well, secretely kinda dissapointed at Shaundi's "joke", as she left to go get dressed.

_Shaundi slipped into the spacesuit and sat on the bed admiring the Boss's weapons._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back inside the simulation.<strong>_

**The Boss' POV:**

_The gateway opened and i walked in._

* * *

><p><strong><em>From Leader of the Vice Kings, to best selling self-help book author, to the President's Chief of Staff, there are few people who've done as much as Benjamin King. And to think i almost tried to kill him back in Stilwater before his own lieutenants staged their little coup. I'm glad i didn't have to kill him though, because he's one of the greatest people i've ever known.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>The swirling purple lights around me disappeared and i couldn't believe where i was!<em>

Not only was i back in Stilwater again, but it was the version of_ **Stilwater from 17 years ago, the year when i first joined the Third Street Saints.**_

"No Fuckin' way, man! It's just how i remembered it." i said

_I started walking down the street. It was night time_

"**Watches!** I've got watches here! **Yo!** Hey man, this shit'd cost you 600 dollars in the store..._aw whatever_...**watches!**" a young guy, maybe a dealer, holding a briefcase full of watches yelled at me as i walked past and ignored him

_I remember this..._

"Hey baby, i could show you a good time..." a prostitute said walking up to me putting her hands on my chest.

I pushed her hands off of me.

_I definetly remember this..._

Wait a minute...Hold up, doesn't someone try to kill me soon ?

"Aw hell naw!" i heard some guy yell down the street

I saw three **Vice King's** gathered around a wall. **A fat one in a track jacket with a bandana**,** a bald one with a headband **and** one with cornrows and a spray can**. The wall had "Rollerz" graffiti sprayed over the original Vice King's graffiti.

_I remember this moment completely..._

"Man, fuck the Rollerz!" the fat VK said

"**Levar!** You gonna let these bitches disrespect us ?!" the bald VK said

"Shit, whatchu think ?" the VK with cornrows called Levar said before spraying over the Rollerz graffiti half restoring it to VK graffiti before three members of the** Westside Rollerz** showed up behind the VK's from an alleyway down the street

The leader of the pack of three Rollerz held a baseball bat and asked "The fuck ya think you're doin' ?"

"Jus' bein' civic minded, is all." the fat VK responded, raising his arms up in the air to his sides

"That so ?" another Roller asked

"Yeah, some dumb ass cracka went and shit all over this wall. We's jus' cleaning it up." the bald VK responded before getting clubbed in the side of the face by the Roller with the bat, falling onto the cold, hard ground as a fight broke out between the Six men.

The VK's quickly gained the upper hand, a Roller almost stabbed Levar but Levar dodged it and sprayed paint in the face of the Roller and then beat him to death with the spray can.

_The VK's eventually overpowered and killed the three Rollerz but then a engine was heard getting closer._

A **Los Carnales Hollywood** appeared around a corner and stopped next to the VK's.

"Hector says **"Buenos Noches"** " the passenger said before aiming a **T3K Urban **at the three.

_**Suddenly VK's appeared on the rooftops.**_

"**Bye bye, muthafuckas!**" the bald VK said before the VK's on the rooftops opened fire. slaughtering the Carnales and blowing up their car.

All of a sudden a **Vice King yellow Mag** appeared around a corner in the distance.

"Shit, that's King. **Hey! BEN!**" i yelled

_It disappeared down the street and out of view_

I ran down the street. But the three VK's ran over to me.

**The bald VK got up in my face.**

"Wrong time, wrong place, dawg!" he said before putting a GDHC to my head.

I snatched it outta his hand, spung him around and took him as a shield, i put a bullet in the fat VK's head and aimed it at Levar.

"Aw Sheeit!" he said putting his hands up before i put a bullet in his head too.

"Yeah, fuck you too." i said to the VK i had as my shield before i pushed him forward and put a bullet in the back of his neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on the ship the whole crew bar Shaundi was watching the Boss on the biggest monitor.<strong>_

Shaundi walked outta her and the Boss's room and saw everyone "What's going on ?" she asked

"The President is inside Benjamin King's mind." Keith said

"**So ?**" she said

"**Are you kidding me ?** The Boss has gone back to a time when they weren't in charge. When was the last time you saw that ?" Kinzie asked her

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Ben King's simulation.<strong>

_I ran down the street and there it was!_

**The Saints Row church.** _The place the Saints were born_, it looked **exactly** how it did 17 years ago before Ultor redesigned it.

_I saw King's Mag abandoned in the parking space to the right side of the main entrance, the driver side door left wide open and the engine still running._

Just as i was about to enter the church, a convoy of yellow Compensators, NRG V8's, Eiswolf and Comptons appeared from all sides and more VK's appeared on the rooftops.

"Ah, shit!" i yelled as ran and dove behind the front of King's Mag.

_His Mag was completely shot to shit by the VK's, and eventually it burst into flames_

"**SHIT!**" i yelled as i dove behind the nearby wall and watched as King's Mag got blown to hell.

_I rose up and shot down the VK's on the rooftops and a few others close by._

A VK ran up to me and tried to knock me out by smacking the butt of his AR-40 Xtnd against my face.

He hit me hard but i just slowly turned my head back towards him with a angry expression on my face.

"**OH SHIT!**" he said as i head butted him, he fell to the ground and i snatched his rifle from his hands.

I filled him with lead and put the murder on all the rest of the VK's, grabbed a grenade and lobbed it over to the VK's cars which were all close together and watched the chain reaction begin.

"Ok, i should go find King." i said as i walked inside the church, leaving a street full of corpses behind me.

I walked through the front door and found **_another_ **face from the past.

**Tanya Winters.**

"Wait, **Tanya ?**" I said in shock of seeing _**HER** _again.

**Although in fairness, i'll probably see every gang leader and lieutenant from my past again in each of my crews simulation at some point or another.**

"Oh fuck, not you again!" she said retreating out of one of the church's side doors at the sight of seeing me again.

"The hell was she doing here ?" i wondered

**_I ran into the room to my right._**

This was **Gat's** old room where back in the day he planned his...plans.

There was a black wooden table with Gat's personal purple laptop and weapons of all types on top, along with a freckle bitch's meal bag filled with _"The Fist"_ burger _"Chicken Bazooms" "The Twins"_ and a _"Big Swallow"_ drink next to it.

On the opposite side of the desk was Gat's black spinney chair and on my side was two more black spinney chairs, along with purple beanbags.

There were pictures of countless naked / topless women, along with naked / topless pictures of Aisha around the whole room.

To my right and to the left of Gat's desk was four wall mounted weapon holding stands with an AR-40 Xtnd, a K6 Krukov, a Tombstone shotgun and a AS12 Riot shotgun with a GDHC and a 44. Shepherd and some Booze below the stands, there were more guns lying against the walls, along with opened and unopened weapon cases everywhere

"Ah, still the coolest room in the church!" i said, grabbing the still hot meal off the table and tucked into it. "Mmm. Even after all those years and despite being inside the simulation, Freckle Bitch's **STILL** tastes **_GREAT!_**" i said feeling SO happy that i could still enjoy the taste of food and drink inside the simulation.

_**I walked into the middle room behind the **"stage"** part of the church, still drinking the Big Shallow.**_

This was the _main discussion / business_ room. It was also **Julius'** room.

There was a long shiny black business table with relaxing black spinney chairs around it, there was Julius' personal black laptop and a packet of cigarettes in front of the middle seat, and his personal collection of Booze and Weed in the right corner on the opposite side of the room including 40 oz., Cognac, Bubbly, Pipes, Bongs, Spliffs and Cigars.

There were long purple curtains, the same logo on the wall and the stand with candles opposite the table.

_**Then i made way to the room on the left, **_still drinking my drink, as i walked in i had a Tombstone shotgun pressed against my head from the side.

**"That's far enough."** I heard the voice of the one and only **Benjamin _'Motherfucking'_ King** say

"King, whoa, whoa, it's me man." i said

"Oh thank god it's you, son." he said stepping out of the shadows revealing himself.

_He looked exactly the same as he did 17 years ago._

"C'mon man, let's get you outta here!" i said, tossing my empty drink away.

_I walked over to the table and looked around the room._

This was **Dex's** room.

_Dex's pin board filled with a map of the Stilwater from 17 years ago along with pictures and information about the origins, leaders, lieutenants, allies,strongholds and tactics of Los Carnales was still against the wall like it was before._

I grabbed a K6 Krukov as my AR-40 Xtnd was out of ammo.

"So what the hell's going on here ?" i asked him

"**Tanya**, **Warren** and **Anthony** pulled a coup! They keep finding me and smoking my ass! Them muthufucka's is taking turns. I'm constantly reliving the day they forced me out and took over, only this time Anthony's helping them do it, seeing as he's alive here."

We left the room and saw a group of VK's enter through the front door.

"Tanya thinks you bitches can take me out ? My name is **Benjamin _Muthafuckin'_ King!**" Ben yelled at them killing them all on sight

"Didn't you kinda drop Tanya out your office window onto your car years ago ?" i asked him

"Yeah, but that ain't what happened here. Every time i see her, Warren, or Anthony they end up putting a bullet in my head. Then i wake up back in my office at my old penthouse i gave to you, you know, the old VK H.Q ? And it's the same shit all over again."

"Playa, more comin' in!" Ben quickly alerted me

"Take Benjamin and head back to the portal. I'll get you-"

"Whoa, hold on, we're not leaving yet." i told Kinzie interrupting her

"What ? Why not ? You have King so just-"

"King, you ready to leave yet ?" i asked him

"Hell naw! I'm not going anywhere 'till Tanya, Warren and Tony are in the ground."

"We're staying, Kinzie."

_King and i killed the rest of the VK's and ran out the side entrance._

"Guys, are you sure about this ? There's Vice King's all over the area." Kinzie asked

"A few punks won't stop me and the King, Kinzie. You should know that by now." i said

"Hey, Ben, when do those three traitors usually try to kill you ?" i asked, turning my attention back to him

"They've usually tried already." he said

"Yeah, i kinda scared Tanya away earlier, but i didn't see the other two."

"If we can hold out here, then **Tony** and **Warren** shouldn't be far behind with the rest of the Vice Kings." King told me

"This feels just like old times, don't it playa ?" King said to me with a smile

"Those were some good times, King." i said smiling back

"Kinzie, can you see if the other two are on their way yet ?"

"I've been searching the simulation and so far no sign of either of them." she told us

"But they are going to show up, right ?" i asked

"Since Benjamin has been reliving this over and over again it stands to reason that the parameters of the encounter should remain the same."

_**Benjamin's expression went blank like mine and we shared a look.**_

"I think that means yes." he said, chuckling

"Glad you understand her. Heh heh heh" i said to him as i chuckled away too.

_We fought off wave after wave of Vice Kings. We worked our way around the church, eventually we were fighting off VK's on the opposite side of the church._

"Kinzie, any of those assholes close by yet ?" i asked her becoming a little impatient

"Maybe i can find the programs for the three of them inside the simulation's code and force them to spawn ?"

"Or maybe you won't have to, girl. Look!" King yelled pointing out two cars racing towards the church from down the street around the corner.

There was **Anthony _"Big Tony"_ Green** in a custom yellow Vice Kings Bulldog _**(SR:TT & SRIV Bulldog look)**_ with a black and yellow mounted turret on top

It had blacked out windows, black deep dish wheels with spinners and a black VK crown logo and the words "Vice Kings" on all sides.

And in his own custom personal **VK Rattler** was **Warren _"EZ Money"_ Williams**.

King and i took cover behind the pillars, i looked over at him and casually asked

"Which one you takin' ?"

"I'll take that little punk Warren, you get Tony."

_To split the two traitors up King sprinted around to the front of the church and it worked! As Warren drove after him._

"Yo! You can't hide forever, you silent muthafucka!" Tony yelled at me

"Actually. Yes i can, Tony. And i'm not some silent fucker anymore, as you might've guessed by now." i yelled back

"Still won't help you!" he yelled

_i fired at his bulldog. I popped the tires, shot out the windows and filled it with bullet holes._

_I killed the driver and scored a bullet in Tony's hip._

**"AAARGH!"** he yelled, but that didn't stop him for long and he kept firing the turret at me.

_I looked towards the side door of the church and noticed a rocket launcher, i dove through the door and grabbed the rocket launcher, _i ran back out and fired a rocket at the VK Bulldog.

_It didn't hit it but it did explode right next to it, flipping it on it's roof._

Tony was slightly injured but still alive, but he was now trapped, half crushed under the wreck.

"Jus' you wait 'till i get outta here muthafucka!" he said while trying to escape from the toppled Bulldog

"Bitch, you think you walking outta here ?" i said as i walked over to him and stood next to him, looking down on him. I considered just putting a bullet in his head, but nah. Where's the fun in that ?

I walked down the street a bit and shot the gas trail, setting the Bulldog on fire.

**"NOOOOOO!"** Tony screamed as the Bulldog blew up.

_I walked over to the wreckage_. Tony lay dead and burnt under what remained of his Bulldog

"Ok, i should go get King."

* * *

><p><strong>Benjamin Kings POV:<strong>

I just heard two explosions and screaming, the Playa must've blown Anthony to bits.

I'd ran a good bit around the church and i was now running around the back street of the church, at the back of the church next to it's graveyard, and along the way i picked up a **T3K Urban**.

Warren came drifting around the corner and sped up, straight towards me. I stood my ground and hip-fired everything at his car.

One of his tyres popped and he spun out of control into a building and totalled his little racer.

I chuckled to myself and walked over to the car which was now ablaze. Warren ran outta the smoky wreckage and tried tackling me to the ground.

But he was far too weak and i brought my elbow down hard on him knocking him to the ground crying like the little bitch he is!

He got up and continuously tried to punch me, i dodged and countered all his attacks and beat him down, he pulled his custom Platinum and yellow GDHC. 50 on me but i kicked it out of his hand. I stood hard on his hand, crushing it on the ground.

I pulled him up and head butted him, he fell back down to the ground. "C'mon son, you always thought you were better than me, like you got somethin' to prove. So c'mon, let's see you prove it. Let's see what'chu got!"

He got up and tried to uppercut me. I just moved out the way of his fist, grabbed his arm and put him in an arm lock and started strangling him with his own chain.

Just when i'd nearly chocked him to death, i released my grip and dragged him over to the burning wreckage of his prized Rattler. He tried his hardest to get free of my grip and run away. **But to no avail!**

**"So long, lil' nigga!"** I said as i threw him into the raging fire coming from the wreckage of his car.

**"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" **he screamed out in pain as he rolled around desperetaly trying to escape his fate.

I backed up slowly and watched him burn as i heard him scream in pain, as he burned to death slowly and painfully until. Finally. The Rattler blew up and blew Warren to pieces.

"Good riddance, lil' punk!" i said

_I heard clapping coming from behind me._ I turned around. It was the** Playa.**

"Damn fine job, Mr King." he said, applauding me

"Thanks Playa, lil' bitch had it coming. I take it you dealt with Tony then ?" i asked

"Yup. He got blown up too."

_We both shared a cold chuckle._

"Boss, King. You two should head back down the street to where you came in. It looks like Tanya is on her way." i heard Kinzie say

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss' POV:<strong>

"Thanks Kinzie. Now, are you ready to finish off Tanya ?" i asked King

"I've been ready ever since i got here. Though i'll give Tanya one last chance to give herself up."

"Ok, your call."

_We walked through the graveyard and observed the VK corpses and blood everywhere along with all the bullet filled and destroyed VK cars surrounding the church and the entire area._

We walked down the street towards Tanya and the last group of VK's

"Yo! Look who it is." One of the VK's said noticing us. He alerted his group to us, who all turned round and immediately aimed their rifles at us.

_Tanya pushed past them and stood at the front of the group._

"Well, well, Benjamin**.** Time for you to die with some dignity." she said aiming her rifle as well.

"So much for her giving up." i said

"**ANTHONY AND WARREN ARE DEAD! THE VICE KINGS ARE THROUGH! AGAIN!**" King yelled down the street at Tanya.

"Ha! That's just precious. You think i need Tony or Warren to kill you and your sidekick here ?" she taunted

"Excuse me ? Sidekick ? No, no, no, no, no. There is no sidekick here. Just two badasses kicking ass." i said

_Three VK Eiswolf's appeared from separate alleys and four VK's got outta each of them._

"Yo! King! I don't think we can have the pleasure of dropping her outta a window this time!"

"Fine by me!" he said

"I always wanted to put a bullet in this bitch!" he admitted

"Just don't get any blood on ya. She's got the Hep!" i warned and reminded him.

"No. I. Don't!" she yelled back becoming aggravated

"You were **_never_ **good enough to run the Vice Kings, Benjamin!" Tanya claimed

"I always have been and always will be the better choice than a little power hungry slut like you, girl!" King yelled back

"Yeah, keep believing that, old man. And what, are _**you** _the best that the Saints have ? **Ha!** **Pathetic!**" Tanya said, as she aimed her taunts toward me

"Looking at everything i've achieved and all i've done for the Saints. Yeah. I am!"

_Eventually King and I had slaughtered all of Tanya's backup._

King pulled out his custom grey and yellow 45. Fletcher with a yellow VK crown logo on the handle.

**He put three bullets in Tanya's chest.**

She fell on her back and crawled away backwards in fear of Benjamin. But as she did so she slowly disappeared as yellow lights began swirling around her.

She fully disappeared.

"What the hell happened to Tanya ?" i said

"Honestly, i don't care right now. As long as she isn't using this simulation to cheat and by doing so, killing my ass over and over again." King responded

"Good point. Let's clean up the rest and then get out of here." i said

_King and I wandered over to the shot up cars and the dead or dying VK's_

King tapped the corpse of a VK with the tip of his Tombstone shotgun to make sure he was dead, while i noticed only one VK still alive who was trying to crawl away. I filled him with lead, catching King's attention.

With his back turned, he lightly kicked a dead VK over and put his Tombstone shotgun on the boot of one of the cars.

"So what's the situation look like out there ?" he asked me

"Well, we've saved Stilwater and Steelport and grabbed almost all the lieutenants and allies we found, and some weapons too." i told him

"Good. We have a plan ?" he asked

"Kind of." i responded

"**Kind of ?**" he asked

"We're getting the rest of the crew back together, then we're gonna kill Zinyak." i informed him

"That's not a plan. **That's a goal!**" Ben stated

"I know. Please tell me you have a better one ?"

"Kinzie, you listening ?" he asked

"Yeah..." she responded

"I wanna turn this whole simulation off, you think you can do that ?" King asked

"Yeah, of course i can." she said

"Good." King said with relief

"Excuse me, if i could just say something quickly." Keith said

"I think there's only a passing similarity between me and Julius Little." he continued

When we heard that King threw his hand about in the air, turning away, probably thinking "Jesus, whatever." while i put my hands on the side of the car and put my head down "Oh, for fuck sake." i thought to myself

"Whatever, _you're like the same person!_" Kinzie argued back at Keith

"How many of you guys are listening in on us ?" i interrupted

"_All of us_**.**" i heard Shaundi say

I raised my hands up and put my head in my hands.

"Anyway, do you seriously have a plan ?" i asked King turning to face him

"I do**.**" he said

"When we get you outta here and back on the ship, work it out with Kinzie and Oleg and then fill me in when we can execute." i told him

"You got it." he said

"Alright i'm killing your connection Benjamin, we'll see you soon." Kinzie said

_Yellow lights began slowly swirling around King._

"Hey King, i'll see ya soon man." i said to him

"See you soon, Playa." King said as he fixed his black tie and rested his hands together relaxed in front of him and finally disappeared.

_Now the streets filled with fucked up cars and VK corpses slowly faded away once more into the swirling purple and neon blue._

I woke up, the lids opened and i ran to grab my weapons from my room.


	13. Chapter 13: Saving Benjamin King Part 2

**Chapter. 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Benjamin King's POV:<strong>

"Woah shit!" i yelled, as the minute i opened my eyes, i suddenly fell outta whatever it was Zinyak had held me prisoner in.

I fell a small bit and hit the ground hard, and after a minute or two, i pushed myself up to my feet and bent over feeling like i was gonna be sick, my head was dizzy. A minute or two later the experiences i'd went through subsided.

I wiped off some slime from my eyes and my mouth and then took a look at my surroundings.

"Uh, what the hell is all this ?" i asked myself observing the big red spinney room, and noticing the thing i fell outta, was a pod exactly the same as the others spinning around to both my sides.

I realised that this must be all the people, and maybe even, all the aliens that Zinyak has captured from their home worlds over all his years and travels as leader.

I wandered over to the only door, when i managed to find out how to open the door i found my glasses lying on a crate nearby to my surprise. I picked them up and put them back on. I opened up the crate my glasses had been sitting on top of and found what must be an alien rifle, and then i started wandering through the Zin's mothership

"Attention everyone on Sector 8. Prisoner #5 - 'Benjamin King' - has escaped! Send the Murderbots after him and find him at once!" Zinyak demanded over the loudspeaker

"Well damn, i need to get a move on."

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss' POV:<strong>

I opened the door to my room and walked in.

"Ah, i see you've finally got something to wear now." I said, walking in to find Shaundi now wearing a spacesuit.

"Yeah, Kinzie brought me one. while she was naked." Shaundi said

"What ? Seriously ?" i asked, instantly imagining the two naked women alone and naked together and wondering if anything...Fuckin' sweet happened between the two of them in private.

"Yep." she replied

"And boy, did i get shocked by what happened." she continued

"What happened ?" i asked now really wanting to find out what happened while i was rescuing Ben.

"I grabbed my spacesuit, tossed it on the bed grabbed and felt up Kinzie's boobs, and then gave her a big naked hug. Just for shits and giggles."

My eyes widened, and i had to hide the smile growing on my face.

"Then what happened ?" i asked

"Well, Kinzie looked down at our boobs pressed together, shrugged and hugged me back just as tight as i was hugging her. Which shocked me cause i thought she'd feel really uncomfortable but she seemed fine with it."

"Then i joked to her about me and her fucking each other in bed, and then put her hands on my tits. She actually seemed like she wanted it to happen." Shaundi finished

"Swee-I mean. Oh, right." i said

She raised an eyebrow.

"Just so you know sweetie, if you ever wanna have a threesome with me and some other woman, then just so long as she's fine with it too. I'm fine with doing that. Besides, that could be a lot of fun." she said with a smile

**My expression turned surprised.**

"Are-Are you serious ?" i asked, really wanting to know whether she was being serious or not.

"Yeah. I really am, sweetie."

"Well, alright then." i said with a smile

_She giggled and handed me my combat knife and my gdhc._

"Now, go get King back and bring him back safe baby." she said

_I stood up and raised two fingers to my forehead._

"Yes ma'am." i said winking at her

She laughed and i went to find Kinzie.

_I found Kinzie in the cargo bay._

"Hey Boss, we're at the platform. You fine rescuing Benjamin without the mech ?" she asked

"Yeah, that's fine. Try and find parts to get the weapons working while i'm getting King." i said

"Okay, i'll look around the ship for parts." she said

"Oh, and by the way. Did you enjoy Shaundi feeling your tits and you feeling hers, and that naked hug from her too ? hahah." i asked her, grinning happily

_Kinzie blushed. Hard._

"Hey, if you did then you can tell me. You know you can trust me, besides, i wanna know, hahah" i said

"Uh, um. Yeah, i'll admit it, i did like Shaundi's hug." she said

"Hahah. C'mon Kinzie, who wouldn't ? It's a naked hug from Shaundi!" i said with a smile

Kinzie smirked at that.

"Besides, Shaundi's tits feel great, don't they ?" i asked, with a big grin on my face

Kinzie blushed again, and then smirked and laughed "They do actually." she then handed me my mic and the cargo bay door opened. I grabbed King's personal 45. Fletcher.

_I jumped out and skydived the short distance to the platform below._

"Boss, Benjamin's pod is a few levels down from that platform." Kinzie said over the mic

"Okay, thanks Kinzie."

Like before i ran through the door and down a few sets of stairs, i walked through a door and found an empty, already broken out of containment pod.

"Okay, this ones gotta be King's pod." i realised

_I sprinted back behind me and went through the door opposite the one i'd just came from._

"King can't be that much further ahead, i'll just follow the bodies to him." i thought as i saw a few Zin corpses a few doors down.

And sure enough i just followed a trail of dead aliens and destroyed / deactivated Murderbots through more doors until i found **Benjamin_ "Motherfucking"_ King** finishing off a Murderbot by ripping it's head from it's body.

King looked in my direction and tossed the head aside.

"Hey, Playa." King said walking over to me.

"How you doin' King ?"

"Pretty damn good, son. But i'm fittin' to get back to wherever you guys are at right now, so we can get our plan figured out." he responded

"Sounds like a plan." i said

I gave King dap and handed him his personal 45. Fletcher.

"I believe this is yours ?" i said with a smile

"Ah, didn't know if i'd ever see this beauty again. Thanks, Playa." King said

"We grabbed everyone's personal weapons, and a whole lot more aswell, so you're welcome, man." i said back

"So anyway, it turns out Zinyak has got real life Terminators at his disposal then, Huh ?" i asked looking at all the destroyed Murderbots

"It seems so. I wish i could've re-programmed one to help us, but we don't know what powers these things, so that might prove difficult." King replied

We left the room and fought off two more Murderbots. Once they were dealt with i lead King back the way i'd come from.

"Kinzie, we're on our way back to the ship." i told her over the comm

"Okay Boss, see you two at the platform."

"So, who's all on the ship then, playa ?" King asked

"Most of our friends and allies from Stilwater, Steelport and the White Crib, we've rescued Shaundi and Oleg so far, and Josh and Jenny are on board too. But everyone else was captured by Zinyak and at this very moment they're still captured." i told him

When we got closer to the platform we heard explosions and lasers.

An explosion went off in front of us, we ran through the door and found lots of dead Zin and_ the ship_ hovering above the platform.

"Boss! King! Get over here! Now!" Kinzie yelled over the ship's loudspeaker.

**More Zin appeared behind us.**

"Ben, run! I'll cover you." i ordered

"Shit, here. Take this Playa!" King said tossing me his alien rifle

Whilst King ran over to the ship i slaughtered the Zin. I turned around, ditched the alien rifle and ran towards King and the ship.

The ship 180'd and Josh and Jenny were both standing on the fully opened cargo bay door, both aiming weapons, just incase more Zin showed up.

_Suddenly a Zin landed in front of me._

But he looked different from the regular Zin i keep seeing.

He had larger, pointier, spikier armor on his shoulders, a different head shape and face from the other Zin, a larger, sharper set of teeth, different hands and arms and spikes coming out the end of their elbows, and different armor, he had different tattoos and he held a giant alien RPG.

He fired it at King and it exploded just behind him, knocking him forward off his feet.

I ran up to him and went to punch him but he back flipped extremely high into the air, stopped mid-air and flew backwards a little bit.

**Holy shit! A super powered Zin, in the real world!**

He landed behind me and super sprinted towards me, but i pulled out my knife and spun around to my right and stabbed the super powered Zin in the neck, but it didn't seem to be affected by a knife in the neck, even though it's black blood spilled out of its neck. But i twisted my knife about and fully decapitated the Zin.

King got on his feet and ran inside the ship. He turned around and waited on me with the others.

I looked at the decapitated corpse for a second with a blank expression. I grabbed the alien RPG which was apparently called a "Tyrant RPG" and ran over to the ship.

Benjamin extended his arm and helped me on board just as the ship lifted up and away from the platform and then he shouted** "YO KINZIE! LET'S GO! NOW!"**

_Suddenly the cargo bay door began to close up and the ship took off._

"Thanks Ben." i said

"No problem, playa." he replied

"By the way man, the shower is just up the those stairs, the first room on the right. I'll have someone grab you a spacesuit." i said to him

"A spacesuit ? What, we not have any nice Italian, tailored, silk suits on this thing ?" Ben sarcastically said

"'Fraid not." i responded

"Damn...Huh huh huh, anyway, thanks again playa." he chuckled

"No problemo. Mr King" i said

Oleg and Shaundi appeared from the door below the stairs.

"It is good to see you again, Benjamin." Oleg said, holding out his hand

"Good to see you too, big guy." King responded, shaking his hand

"Hey Ben, it's glad to have you back." Shaundi said, giving King a hug.

"It's good to be back, girl." King said, hugging her back

"Nice of you guys to welcome me back onboard. Thank you." King said to the two

The two of them simply smiled and nodded at him before they wandered back through the same door to the living room area.

King went upstairs to shower while Birk and Jenny hoped onto the turrets above the cargo bay door.

Josh started yelling NyteBlayde quotes every time he blew up a Zin hover bike or UFO, really getting into character, and Jenny laughed and started yelling her Princess Kwilanna quotes earning a giant smile and a laugh from Josh.

_I walked into the living room area of the ship._ I found Shaundi and Keith playing pool with Oleg watching along with Antonio, Luz and Cypher all resting.

Oleg had large spacesuit pants on, but no top. To be fair though, there wouldn't of been a full spacesuit in Oleg's size.

"Hey Oleg, you good ?" i asked him

"Yes, my friend, i am doing good. Whom do you intend to rescue from their hell next ?"

"I think i'll rescue Pierce next."

"Hey, speaking of Pierce, there a chessboard around here ? You two need to finish that chess game to see who would win. It's been going on for a couple of years now, always getting interrupted toward the end of the game."

"There is bound to be a chessboard around here somewhere, indeed he and i must at last finish it."

"Alright man, i'll leave you to it."

_I walked over to Shaundi and Keith._

"Hey, darling. You winning ?" i asked Shaundi kissing her on the cheek

"Keith's winning actually. But only just, heheh." she responded, with a cheeky laugh

Keith looked over at Shaundi with a raised eyebrow and simply smirked

I looked over to Antonio, Luz and Cypher.

Antonio was asleep in a chair with Luz next to him also asleep, and Cypher was sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, i think Luz and Antonio are getting comfy with each other." i said, which made Shaundi, Oleg and Keith all look in their direction.

"Certainly looks that way, don't it." Shaundi said

"Okay, anyway before i rescue Pierce i need to check the simulation for something."

"I'll see you later, baby." i said to Shaundi lightly smacking her ass

"Bye babe." she said

I made my way to the bridge and found Kinzie, Tobias, Legal Lee and Troy.

"Hey Kinzie, i'm gonna explore the simulation before i rescue Pierce. Cause i get the feeling Tanya broke into my simulation when she randomly disappeared in King's simulation."

"I can search the simulation for Tanya while you're releasing Pierce from his simulation, if you want ?" Kinzie suggested

"Or Lee, Tobias and I can look for her while you're getting Pierce out ?" Troy also suggested looking over at me.

"How about we do both of those ?" Legal Lee suggested

"Kinzie searches the code, while we search the streets." he continued

"That's a good idea actually, Lee." i said

"Are you three sure ? Neither of you three have even experienced a virtual world before, your mind and conciseness might take a while to adjust to the computer simulation." Kinzie argued.

"Well Kinzie, gotta learn sometime, right ?" Troy said

"Besides, i've experienced a shit ton of other worlds in my life, so this won't be anything new to me." Tobias said, earning a laugh from everyone but Kinzie, who was worried for the three of them.

"Alright...fine..." Kinzie said, giving in.

"Troy, Lee, Tobias. Could you all go wait in the simulation chair room, please." i said

The three of them left, while Kinzie and i had a quick chat.

"Look Kinzie, the three of them will be fine, i can promise you that, ok...also, i don't like the entire ship being blue anymore, there any way we can change it to purple ?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll look into that as well, Boss." she said

"Thanks Kinzie." i said

"No problem."

We joined the other three in the simulation room.

"Ok guys, you ready for this ?" i asked them.

"Yeah." they all said

"By the way guys, in the simulation, i have super powers." i said, with a smirk hidden from them.

"Super powers?! Seriously ?" Troy asked

"Yup. We can do and make whatever we want inside the simulation."

"What about us three ? Do we get any super powers ?" Legal Lee asked

"Not sure. You'd have to speak to Kinzie about that." i replied

"I'll see what i can do, later though." Kinzie said

"Alright, let's go." i said. Then the four of us each got into our own personal chosen pods

The usual purple and black swirling appeared and after ten seconds we were all in the simulation.

When we all regained our vision, i saw Tobias lying on his back laughing, Legal Lee sitting on the ground shaking his head and Troy with his knees bent and his arms outstretched.

I chuckled. "You guys cool ? Different, ain't it." i said

Troy's legs were visibly shaking about. "My legs feel like fuckin' jelly. I can't move 'em. I'm serious here."

"Just give it a few minutes man, your body'll adjust." i said

"How 'bout you Lee ? You feeling alright, just taking a quick seat on the ground." i asked Lee.

"Fine. Just feeling a little queezy right now, gimme a few minutes." he replied, gently waving his hand up at me.

"And you, Tobias ?" i asked, looking at Tobias laughing and staring amazed, up at the simulated sky.

"Duuuuude! This shit is trippy! I'm tripping balls, man. Is this shit real ?" he replied

"Yeah, it is real Tobias." i laughed

_About five minutes later, the three guys recovered and their bodies finally adjusted to the simulation..._

"Alright, you guys finally all good ? Feel normal again ?" i asked

_They all confirmed that they felt back to normal and all got back up on their feet._

"Good." i said

"Guys, i'm picking up major readings coming from your area. I think-" Kinzie said before being interrupted

All of a sudden a roar was heard in the distance and the sky turned a dark orange and it started raining fire.

_But there was a difference, now the rain fire would burn you if it came into contact with your skin, and when it was raining fire it would make you incredibly boiling hot under the collar..._

"That another one of those giant aliens is coming towards the four of you." she finished

"I guess Zinyak's pissed about us rescuing Shaundi, Oleg and King." i calmly said

"Dude, it's raining fire." Tobias said still sounding as stoned as ever.

"Uh, Boss. Care to explain why it's raining fire, what 'giant alien' is coming for us and what the fuck that noise was ?" Troy asked

"Well, whenever it rains fire or you hear that roaring noise...a giant Oleg-size alien that shoots lasers, throws stuff with its mind and shoots energy blasts shows up to try and kill us."

"Oh, wonderful **(!)**" Legal Lee said

"Yeah, just fantastic!" Troy said

"Hey Boss, let's fuck it up." Tobias happily suggested to me with a smile.

"If you two wanna go back to the ship, then i'm not stopping ya, just thought you would've wanted to really live again, that's all."

"Eh, fuck running! I'm staying right here!" Troy said

"I agree. I couldn't possibly back outta something like this." Legal Lee said

"Good." i said

This Warden, which had bright orange glowing patterns this time, landed on the rooftop opposite us and gave out an almighty roar.

"So i'm guessing that would be-"

"Yup." I said interrupting Troy

"Guys, like i said, i've got super powers in here, so i'll take down it's shield. When i do, give it everything you've got, okay ?"

The three of them nodded and loaded their weapons. Troy with his personal 44. Shepherd, Legal Lee with his personal VICE 9 and Tobias with his personal TEC-9.

I jumped up into the air and threw a combination of ice and fire blasts at the Warden, disabling it's shield on contact, as the three guys all gazed, wiped eyed and open-mouthed in amazement.

"Now!" i yelled to my three friends on the rooftop

They all returned their attention to the Warden and opened fire on it. Dealing it a good amount of damage before it's shields re-activated.

It slammed it's foot against the ground and despite being on an entirely different building, the three guys were knocked off their feet and dropped their weapons. The whole area was rumbling.

"Yeah...watch out for that stomp! It's sending waves of energy out from him." Kinzie informed us.

It threw a street light at me. I caught it with my TK and threw it back, impaling it.

It was unable to move. So i threw more fire and ice blasts at it, disabling it's shield. Then Troy, Tobias and Legal Lee again staring in amazemnt, focused once more, all grabbed their weapons and opened fire on it again.

The Warden was defeated, but it broke the street light in half and stumbled around the rooftop.

_I landed next to it and flew into it, absorbing it's powers and destroying it from the inside._

"Fuck me, am i really seeing this shit?!" Tobias asked

It blew up, but i didn't feel any new power come to life inside my body. I jumped back onto the rooftop with the others.

"Nice job...going inside it and killing it from inside..." Troy said

_But suddenly my head and hands started glowing light orange._

"Here we go again." i said looking down at my hands

"The hell's happening to you ?" Troy asked

"Wow. That's quite amazing." Legal Lee said

"Dude, am i really seeing this, or...am i trippin' ? Like seriously, somebody needs to answer that for me!" Tobias questioned, unable to figure out in his head if this was actually happening or not.

_It continued for 20 seconds before fading away._

"Kinzie. Lay it on me." i said

"Your new power is a Stomp ability. You simply slam your foot down on the ground and you'll send your enemies flying into the distance.

You also have different variations of it. _Such as:_

**Rock:** which will send people, objects and cars flying, and leave a giant hole in the ground.

**Gravity:** once you slam your foot down everything nearby will be stuck floating in the air, making for much easier kills.

**Shrink:** this one will shrink everything to the size of a mouse, you could squash someone simply by standing on top of them.

And...

**Explosive:** which instantly blows up everything close by.

"Also, you can now climb or run up walls, up to you. And you can also glide through the sky."

"Fuckin' A." i said

"Ok, you three good to go search the simulation for Tanya ?" i asked

"Yep." Troy answered

"But, of course." Legal Lee said

"Definetly." Tobias responded

"Good. I'm gonna go break Pierce out." i said, before i began sprinting towards the Broken Shillelagh

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere, inside their own simulations...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes and i found myself standing in the middle of a ring. Suddenlt, just as i questioned what i was in this ring for, i was struck hard in the back of the neck.

I fell to the ground, holding the back of my neck in agony.

I heard laughing behind me, so i looked behind me.

It was that cheating bastard_** Killbane.**_

"You always got the fame, and the attention, and the crowd, Angel. Well, now you're gonna really gain some attention. For being de-masked, that is." Killbane said

"Wait, i remember this. This was the very moment that bastard de-masked me all those years ago, because he was jealous everyone loved me and not him." i thought to myself

_Killbane put his foot on my chest and held me down with it._

I tried to break free of his grip by punching his leg repeatedly. But that didn't work.

That asshole started laughing once more, reached down and took a hold of my mask.

"Smile for the cameras, Angel." he taunted

"Ugh, fuck you!" i yelled at him, before he pulled my mask off and held it up high to the screaming crowd, humiliating me, all while still laughing.

_Then he looked at me**.**_

"Ready to do that again, Angel. Huh ?" he said before everything turned pitch black and i opened my eyes, standing in the ring again, with my mask back on.

I heard laughing behind me.

"Wait a second, wh-"

I was struck in the back of the neck again.

"I guess i have to keep going through this hell over and over again then." i thought to myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, inside another simulation.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Zimos' POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes, and found myself back at my pad, surrounded by my bitches.

I heard a few knock's on the door.

"Baaaby, could you go aaand answer that please." i asked one of the bitches

_She opened the door and was immediately knocked out by some muthafucka._

I picked up my bling shotgun and blew him away.

But suddenly more guys appeared and aimed their guns at me.

"Well Shiiiit!" i said as i realised who these pricks were.

**Morningstar**.

I dropped my gun and the goons started knocking out my bitches.

"Hey! What the fuck you think yooour doooin' ?" i yelled at them

One of them snatched my microphone outta my hands and took my weapons away.

I was powerless, and i didn't wanna risk my life right now. I'll steal my bitches back eventually.

"Well, well Zimos. You've got quite the collection of whores." i heard a familiar voice say

"Thank you for so kindly giving them to the Morningstar, Zimos." another familiar voice said

_I turned around and there they were._

**Viola & Kiki DeWynter.**

"Take them to **Safeword**, throw most of them in the dungeons and the rest can be gimps in cages." Viola said

"What's wrong Zimos, cat got your tounge ?" Kiki asked, in a mocking tone before laughing

"You not have anything to say Zimos, huh ?" she continued to mock

"Throw Zimos in the Pony cart section of the dungeons." Viola ordered one of their goons

"Yes Ms. DeWynter." the goon said, before he and another goon grabbed me and dragged me away.

They injected me with something and handcuffed me, then threw me in the back of a van.

And i eventually passed out.

When i woke up, i was inside a dungeon cell. I was wearing a gimp outfit, i didn't have my microphone, my hat or my shades and-What the fuck! I had a ball gag in my mouth...

"Ahahahaha. Enjoy." i heard Kiki say, i turned around and they were both watching me from outside the cell and were laughing

"Don't have too much fun now." Viola said

They both disappeared out of view and i was stuck here in this hell. _**Again!**_

Was i dreaming or was this really happening. I wish i knew...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the Boss' simulation.<strong>_

**The Boss' POV:**

"I'm sending CID the cypher, he's waiting for you there." Kinzie informed me

"Good. i'm just down the street from the Broken Shillelagh anyway." i responded


	14. Chapter 14: Saving Pierce

**Chapter. 14**

* * *

><p>I arrived at the Broken Shillelagh and started walking towards CID.<p>

"I've been researching your friend Pierce, are you sure you wish to retrieve him ?" CID asked

"What kind of fuckin' question is that ?" i responded

"An honest one. Historically, you spend nearly half your time ridiculing him." CID said

"Yeah, and the other half respecting and threating him nicely. Besides, it's all in good fun." i said

"Making a man who risks his life for you and what you stand for the butt of your comedy routine is "all in good fun" ?" CID asked

"Yes..." i said

"You're a terrible person."

"Ugh, whatever. Can ya gimme the goddamn cypher ?" i asked

A Saints Flow energy drink spawned in my hand, and i opened it.

"He's one of my closest friends, and I am saving his life, you know." i said to CID

"You don't have to convince me. Just yourself. Drink up." CID said

"We're talking about this later." i said to CID, taking a drink of the Saints Flow and walking into the gateway.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"As the face of the Saints, Pierce Washington was always comfortable in the public's eye. Some may think he's gone soft because of this. But he's been my right hand man, and my 2nd in command of the Saints, ever since we lost Johnny all those years ago, and he's always been loyal to the crew and his friends no matter what had to get done."<em>**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and i found that i was in an elevator. It was on the ground floor going up. And there was purple lights, a dark purple floor, mirrors on all three sides and a purple fleur-de-lis above the mirrors at the back of the elevator.<p>

"Hold on, this is the elevator from the Saints Penthouse H.Q in Steelport." i said realising where i was.

_The elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened._

I turned around and saw Pierce. Someone had both his arms locked around Pierce's arms, holding him in an arm lock and another person ran up to Pierce.

"Dammit, get away from me!" Pierce yelled

Pierce pushed back and got his feet in the air, and dropkicked the person running up to him in the face, knocking him out instantly.

"Pierce! Hang on buddy, i'm coming." i yelled across the room

Pierce then got his right arm free and elbowed the person holding him in the face then turned around and knocked the person out with a hard right punch.

_I walked up to Pierce who looked exactly the same as he did seven years ago._

"Boss, how the hell are you here ? Know what, nevermind. But man, am i glad to see you!" Pierce said as i gave him dap

"I'll explain later, and it's good to see you too buddy." i said

_I looked at the bodies._ They were **Saints Flow mascots ?...**

"Wait, hold on...Saints Flow. The fuck is going on here?" i asked him

"Pierce, **THIS** is your biggest fear ? Marketing gone bad ?"

"**BAD?!** Our own IP is attacking us, and you're making jokes ? These things are trying to **KILL ME!**" Pierce said unimpressed

"Or pour you a drink. Ever think of that ?" i asked him

"Okay. Lemme just stop and ask them if they're just trying to serve me a cold, refreshing drink!"

"Worth a shot, right (!)" i sarcastically replied

**More Saints Flow mascots ran down both sides of the stairs.**

_Suddenly there was a terrifying, loud, screeching noise coming from outside the Penthouse_

**"WHAT. THE FUCK. WAS THAT ?"** i asked Pierce

"You don't wanna know!" Pierce said

"No, i do wann-Shit! Pierce, back to back." i said to him, noticing a lot more appearing.

We got back to back and started beating down and killing all the Saints Flow mascots that came after us.

Once they were dealt with, there was a rumbling, and then the whole building shook, and shook, and shook.

"Oh shit! We need guns."

"Hey wait! You took my line." i complained

"And there's a reason for it! **NOW MOVE!**" Pierce yelled

"Dammit Pierce, i give the orders here! That's always me! Oh, and uh, why'd you not think about arming up before i got here ?!" i asked

"Cause i been busy with these guys keeping me away from 'em 'till you showed up." Pierce replied

We ran up the stairs and going up them a Saints Flow mascot tried kicking me in the face, i grabbed its foot, picked it up and tossed it over the side.

"A'ight, i think there's some Swat SMG's in your room." Pierce informed me.

_We ran into my personal room in the penthouse and found more Saints Flow mascots all waiting for us inside the room._

One of them tried to punch me, but i dodged his punch and pushed him to the ground, then grabbed my **Genkibowl VII Trophy** which was nearby, and smashed the Saints Flow mascot's head in.

We killed the rest and ran over to the Saints themed weapons crate, opened it and found some Swat SMG's. We grabbed one each and left the room.

"So Pierce, uh, what was that noise i heard ?" i curiously asked

"You really don't wanna know." Pierce told me

"Whatever, i'm gonna find out eventually anyway." i said

_I noticed two Nocturne swords in a glass display above the stairs._ I smashed the glass open with the Genkibowl trophy and grabbed one of them.

"Hey Pierce!" i yelled.

He turned around. "Yeah Boss ?"

"Here, catch!" i said throwing him a sword.

He caught it and sliced up a SF mascot that ran at him from the upstairs elevator.

"Yo! Boss! There's some Deacon 12-guage shotguns in a weapons crate over by the bar and the stripper pole if ya want one." Pierce informed me

"Okay, good to know." i said

I ran over to the bar. But i heard the loud screeching get even louder and closer.

And all of a sudden, **A GIANT FUCKIN' HAND** rose from the fog below!

"Uh, Pierce. **THERE'S A GIANT FUCKING HAND OUT THERE!**" i yelled

"Oh trust me, i know." Pierce responded

Suddenly it came down and smashed through the bar area right next to me, barely missing me but sending my smg flying a little bit away from me.

"**JESUS CHRIST!**" i yelled

"**BOSS!** You okay ?!" Pierce yelled over

"I'm fine man, just gimme a sec here." i replied

I got to my feet and ran past the smashed bar and then stripper pole and opened the crate, grabbing a shotgun.

I went to pick up my Swat smg but the hand came down against the penthouse again, so i dove outta the way. And just in time, but unfortunately i'd lost my SMG.

The hand then smashed the support on the floor below and the entire bar area tipped to one side and i could only watch as the floor slowly fell towards wherever the hand was coming from. The white and purple piano fell onto the hand. But dealt no damage whatsoever.

I got up, ran over to Pierce, and i saw the hand start to demolish the side of the penthouse it was on.

"Boss, there's some Shokolov AR's in the plant room. Imma go grab one." Pierce said

He ran in, grabbed a Shokolov AR, killed two SF mascots then ran back over to me.

"Uh, Pierce. We're gonna need something more powerful than these weapons." I said, as everything i fired at the hand pretty much bounced off of it.

"Well hey, there's always the RPG's out on the pool deck." Pierce casually said

"**WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LEAD WITH THAT ?!**" i yelled

"**CAUSE I DIDN'T WANT THEM BLOWING UP THE CRIB, OKAY!**" Pierce yelled back

We ran out to the pool deck, i vaulted the wall and grabbed a RPG.

I looked up and saw what the hand was_ attached to._

**It was a giant Saints Flow mascot, with bright orange eyes and mouth, and oh boy, did it look pissed!**

_It'd stopped smashing up the side of the crib. Although looking at the side, i'd noticed it'd destroyed nearly half of the whole penthouse, that whole side was now just rubble._

**It raised it's fist and let out another loud screech.**

"**LOOK OUT!** Here comes **Paul!**" Pierce yelled at me

"**Paul ?** You named it _**Paul ?!**_" i said giving him a "Seriously ?" look

"Hey man, does it matter ? Shoot them rockets at him already!" Pierce yelled

Paul slammed his fist down on the helipad and ripped it clean off, letting it descend into the heavy fog below.

I picked up my shotgun and put it in my jacket holster and put the sword in a sheath on the back of my jacket and started shooting rockets at Paul.

"Hahah! How'd you like that, Paul ?" Pierce taunted

"Open wide!" i yelled as i kept firing rockets at him, even shooting one rocket into Paul's mouth, silencing him just as he was about to let out another loud screech.

**Eventually, Paul randomly shot lasers from his eyes towards us.**

"Shit, look out!" Pierce yelled

"Eye beams! Seriously ?" i yelled, frustrated at the 50 foot soda cans massive advantages.

We kept firing rockets at him and eventually he got extremely pissed off, raised his hand and smacked both of us into the air.

_Pierce's Swat SMG and Shokolov AR got sent flying out of his hands in the other direction, while i kept a tight hold of the RPG._

We flew through the air towards the Joe Cola building opposite the penthouse. Pierce landed hard on the rooftop, while i collided with the Joe Cola logo, dropped the RPG and rolled down onto the roof below.

_I got to my feet and picked up the RPG._

"Pierce, you okay up there ?" i called up at the roof he landed on.

"Yeah, i'm fine Boss, just a little bruised is all. There's a helicopter higher up the building here, i'm gonna climb up the side to it. Think you'll be okay on your own ?" he asked me

"Yeah. Get that helicopter and come pick me up, i'll be fine." i assured him

_Paul climbed onto the roof of the penthouse crushing more of it in the process._

I shot the last of my rockets at him and killed more Saints Flow mascots that appeared with my shotgun and Nocturne.

_Meanwhile Paul was smashing up the penthouse_, he grabbed the piano and threw it in my direction.

I dove out the way though, it smashed on impact with the wall. Then Paul threw the Saint of all Saints statue, some couches and some beds at me. I dodged them all.

Paul threw the RPG crate at me, once it was on the rooftop i ran over to it and reloaded.

I fired the last of the rockets at Paul, i fired the very last rocket at him and it knocked him back, he slipped and fell on his back, sadly crushing the entire penthouse in the process.

"I think i know how you can beat Paul." Kinzie randomly said

"Kinzie, where the fuck have you been ? And how d'you know it's name ?" i said

"I've been trying to figure out how to make you large enough to fight that thing." she said

"What...?" i said confused

"Just get to the Magarac island. And get Paul's attention so he follows you." Kinzie told me

"Oh, Pierce'll love this. Heh heh heh." i chuckled

_Pierce had successfully climbed up the side of the wall to the helicopter and started it up, he landed it next to me. I dropped the empty RPG and got it._

"Get in, Paul ain't gonna stay down forever." Pierce said

"Yeah, no doubt. Kinzie's got a plan." i told him as i got into the battle ready Eagle helicopter with him

"Kinzie does ? Kinzie...Girl ain't even here." Pierce complained

"I've been here the whole time Pierce, i'm the reason the Boss is even able to get into your simulation. The Boss and i have already saved Shaundi and Benjamin. Now can you shut up and listen to the plan so that you can beat Paul and escape ?" Kinzie asked

"Wow. And yeah sure, mind filling me in ?" Pierce asked

"Kinzie says we need to get to the Magarac island and get Paul's attention so that he follows us." i informed him

"**TO FOLLOW!** Well, you'd better have something big planned then Kinzie..." Pierce said sounding unsure of Kinzie's plan

As Pierce flew the helicopter in circles around the fully demolished penthouse in which Paul lay unconscious on top of, i asked him

"If you're so afraid of this stuff then why, did you become the face of the Saints ?" i curiously asked

_Pierce fired countless missiles at Paul, along with unlimited mini-gun fire._

"Well the money helps. And who says i'm afraid of it ? This is like when something you love is trying to kill you, and you just can't stop it." Pierce said

**_Suddenly_ **Paul regained consciousness and **_lunged at us._**

"Muthafucka!" Pierce yelled in a slightly worried tone, as he quickly dodged the chopper out of Paul's way.

Paul missed and Pierce flew the helicopter over him and in the direction of Magarac island.

Paul leapt from the destroyed H.Q onto the building next to it, chasing after us.

Then he took a ginormous leap and almost clipped the tail of the chopper, but instead slammed hard against the ground, face planting and crushing more buildings below as there was no high up buildings for him to safely land on top of.

"**HAHAHAHAH!** Take that Paul!" Pierce happily yelled

But Paul grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it at the chopper.

"**SHIT!** **PIERCE! WATCH OUT!**" i yelled at him

_He tried to dodge out the way of it, but he was too late..._

It clipped the very back of the tail and sent the chopper spinning around out of control.

"**Shit!** Hold on, imma try and land this bitch!" Pierce yelled, as the chopper's tail pulled ferociously to the left now completely sideways, but Pierce quickly pulled back and pulled the chopper back to the right, straightening the Eagle out.

As it spun out of control again, and slowly descended, Pierce fought relentlessly against it for control.

_It stopped responding to Pierce's control over it completely and made a straight bee-line for the statue. The Eagle crashed into the base of the Joe Magarac statue. The tail was half ripped off, the base of the rotor was on fire and the Boss's side of the downed chopper lay facing the ground._

"Uh fuck, that hurt like hell...Pierce...You okay buddy ?" i asked him

"Uh, yeah Boss, i'm fine. C'mon let's get up the stairs." Pierce said pushing his door open and pulling himself out of the wreckage.

I did the same and climbed up to the only way out and pulled myself up and out of the wreckage..

_We jogged up the stairs to the doors, both of us in pain from the crash, both our chests and our heads with light gashes on them, both of us hurting and bleeding, but we pushed on despite it. A couple of cuts and bruises never stopped anyone before, right._

"Okay Boss, you need to run through the doors, i figured out how to make you big enough to fight Paul." Kinzie announced

I looked up at the statue of **Joe Magarac.** "**_Oh!_ Oh, of course**!" i said realising what Kinzie needed me to run through the doors for.

Pierce, who was frozen on the spot observing Paul in the distance slowly making his way towards us, turned around to face me.

"What'chu talkin' bout ?" Pierce asked me with a confused look

"Just wait and see man, you're gonna love it." i told him

_I gave Pierce my shotgun and Nocturne, just incase more Saints Flow mascots came after him while i was inside the statue._

I ran through the doors and they slammed shut behind me.

"**Eh man! What the fuck!**" i heard Pierce yell in his usual moaning voice.

_I chuckled at his reaction to the doors slamming shut. He came up to the doors and just stood there with his hands on them with a **"Puss in Boots, big sad eyes"** look on his face._

_I was almost rolling around on the ground laughing! I nearly got hiccups! Man, Pierce cracked me up sometimes._

The elevator doors in front of me opened up, i raised two fingers and saluted to Pierce before i ran into the elevator. The doors closed and my vision went black, then purple, then my vision was up high above the ground.

"**Fuck. Yes.**" i yelled, as i realised that I was now in full control of the statue of Joe Magarac.

"Yo! Wh'the hell'd that come from ?" I faintly heard Pierce yell

_I ripped both my feet outta the base of the statue._

"What the fuck is **_THIS _**shit ?! **WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT ?!**" i heard Pierce shout.

I jumped off the statue into the water below, and prepared to whoop Paul's ass. Luckily the heavy fog had cleared up, and i put my hand on the ground and picked Pierce up in my hand, i placed him on my shoulder, thus giving Pierce a excellent view of the fight.

"So you like it ?" Kinzie asked

"**I. FUCKING. LOVE. THIS.**" i responded

"Alright, let's see what ol' Joe Magarac can do!" i said

I smacked Paul with the ladle countless times around the face.

"Jesus man careful! I could fall off ya know!" Pierce moaned

"You'll be fine, just hold tight." i replied

"How 'bout a little ladle action!" i thought to myself

"Look out, he's gonna laser eye you again!" Pierce warned me.

"Laser eye ?" i said

"Fuck, you know what i mean!" Pierce said

After a few seconds, i heard Pierce say "So, do i getta drive that thing next ?"

"Keep dreaming." i told him

"Aw, damn it!" Pierce sadly said

_Eventually i knocked Paul to the ground and he wasn't getting back up anytime soon._

"Oh, you don't like that, do ya ?" i yelled at Paul

_I put my Ladle down and grabbed Paul. I pulled him to his knees, grabbed his lid and ripped it open._

"Don't worry Paul, _i'll pour one out for ya!_" i yelled

"Oh, that's right, pop that top!" i heard Pierce say

_As the Saints Flow drink inside him began spraying everywhere and running down his sides, i grabbed the bottom of the can part of Paul and lifted him off the ground, and off of his feet. I started pouring all the drink outta him._

_Then, i raised him high above my head._

"Time to make a new monument!" i yelled

_I threw Paul through the air towards the remains of the statue and watched, as he got impaled on the statue. The Saints Flow drink sprayed everywhere with some of it covering nearly half the monument in the purple energy drink._

I put Pierce back down on the island.

"Yeah, that's a good look for him hahah!" Pierce yelled, laughing happily

"Know what ? That's just kinda fucked up." Pierce said pointing up to the _"new monument"_ with a large grin on his face, as Paul's eyes went black.

I chuckled and asked him "Hahah, yeah! You ready to get outta here ?"

"Hell Yeah. Can't wait to get back to Earth." he said

_Everything around us disappeared and i returned to being...well, me._

Then purple lights began swirling around Pierce.

"Don't worry Pierce. Once you're awake and back in the real world, it won't be long before we come and pick you up, okay." i assured him

"Got it, Boss. See you on the other side." Pierce said with a smirk

_Pierce disappeared in the swirling purple lights and the island and it's new monument faded away into the familiar swirling colours. _Then i woke up once more.

"Boss, i can't find any parts for the mech suit. I'll keep searching though." Kinzie said getting out of her seat.

"Think there'll be parts for it around Zinyak's ship ?" i asked her

"I'm sure there will be." she told me

"Well, we'll look into that later on, after we've got Pierce back on board." i told her

"Right, anyway let's get to the closest landing platform to Pierce's pod." i told Kinzie

"Already on the way." Kinzie said

"Now, if you'll excuse me, i need to go help Oleg with working on perfecting the cloning tank." Kinzie said before walking to the cargo bay.

**_I followed her and saw some of the crew doing their own things -_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tobias was fixing his Hippie chopper and adding some ZinTek, some Zin armour and some more Zin weapons.<em>**

"Hey Tobias, how's your chopper doing ?" i asked him

"Hey Boss, I should have it good as new pretty sometime soon. I'm adding more armour, cause this alien armor seems pretty tough." Tobias said

"How long 'till we could use it to grab our friends even quicker ?" i asked

"Hmmm, i dunno, half a day probably." Tobias said

"Okay man, i'll leave you to it. Oh, by the way, you want any help from Samson ?" i asked him

"Eh, yeah could do actually, could ya send him over here when ya get a chance ?" Tobias asked

"Okay, will do, by the way, could you help me rescue Pierce from Zinyak's mothership ? I want to make a quicker rescue this time. I just need you to pilot the Vulture to wherever Pierce is at and shoot down any Zin in the way, then get us back here no problem. Think you're up for that ?" i asked Tobias

"Hell yeah, of course i'll help you save Pierce, Boss dude. Besides, i've been wanting to shoot down some intergalactic assholes for a while now anyway." Tobias happily responded

"Okay, thanks Tobias, see ya in a bit then, man." i said

"See ya in a bit, Bossman." Tobias said giving me dap, before getting back to repairing his chopper.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oleg and Kinzie were talking about how to perfect the cloning tank to possibly clone our friends back to life.<em>**

"So. Any luck with this at all, guys ?" i asked them

"Not yet, my friend. But give us some more time and we could probably gain some progress." Oleg said

"Okay. Good to know, when youse make some progress, fill me in, okay." i said

"We will do, Boss. You can count on us." Kinzie said, smiling once again

* * *

><p><em><strong>And Will, Samson and Samantha were all admiring the mech suit.<strong>_

"Pretty impressive, ain't it ?" i asked the three.

"It looks like a hell of a lot of fun to use, like." Samantha said

"Yo Playa, when do i getta use it hahah!" Will asked

"When Zinyak's dead." i told him

"Yo, that's fair enough. Playa." Will replied

"Yo. Samson, Tobias is aking for your help in fixing his chopper." i told him

"Okay Boss, thanks for telling me, i'll go help him out now." Samson said walking towards Tobias

_I began walking around the rest of the ship while i waited for whoever was piloting it to reach the platform._

**_Kevin, Katie, Antonio and Luz were in the kitchen drinking some beer that was just lying around._**

"Hey Kev, hey Kate. How you two doing ?" i asked them

"We're doing good, bro. But me and Katie been wondering bout something." Kevin said

"Oh yeah ? What is it guys ?" i asked

"When you've got Pierce back on board, d'you think just the three of us could relax in the simulation ? Just for a little bit ? We're curious to see what it's like." Kevin asked

"More so cause both Katie and i have really missed spending time with our big brother." Kevin continued with a smile

"Of course we can. I missed you guys too." i said hugging them both, with them hugging back and the three of us just laughing.

As i was about to turn around and leave. I heard Luz and Antonio laughing

I turned round, with an eyebrow raised.

Luz and Antonio were holding hands with Antonio whispering something in Luz's ear.

"Ooh, Antonio! Thank you, do you really think so ? You're such a gentlemen." she said

_He whispered something else in her ear and she began blushing._

"Oooh! Oh, my." Luz said, _really_ blushing now

I looked over at Kevin who had the same "The fuck they talking about ?" look on his face as me.

_I was gonna ask them something, but decided not to bother._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I turned around and walked to the living room area and found Josh and Jenny on the couch sleeping together.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I walked upstairs to the simulation room. Troy and Legal Lee were still inside the simulation, just exploring it.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaundi and Cypher were standing next to the door talking to each other, getting on really well with each other.<strong>_

"Hey baby." i said, walking up to Shaundi, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oooooooh!" Cypher said, smiling happily

"Hey sweetie." Shaundi said

"Hey Cypher. How are you ?" i asked

"Hey Boss. I'm good thank you." she said

"What youse talking about ?" i asked

"Just, uh, girl stuff." Shaundi said

"Okay, well i'm gonna go relax in my room 'till we arrive at the platform." i said

"Ooh, before i go though. Could you tell me where Gryphon, Keith and King are ? I can't find them anywhere. I need to ask them some stuff." i asked

"Keith and Mr. Gryphon are on the bridge. Gryphon's keeping Keith company while he pilots the ship to the platform. And Mr. King is sleeping in his room." Cypher said

"Okay. Thanks Cypher, see you later babe." i thanked Cypher and then said to Shaundi before walking to my room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

**Pierce's POV:**

"Ow! Damn, that drop hurt!"

"Ugh, what's this slimey shit i'm covered in ?" i questioned out loud, bringing my hand to my face to wipe some of it off.

I tried standing up, only to slip on the slime covered floor and fall on my back. "Ah, damn."

"What crazy ass sorta room is this ?! One weird ass motherfucking room! That's for sure!" i said, looking up at the weird spinning pods in both directions.

"Damn, man. Are there people in all of these pods ? Or other alien species ? Shit, or both ?!" i wondered

I tried standing up again, but i felt extremelly dizzy. "Whoa, shit. I don't feel that good..."

The metal ground was fuckin' freezin! I wiped more slime outta my face and spat a little more out.

Eventually i pulled myself to my feet, i wiped more slime off my body and stumbled towards the door. Still feeling dizzy, and a little sick too.

"Fuck man! It don't feel right without a hat on my head."

I walked through the door.

"Haha! Well shit, ain't that just my luck, man!" i said, as i found my hat!

It was just lying there on the ground on it's top, right next to some crates, on the other side of the door.

I grabbed the side of it up off the ground, and placed it back on my head. I made sure it was sitting just right, before i started stumbling onwards.

"Attention. Attention all soldiers. Prisoner #7 - Pierce Washington - has escaped from his simulation containment pod. All soldiers on Sector 19 be on high alert. Capture or Kill the Prisoner!" The Zin on the loudspeaker announced

"Shit! Well, suppose it's time to get my ass the hell outta here!" i said as i started wandering the alien ship, looking for a weapon, and the Boss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on the ship.<strong>_

**The Boss' POV:**

I was down in the cargo bay. I had my weapons and i'd also grabbed Pierce's personal Mac-10.

This wasn't gonna be the usual "i get dropped off, grab friend, run back to ship" routine.

_This time, _me and Tobias were gonna get into the Saints Vulture and fly into the red spinney room containing Pierce's pod, and i'd grab Pierce and bring him to the chopper and the three of us would fly back to the ship.

Samson had gone back to hanging out with Will and Samantha

"Are you sure you wanna do it like this ?" Kinzie asked me

"Yeah, i'm sure Kinzie." i told her

"Besides, Tobias is the _best_ pilot i've ever known." i said

"Well, that's awful nice to hear you say. Thank you, Boss." Tobias said, hearing my comment

"No problem, Tobias." i replied

"Okay, just...please be safe." Kinzie said

"Don't worry Kinzie, we'll be fine." i assured her, patting her shoulder.

_Tobias got the Vulture started up and i hopped in the open side door._

"Alright. **LET'S DO THIS!**" Tobias yelled with excitement, putting on his trademark helmet

"Hahah! See youse later." I said saluting to the guys, as Tobias flew the Vulture outta the ship.

_I grabbed an RPG from the arsenal of weapons in the small armoury in the back of the Vulture (Which had been installed in evey Saints chopper.), and shot down every UFO that came after us._

Eventually we found an broken open pod with slime footsteps leading through the nearby door.

"Yo Tobias. I'm gonna jump out here and go get Pierce. Keep yourself and the chopper safe. I'll get you on the comm when me and Pierce are heading back to you." i told Tobias

"You got it, Boss." he said

I jumped outta the chopper and began following the slime footsteps.

**Pierce's POV:**

I was wandering down a corridor, ready for anything, Alien pistol in hand. Which i'd obtained after i found and killed a few Zin troops.

Seemed like some sorta laser weapon to me. I wasn't feeling dizzy or sick anymore though atleast, the feeling had faded a couple minutes ago. I mean, cause i swear i almost hurled back there.

I entered some big ass room and i was checking a crate when all of a sudden, a group of Zin troops entered the room.

"Hey! It's the prisoner! Shoot him!" The leader of that group ordered.

"Oh Shit!" i yelled as i rolled over behind the crate for cover. But in doing so, i dropped my alien pistol and couldn't reach around the crate to get it back without being shot.

"Well this is just fuckin' great!" i said

**The Boss's POV:**

I followed the slime footprints, and some Zin's corpses to a room where countless Zin were shooting at a crate in the corner of that room.

"Dammit man, this just ain't fair. I don't even have a gun to fight y'all muthafuckas with!" i heard Pierce yell. Classic Pierce - moaning as always.

"Hi guys!" i said, as i whistled at the Zin, gaining their attention before i mowed them all down.

"Damn man, am i glad to see you Boss." Pierce said standing up from behind the crate and chuckling with relief.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay, Pierce. Oh, by the way, i think this is yours." i said offering Pierce his personal black, gold and purple Mac-10, which was also covered in Saints Flow designs.

"Oh man sweet, you got my gun, hah. Thanks Boss." Pierce said giving me dap

"C'mon buddy, we need to get back to your pod room. Tobias is gonna pick us up there."

"Okay good, let's go Boss." Pierce said

Pierce picked up his Alien pistol from my side of the crate and then we left the room

"Yo, Tobias. Pierce and i are heading back to you." i said over the comm

"Okay Boss, i'll get her started up." Tobias replied

Pierce and i fought our way back to the chopper.

Some Zin came up from behind us _and _in front of us.

"I got the back. You get the front." Pierce yelled, as he fired off both his alien pistol and his Mac-10 at the oncoming Zin.

Pierce slaughtered the Zin behind us with style, and after i killed the Zin in front of us we kept running.

Some more Zin showed up behind us.

I started shooting them, but more were appearing.

"**PIERCE. GO! NOW! GET TO DA CHOPPA! GO!**" i yelled at him

"Seriously ? You had to say it didn't ya ?" Pierce said chuckling again

"Yep. Now go get Tobias to take off and hover around. I'll get on board, don't worry."

**Pierce's POV:**

I sprinted through the door back to where my broken pod was, and found the Saints Vulture hidden down below the right side next to my pod, starting up.

I jumped over the railing and slid down to the Vulture and ran through the open side door.

"Yo Tobias dawg. Boss says to take off, but to hover next to the pod." i told him

"Okay, no problem. Hey Pierce, could you grab a RPG or something and make sure no UFO's ground us before the Boss even gets back on board." Tobias asked

"No problem." i said

I kept an eye out for UFO's while we waited on the Boss.

Eventually after a lot of shooting, there was a ceasefire and the door opened and the Boss came sprinting through, with his clothes covered in Zin blood.

He jumped on the barrier around the floor below the pod and jumped straight into the chopper.

"Yo Tobias, the Boss is in. Let's go." i yelled

"This is Captain T speaking, we are now ready to get the fuck outta here, so grab a RPG, and enjoy the flight." Tobias said over the comm.

Tobias took off. The Boss grabbed another RPG, and he and i put down every UFO that gave chase.

**The Boss' POV:**

"This is your captain speaking. Please prepare for landing." Tobias said as we landed back inside the ship.

_The cargo bay door closed and the ship took off._

"Ah, good. Welcome back Pierce. Damn good work Tobias." i said to the guys

"Pierce, there's a shower upstairs. Go get yourself cleaned up. I gonna go look for a washing machine or something..." i said, still covering in Zin blood

"Wow, this place looks damn fine." Pierce said getting outta the chopper

"What's he mean by that ?" i wondered

I got outta the Vulture and found the reason why he said that.

The lights were no longer light blue. They were now_** purple**_, making this ship feel _**a lot** _more homey.

"Oh, about fuckin' time hahah!" i said pleased with the new look to the ship

Shaundi, Oleg and King appeared through the door below the stairs to greet Pierce back on board.

"Hey Pierce, it's good to have you back." Shaundi said walking over to Pierce smiling and hugging him, being alot more caring towards him than she usually is.

"Damn girl, it's good to be back." Pierce said hugging her back. Pierce and Shaundi were like brother and sister to each other. Fuck man, the Saints were all one big family, when you think about it.

"Hello, Pierce. Good to have you back on board. Would you care for a game of chess later ?" Oleg asked him with a smirk

"Hell yeah, you know it man. Great to be back. But ya need to try and not cheat this time, hahah." Pierce replied

Oleg smiled "I never cheat."

"Yeah, sure man. Sure, hahah." Pierce said

King walked up to Pierce and gave him dap.

"Good to have you back, son." King said

"It's good to be back, Ben." Pierce responded

Everyone went back to doing their own thing and Pierce went for a shower.

"Right, i should go find something to wash my clothes with, then i'll go find my brother and sister and relax in the simulation with them for a bit." i thought to myself


	15. Chapter 15: Reliving Hell Part 1

**_In this chapter we find out about the very dark, very fucked up childhood of the Boss, Kevin and Katie. And discover why the Boss was mute for most of Saints Row_**

**_This dark hell will be a two-parter, so i hope you like the first half._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 15<strong>

_I walked into the kitchen and found Kev and Kate._

"Hey guys. Pierce is back safely on board the ship, so let's go relax together in the simulation." i said to them, smiling happily

"Yay! About time all three of us got to relax together again." Katie said

"C'mon then, let's go." Kevin said

_We walked into the pod room. _I threw off my jacket, large bandana and longsleeve shirt, as they were all still drenched in Zin blood. Hopefully they would dry up soon.

"Alright fuckers, let's go chill out in the cyber world!" i said to the both of them

_We all got into our own personal chairs and entered the simulation..._

But the usual purple and black swirling didn't appear._ Instead_ _everything was black._

"Hello...?" i called out, feeling very confused

"Kevin ? Katie ?" i called out

"Ah, hello again, my dear friend."

"Ugh...not again! **Piss off! **You should know by now that this ain't gonna hold me." i yelled, getting instantly pissed off with him fucking toying with us whenever we were in the simulation.

"Perhaps. But it matters not to me if you escape, this is more for your siblings..." Zinyak said

"What have you done with my brother and sister ?! You alien motherfucker!" i menacingly and angrily asked.

"Now, now, Mr. President. Your family is safe. But i must say, i do find your past to be very interesting and yet, _very_ scaring indeed. Once i found out about it, well, how could i resist." Zinyak laughed menacingly

"Kinzie ? Oleg ? Anyone hear me ?" i asked, ignoring the fuckin' alien prick

"Don't waste your breath. They can't hear you and they certainly can't help you, not even Ms. Kensington will be able to retrieve you from this special treat i've made especially for you three. They can't do anything to save you no matter what they try." Zinyak claimed

I scoffed loudly "Bullshit." i said

"No, Saint. Truth. The only way you three shall escape my treat to you all, is to see it through to the end. Albeit with an added few changes i've made, muhahahahahahaha!"

"The fuck are you talking about ?" i asked him

"You'll see." he coldly said.

The empty...the...nothingness, was soon replaced by the vision of a 45 inch flat screen Sony TV in front of me.

"The fu-Wait! Hold on. I-I remember this."

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>

**_The Boss, now aged 14, Kevin aged 13 and Katie aged 12, all sat on a couch together watching TV._**

The three of them could all see everything happening around them and could still think whatever they wanted, but had no control _at all _over what their bodies said or did.

_The house was clean, there were no gunshots heard in the distance. The calendar read 15th March 2001, 5 years before the Boss was rescued by Julius and Troy on the streets of 'The Row'._

**The Boss' POV:**

"Okay everyone. Dinner's ready." a cheerful and familiar woman's voice called out from the other room.

"Wha-Is tha-No! Could it really be her ?!" i though in my head, recognizing the woman's voice instantly and wondering if it was really her...

"We're coming. C'mon you two." my 14 year old self called out.

The three of us wandered through the room. And i instantly recognised the woman dishing out our dinner.

"**MUM ?!**"

Mum had long dark brown hair, red lipstick, pink eye liner and silver earrings and she had a great figure. She wore light blue skinny jeans, pink converses and a white t-shirt along with a short light brown jacket and a pearl necklace, the same necklace that Katie wears to this day.

"M-Mum, oh my god. Mum, it's...it's her...it's really her." i said in my head

"Macaroni cheese, guys. Your favourite." Mum said sitting down dishing it out to us all, as we all got ready to tuck into the mac 'n' cheese.

"Looks great, thanks mum!" i said

Kevin and Katie thanked mum as well.

_Then, as we were tucking in, the front door opened and closed._

"Please. Please, let it be him..." i said in my head

"**DAD ?!**"

Dad was really muscly, he had long dark brown slicked back hair and a small beard. He wore a dark brown leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and light brown boots.

A black watch and a flat silver chain...the same chain and watch that i still wear 'till this day.

It was only now i realised just how much Kevin and i actually looked like Dad, and how much Katie actually looked like Mum.

_I need to find where abouts on Zinyak's ship my clothes are, so i can get them back A.S.A.P_

"Hey dad, how was your day ?" 14 year old me asked him

"Same shit. Different day, son. Hahah!" he laughed

_All five of us all started laughing._

I had mixed feelings about seeing mum and dad again. I was _SO happy _to see them once again...But then it reminded me of..."

_Anyway...For the next hour we all chatted and had a great time._

And i was actually feeling truly, truly happy again.

For the next _**2 weeks**_, everything was good. We all went to the cinema, Dad took Kev and i to NASCAR, paintballing, racing and we got to learn firing some of Dad's weapons. While Mum took Katie shopping and to a spa. **_(though it felt like it was actually two weeks to them, it all happened in quick white flashes.)_**

Kevin and i went out and bought Dad a baseball cap for his birthday. It was dark purple with a large black stripe on the front above the brim of the hat and had another black stripe on the back, it also had a gold clip on the back.

_**(Just imagine Kenny's hat from the Walking Dead game except instead of being dark orange and white, imagine it being dark purple and black.)**_

Dad loved it! He wore it every day since we got him it.

And we were all happy. It's was perfect.

**_Until..._**

_We were all in the living room, watching Bobby and Amber on tv and tucking into some Freckle Bitch's._

Dad was wearing his new purple t-shirt along with his usual jeans and some white trainers, he had left his hat up in his and Mum's room. While Mum had her hair tied up in a high ponytail and was wearing a light grey zipped up hoodie, black yoga pants and some white running shoes.

But we were rudely interrupted from our meal when someone knocked hard on the front door.

"Yo bitch! Open yo fucking door up! **NOW!**" a voice ordered from the other side of the door

"Fuckin' little baby, wannabe gangster punks." my dad angrily muttered

Dad got up and walked through to his room and came back with a loaded Jet Black 44. Shepherd.

"I'll teach these little punks a lesson." he said to himself

"Keep the kids here." Dad said turning to Mum

"Be careful. Please!" Mum calmly begged him

"_Always_." Dad replied with a smile

Dad opened the door and held his revolver behind his back.

"Yo bitch, step aside. We be takin' yo bitches, and they gon' be our little whores now!" the thug said getting up in Dad's face

Mum appeared from the living room to see what was going on. The thug saw her and said. "Mmm damn! Gonna enjoy ridin' you, bitch!"

Dad flipped his shit and kneed the thug in the gut. Hard.

The thug fell to the ground outside the front door and Dad stood over him and stamped on his head once or twice. Dad then tossed his revolver aside and knelt down next to the thug and started violently beating him to death.

"Piece a' shit!" he yelled in anger. As he smashed his fists against the thug's face atleast 8 times before Mum ran over to him and gently pulled him back.

"Honey, honey. It's okay, that little shit's dead now, and you know for a fact that they'll _never_ seperate this family." she told him, getting next to him, hugging him tight and looking into his eyes, comforting him, as she had always done so well.

_Suddenly,_ a bullet struck mum in the shoulder, knocking her onto her side.

"**NOOOO! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!**" Dad screamed in anger and fear, grabbing his 44. and firing a few shots out into the night before slamming the door shut and picking Mum up.

_A few seconds later two cars full of thugs pulled up outside, with more thugs getting out to join the two who had already been there with the one Dad killed. They were getting ready to fire upon the house. Other thugs were already firing upon all the other houses in the neighbourhood and breaking in through the front doors._

"C'mon kids, follow me. It's not safe through here." Dad told his children.

Dad carried Mum through to their room and put her down on the bed.

"Kids, stay with your mother." Dad said

We all ran to her side.

"Dad, let me help you fight them. I can help." i said

"**NO!** I want you all to stay safe." Dad said

"But we don't want you to die dad!" i yelled at him

"I'll be fine, you just make sure your mum's safe, okay ?"

"Of course we will." i said, going to mums side with Kevin and Katie.

"But look, just incase something bad _does_ happen to me, i just want you all to know that i love you, all of you. Remember that, okay." Dad said

**3rd Person POV:**

_Dad hugged all his children quickly and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead before he grabbed his Platinum T3K Urban, leaving the room, going back to the front door and firing at the gang of thugs outside their house._

**_Back in mum and dads room._**

"Hey Kids, don't you worry, your dad and i will be fine." Mum assured her three children, resting on the bed.

**_Back at the front of the house._**

Dad was picking off the thugs one by one, while their Boss stood at the back observing, his hands in his pockets.

He quickly turned his head to look down the street and saw some of his surviving friends and neighbours in the neighbourhood were firing at the thugs too.

Dad saw some of the thugs walking out of some of his neighbours burning houses, covered in blood, joining in on the gunfight, firing at Dad and the remaining neighbours.

Whilst he was distracted_, _a bullet suddenly hit Dad in his right shoulder, pushing him backwards and making him drop his revolver behind him.

"Fuck." he muttered, as he twisted behind him and grabbed his revolver again.

Dad saw two or three of his neighbours/friends get gunned down, until only two of them remained. Luckily Dad was a double hard bastard, as he just shrugged off the bullet, and over the next seven to eight minutes, Dad along with the other two neighbours managed to finish off all the remaining thugs. Much to the shock of their leader.

But another bullet hit Dad in the side of the stomach, knocking him to the ground, again. He heard three or four more shots and then saw the Boss of the Thugs appear next to the door, revealing he had fired the shots.

The Boss of the thugs walked in, threw off his trench coat and loaded his grey and light green VICE 9 before holstering it back in his jacket pocket. He grabbed one of the PS2 controllers, cut its cable off and walked up to dad.

"Stupid fucker. Rest of ya neighbours are all dead and those women in there are _MY_ new whores now! _Understand ?_" he yelled

"While i'm still breathing that will never happen!" Dad spat out

The thug boss grabbed Dad by his shirt. "I know, but don't worry, cuz that problems gonna be solved real soon." he replied

He then smashed the PS2 controller in a hard downward punch once or twice, connecting to Dads face, cutting and bruising his face quickly.

He violently smashed the controller against Dad's face atleast another 12 times.

He pushed Dad back against the ground and laughed at him.

The left side of Dad's face was covered in his blood around his eyeball, his nose and lip had a few deep cuts, there was a very slim chance Dad would see out of that eye again, his skin was soaked in his blood and yet, Dad could propably still fight despite his injuiry.

* * *

><p>Mum was feeling well enough to move about now, she got up and opened the wardrobe.<p>

"Mum, what are you doing ?!" The Boss asked

"I _have_ to help your father, i cant leave him alone, i just can't. You three have to hide. I don't want that horrible man finding any of you three. No matter what happens you three **MUST** stay here. Don't make a sound and don't move from here until that man is either dead or has left the house. **NO. MATTER. WHAT.** You understand ?" she whispered

"I love you all, so very much."

_With that she closed the wardrobe door._

_"Mum..." Katie whimpered, in tears, extremelly frightened._

* * *

><p>The Thug Boss placed a foot on the bullet hole in dads stomach and began to apply pressure.<p>

Dad didn't show any pain, but he was in absolute agony, Dad tried to reach for his revolver, but the Thug Boss just used his other foot and stamped on Dad's arm.

Mum grabbed a NR4 from her side of the bed in her right hand, opened the bedroom door, and jogged through to the living room and found the thug boss torturing her husband.

She wasted no time in raising her NR4 towards the thug boss and fired two bullets at him.

But her injuired arm affected her aim, so her aim wasn't incredibly accurate.

The first bullet scored a hit in the top of his arm and the second skiffed his stomach. The thug boss fell off of Dad appearing dead for a few seconds, but he quickly sat up and pulled out his VICE 9.

Mum was too distracted by her husbands safety to notice the Thug Boss raising his pistol up at her.

The thug boss without a seconds hesitation, shot Mum in her chest. Shocking her and making her drop her NR4.

Dad quickly noticed this. His blood soaked face turned pale and his jaw dropped in shock.

"**STOP! _PLEASE!_**" Dad begged

But another shot was fired.

This time the bullet was fired at Mum's head. It killied her instantly...

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Dad screamed. As the thug boss got to his feet and chuckled happily to himself at having just killed his enemy's wife.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. She would've made a good whore aswell, but she did shoot me so bitch had to go. Ah well though eh. Hahahahah!" he taunted

Dad's clenched his teeth, as his face was even more red than ever before, covered in his blood, full of nothing complete rage and anger.

Dad, with all his strength pushed himself to his knees and then to his feet. He charged at him, tackled him into the wall, kneed him and then tossed him to the ground and began punching him repeatedly, taking him by surprise, and very nearly killing him.

But as Dad started strangling him to death, the Thug Boss pulled out a knife from his jacket pocket and stabbed Dad in the chest.

Dad in severe pain, looked into the Thug Boss's eyes and in hard breaths muttered "**Just. Fucking. Die!**" he then knocked him out with a swift head butt.

As he realised that he was slowly dying, he used his last breaths and remaining strength and started crawling over to his wifes corpse.

He, with his last ounce of strength, closed his wife's eyes and then let go of his remaining hold on life and died, peacefully with his hand holding hers.

...

The Thug Boss quickly regained conciseness a few minutes afterward, got up still in pain, yet grinned happily to himself, he walked over to Dad's corpse and kicked it once.

"Little girl! Come out, come out wherever you are! I'm sure i can find some paying customers who'll..._enjoy_ you! Hehahaha!" The sick bastard said, laughing away

For Boss, Kevin & Katie, they could all hear footsteps getting slowly closer and closer...Until the sound of sirens in the distance getting increasingly closer forced the Thug Boss to make a run for it.

"Ugh, i'll be back for you one day, little girl!" he yelled before fleeing the area.

**The Boss' POV:**

"**FUCK! **No, no, **_NO!_** I can't believe that alien prick is putting us all through this a second time!

_This day broke my heart. It broke me..._I _never_ wanted to hear them both dying again.

"**Mum!**" "**Dad!**" younger me called out

_We all left the wardrobe and cautiously opened the door. Sirens got louder and closer. We walked slowly into the living room and saw the horror, the moment our childhood innocence left us, forever..._

We saw Mum and Dad both lying dead in the middle of the floor in a pool of blood, and the left side of dad's face was really messed up.

_"It, uh. It killed me inside seeing that. We were still just children, and now we'd just lost our parents."_

"**MUM! DAD!**" Katie screamed and began crying even more than before, Kevin pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly as she buried her head in his chest, letting the waterfall of tears come out, Kevin buried his face in Katie's shoulder and let his tears out as well.

I fell to my knees, and started crying lightly, and then i fell on my side, and let it all out.

At just that moment, two cops came running in.

"Jesus..." one said, before noticing us three.

_One cop came over to us, told us to close our eyes and look away, and comforted us as best he could, whilst the other found a large blanket and covered our parents corpses with it, looking over at us with such a sad expression on his face before he came over to comfort us too._

**_A month or two later..._**

**(The time jumps are like a light appearing in the Boss's eyes and disappearing revealing the leap from either week, month, or year.)**

It was Mum and Dad's funeral.

_We were still in shock, we were all mute ever since we lost them. What made it worse was that the two cops who had comforted us, were killed three weeks later by some Los Carnales members, and that every neighbour we knew was dead._

We stayed there 'till everyone had left.

_their gravestones read:_

**Here lies Michael Kyle McKenzie.**

**Loving Husband**

**Loving Father**

**Great Friend**

**1965 - 2001**

**Rest in Peace.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here lies Laura Kayla McKenzie.<strong>

**Loving Wife**

**Loving Mother**

**Great Friend**

**1967 - 2001**

**Rest in Peace.**

* * *

><p>I took some time and decided that once i become stronger, fitter and more skilled, that <strong>I<strong>, and **I, alone** would track down the prick who murdered our parents, and tear the fucker apart.

**_Avenge our parents._**

_We couldn't ever go back to our home again, it held too many bad memories now. But there was a problem with that...we had nowhere to go, so over the course of a few months we moved from house to house. Eventually we settled in a abandoned house in the Saints Row district._

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 year later...<em>**

_We had been living in this house for a whole year now. _Going to different parts of the city and robbing stores, mugging people etc. to raise enough money for furniture, clothes and food & drink.

We all got on extremelly well with our neighbour, **Jeffrey**.

He was an African-american and was the same age as me, he was slightly taller than me, so was the tallest of our 'group'

He had long black cornrows, a black goatee and and a diamond piercing on his left ear.

He always wore either a purple or black baseball cap and usually wore a white t-shirt, dark brown shorts and white trainers

Jeffrey, like us, lived by himself after going through some dark shit. So we had a closer bond with him due to our similar tragedies, we helped each other cope really.

* * *

><p><em>Over the year i managed to find info on who and where the asshole who ruined our lives was and what he looked like. I bribed some people for information here, eavesdropped on some conversations there and done some serious internet searching, but at last i had the identity of our parents murderer.<em>

I looked at the file i had obtained, to I.D the prick. I looked at it. I looked at his profile, saw his name and a picture of him.

He had a long black mullet and some stubble, and he had a few scars across his face and wore a black suit with a grey shirt and a lime green tie and lime green dress shoes, with a long dark grey trench coat on top.

His name was **Frank Green**. He had been the leader of a newly formed, yet small-time gang in Stilwater called the **Green Cobras**. Turns out they had been threatening Dad for a few weeks and had sworn that one day they would kill dad, kevin and me and rape mum and katie. They'd apparently threatened the whole neighbourhood with that.

Dad had, had enough and rounded up some of his friends, and other. They all chose to wear a small bit of purple on a random part of their clothing, and they started bringing down and fighting the Cobras, doing just that for a few weeks.

Their decision to stand up to the Green Cobras gang was just one of the reasons Julius Little decided to start up the Saints in the very first place to end all the city's gangs and violence once and for all. It inspired him to do something to really make a change.

_It's also one of the reasons he made the gang colour purple._

Dad and his friends from the neighbourhood had suprisingly, pretty much fully destroyed the Green Cobras gang.

_That's when the Cobras fought back and unleashed their full force, and unfortunately they eventually killed all of dads friends from the neighbourhood, one by one, and then came to finish off dad, who with some help finished off all of them except for their boss._

_..._

_I had found out that he was hiding out in some abandoned warehouse by the docks with some thugs, trying to rebuild his gang._

I was wearing Dads chain and watch, in remembrance. I grabbed his revolver and a knife, just incase. I left the house when it got dark and made my way to the warehouse. I was wearing a black hoodie and a black bandana to disguise my identity from anyone there until it was just me and that cobra asswipe.

_I put my black bandana on and put my hood up and made my way to the warehouse to get some revenge_

I found him and some goons standing next to some of their cars, talking outside the warehouse nearby, i was being stealthy and observed him and his crew.

His new gang members would stretch their legs every now and then and wander away from the group, one by one i stealthily knocked each goon out.

I'd picked up some stealth tricks and fighting moves over the year, in preperation for this moment, so i'd be strong enough to fight and beat him.

_Eventually he was all by himself._

"What, you chicken-shit's all run away, uh ? Ah whatever...Useless fuckin' cunts." he yelled

_I snuck up behind him_

"**Hey!" **I yelled, pulling down my bandana and taking my hood down.

"Frank Green! I'm talkin' to _**YOU**_, muthafucka!" i yelled at him

_He turned around._

"Beat it kid!" he yelled back

"I'm not leaving until you're dead." i said

He sighed, shook his head and chuckled "You don't know just who the fuck you're dealing with. Do ya ?" he asked and instantly threw a punch at me. I dodged it and started punching him in the gut over and over, harder punches with each throw, then i pulled out my knife.

"I know _exactly_ who i'm dealing with!" i yelled

"You killed my parents!...and now you're gonna fuckin' **DIE!**" i yelled

"Oh! Hahahah...so you're _that_ assholes son." he said laughing

"Well him and his whore wife, **your WHORE of a MOTHER!** Hahah, they got what was comin' to 'em. If he just let us make ya mum and ya sister our new whores, then **MAYBE**, just maybe. I would've spared them and they would both still be alive." he continued to taunt.

I was angry as hell, but i kept it all bottled up for the moment about to come.

He monologued for a bit and tried kicking me, and tripping me over, but i dodged his attempts.

"I've had a whole year to prepare for this moment, a whole year to think about how i'd avenge my parents, and how many ways i would kill you...You ain't leaving here alive, bitch!" i yelled again, becoming even angrier each passing second

He threw a punch, i dodged it and started hitting some of his pressure points. I hit him first in the area between the eyes, then on the bridge of the nose, then the side of the neck and finally in the Adam's Apple. I'd studied all the pressure points of the human body well.

Having just beat him down again, in the stage where he could finally no longer defend himself, now that i'd broken through his defence, that's when i went in for the kill...

It began to start pouring down rain, the rain was getting slowly heavier and heavier. Eventually it turned to thunder and lightning.

"_**THIS one is for my DAD!**_" i said and stabbed half my knife in his chest, where he'd stabbed dad all those years ago...but not deep enough to kill him...yet.

"**AAGH!**" he yelled

"_**THIS one is for my MUM!**_" i said as i stabbed him in the areas where Mum had shot him

"**FUUUCK!**" he spat out

"_**THIS one is for ruining my BROTHER's life!**_" i said, stabbing him just below the bottom of his ribcage

"**aaargh!**_*cough* *cough*_" he groaned

"_**THIS one is for ruining my SISTER's life!**_" i said, stabbing him in the lung

"_*cough* *cough*_ Stop, you _*cough*_ little shit!" he wheezed

_I pulled out Dads revolver..._

"_But **THIS** one_. _**THIS one's for** **ME****!**_" i angrily said

"Fuck. _*cough*_ You!" he taunted, coughing up blood

I didn't think twice about what i did next. I shot him twice, once in his gentlemen's area, and once in the chest.

Now he finally felt the pain that i and my siblings had felt ever since that horrible day. As he lay there, slowly dying, in increasing amounts of pain. Choking on his own blood.

I turned to walk away and found Kevin and Katie standing there, wearing dark coloured hoodies, with giant smiles on their faces.

"How much of that did you see ?" i asked

"Going from when you said 'This one's for my Dad.' " Kevin said

"How did you two even find me ?" i asked

"We saw you leave, so we followed you, cause we were suspicious. You know what though, i'm glad we did." Katie said

"Yeah, me too. But why didn't you tell us ? You didn't need to hide this from us. We would've helped." Kevin said

"I wanted to, i did, but i didn't want either of you to have to become a killer, like i've just become." i said

"I don't regret what i just did, but i'm sorry youse had to see me do that." i said

"Don't be sorry brother. You did the right thing. Me and Kate just wish we could've been here to kill him with you." Kevin said

"Yeah, what Kev said. Just thank god this bastard has _finally_ got what he deserved for what he did to Mum and Dad." Katie said

We all came together and had a emotional, but happy group hug.

_After Kevin and Katie had took their time kicking, punching and spitting on his corpse, we kicked his corpse into the water below, and then left the area._

...

**_"This is part where i'm supposed to say that i feel empty, that Frank Green's death didn't change or solve anything...Well i'd be lying if i said any of that. I finally feel alive again, i've finally got justice for Mum and Dad's murders."_**

_We were all now feeling so much happier, having finally avenged Mum and Dad._

So we decided to head back home and celebrate with some drink.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 years later...<em>**

_It'd been Two years now since we killed that fuck, and Three years since...that day..._

_We were all getting by pretty well though, i gotta say._

Kevin was working in a garage now, Katie and i had started going to college, and after i'd finished college each day i would go to this place called _**"Madam Wu's Brothel/Massage Parlor."**_

Anyways, changing the subject, lately there've been these two junkie assholes who keep eyeing up Katie and yelling sexual, insulting, dirty stuff at her lately, whenever she passes them, they even tried following her home once or twice, Kevin, Jeffrey and i have been getting really pissed off at them, and i just might end up killing these two guys as well. _Just cause_. Fuckin' scum that they are!

I'm always going out and about the city with Katie, while Kevin works in the garage, earning money for us three instead of stealing it, he would love to come with us, but he's always too busy unfortunately.

I'm always treating Katie to the best things i can get her, and we always have so much fun. And i want to always be there to protect her from those two dodgy asswipes, just in case they try something.

One night Katie and i were sitting on the sofa together, just cuddling up and watching a movie. Kevin was still working at the garage. Katie was relaxing with her hair in a high ponytail and wearing some loose pyjama shorts and a loose tank top which almost fully exposed her giant tits. I resisted the evil feeling urge to take a look. While i was wearing just my boxers, cause it was boiling in our house.

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door._

"Ugh, fuck sake. Who the fuck could that be ?" i wondered

I got up and walked over to the door.

I opened it and-_***CRACK!***_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>

_***THUD***_

The Boss was knocked out cold, and in entered the two assholes who had been yelling dirty sexual insulting comments at Katie for far too long.

"Get the fuck outta here you assholes!" Katie yelled at the two men, jumping up from her seat.

"Nah love, we shan't be leaving until we've both had our way with you." one of them threatened

"You stay the fuck away from me, assholes!" Katie yelled at them

"Oh no love, i've been dying to have my fun with your sexy body." the other one said

Katie now had a genuine look of fear on her face. She was really, really scared.

"Fuck off! Stay away from me! I'll call the cops!" she said

_They slowly walked towards her. Perverted, creepy, evil smiles forming on their faces._

"**HELP! HELP! JEFFREY! HELP!**" she screamed, hoping their next door neighbour, and her close friend _Jeffrey_ would hear her screams and come save her.

But unbeknownst to her, Jeffrey had been killed a few minutes ago by the very same two junkie thugs when they broke into his house and beat him to death, just so they could get a pizza from his house that they saw him return home with.

They ran at her. Katie panicked and tried to run to her room.

But one thug grabbed her by her hair, pulling her hair band off in the process, they threw her to the ground onto her back and held her down by her arms, while the other got on top of her, a few seconds later he punched her across her cheek hard, nearly knocking her out. He pulled her pyjama shorts down, threw them aside and started feeling around her vagina, slowly undoing his belt and pulling his trousers off, while Katie was still trying to break free and escape.

She started crying and continued trying to break free, sadly to no avail.

The junkie on top of her had pulled his trousers all the way down and had now started squeezing her large breasts for a few seconds before he ripped her top open and grabbed her now bare breasts and started jiggling them around in his hands before creepily licking them and then biting one of her nipples hard.

She was weeping while she was still screaming out for help.

"**HELP!**"

But the junkie on top of her put one hand over her mouth to shut her up and with the other pulled his pants all the way down, grabbing his dick in his hand.

He then started rubbing his dick against her skin, moving it slowly up her and down her legs a few times, before bringing it back up and letting it dangle above Katie's pussy and saying "This is where the fun _really_ begins for us."

* * *

><p>Down the street Kevin had finished at the garage for the day and was walking down the street, a headphone in one of his ears.<p>

**Kevin's POV:**

I was nearly back home when i noticed Jeffrey's door was smashed open.

I pulled out my headphone and cautiously walked inside only to found Jeffrey lying dead in a pool of blood with his head beaten in and covered in blood.

"Oh shit! No, Jeffrey no! No, why you man, fuck...!" i sadly said

_I closed his eyes_. "Rest in Peace, Jeffrey. I'll find the fuckers who did this to you, brother. I promise you."

_Suddenly_ i heard a man grunt and a woman's voice screaming out for help and crying.

_I realized immediately who it was._

"Shit! **KATIE!**" i shouted, and sprinted next door.

I found the door wide open and my brother lying unconscious on the floor with blood coming from his forehead.

But my attention quickly turned to Katie, who was naked on her back on the floor screaming and crying, whilst one of those junkie assholes was holding her down with one arm, while playing with her tits with his hands, while the other was on top of her with his pants down, dick out, getting ready to rape her.

"_**Oi!**_ Assholes. You've got five seconds before i fuckin' murder you both!" I yelled at them

They both sniggered at my threat. The one who was holding Katie's arm down got up, while the other one ignored me and slowly began to lower his dick towards Katie's pussy, laughing the whole time.

But they made the mistake of leaving their baseball bat by the door.

The junkie prick began walking over to me, and he had a perverted smile on his face. "She's ours now, we'll rape her whenever we like." he said, laughing at me.

I grabbed the bat and swung it hard at the prick who was walking towards me. "Fucker..." he yelled, as he lay injuired on the ground i quickly smashed his head in once or twice, and when the third swing came down, he was dead. I'd just killed someone, but it was that junkie asswipe, so i don't regret it one bit...

Then i ran over to the one about to rape Katie, grabbed him off of her and smashed his dick in first, teaching him a lesson before i swung the bat down on his head three times, killing him as well.

I threw the bat aside, ran over to Katie and grabbed the sheets from the couch and covered Katie with them and then hugged her tight..

She was crying uncontrollably now as i held her tight in my arms and she burrowed her head in my chest, she tried to say something but just broke down in tears again.

"Shh, Shh. It's okay Katie, those assholes got exactly what was coming to them. You're safe now. You're safe." i said to her

Katie looked up and then over to our knocked out big brother.

_She started crying even more now._

"Is...Is he okay ?" she managed to ask

_I ran over to my brothers side._

He would be fine and i told her so.

I walked back over to her, but _suddenly..._

Two cops sprinted inside the house.

"**FREEZE!** You're under arrest. On your knees. **Now!**" one ordered

"Officers, those junkie fucks killed my friend, knocked out my big brother and tried to rape my little sister! What the fuck else would you have me do in a situation like this ?!" i yelled, putting my hands in the air and getting on my knees

Sirens in the distance got closer until they were outside the house.

**3rd Person POV:**

_**Later...**_

Jeffrey was rolled out of his house on a stretcher in a body bag and Katie broke down again at seeing the sight of her close friend dead.

Two paramedics attended to the still unconscious Boss and loaded him into the parked ambulance, with Katie sitting by his side shaking uncontrollably and still in tears.

Kevin was arrested, cuffed and put in the back of a cop car and when Katie noticed she ran over to it.

"Look, my brother wouldn't assault his own brother or Jeffrey either. Ever. He only killed those two assholes to stop them from raping me. He's done nothing wrong, he's innocent!" Katie told one of the officers.

_They just looked at her and nodded, then got into their car._

Katie leaned down to say goodbye to her brother before he was taken away.

"Don't worry Katie, you still got your other big brother to protect you. I'm glad you're safe." Kevin said

"Thank you for saving me from those evil fucks, Kevin." Katie said, smiling through her tears.

"I'd never let anything happen to my little sister, neither would big bro. I love you sis, take care, Kate." Kevin said as the cop car drove away

"Goodbye Kevin." she said sadly

Katie walked back over to the ambulance and saw the Boss awake, rubbing his head.

_He noticed her._

"Katie! Are you okay ? They didn't hurt you, did they ?" the Boss asked, his voice full of panic and concern, sitting up instantly and rubbing his head

Katie without a single word, ran back inside the ambulance and hugged him tight, sitting down next to him.

"No, they didn't. They...they ripped my clothes off...and...and they...they almost raped me, but Kevin got home and saved me, he killed them both." Katie said

"Oh thank god! I'm so proud of him for saving you and killing those fucks! Where is he now ?" the Boss said with great relief and asked

"He's been arrested for murdering those junkie pricks." she replied

"Shit...fuck..." he said

"Promise me you'll never leave me. Please." Katie said

"I'm not going anywhere, ever. I'll never leave you. I promise you." he replied

Katie smiled at him.

"By the way, where's Jeffrey ? He'll be shocked when he hears what nearly happened to you." Boss asked

Katie looked down at her lap and a few more tears rode down her cheeks.

"What is it ? What's wrong ? Is Jeffrey okay ?" Boss asked, getting worried

"C'mon." Katie very quietly said taking Boss's hand and leading him over to the sad sight.

There, in front of them both on a stretcher in a body bag. Was Jeffrey's corpse.

"No! no, no, no. Fuck!" Boss yelled

"Not fuckin' Jeffrey man! He was like a big brother to us three. How d-Why di-No!" Boss said

"Fuck!...we'll miss you, Jeffrey." the Boss sadly said

Boss turned to his teary eyed, still shaking sister and they embraced in a warm, tight, long hug

"I'll never leave you Katie, i'll always be here for you." he said, as tears escaped his eyes

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later on that year...<em>**

Kevin was thrown in prison for killing those two assholes.

The Boss and Katie attended Jeffrey's funeral. They were the only one's there.

His grave read:

**Here lies Jeffrey Gibson.**

**Loyal, Caring, Supportive and Loving Friend**

**1986 - 2003**

**Rest in Peace.**

* * *

><p>They each said a few kind, loving words about him before saying their goodbyes to him one last time, then they visited their parents graves and placed flowers down.<p>

**The Boss' POV:**

"C'mon sis, let's go back home." i said to her offering her my hand. Katie held my hand, we didn't see anything wrong with holding each others hands so it was a normal thing to us.

We walked back to my newly stolen, customized matte black and bright green Voxel and i opened the door for her, then we drove back home...Jeffrey had taught me to drive. What a true Saint he was. He would've made a great lieutenant!

**_2 Years later..._**

We had gotten back home from downtown. We had made enough money from robbing some stores and i decided to take Katie to get some fresh new clothes.

I decided that i should treat Katie to a nice meal at Mikano's. Tonight. It was her Birthday today, she was 18 now. I'm gonna give her a birthday to remember, i mean, i'd already taken her to get some new threads.

She deserves something really nice after all.

I followed Katie through to the only bedroom in the house, we'd always shared the small bed ever since Kev killed those assholes and saved Katie, since there was no other bedrooms in the house. neither of us really minded though, we had to keep each other warm in bed, seeing as the heating was fucked. Sometimes the heating would work, and sometimes it wouldn't work.

We would always just cuddle in bed to stay warm, we would spoon each other most nights. It wasn't weird to us, i would always take care of her, no matter what. So that meant taking care of her in every way i could. Whatever she needed, i would get her.

She didn't have anyone else in her life but me now, and vice versa.

"Katie." i said

"Yeah ?" she replied, putting her bags of new clothes at the bottom of the bed.

"I want to take you out for a nice meal at Mikano's tonight, for your birthday, whaddya say ?" i asked

"You do ?" she asked with a half smile

"Yes." i replied with a smile

"Yes! Yes of course, i'd love to!" she said jumping on the spot with instant excitement, smiling happily

"Good. Well it's only half three just now. We'll get there for seven." i said

_Katie got changed into her pyjamas and went to bed and i sat down to watch T.V_

_Later..._

It was half six and we were getting ready, i wore a smart tight black suit with a white shirt and a black tie, along with some black and white converses while Katie wore a short black dress, that showed off her legs, covered her arms, but showed off a bit of her upper back and her chest.

_We got in my car and made our way to Mikano's_

_We arrived, went inside, sat down and ordered our meals_

While we waited on our food Katie asked me a question.

"Why are you doing this for me, exactly bro ?" she asked

"And don't tell me it's "because it's my birthday.", i wanna know the real reason." she asked with a beautiful smile

I stayed silent for a moment or two.

"Because i wanna see happiness on your face Katie, i wanna see you truely smile. We've lost a _LOT_ over the last five years. We lost Mum, Dad and Jeffrey, then what those assholes tried to do to you and Kevin going to prison, it hasn't been easy for either of us. We never got to lead a normal happy life.

Instead we lead a life of danger at every turn. No man has ever treated you right Katie, so i wanted to be the one to treat you right, by giving you a fantastic night out. A fantastic 18th birthday for you. I'll always be here for you." i said with a smile, as i placed my hand on hers.

"You and Kevin are the best men in my life. You've always done what's best for me and Kev and always will do. I'm glad i have you in my life. You're an amazing brother and any girls dream man." Katie said smiling, giving me a kiss on my cheek. She and i had always been very close to one another.

"Thanks sis." i said

_Our meals arrived and we tucked in. _We both had ordered Steak.

After we finished our meal Katie excused herself to go to the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16: Reliving Hell Part 2

_**"Shit was never normal for us, especially before we joined the Saints. Infact, shit was seriously fucked up, at times we didn't know what the hell we were doing, but we pushed on none the less..."**_

**_Part. 2 of the slightly awkward, yet incredibly fucked up, dark childhood of The Boss, Katie and Kevin._**

_**Probably not as good as Part. 1 but hope you like it anyways :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV:<strong>

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, i had red lipstick and pink eyeliner on, and trust me to wear a small dress hahah! It was showing off a good bit of my cleavage too. I fixed my dress and then returned to the table to a shock surprise.

There was my brother, pointing at our table with a big grin on his face.

"Oh wow. Sweet!" i said when i saw that there was a chocolate brownie mountain topped with ice cream and chocolate sauce sitting in the middle of our table.

"Ah, see, i knew you'd like it. Happy 18th Birthday Katie." he said

"C'mon, let's tuck in!" he said offering me a spoon

"Aww. You know me so well, bro. Thank you _SOO_ much." i said taking the spoon as we both tucked in.

"I know you better than anyone, sis." he happily replied

_About ten...ish minutes later..._

Once we'd finished the mountain of chocolate brownies we moved on to the bar. We each consumed a _shit ton _of alcohol at the bar. _**Maybe** **too much...**_

We left the restaurant and started walking back to my bro's car, holding hands again. As we walked to his car, which was a few blocks away, i started up a conversation.

"Thank you so much, for the best night of my life, bro. I mean it, today has been absolutely amazing from start to finish. This has been the best birthday ever!" i said

"You're very welcome Katie. You deserved this. Cause ya see, the thing is, ever since we lost our parents no man seems to have _ever _treated you right.

And..._**that **_just ain't right. You've always wanted and needed a man to treat you right. I've always wanted that for you too, but seeing as every guy that came near you has only wanted to fuck you or to hurt your feelings, i've decided, that, maybe that man should be _me_." he said, looking at me with a serious expression on his face...Well, as serious as you can be, while shit-faced due to a shit-load of booze.

"Aww, thanks big bro. But, you're wrong about one thing." i said to him

"What's that ?" he asked

"You said "no man has ever treated me right", but, you're wrong. _You_ have always treated me right. You've always done the best you could by me. You keep me safe, you make sure there's always a roof over my head, you keep me happy, you make me laugh and smile, and you're **always** there for me. Kevin is the exact same, but sadly he ain't here to celebrate tonight with us.

But thank you, bro. Thank you for always treating me right, and for treating me to all this tonight.

You're the best man i know, you really are!" i said to him

"I try." he said

"I'll have to do something **_really _**good to make it up to you. Infact i've got an idea actually." i said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk

"What you got in mind ?" he curiously asked, eyebrow raised also

"I'll let you know when we get back home." i replied with a smirk, still fuck as drunk...or drunk as fuck even hahah! Ah, i crack myself up.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>

As they walked down the street Katie stumbled and fell over onto her back, dragging the Boss down awkwardly on top of her.

And because Katie wouldn't let go of his hand when they fell, the Boss' hands accidently fell onto Katie's boobs.

But when the Boss realised his hands were pressed against her boobs he quickly pulled them away and got them both to their feet. They were both red faced but each smiled awkwardly, the Boss was even redder in the face than Katie.

"Sorry 'bout that." he drunkenly said

"You don't need to apologise, it's perfectly fine, we're good." Katie said half smiling, slightly embarressed

Katie quickly fixed her dress, because when they had fallen over her dress had went pretty far up her legs.

"Ooh yeah, by the way Kate, look what i took from the bar when the bartender wasn't looking." The Boss said grinning, pulling a giant bottle of vodka from his inside jacket pocket

"Oooh, nice one! Let's share it between us. But leave like, half for later at home." Katie said, grinning as well

"Great idea!" The Boss said

Holding hands again they walked down the streets sharing and drinking the vodka.

They finally got to their car. Once inside the car they sat there for a few minutes laughing together and playfully pushing each other.

"Ugh, oh man, i definetly, should not be driving." the Boss drunkenly said as he put his keys in the ignition and started up the car

About 20 minutes later they arrived back home. (_Only_ _just though)_

The Boss parked in his garage and they got out.

Katie fell over and couldn't get back on her feet, so the Boss, after nearly falling on top of her, again. Picked her up bridal style and walked into the house with her.

They got inside, the house was boiling. So the Boss locked the door, put Katie down and removed all his clothes, except his boxers, then picked Katie up again.

The Boss stumbled about drunkenly, and lost his footing, and fell backwards onto the couch. Katie's boobs fell against his face, squeezing his face awkwardly between her cleavage.

Katie sat up and released her brother from her very impressive cleavage after a few seconds, laughing and giggling at her older brother turning red in the face once again.

"Don't enjoy my boobies too much now, okay." Katie joked, though the Boss felt really embarressed for what just happened and didn't really know what to say or do.

She sat on his lap for a few minutes, hugging her arms around his neck, cuddling her head into his neck. She then stood up and turned to face her brother.

"Okay, i'm gonna go have a quick shower. Put on a good film and go grab the Vodka. I'll be out in like ten minutes." Katie said as she walked to the bathroom door. She smirked, then pulled her dress down around her ankles and threw it away into their nearby room as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Katie turned on the shower and got in. She ran her fingers through her long hair and then began to play with one of her large breasts.

**The Boss' POV:**

I crouched next to the TV looking for a film for Katie and i to watch, once she got outta the shower.

I stumbled out to my car and grabbed the half empty bottle of Vodka outta the car then went back inside and set it down next to the couch and continued looking for a film to watch.

I thought about Katie. Hahah, she's probably only being like this because of how much alcohol she's had tonight. We're both celebrating her 18th birthday though, so she's allowed to be however she wants to. And do whatever she wants to. we're both drunk as fuck. Shit man, i can't think straight or stand straight right now, hahah.

"The only way to stop a hangover...Is to keep drinking!" i always said in situations like this, as i took another drink from the bottle.

Everything was oddly quiet.

_But suddenly there was a screaming noise in my head, i still couldn't control my body, then i heard another noise, then it turned into a woman's scream...and then everything went black...when i got my vision back, i was in complete darkness with only a faint light in front of me, now in front of me, i saw the vision of a woman being beaten...wait...was that-KATIE!_

"Help! HELP! Please don't hurt me...No...NO...AAAGGHH!" she screamed as she was brutally beaten by three people.

"No. No, no, KATIE...NO!" i screamed in my head, as i continued to hear Katie scream for help.

**_Zinyak was trying to torment and torture the Boss with visions in his head of his family being brutally tortured and slowly killed._**

Then came Kevin.

"AAGH! Fuck! GET OFFA ME! When _*Ooof!*_ Ugh _*cough* *cough*_ when i get up, imma-" he threatened as he was brutally kicked in the face over and over.

"NOOO! KEVIN! FUCK!" i screamed. Finally able to control myself again. Strangely, everything around me began to distort, fuzz around and go static for a few seconds before returning to normal.

Then my Mum and Dad appeared before me, stepping out of the darkness. But they appeared exatly as they were just after they'd been murdered, they were alive but at the same time they were...still dead. Still covered in blood and bullet holes...

Dad's face was covered in blood and cuts, and his body was soaked in blood. Mum still had a blood covered dress and a bullet wound in her chest and another in her head, dry blood on her forehead from the bullet hole.

"M-m-Mum, D-d-Dad...Oh jesus, what's that goddamn alien prick done to you both ?!" i asked, my voice breaking briefly.

...

"You're a goddamn failure to us. We both wanted the best future for you, your brother and your sister, but instead of doing everything in your power to give them the best future, YOU led them on a criminal life, consisting of stealing, robbing, violence and danger at every turn. They could've had normal lifes, bright, safe futures and a partner and kids, if you had just _tried." _Dad coldly said

"Wha...B-But i did, because of the sacrifices that i made _for them_, the things i did, **I**...I got them a greater life than a 'normal' one. They can relax, have fun with friends and make a load of money in just half a day. Mum, Dad, it might not have been the safest way, but i got them a life they're happy with..." i said

"Perhaps, son...but everything that came inbetween, Katie being assaulted, stripped and nearly being raped, Kevin murdering two people and being sent to prison, Katie getting a job as a **STRIPPER!** And then being sent to prison too. How about all of that ?!" Mum snapped at me.

_The Boss looked down, feeling bad for the things, he'd been unable to stop._

"Zinyak...You've made your biggest fucking mistake yet!" I said, in a low, threatening voice.

_Then Zinyak really fucked up, making the next words to come out of the Boss's Mum and Dad's mouths, brutally hurtful._

* * *

><p>"You're pathetic!"<p>

"You ruined the family!"

"You're a disgrace!"

"I wish you'd never been born!"

"I hate you!

"You're no son of ours!"

* * *

><p><em>The Boss was more pissed off than he'd ever been before, his blood was boiling. He screamed out, screaming at the top of his lungs in pure anger and infinite rage.<em>

_The simulation began to distort and fuzz around, The Boss's Mum and Dad suddenly disappeared as everything began to shake around violently, distorting even more until everything fell silent..._

_And in the blink of an eye, the Boss woke back up on the ship. He breathed in loudly and was straight out of his chair in a fit of rage._

"**AAAGH!** When i get my hands around his fucking neck, i'm going to fucking rip his goddamn head off!" i yelled out, as i quickly paced back and forth on the spot.

Shaundi quickly ran over to me and put her hands on my chest and looked into my eyes.

Just then i clicked onto the fact that i'd broken out of my fuckin' childhood nightmare. On my own, without Kinzie's, or anyone else's help.

"Babe, babe, look at me, look at me! Just calm down sweetie, listen to me, you just got yourself out of there, all on your own! Don't worry, we'll get Katie and Kevin back and then we'll go back to focusing on saving the others, then go get the rest of the crew and go kill Zinyak, okay?" she said

I looked over at Kinzie and Oleg, who were sat there, still wide eyed, open mouthed and in shock that i'd just broke myself out of Zinyak's torture simulation, without anyone else's help.

I slowly calmed down, looked up at Shaundi with a smile, i looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you baby. Thank you. You're right, and you've always known how to make me better, no matter the situation." i said to her

"What can i say, i know you just as well as you know me, sweetie." she said

We hugged for a minute more then turned our attention to Kinzie and Oleg, who had at last come to deal with the fact that i got out on my own.

"Tell me you can help save Kevin and Katie from that hell." i said

"Yes Boss, i think we have figured out the code for that simulation, so it should not be a problem." Oleg said

"Good. Get on it." i ordered

"You got it Boss." Kinzie said, now with a smile

Pierce walked over to me from across the room.

"Yo, hey Boss. Kinzie was saying how she never saw what Zinyak had trapped you in and put ya through. D'you mind if i ask what it was he pulled on you and ya family ?"

_The whole room went silent and everyone looked at me. All the crew on board was here and about to learn about my past._

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as i began to tell them about my great turned shitty childhood._

"He trapped us three back in our fucked up, dark childhood. Re-living our parents gruesome murder, then a few years later finding out our very close friend had gotten beat to death by two junkie thugs who then knocked me out cold and tried to rape Katie. Luckily Kevin got home and killed them both before they could do anything to her, but unfortunately he got put in jail for killing them.

All that happened in just Five years. Five shitty fuckin' years...

There was more that happened over the 7 months before i joined the Saints, like at the beginning of those seven months i treated Katie to a night out for her 18th, just to show her that i cared for her and always will."

"Aw, that was sweet of you to do for her, honey." Shaundi said

Pierce just looked at Shaundi for a few seconds. He was about to say something but decided against it.

"Yeah Boss, that was real nice of you, you's a real gentlemen man. but wow, shit man. Your childhood was way more fucked up than my childhood was. Sorry it went down that way." Pierce said, patting my shoulder respectively.

"Trust me playa. I went through a real rough childhood as well. I know what it's like, sorry you had to go through all that." King said to me, placing a hand on my shoulder aswell, with a faint smile formed on his face.

"Thanks King." i said, returning the faint smile

"Anytime, playa." he replied

"I'm sorry sweetie. But to be completely honest about my childhood, mines was just a little more fucked up than mine was..." Shaundi said, looking depressed and upset for a moment

I grabbed her hand in mine, and placed my other hand on her chin and brought her eyes level with mine.

"I'm sorry Shaundi, tell me about it sometime, if it's something you can discuss with me at all that is."

I looked at everyone else in the room. But mainly Pierce and King.

"Now you all know why i _never_ told any of you about my past before the Saints or talked about my parents."

"Pierce, King. I am sorry that you both had to go through fucked up childhood's like me. I'm sorry that every single one of you here right now did. And i'd like to personally hear about them all later, after we've saved Katie and Kevin, if you don't mind talking about them."

Everyone all nodded their heads before we turned our attention to a "beep" noise which came from the monitor Kinzie was sitting in front of.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>

On the moniter it read:

_**SAINTS - THOUGH THE PRESIDENT HAS ESCAPED MY TREAT COURTESY OF HIS WILL POWER, THE OTHER TWO, SHALL NOT.**_

_**TRY AS YOU MAY, BUT DEAR LITTLE KATIE AND KEVIN WILL NOW EACH ENDURE THEIR OWN. PERSONAL HELL. ON TOP OF THAT THEY WILL EXPERIENCE THE SAME SCENARIOS ONCE MORE. BUT THIS TIME...THIS TIME THEY WILL EXPERIENCE THOSE SHOCKING EVENTS THEY AVOIDED BEFORE...**_

"That bastard better not..." the Boss muttered

_**FOR INSTANCE - YOUNG KEVIN WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO WATCH AS HIS YOUNGER SISTER IS RAPED BEFORE HIS OWN EYES BY THOSE TWO "JUNKIE" GENTLEMEN. UNABLE TO CLOSE HIS EYES OR DO ANYTHING TO PREVENT IT.**_

_**AND LITTLE KATIE...WELL I THINK YOU'LL ALL HAVE AN IDEA BY NOW OF WHAT SHE WILL EXPERIENCE. DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT IT NEVER LEAVES HER AND THAT IT TORMENTS HER. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. - FROM YOUR EMPEROR/MASTER - ZINYAK. HAHAHAHAHA. TA-TA!**_

That sent the Boss back into another fit of undying rage.

"**THAT FUCKER!**"

The Boss paced backwards and forwards around the room before he stopped and stared right at Kinzie.

"How long ?" he simply asked, with rage filled eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss's POV:<strong>

"I'm going as fast as i can to find and break into their simulation code. But Zinyak must've done...something, different with it, because unlike each of our prison simulations, i can't find it anywhere! _But _you got yourself out so there's the possibility that they _can _get themselves out on their own as well."

"Kinzie, i got myself out due disrupting the simulation enough to release my mind due to pure rage and anger. Unless they both get equally as pissed off as me, that might not happen."

"Um, ugh, gimme five or ten minutes tops. This is hard work, even for Oleg and i combined."

"I have faith in you." i said putting a hand on Kinzie's shoulder before looking at Oleg,

"_Both_ of you."

"Thank you, friend. We are giving it our all. You and your family are like family to all of us too." Oleg said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back inside the simulation...<strong>_

**Kevin's POV:**

So there i was, in prison, unable to control my mouth or body, only my thoughts. Taking a beating from some juiced up assholes who didn't seem to like me all that much.

But all of a sudden the outside of the prison was consumed in red mist. All the prisoners screamed and ran away like little girls. But i had regained full control of my body.

"Hello there, Kevin." a voice called out

"Who the fucks there ?" i asked, looking in all directions around me, calmly.

"You know, i don't believe we've been properly introduced to one another yet. I'm Zinyak. Pleasure to meet you."

A giant alien with a long red cape on his side rose from the mist with his arms crossed and smirked at me

"Ziny-Oh. You're the alien leader!" i said, remembering my brother telling us about the leader of the Zin Empire

"Yes. and you're going to love what i have planned for you to sit through. Once again unable to control your body or mouth. Hahaha!"

"Fuck you! My brother's gonna tear yer head off buddy! Just you wait."

"Highly unlikely. Now, you relax and enjoy the show i've prepared especially for you."

Zinyak dissapeared and my vision went blurry for a few seconds before returning to normal. I instantly realised where i was and what would happen.

Now in front of me was Katie naked and face down, unconcise and with blood pouring from her forehead and nose with those two assholes surrounding her. And i couldn't move at all to help her.

It seemed as though Katie had been beaten so that she couldn't fight against what they were gonna do to her.

One of them pulled his trousers and pants down, got on his knees, took his dick in one hand and grabbed Katie by her hair in the other hand and hovered his dick in front of her face for a few seconds.

His dick was right in front of her lips, almost making contact. He was about to force it into her mouth when suddenly Katie dissapeared and i regained full control over my body.

"**YES!** I found him! And just in time too-Hey! I'm going as fast as i can here, gimme a minute to figure it out." i heard Kinzie's voice yell from the sky

I chuckled and cracked my knuckles and my neck both ways, and wasted no time in strangling the two pricks both to death.

"Nope, i still won't let you two try that. Not now. Not ever." i said in a cheerful tone

"_**AARGH!**_ **GOODNESS, GRACIOUS ME! WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY ENTERTAINMENT ?!**" Zinyak shouted

"We're just _that _good Zinyak. Now we can hack into even your high security simulation code. We'll retrieve Katie as well. You can't stop us from saving her as well, then we'll get the rest of the Saints out, and then we're coming for you." Kinzie said

"You continue to ruin my entertainment, yet have you ever stopped to assume that all this time i have just allowed everything that has happened to happen for a reason, Hmm ?" Zinyak said before cutting off communication

Kinzie was silent for a few seconds...

"Kevin." she said, changing her attention to me.

"Yes, Kinzie ?" i asked

"I'll have you back in the real world in just a second." she cheerfully said

"Thanks Kinz, i don't think i could've went through seeing Katie getting raped by those two junkies. In the real world or the virtual world." i said to her

"No problem Kev." she said

_And in an instant i saw a flash of white, opened my eyes and woke up back on the ship. My vision was blurry for a few seconds, before it went back to normal._

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>

"Bro, thank god you're alright." the Boss said walking over and hugging Kevin.

"Thanks for getting me out. All of you...Now. Let's get Katie outta there before she goes through anything scarring." Kevin said

"I'll second that." the Boss said

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV:<strong>

I got outta the shower and found that i was sober, clothed and alone.

"Bro ? Where are you ? Are you still here ?" i shouted

Suddenly a red mist appeared around me and a giant alien rose from it.

"What. The. Fuck. ?!" i said, startled

"Why hello there, Ms. Katie. I'm Zinyak, the leader of the mighty Zin Empire, pleasure to meet you." he said with a grin on his face

"You're Zinyak ? Huh, you're not as menacing as i'd imagined you would be. By the way. You do know that with or without the crew, that my brother will still rip you apart, right ? Hahah." i said, laughing at him

"Ugh, you know, i am beggining to tire of hearing these stories of how Mr. Special will kill me. I have conquered countless worlds, and defeated many fearless, challenging opponents. Either by killing them, or by imprisoning and breaking them, and yet you truly believe your brother, the President of the united states of America, the Leader and Boss of the Third Street Saints can really beat _**ME! **_The Supreme Emporer of the Zin Empire ?!" he said

"Uh, DUH! Yeah, of course i do." i replied

"Bah! Humans...Anyhoo. Enjoy all what i have planned for you." he said

"If it lasts, that is..." he then quietly muttered to himself

The red mist surrounded me and when it disappeared i found my Big Bro **(The Boss)** in front of me. Looking how we both did before the Zin invaded.

But i had no control over my body, and my controlled body began to feel up his body...and he began feeling up my body as well.

Then he began to undress me, and my controlled body did the same for him.

Eventually i was in just my bra and panties and my brother was in just his boxers, he came up behind me, unhooked the back of my bra and slid it off, exposing my large breasts. My controlled body turned to face him, giving him the perfect view of my fully naked upper half. He grabbed the sides of my panties and my hands reached for the sides of his boxers.

"**No, no, no, no.** Please no! I can't do this with my big brother! Please no!" i screamed in my head

Just as we were both about to pull down the the last piece of our clothing off of one another i luckily, suddenly managed to regain full control over my body, and my bro vanished in the blink of an eye and i was fully dressed again.

"Oh thank god!" i said

The red mist then appeared again.

"You know what. I think i'll save this particular one until i trap you again the next time you enter the simulation." Zinyak's voice said, in a threatening tone.

"But don't relax just yet. I have something else for you to endure. Enjoy!" Zinyak cheerfully said

The red mist disappeared again.

I was back in our old house in the Saints Row district.

I was wearing pyjama shorts and a tight tank top.

"Hold on, isn't this when-"

_***BANG***_

The door was kicked down and the two junkie assholes who tried to rape me all those years ago walked in.

Thet didn't waste time, this time around. The one with the baseball bat smacked me hard with it.

I fell to the ground and they held me down, ripped my top off and pulled their pants down.

They both brought their faces level with mine.

"Well then girl. Time for us to have some fun. Hahahaha" One said as they both laughed.

I'm a lot tougher than i was back then and i've killed a lot of evil fuckers like them in the past too.

I punched one of them hard in their throat and bit hard into the neck of the other one, and he drew blood.

They were both on their backs, so i got up and sprinted out the smashed down door.

I ran out into the cold night to get away from them.

I was absolutely freezing as i sprinted down the street. Well, to be fair, i was half naked after all.

As i sprinted down the street my tits kept bouncing up and down, they kept smacking into my face as i ran, and i had sniff nipples, due to the cold night air. I was really uncomfortable.

Those two assholes were running after me though. I eventually turned a corner and broke into some empty house, entered a random room, and hid under a bed.

I was starting to warm up a little bit, atleast.

**3rd Person POV:**

_Outside the empty house..._

The two assholes were outside the house.

"Must've went in there." one said pointing to the house.

But before they could enter the house, a bright light appeared to their left.

They looked to their left and, to their horror. _There they were..._

**The Boss and Kevin.**

_They had both re-entered the simulation and both risked being thrown back into their own hell simulations by Zinyak, just so they could save their little sister._

_Kevin and the Boss both walked up to them and beat them down. Kevin snapped one of the junkies neck, while the Boss beat the other to death._

**Katie's POV:**

I heard footsteps enter the house.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!"

They got closer and closer until they were inside the room i was in.

"Fuck!" i thought to myself

"Katie ?" one voice said

"Sis, you in here ?" the other asked

"Wait a minute...that's the voices of both my brothers!" i thought to myself

I subtlely poked my head out from under the bed and looked up.

When i looked up, i found both my brothers in front of me looking around the room.

"Guys! Oh thank god youse are here!" i said with relief

They looked down at me with smiles on their faces and a sigh of relief.

"Katie!" they both said

They helped me to my feet and they hugged me tight which helped me warm up again.

"How are you guys even here ? I thought this Zinyak guy had trapped us all ?" i asked

"Well, i broke myself out and then Kinzie got Kevin out, but when Kinzie couldn't hack the code to release you from here like she did with me and Kev, due to Zinyak making the code even more confusing or some tech-language mumbo jumbo. Anyway, we both decided to come in and get you out ourselves, even if it meant getting re-trapped ourselves." Boss said

"Just for me ?" Katie asked

"Especially for you, sis." The Boss said

"Damn right, baby sis. Now, let's get outta here," Kevin said

**The Boss' POV:**

A bright purple light engulfed the room and we all woke up back on the ship.

We three all got outta our simulation pods and hugged once again, this time with relief that neither of us three witnessed anything scarring in Zinyak's fucked up recreation.

"Let's wait until we have more control over the simulation or until Zinyak's dead before we try to relax in there again." i said

"Agreed." Katie said

"Yeah, good plan." Kevin said

_I walked over to Kinzie and Oleg._

"Thanks for getting Kevin and Katie outta there, guys. That bastard will pay for making us go through all of that again." i said to the pair of them

"You're welcome Boss." Kinzie said standing up to hug me, Kevin and Katie.

"Whom would you like to retrieve from their hell simulation next, my friend ?" Oleg asked me as he patted my back

"I wanna save **Matt Miller **next."


	17. Chapter 17: Saving Matt Miller Part 1

_**Another two-parter.**_

_**Hope you like it, and i just wanted to say thanks for all the Views, Favourites, Followers and Reviews so far :)**_

**Chapter. 17**

* * *

><p>"<strong>MILLER ?! <strong>Oh my god! Why ?!" Kinzie immediately objected

"C'mon Kinzie, don't be so hard on the kid. Matt really turned himself around after he left Steelport and the Syndicate. He joined MI6, and then helped us take down Cyrus Temple, plus he's, y'know, useful." i argued back

"Useful ?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"You and Oleg each have a lot on your plate, Kinzie. What with all this cyberwhatsit.

You hacking into each Saints hell simulation, breaking them free then locating their pod location. And Oleg working on that cloning tank to try and bring our lost Saints back to life.

Well, ya see, i figure that once we got Matt back on board, that you and Oleg could take a long and well deserved rest. Get some proper sleep while Matt helps us break out the others." i said to her, and i noticed Oleg rubbing his chin, obviously coming around to the idea.

"Well excuse me, but i'm doing just fine without **MATT MILLER**...thank you." she snapped at me, obviously still holding a grudge against him, even after ten fuckin' years.

_She sighed and then looked me right in the eyes with a sad look._

"Are you really sure about this ? I mean, i know he can help, but it's Matt Miller!" she argued

"If he can help us rescue the others, the people he's really close to, like Kirsten, Viola, Lucas, Asha and Chris, while you and Oleg get some rest, then yes, i'm absolutely certain that i want to rescue him." i calmly replied

Kinzie with a sad and defeated look on her face, rolled her eyes at me and turned around away from me with her arms crossed.

"Kinzie, c'mon girl, you look like you ain't slept in weeks.

It could do you some good to rest for a while and let someone else who's pretty much equal in your abilities take over until you're ready to get back to it." Pierce calmly yelled from across the room while he sat cleaning his Mac-10

"Pierce does make a good point, Kinzie." Oleg said to Kinzie, gently placing his large palm on her shoulder

Kinzie shot him a "_**WTF!**_" look, but after a few moments her expression reluctantly changed into a "You're right." look.

"Okay. Okay, okay, fine! I hate him, we need him, so..."sigh" let's go rescue Matt Miller." she said, finally giving in.

"Okay Boss, just hop into your simulation chair when you're ready." she said

But before i could Shaundi walked over to me.

"So baby, when you wanna go at it again ?" she whispered in my ear, and smiling at me with that beautiful smile of hers.

_I took her hand._

"As soon as i get back here with Matt safe and sound. I promise." i said kissing her on the cheek.

"Promise ?" she asked with that sexy look she now _loved_ to give me

"I promise, babe."

"Mmm, can't wait, honey." she said

"Neither can i." i smiled at her

Then, as i made my way over to my personal simulation pod, Katie walked over to me.

"Hey bro, once you're back with Matt can i talk to you in my room, in private ? There's some stuff we need to really need to talk about, and it may take a while." she said

"Yeah sure, of course Kate. But it'll have to be after i spend some quality time with Shaundi though. I made a promise to her to come straight to her after i'm back safely on board with Matt. But i'll come see you as soon as i can though, okay." i said

"You promise ?" she asked

"I promise Katie."

"Good." she said with a smile

_I got into my chair and returned to the simulation._

Once i was back inside i found i was in the park near the H.Q

"Kinzie, you create and open another gateway in the simulation ?" i asked, slightly confused at the change of gateway location

"Yep, the more we disrupt the simulation, the more we control it. And the more we control it, the more gateways i can open up all over the simulated city of Steelport."

"Awesome."

Suddenly i lit up with purple and gold flames over my hands and head once more...But i hadn't killed a Warden...So why was this happening ?

"Uh, Kinzie. Why's this happening ? Cause i haven't killed a Warden and my head and hands are lighting up in flames again." i asked

"It seems that when you beat Paul and saved Pierce from his simulation, well, it seems that you created a brand new code for a brand new power, which happens to be based off the powers of Paul himself and the Saints Flow mascots." Kinzie said

As the flames grew stronger and brighter Kinzie kept telling me about my new power

"Do you remember Pierce's Saints Flow advert ?" she asked

"Yes..." i said

"Well his "Hadouken" attack, where he created and threw a ball of energy from his hands, is now one of your brand new powers. You can also shoot lasers from your eyes too." she cheerfully said

"EYE BEAMS!" i excitedly said

"Yep." she said

"Fuckin' A!" i said

_Once more my head and hands were engulfed in the flames for 10 - 20 seconds before fading away._

Now i had two new powers!

I concentrated for a few seconds, opened my eyes and laser eyed all the unfortunate civilians who were walking down the street opposite me.

My eye beam lasers were purple, as they should be. Obviously.

Then i turned round, pulled my hands behind me, constructed a purple and gold ball of energy and shot it at the wall in front of me.

The wall was obliterated completely.

"Oooh, me likey! Hahah! Me likey lots!" i said

Suddenly i heard very loud shouting coming from the Magarac island, accompanied by the sound of large splashes in the water.

I super jumped onto the roof of the Gothedral nearby, held onto the side of the highest point of the building on the side facing the ocean.

_And i smiled in amazement._

It was the statue of **Joe Magarac**, rising from the ocean, Ladle in hand, walking towards the statue of that asshole Zinyak.

"Excuse me there fella, but that's my rightful spot you're standing on, so you aught to move over right now, ya alien asswipe!" he said

He then swung his Ladle and fully demolished the giant statue of Zinyak. He then climbed atop the remains of the monument and took his usual pose.

He looked over directly at me, smiled and said

"Go get 'em kid! You go and show Zinyak just who exactly he's fucking with."

"Yes Sir!" i said smiling as i saluted to him.

He saluted back and then the base of the monument and Joe Magarac both shone brightly in a purple light, so bright in fact, that i had to close my eyes.

_When i opened them i found a beautiful sight._

The entire statue and island was returned to it's original state, with Joe Magarac proudly stood atop the monument with his trusty Ladle. Exactly how it was back in the real world, with every single detail matching its real world counterpart.

"Fuckin' right. Bout time we got good 'ol Joe back to his rightful spot!" i said

"It seems as though he had his own AI code created after we brought him to life in Pierce's nightmare simulation, which then, after the defeat of Paul, managed to transfer his code over into your simulation, allowing him to return to take his rightful spot atop the Magarac island monument." Kinzie said

"It looks so much more like home now with Joe back. Anyway, is CID at the Broken Shillelagh with the Jailbreak Cypher for Matt ?" i asked

"It so does, doesn't it. And yes, CID's already waiting for you there."

_I super sprinted to the Broken Shillelagh and met with CID._

"Lemme guess CID, you wanna know what's so important about Matt ?" i asked

"Correct." he replied

"Well basically, Matt Miller was the Syndicate's go-to guy for all forms of cyber-terrorism.

If they wanted millions of money hacked from some rich pricks account into their accounts without anyone tracing it back to them or just to simply drain their enemies account and leave them with nothing, then they went to Matt.

If they wanted to disable a helicopter and have it plummet to its fiery doom, or just disable ANY type of vehicle, then they went to Matt.

You could put the newest technology in front of Matt and there wasn't _ANYTHING_ that he _COULDN'T_ do!

_AND_ he was very skilled in creating and altering virtual worlds. I mean for Christ sakes, in his own personal DeckerNet virtual world, he made himself into a giant fucking winged dragon like creature which could breath fire, teleport and had one big-ass sword!

And he accomplished great things for the Syndicate, so getting him safely back will give us a big advantage in taking down the simulation and rescuing the rest of our friends."

CID said nothing and blinked once at me.

"So, that enough for ya ?" i asked him

"Affirmative." CID replied

"Good." i said

_I looked to the purple gateway before me and walked towards it._

"Don't worry kid. I'm on my way." i said as i walked into the gateway

* * *

><p><strong><em>Matt Miller, the self proclaimed hacker god, he ran all the cyber-terrorism for the Syndicate back in Steelport. Now, he's Asha's right hand man in MI6. He seems like a good, helpful and sound kid, so i just hope we can trust him like Kirsten, Viola, Lucas, Asha and Chris do.<em>**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and found myself in what instantly reminded me of the Deckers virtual user-net. Just with no neon blue or purple anywhere to be seen.<p>

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...Why the fuck are there giant letter in my face ?!" i yelled when a faint black box appeared and covered the top half of my vision with words being typed in.

"It's the command prompt." Kinzie told me

"Just gimme a second." she said while typing in more words

I watched what she typed in.

**] drop_tank**

I was now in a black and neon purple ASP tank called the "Recursor", and it was a much, much, much newer model version of the virtual, square ASP tank i had last used around about ten years ago.

_But my view was now from above my tank..._

"Aw hell, not again..." i said

"Dammit, the camera's screwed up. You'll just have to deal with it." Kinzie yelled

**] drop_tank**

But when she typed that command in a black and neon red tank appeared in front of me and started firing all it had at me

"Ah well, at least this ain't my first time at the top-down tank rodeo!" i said and focused on aiming my tank's cannon towards the enemy tank.

I fired my cannon at it and shot it with the laser mini-gun it also had, the enemy tank burst into flames and exploded...and then it started slowly disintegrating from the middle until it was fully disintegrated.

"Kinzie, you gonna be able to fix this top-down view or what ?" i asked politely

"I'm trying, but i'm not used to the code they're using, just gimme a minute." she calmly said back

**] cycle_array**

**DEPLOYING ARRAY OF CYCLES**

Suddenly eight black and neon blue X-2 Phantoms appeared, two at each corner of me, and two cyber...Deckers on each one ?

_I quickly destroyed them._

"Could it be as simple as "3 D" ?" Kinzie said to herself over the speakers

"**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! DON'T PUT IN A SPACE!**" i yelled, but i was too late...

**] drop_tank 3 D**, Kinzie typed

**IGNORING UNUSED COMMAND LINE TAIL ' D '**

**DEPLOYING 3 TANKS**

Three neon red tanks appeared around me.

"Fuck..." i muttered

"Woops. Sorry, finger slipped." Kinzie said in an apologetic voice

Once i'd dealt with the three tanks Kinzie tried once more to fix my view

**] drop_tank 3D**

**DEPLOYING 3D TANK**

"Oh thank god..." i said

_My view returned to normal._

"Finally..."

"Okay Boss, there should be three data towers controlling the security to Matt's prison." Kinzie informed me

"So i just blow them to shit then, huh ?" i asked

"Well i wouldn't want you to go outside your comfort zone..." she said laughing a little bit.

"I must say, i am amused at this attempt to save a man whom once tried to kill you. Hahaha..." Zinyak said, alerting us to his presence

"Actually _twice_. **No**,_ three times_." i casually recalled

"All the same, what is it you hope to accomplish ? Mr. Matthew Miller is beyond even your help." Zinyak mocked

"Then what do you care if i try ?" i asked

"Uh, very well. Your futile attempts do entertain me after all i suppose." Zinyak said

Eventually i reached the second Logic Gate, i opened fire upon it but Zinyak spawned in four tanks in front of it to guard it along with countless cyber-deckers on every side, taking cover behind walls and standing on floating platforms.

"Lots of firepower here, Kinzie." i said, hoping for some of her hacking magic to help me out

"Destroying each tower should destroy the remaining tanks and kill the remaining enemies with it." she told me

"Ms. Kensington is rather astute for a human." Zinyak said, slightly impressed with her manipulation of his simulation code

"Yeah, well, big towers controlling security on a linear path...Not very creative for your "Superior Intelligence" ". Kinzie calmly said

"Ugh, touché." Zinyak replied

I took down two of the tanks and half the cyber-deckers and then destroyed the second tower, killing the remaining cyber-deckers and tanks

"That's two. One more to go." Kinzie said

"Oh, by the way, i wanted to thank you, Kinzie." i said

"For what ?" she asked, obviously confused

"Well, i'm in cyber space and i haven't been turned into a toilet or a sex doll yet." i said

"God, are you still mad about that ? I said i was sorry." she said

"It's something that kinda sticks with you in your nightmares. Ugh..." i said

_Finally, after destroying many tanks and obstacles, and killing many, many, many cyber-deckers, i reached the final Logic Gate. I immediately opened fire._

"Alright, last tower's going down." i informed Kinzie

"Oh, i don't think it should be _THAT _easy for you." Zinyak taunted

_A red shield appeared around the entire tower._

"Shit. He's made the tower invulnerable! Hang on, i'll find a work around." Kinzie said as she typed

Four tanks appeared around me, along with countless cyber deckers

**] disarm security systems** - Kinzie typed

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY A GAME ?** - It responded

_More tanks and cyber deckers appeared around me_

**] release F93** - she typed

**NOT GOING TO HAPPEN** - It responded

_Even more spawned_

**] access backdoor** - she typed

**YOU ARE NAUGHTY** - It responded

"Kinzie, i'm starting to get swarmed here!" i yelled as i was bombarded by _even more_ cyber-tanks and cyber-deckers

"Wait, let me try something." she responded

**] Initiate Order 66** - she typed

**DELETING SYSTEM CONSTRUCTS** - It responded

And just like that all the cyber deckers and tanks vanished...along with _MY_ tank as well.

**] drop_cycle 3D** - Kinzie typed

**DEPLOYING 3D CYCLE**

Suddenly a black and purple Saints themed X-2 Phantom spawned in, underneath the now shut down tower.

"Okay, this'll work." i said with a grin

_I got on the bike, started it up and drove off._

"Yet again i am impressed by Ms. Kensington. Though this attempt is as futile as the life of most humans." Zinyak taunted

"Oh look, an alien with a superiority complex. Surprising..." Kinzie taunted back

"Oh this sentiment comes from more than just the Zin, my dear." Zinyak said

"Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow, creeps in this petty pace from day to day, to the last syllable of recorded time, and all our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death.

Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more.

It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury signifying nothing." Zinyak quoted

"Ha! What idiot said that ?" i asked, laughing at Zinyak while dodging the enemy fire coming from the neon red and neon blue tanks and the Decker themed X-2 Phantoms.

"It's a quote from Macbeth..." Zinyak told me

"Yo fuck Macbeth! Jane Austen or go home!." i replied

_I was around the corner from a big ascent to what i assumed was where Matt would be held._

"You're coming up on Matt's prison." Kinzie informed me

"So how will i get him out without any type of key ?" i asked her

"The chances are it's not a "behind bars" type of prison. You'll just have to wing it." she told me

"Wait a second, normally you yell at me whenever i "wing it". " i reminded her

"Oh, and since i probably won't be able to see what's going on in there i doubt i'll be able to help you either." she informed me

"Just you keep those reassurances coming, Kinzie..." i muttered

_I ascended the path, but after i sped through the final Logic Gate tower it soon disappeared and as i descended, a bright red light consumed my vision._

"What the fuck!" i yelled

When my vision returned i was in a small room with two doors and countless TV's everywhere around me.

_Suddenly all the TV's switched on._

**But i noticed something...**

They all were showing numerous pictures of every part of my life just flashing away on them. All the friends and family i had lost through out my whole life, such as Mum, Dad, Jeffrey, Lin, Carlos, Aisha, Johnny...Even Kiki, i never even knew her at all, but she was Viola's sister and i felt sorry for both Viola and Kiki when i heard what Killbane had done to Kiki. I even felt like it was my fault in a way...

All the Saints foot soldiers that were killed, all the rival gangs, corporations, military groups and their leaders and lieutenants from the last 25 years, **ALL** of the faces from my past, friend or foe. And all the cities the Saints took for their own.

All of my gains. All of my losses. Every advantage and every disadvantage.

Every. single. thing, that i've done in my entire life.

**All of it.**

"Before you, i place a choice." Zinyak began

The door to my left opened. It was purple.

"Walk through the purple door and continue to face yet more failures. Your planet and your race will live on borrowed time and will, through your violent arrogance, wind up **EXTINCT**." Zinyak told me

The door to my right opened. It was red.

"Walk through the red door, however, and i will release all the humans whom i have collected. I will give them amnesty and a ship from my fleet to do with as they see fit. However, in choosing this door, you will willingly submit yourself...to execution." Zinyak told me

"This is the moment where you can prove to be the...ugh! Savior of humanity. _Or_. It's absolute, ultimate, destroyer." Zinyak told me

"So, these TVs. What are hell are they showing parts of my life for ?" i asked

"**_This _**is _**your **_life as it led you to this point. All your past violence, crimes and victories on display to remind you of _ONE _simple fact. Regardless of what i have done to your world so far. _**YOU** _were always it's greatest threat.

The evidence is irrefutable. How many died because you decided it would be faster to drive on the pavement instead of the road, because you used a rocket in place of a bullet, because you wouldn't submit to _**MY** _rule!-"

"Hey! Fuck you and fuck your rule! You alien asshole!" i yelled out, interrupting him

"Hmm, yes, as i was saying. In the end you only hurt those you are trying to protect. In the end, there is only one truth...

The human race would be **_much _**safer without _**YOU** _in it." Zinyak taunted

"Funny thing that, cause i'm one of the people doing everything i can to fuckin' _**SAVE** _the entire human race and the whole fuckin' planet. Ya dumbass!" i taunted back at Zinyak

"So, will you choose a path to extinction ? Or will you sacrifice yourself as a savior ?" Zinyak said

"Ours is not to reason why. Ours is but to do or die. Make your choice." he said

_It wasn't a hard decision to make._

I looked towards the purple door, smirked and walked into it.

"Like i said, i'm coming to save ya kid." i said

I was now in a 8-bit world, and there was a pixelated Matt. Trapped inside an really ancient, old computer. He tapped away on the glass, which had "**HELP!**" written above Matt.

"A suitable hell for Matthew, wouldn't you agree ? Trapped in technology he doesn't understand in a cyber world he can't control. Mr. Miller must be enjoying himself in his new paradise." Zinyak said

"Don't worry Matt, i'll get you outta here, i promise." i said to Matt

"Without Ms. Kensington, very doubtful." Zinyak taunted

"Oi! I don't always need Kinzie to save my friends." i barked back at him

"Hmm, interesting. Despite the fact he attempted, three times to kill you, you have forgiven him and now even consider him a friend ?" Zinyak asked

"People change Zinyak. So, yes. I forgave Matt."

"Perhaps you're not the same old bloodthirsty psychopath you once were any more." Zinyak wondered

"Oh, trust me, i'm still the same old bloodthirsty psychopath. That part of me will _**never **_go away. I've just mellowed out, and become more relaxed." i said

I turned my attention back to the computer.

**APPROACH COMPUTER**

"_What are you ?_" i was asked

"_What do you choose ?_" it also asked

"_I'm the leader of the Saints._" i chose, it being the best choice to go with out of all four choices

"_I am sorry. Contractions can not be read by this program_" it said

"_What are you ?_" it asked again

"_I'm Awesome_." i chose this time

"_Wrong answer. What are you ?_" Ugh...

"_What are you ?_" it asked once again

"**FUCK OFF.**" i chose

"_Wrong answer. And, do mind your language._"

"_What are you ?_" it asked once more

"Uh, fuck sake..." i said

"_I am a slave._" i chose

"_**The room melts away, giving you a breathtaking view of the cosmos**_."

"_What do you do ?_" i was asked

"**FLY TOWARDS THE PURPLE STAR**" i choose

**_"As you fly towards the star, you notice all the other stars blinking out of existence. Soon you are all alone in the vastness of space, staring into the corona of the purple star_**."

"_What do you do ?_" i was asked, again

"**ENTER THE PURPLE STAR**" i chose

"**_The dull sound of a heartbeat fills the room. thumpTHUMP. thumpTHUMP. thumpTHUMP..._**"

_What do you do ?_

"Ah yes, i'm quite proud of this one." Zinyak said, trying his best to sound menacing as he said it. But, obviously failing.

"What am i looking at ?" i asked

"Terror. As personified by your literary culture." Zinyak said, still trying to sound menacing, but still failing.

"A dead pirate with a black parrot ?" i asked

"It's a Raven." Zinyak said, sounding really unimpressed

"Yeah, well, why does the pirate have a Raven ?" i asked again

"Ugh..." he simply said

_I had four choices again._

"**DRINK THE WINE!**" i chose

"_**As you guzzle down the bottle of ancient murder wine, you become lightheaded and pass out**_."

_What do you do ?_

"**WAKE UP!**" i chose

"_**The warm water of the ocean laps at your face. You sit up and find yourself on a small deserted island. Isolated. Adrift. Alone**_."

"_What do you do ?_"

"Oh, is this the island that pirate came from ?" i asked, curiously

"_MUST_ you continue to display your plebeian intelligence ?" Zinyak said, starting to become very unimpressed and make it clear that i was getting on his nerves

"Ooh, guess i'm hitting a nerve!" i said

"Uh, i tire of this. Deal with her on your own. Ta-Ta!" he said in an annoyed, unimpressed tone before cutting his connection to the simulation

"Wait, hold on. Deal with who ?" i asked, wondering who he was meaning

"**MAKE 2 MARTINI GLASSES OUT OF COCONUTS**" i chose

"_**You crudely fashion a pair of cocktail glasses and fill them with coconut milk**_."

_What do you do ?_

**OFFER THE ARCHITECT A DRINK**

**_A beautiful Dominatrix emerges from the only shadow on the island._**

_What do you say ?_

"Um, is that meant to be Kinzie ? Cause it really looks like it could be her in 8-bit form." i said

"Ugh, whatever. Can you just let me save the kid already, for fuck sake!" i say, getting tired of this 8-bit world

"Fuck you. Asshole!" the Dominatrix says

"Bitch! Fuck you say ?!" i say

_**The dominatrix bursts into tears.**_

"Why did you say that ?" she asks through her tears

"I'm sorry. I'm just really fed up with this 8-bit world."

"I never get any visitors, you're the first person that shows up and then you just insult me."

"Sorry, shit i'll make it up to you sometime soon in any way i can, okay." i say

_**She takes a moment to wipe her eyes with her fur lined leather cuffs.**_

"I look forward to it." she smiled

"So, why are you here ?" the Dominatrix asks

"I'm here to save Matt Miller."

"Shame, i wasn't done with him yet." she says

"Then i will take you to him. But, to release and save him from this place, you will have to fight Matt Miller's most feared opponent." she continues

"Okay, and who's that ?" i ask

_Suddenly the 8-bit world disappears into darkness and when the light returned i was back in the 3D world_

There was an enormous curtain with a dark green skull, covered with light green, red and pink decals in front on it in front of me.

"Luchadores...great." i said

I felt a hand on my shoulder from behind and it turned me around.

**It was the Dominatrix.**

She didn't look like Kinzie in any way. But, to be fair in the 8-bit world it's an easy mistake to make.

The Dominatrix was very attractive, she had purple lipstick, big blue eyes, long wavy ginger hair and giant breasts which were far too big for the small, tight outfit she was wearing. They were squeezed far too tightly in her outfit, and just begged to be set free.

"Matt Miller's most feared opponent lies behind those curtains. Go now and save your friend. We _will_ meet again." she said before slowly checking me out, top to bottom, smirking and then backing away into the shadows

The curtains opened up and the lights came on, and there, inside the Murderbrawl XXXI ring was Matt's most feared opponent.

**Killbane.**

"So, the Saints think they can beat me again ? No. This time, Matty has to do his own fighting!" he yelled

"Then where is he ?" i asked

_Suddenly Matt appeared and entered the ring._

He was wearing his Decker outfit from ten years ago, complete with the make-up he wore back then too.

Killbane and Matt circled around the ring, staring at one another with a smirk on Killbane's face, and fear evident on Matt's face.

"Alright, let's do this." Matt nervously said, taking quick worried glances over at me

Killbane laughs hysterically "Do you really think that a WIMP like Matty here can defeat 'The Walking Apocalypse' ?" Killbane questioned us both

Matt begins to cower slightly "I'm-i'm not sure i can do this." he says as he looks over at me with a fearful expression still on his face

"Matt, listen to me, i know that you can beat him, okay. I have faith in you, i do." i said to Matt as he looked over at me

Matt weakly nods "Alright then." he says

"Okay, ready, ready. **PUNCH HIM!**" i shout

Matt punches Killbane hard in the jaw, and it makes Killbane stumble back a little bit.

"Ouch! What the hell was that ?" Killbane growls

"Shit! _What do i do ?!_ _**WHAT DO I DO** _**?!**" Matt yells, asking me obviously still slightly fearful of Killbane

"Hit him again, same spot!" i quickly instructed him

Matt takes advantage of Killbane's shock and hit Killbane once again in the jaw

"This...This is impossible!" Killbane yells

"BOSS!" Matt yells

"Again, Matt!" i quickly answer

Matt strikes a third hit across Killbane's jaw which sends Killbane crashing to the ground, unconscious.

With Killbane knocked out cold i run into the ring, grab Matt's hand and raise it high to the cheering crowd as we both put a foot on top of the unconscious Killbane.

We back away and laugh happily together.

"I did it! I actually beat him! I won! No, _WE_ won! Hahah, i can't believe it!" Matt said smiling, now with a happy expression

"I told you, kid." i said putting my hand on his shoulder and smiling happily seeing Killbane beaten, again.

Matt breathes a sigh of relief. "I knew you'd find me and get me through this. Now...can we get back to the real world, please." he said

"Course we can. Let's go." i said

"Boss, are you there ? Can you hear me ?" Kinzie suddenly asked

"Yeah Kinzie, we're here."

"I finally gained access through to Miller's prison simulation. So, you get Matt ?" she asked

"Yep, we're ready to return to reality now." i said

"Okay, just gimme a sec." she said

_A ancient phone appeared in the centre of the ring and started ringing._

I turned to Matt "Don't worry Matt, we'll safely retrieve you when you wake up back in reality on Zinyak's Mothership. Now, pick up that phone to get out." i said to him, nodding towards the phone.

"I know you will, thanks for saving me and getting me out, Boss." he said as he picked up the phone and raised it to his ear.

"Not a problem Miller, i'll see you on the other side." i said

Neon blue lights started swirling around Matt and he disappeared.

And then, as the Murderbrawl XXXI ring slowly faded away i noticed the Dominatrix re-appear from the shadows and wave goodbye to me in a sexy way with a sexy little smirk on her face.

I waved goodbye back to her before the room completely faded away into the usual swirling neon blue and purple.

I woke up back on the ship, Kinzie looked away from the computer monitor over at me and said "Okay Boss, we'll be around about ten minutes before we get near Matt's pod." Kinzie said

"Okay good. Just think Kinzie, in maybe...another hour or so you'll get to have a proper rest, while Matt takes over for you." i said

"Yeah, to be honest i really need a good rest. I haven't even tried sleeping since i broke out of my simulation. I've just been so busy trying to free and save all our friends, to help take down Zinyak and to help save Earth." she said

"I'm really proud of you Kinzie, without you i'd probably still be trapped in my hell simulation. I'm glad we have you." i said with a smile

"And i'm glad i have you Boss." she said, smiling back


	18. Chapter 18: Saving Matt Miller Part 2

_**Chapter. 18**_

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV:<strong>

"Oof! Uh, where the hell am i ?" i muttered.

I felt dizzy and sick...

_"Bloody hell..."_

I looked to my left and my right and there must've been hundreds of containment pods in both directions, just like the one i'd fallen out of.

I spend the next five minutes laying in the cold pool of slime, feeling dizzy and like i was about to puke. whilst also trying to get on my feet and to keep my balance. After falling over in every attempt, i finally got to my feet.

I wiped some slime off myself and started walking towards the door in front of me.

And when it didn't open i started hacking the terminal next to it. I was successful in my hack, and once it was hotwired and had opened up i decided to leave a laughing decker logo hologram just for Zinyak.

I walked through the door and kept as hidden as i could until the Boss would come and rescue me.

I'd crept up to another door and hacked it to open up aswell, i crept into the room, but i heard footsteps getting closer, so i crept up against a wall and took a quick, stealthy peek through the glass into the room on the other side of the door and saw three Zin foot soldiers patrolling that area.

The leader of the patrol stopped, raised his hand and looked about for a few seconds before he lowered it again and the patrol kept on walking.

"Phew..." i quietly said

"Attention all soldiers on Sector 21. Prisoner #26 - Matthew Miller - has escaped! Find him and bring him to me!" Zinyak demanded over the loudspeaker.

"Ah, bollocks!" i said, as i hacked yet another door open and hid in a storage room until the Boss arrived to save me.

**The Boss' POV:**

"Kinzie, where's Shaundi ?" i asked her

"Over here, sweetie" i heard her shout from the walkway next to the room as she walked over to me.

"What is it, baby ?" she asked

"We got ten minutes. Our room. Now." i said

"You got it." she said before winking at me

She offered me her hand, i took her hand and we walked into our room, locking the door behind us.

"So, what we gonna do for these ten minutes, Hmm ?" she asked with smile

"Well, i thought, that we should save the sex 'till Matt's back here safe. But for right now, i'm gonna give you a nice, relaxing massage." i said with a smile

"Oooh, raawr!" she said, pretending to roar and swipe me like a tiger.

"Just sit down on the bed. I'll get behind you and give you a damn good massage." i said

_She slipped her arms out of her spacesuit and down off of her shoulders_

I started gently massaging her shoulders, slowly applying more pressure but still keeping it slow and gentle enough for her.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Oh...wow, you're actually really good at massages." she said

"Oh yes!" i said

_After a minute or two i started massaging the upper part of her back._

"Oooh, oh i am gonna have to do something really good to repay you for this. Infact, i've got an idea that could be as good as this for you."

"Oh, by the way babe, when i get back with Matt i'm gonna give you a full body massage before we go at it again." i said

"Yay!" she cheerfully said

_After about 6 minutes of massaging her upper back and shoulders equally i decided to give her a little bit more._

"Okay, i'm gonna massage your lower back now babe. So go ahead and lie on your stomach for me."

"Mmm." she said, pleasure and enjoyment obvious in her tone as she got on her stomach.

_When she was on her stomach i gently pulled her spacesuit further down around her waist so that i could massage her lower back._

As i massaged the lower area of her back just above her ass, she turned her head and said

"Sweetie, do you know how hard it is for me to not turn around and take you right now ?"

"I would imagine pretty hard. But in...Ooh, around about an hour we'll get to have some more fun." i said smacking her ass lightly

I was about to massage her hips_ when..._

_***Knock, knock, knock***_

"Aw damn it..." we both muttered

"Who's there ?" i asked

"It's Kinzie, it's time to go grab..._Miller_." Kinzie said from the other side of the door, her tone sounding annoyed when mentioning Matt's last name.

"Okay, gimme a sec!" i said

"Oh yeah babe, one more thing." i said turning to Shaundi

"Yeah sweetie ?" she replied

"_To. Be. Continued_." i told her

"Oooh, hehe." she giggled

"Can't wait, baby." she said in that oh so sexy voice of hers

I unlocked the door and walked to the left, past all the rooms on this level and into the cargo bay.

I found Kinzie standing next to the open Mech Suit.

"You're really making a big deal outta nothing. This is a great opportunity for him to build character!" Kinzie said as i walked down the stairs

"Kinzie, this is not the time for a "teachable moment". If we don't help Matt, he will die." i said

"Uh, fine. Hop in the power armour." she said

"Robot." i corrected her

"Whatever." she responded

_I climbed up and into the mech suit and then as soon as it closed up i sprinted and jumped out the cargo bay door._

**It was a hard landing.**

"**_Oof!_** That landing could have been softer." i said

"Are you breaking my power armour ?" she asked

"No. Besides, it's not power armour it's a Robot. And who says it's yours ?! You haven't used it once and plus i don't see your name on it." i said

I wandered down the hall, flew up some levels and killed some of Zinyak's goons.

I eventually found a giant room where the Zin and Murderbots were preparing and filling more containment pods with that mysterious slime.

I smashed everyone in my way. "_**I'VE GOT A ROBOT!**_" i yelled, excitedly

Eventually i smashed down a door and found myself back in one of those red spinney pod rooms.

"Holy shit! How many of these rooms d'you think there are on all of Zinyak's ships ? And are these humans in all these pods ?" i asked Kinzie

"I've seen hundreds so far. And maybe, but i don't think the Zin abduct humans exclusively." she responded

I flew onto the next platform down the room to the left, and then once more to the next one.

_When i landed i found an broken open pod with slime everywhere around it and footsteps leading towards the door ahead of it._

"Kinzie, i've found a broken open pod. I think it could be Matt's pod." i said

"Is he anywhere close by ?" Kinzie asked

"Fuck if i know, it's not like he left a note. But yeah, i think he might still be close by." i said

"Okay good...well, not good but...anyway, uh, follow any footsteps or hacked terminals to Matt's location." Kinzie said

"On it." i said

I found a door with a hacked terminal and a laughing deckers logo hologram. Matt definetly has to be nearby somewhere. I smashed through the door and found a room that seemed like a control room of a sort.

I killed all the Zin in the room and saw a room with a door with the same laughing decker logo hologram around the hacked terminal.

Matt must be inside the room and must've hacked the inside terminal to lock it up.

**I smashed the door down.**

"Get away from me...i mean it!" i heard Matt yell from behind some crates.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Matt relax, it's me!" i said

"Oh thank god it's you!" Matt said

"Oh! You wouldn't believe what they have-But i didn't realise they had robots!" he continued

"That's what i'm saying! Kinzie's been trying to convince me of how it's power armour. " i said

"Soooo not a robot..." Kinzie said, but hey...what does she know!

"Wait a minute Boss, hold on." Matt said wondering over to the computer monitors.

He picked up an earpiece. His own Deckers themed earpiece, he smiled and put it back over his right ear, then he picked up a Murderbot's Lasergun and then turned to face me.

"Okay Boss, let's get out of here." he said

We ran down the hall and into the next room when Matt asked

"What kind of firepower does that mech have ?"

"Mini-guns, rockets, repulsors, flame-throwers, and probably a lot more. But Kinzie says she doesn't have the parts to repair them." i said

"Ha! Typical. Give me a moment to find you some parts." Matt said

He ran up some stairs and started grabbing some parts.

* * *

><p><em>I'd been killing wave after wave of Zin for the last few minutes now<em>

"Yo Matt, you done yet ?" i asked

"You worry about your job and let me do mine!" Matt snapped back

"Boss, i have the parts! Make your way over to me and i'll set you up!" Matt yelled across the room

I killed the remaining Zin and went over to Matt, i lowered the mech down for Matt and he started repairing all the mech suit's weapons.

"This will be much different than any other weapon you're used to." Matt said as he added the finishing touches to the mech

"I've used the mech before Matt, i'm sure i'll manage." i said

"Okay...and...done! There, all the mech's weapons systems and everything else that was broken are now fully repaired and fully functional again!" Matt said

"So we're back to 100% on this beauty then ?" i asked

"Indeed we are." Matt said

**"WEAPONS SYSTEMS ONLINE - MECH SUIT 31 AT 100%" **The female voice installed in the mech suit announced to me.

"Cheers Matt, this is great! Now, let's go get back to the ship." i said**  
><strong>

Matt hacked the panel of the door leading to the next room and we ran through to the next room which was a very large landing platform.

On the very far side of the room there was a platform for us be picked up from.

Inside the mech suit i called the ships bridge. Kinzie's face popped up on my screen alongside the other holograms.

"Kinzie, you can track where the mech is, right ? Matt and i are fighting off Zin and Murderbots near a landing platform, make your way to it. Matt and i'll hold off any reinforcements until you get here." i said to her

"Yes i can, doing it now. We'll be there in about five minutes, hold off the Zin 'till then." Kinzie said ending the call

_We cleared that side of the room and we ran to the opposite side, next to the landing platform._

"Matt, get down! Here come some more." i warned him as more Murderbots showed up behind us from all sides

"I got this. Yo! You wanna taste ? Come get some!" i said as Matt ran behind me and took cover behind some crates.

I took down all the Murderbots with the combined power of the mini-guns on one arm, rockets on the other and the repulsors on both.

Then a few UFO's showed up.

Matt got up and shot down a couple of the UFO's with his Murderbot mini-gun

"Stay down, Matt! I really appreciate the help, but i don't want you to get hurt. Tell you what. I'll take out the UFO's and you take out the Zin troops and the Murderbot's. Deal ?" i asked him

"Okay Boss, fair enough." he said, taking cover behind the crate once more and popping up every now and then to kill more Zin and Murderbots

Meanwhile, i shot down atleast another...six or seven UFO's and killed more Zin and Murderbot reinforcements that had pinned down Matt.

**3rd Person POV:**

Unbeknownst to either of us a unarmed Murderbot had snuck up behind Matt.

It lunged for him, he heard it and turned around before it could grab him. He got a fright and tried to shoot it.

But it was too quick for him. It grabbed his Lasergun, and tossed it over the edge of the barrier.

Then it grabbed him and tried to throw him over the edge too. It held him against the barrier with it's arm pressed hard against Matt's throat.

"Ugh..._**BOSS!**_" Matt yelled

**The Boss' POV:**

"Oh shit! Hold on, Matt!" i yelled, as i turned away from killing reinforcements and saw Matt getting strangled by the Murderbot's arm.

"Mini-guns ? No too dangerous! Rockets ? Not a chance! Aha! Of course. Repulsors!" i quickly thought to myself

I quickly raised an arm and fired one of my repulsors at the Murderbot. Completely destroying it and not even hurting Matt.

_I heard a loud humming._

I looked in the direction of the noise and saw the ship rise from below with the back door open.

"The ship's at the platform Matt! Get to it!" i yelled

Matt sprinted ahead while i finished off the last of the Zin and Murderbots in the room.

I sprinted over to the edge and lowered my right arm for Matt.

He jumped onto my arm and i activated the jetpacks. We flew into the ship and landed safely.

"Kinzie. We're in, get us outta here, Matt and i will shoot down anyone that follows." i informed her

"They're on our tail! You and Matt need to get to the turrets!" Kinzie yelled over the loudspeakers in the cargo bay.

The front of the mech opened up, i hopped out and it closed back up.

I put my hand on Matt's shoulder and said "Showtime Matt! Run up the stairs and along the walkway to the far right, take the turret and shoot down any UFO or any other Zin ship that follows, got it ? I'll be on the other turret helping you the whole time, okay ?" i said

"I'm on it, Boss." Matt said as we both ran up the stairs and up a separate walkway, into each of the turrets at the rear of the ship. Apparently Matt was oblivious to the presence of **his** N.E.M.O chair, which we had stolen from his nuke plant all those years ago.

Behind the turrets Matt and i shot down a lot of UFO's each. I gotta say, he was a better shot than i thought he would be. But still not as accurate as me, obviously.

Then a capital ship just like ours appeared and caught up quickly. We tried shooting it down...but it had a motherfucking shield!

"Oh shit, we woke mama!" i said

After trying to damage it in any way we could i heard Matt yell something

"Oh shite! How do we beat this bastard ?" Matt asked

We both looked over at each other from our turrets, both shrugging our shoulders at each other.

"Kinzie, any ideas ?" i asked

"Just one." she said

"Well make it a good one!" i said

_But eventually the enemy ship took a right turn and disappeared out of sight._

"Kinzie, any idea where that ship went ? Can you track it or something ?" i asked

"No and no." she said

"**FUCK!**" i said

"Look at us. Killing everything in sight. Is this what being a sociopath feels like ?" Matt asked

"Yeah, pretty much." i said

"Well. I think i like it!" Matt happily admitted

"Haha, that's the spirit Matt. Hahah-_**WHOA, SHIT!**_" i said when the same enemy capital ship as before came crashing through the wall next to us. It began following us again only to disappear again a few moments later.

"I'm gonna get us to a safe spot. Hang on." Kinzie said

"Okay, i think we lost it. I'm in front of a passageway. I'll need a minute to open the door..." Kinzie said

"Shit! It's back Kinzie!" i said when i spotted it flying straight at us.

_It stopped behind us and a red ball began forming in front of the ship...Just like the one from back in the invasion of Washington D.C when one formed the same red ball and destroyed the Washington monument and-**Oh shit! **It was gonna do that to us!_

"Shoot the panel on the left!" Kinzie shouted

_We shot the panel but nothing was happening_

"I mean the right! **THE RIGHT!**" she then yelled

"**KINZIE!**" i yelled

"Sorry! I'm facing the other way!" she yelled back

So we shot that panel and some blast shield doors closed on the enemy ship, crushing it in two and destroying it instantly.

Kinzie flew the ship back to our usual hiding spot and Matt and i got outta the turrets and met at the top of the stairs.

"Nice job kid." i said as i gave Matt a pat on the shoulder.

"Cheers Boss." he said

"Okay Matt, let me fill you in. Now that we've got you back on board Kinzie and Oleg are gonna take a well deserved sleep." i said

"Now, while they do that, you and i will rescue the others. Meaning you'll hack into their hell simulation, you give our newest allie CID a cypher fro him to open a portal, so that i can go inside their simulation and save them, you help along the way, and then once we're done in their hell simulation that's when you kill their connection and they wake up in Zinyak's ship.

Then you locate their containment pod, fly the ship there, or make sure the mech's at 100% if i need it, and be ready to collect us and quickly escape the Zin." i finished

"Get all that ?" i asked

"Indeed i did." he said

"Good man." i said

I showed him where his room was.

"Oh and Matt, when we returned to Earth to pick up some weapons, other stuff and the top members of the crew still on Earth, we picked up a lot of deckers equipment and weapons from the nuke plant along with these." i said pointing to the duffle bags in the corner of his room.

Matt walked over to them and opened them all up to discover his personal deckers clothes and all his personal equipment and weapons

"Oh lovely. Nice to have all my old gear back." he said in delight

"Now, go grab a shower, get dressed and go relax for an hour or two. I'm sure Birk and Jenny will be happy to see you again. I'll find you when i'm ready to go save more of the crew." i said patting him on the shoulder

"Thanks again for saving me, Boss." he said

"Not a problem Matt." i said

I left his room and went straight to my room for some _**fun time** _with Shaundi.


	19. Chapter 19: Boss and Shaundi's Chat

**_A full chapter dedicated to the Boss and Shaundi's relationship, the Boss shows off his massaging skills and gives his girl a night to remember..._**

**Chapter. 19**

_I walked onto the bridge and found Shaundi talking to Cypher, Jenny, Luz and Katie._

What caught my eye was that she now had her hair up in a ponytail.

I looked over at her. She was so beautiful and sexy in nearly every way to me. I walked up behind her and slowly put my hands around her waist, rested my head on her shoulder and then kissed her neck.

She twirled round, softly and slowly grabbed my head in her hands and gently, and pulled them around her back.

She then lovingly kissed me and i immediately kissed back, as she wrapped her hands around my neck.

I heard the four girls all say "Aww" in unison, and as a result i smiled into our kiss.

_At that moment Pierce walked in._

When he saw us kissing he just _**had** _to ask.

"Yo! It's about damn time you two both finally admitted your feelings for each other, hahah! What i miss ? When did youse two get together ?" he asked, with an instant smile forming on his face

"Well Pierce, as you know, i've had a crush on the Boss for a long time, and after the Boss rescued me, me and him had a "_long chat_" with one another. After our chat, we decided we were gonna give a proper legit relationship a shot." Shaundi told Pierce.

"Well, i'm happy for you guys, youse are kinda cute together." Pierce said

"Thanks Pierce. Look, we'll tell you and the rest of the crew properly about it when we've got everyone back on board." Shaundi said

"Ey, Yo fair enough." Pierce said smiling and patting us each on the shoulder.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we're gonna go "_chat_" some more in our room." Shaundi said taking my hand and leading me away to our room.

_We got into our room and i locked the door._

Shaundi was sitting on the edge of the bed in a sexy pose, smiling and gesturing for me to come sit next to her.

I sat down next to her, and stared into her big beautiful hazel eyes. I gently placed a kiss on her beautiful pink lips once more.

I put my hand gently against her cheek and we started kissing each other passionately.

The passionate kiss became more and more passionate until my hands were back around her waist and hers around my neck.

After a few minutes of kissing we pulled back and Shaundi let her hair down and winked at me.

"Ready for your full body massage baby ?" i asked

"Uh, fuck yeah!" she replied still with a smile on her face

"Well then, let's get started. Shall we ?" i asked

She just giggled at that and pulled her arms outta her spacesuit and down off her shoulders.

I brushed her hair off her shoulders and down her back, and started slowly, gently massaging her shoulders.

"Mmmm, Mmmm" Shaundi mumbled, letting me know that she was loving it already

After a few minutes of massaging her shoulders she got on her stomach again and i pulled her spacesuit down around her waist once more and massaged all of her back for a few more minutes.

A few minutes later i pulled her spacesuit down just a little further and started massaging her hips

"Ooh, Oh Jesus! Oh i'm gonna ride you so fuckin' hard sweetie, _Uh_..._OH!_ Ooh, i promise you." she said

After another few minutes of massaging her shoulders, back and hips, i slowly pulled her spacesuit fully off and tossed it aside, then i started massaging her ass cheeks.

It was feeling so good for us both, but more so for Shaundi seeing as she had to cover her mouth to stop herself screaming and moaning out in pleasure, and i was getting just as exited as her as there was a massive bulge in my pants.

I massaged and fondled her sweet ass cheeks in pleasure, for the next five-ish minutes.

"How you liking this so far then sweetie ?" i asked

"Oh, i feel like i'm in heaven baby! And i'm waiting to be surprised at what part of my body you massage next. Hehe!" she giggled

I moved my hands down to her legs and massaged all over and around her legs for a couple of minutes.

"Ooh Baby!" Shaundi said

"Oh! You aren't gonna be able to move when i'm finished fucking you!" she said, turning her head to her side.

"Same to you, m'dear. You struggled to walk after our first time, and you'll not be able to move at all when i'm done with ya this time!" i said

"Hmm, we'll see...Lover." she said as she began moaning again as i went back to massaging her ass cheeks.

Over the next Ten minutes i started massaging her feet, then i massaged her full body once more over...and then _ANOTHER_ once more over after that, just to tease her.

Then i thought of a plan that would tease her _even_ _more..._

"Babe. Just close your eyes for a sec, i've got something quick to do before we start going at it." i told her

"Oooh!" she said as she closed her eyes.

_I got up off the bed and stripped naked._

I sat back down on the bed, positioned my body over hers and started to massage and fondle the sides of both her giant beautiful breasts, which were squashed against the mattress like two enormous pancakes.

"Oh...God! Don't you dare stop mister!" she demanded, and then started moaning loudly

After another five to ten minutes i stopped playing with / massaging the sides of her magnificent orbs.

"Is that my lovely massage finished ?" she asked, sounding sad

"I'm afraid so, lovely. _But_, before we go at it, i have one last **BIG** surprise for you." i said

"Then give to me, sweetie! Hehe!" she sexually ordered

"With pleasure, honey." i said

I positioned myself above her, placed my hands next to each side of her neck and just let my rock hard cock dangle above her ass.

_I lowered my body down just a little bit._

That's when i gave Shaundi her surprise...

My fully erect cock tapped her ass cheek. "_OOOH!_" she said with a slight jump

Then it hardened even more and placed itself right between her ass cheeks.

"Oooh! I love your _BIG_ surprise sweetie!" she said

Suddenly she lifted her ass up into the air, grabbed my cock and rammed it in her pussy.

"Fuck me hard! Please, baby! Fuck me as hard as you can!" she pleaded

**I didn't need any convincing.**

I started to fuck her, i pulled in and out slowly to start, then i started ramming into her hard and fast.

"UH! OH! UGH! OH GOD! OH GOD! **_WHOOOO! WHOOOOOO!_**" she screamed in delight and pleasure.

"_UH_, **_HARDER!_**" she ordered

I kissed her on lower back, then her ass cheeks and placed my hands on each side of her hips, then i started fucking her even harder!

We fucked like that for the next Ten minutes without any interruption.

Each time i thrust into her, and my pelvis area smacked against her ass it made a loud popping noise, every time.

That and Shaundi's moans of pleasure, were music to my ears.

Shaundi was clutching onto the bed covers tightly, grabbing tighter each and every time i rammed into her. She was getting thrown backwards and forwards violently by my cock. And she was loving it, due to her screaming as loud as she could in delight.

We were both dripping wet with sweat, and were exhausted. But we didn't intend to stop anytime soon.

I finally stopped and pulled out of her. I rested my still hard cock between her sweaty ass cheeks and started fondling and squeezing her dangling breasts like i was milking a cow, i did so for a good few minutes.

We were both panting until, finally, we both collapsed next to each other.

As we lay there staring into each others eyes i decided then, that moment that Shaundi, was the woman i wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

We loved each other deeply, we shared a lot of the same interests, we did quite a lot of things together in the past and here in the present, and we just couldn't spend too long away from one another. _Especially_ not anymore.

I mean fucking hell i might...i might even _ask her to marry me _when we've killed Zinyak.

Shaundi wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

So we just lay there kissing for the next few minutes until she pulled away and asked

"So, do i ever get to learn your real name, Boss ?" she asked

"Yep, you do. But not 'till i feel confident enough to tell you." i replied

Shaundi kissed my cheek and climbed on top of me and just lay her body on top of mine, with her hands around my cock. She sat up and looked in my eyes, smiled, pressed my hard cock against her belly button and asked me

"_Round 2 ?_"

"Fuck yeah, babe." i said

She still sat on my stomach. I grabbed her ass cheeks, started squeezing them and then she lay forward, so my face was now pretty much buried in her big beautiful breasts.

She started squeezing one of her breasts while i sucked on her other breast. I sucked on and played around with her hard pink nipple.

I grabbed her other breast and took turns squeezing and sucking on both her big breasts, licking, and sucking on her hard pink nipples and then i chose to motorboat them.

I grabbed both her nipples and squeezed them lightly to start, then i squeezed them hard.

And at last she squirted all of that good stuff from her giant, full orbs...all over my face.

_I licked my lips._

"More please." i said

And i received what i asked for.

Then i went back to sucking them and took more of that good stuff down my throat.

She moved her body down and slipped my cock back inside her.

She sat atop my crotch and started riding me cowgirl style again, while i kept playing with her breasts.

After Ten minutes of her riding me we swapped around positions and i threw her legs over my shoulders, grabbed her ass and started fucking her for the grand finale.

And after another five - ten minutes...We were _finally_ finished fucking...but just for the rest of that day, that is.

"You. Were. _So_. _**SO!**_ **_Amazing!_ **Sweetie." she said in breaths as she lay half her body on top of half of mine. We were both covered head to toe in sweat and her boob juice and we were exhausted.

"Just like you were, baby.

_**SO. FUCKIN'. AMAZING.**_" i said in breaths

Then, with Shaundi still laying on top of me, and both her breasts covering each side of my neck, we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two hours later...<em>**

**3rd Person POV:**

After getting a good long sleep, Shaundi and the Boss, still naked and covered in sweat and Shaundi's boob juice, made their way to the shower, holding hands and smiling happily the whole way.

The Boss started running the shower and they got in.

And while they showered they fully washed one another's bodies for the next 20 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile on other sections of the ship, other members of the crew were in deep thought about certain things...some random...some about saving Earth...and some about taking control of Zinyak's entire Empire and space fleet and such other things.<em>**


	20. Chapter 20: Passing the time

**Chapter. 20**

* * *

><p><strong><em>While the Boss and Shaundi showered together everyone else on the ship was doing something.<em>**

**Oleg and Kinzie were sound asleep in their room.**

* * *

><p>Matt had just gotten out of the shower before the Boss and Shaundi had ran in together. He entered his own selected room and found his full Deckers outfit, gadgets and holsters lying on his bed, with his weapons lying against the wall next to his bed.<p>

He'd picked up his Decker leader outfit, smiled and got dressed back into it, straped his large wrist pad on his wrist, then switched it on, then strapped on his phone case and handgun holster.

"Ah, it's exactly as i remembered it!" he said as he adjusted his pale blue scarf and then switched on and tapped away on his wrist pad, making sure it was still exactly as he'd left it...which it was, then he slipped his Deckers Quickshot pistol into its holster.

"Well then, i'd better go start to familiarise myself with the simulation's code and work out the best ways to manipulate it, so that i can locate and free the others." Matt thought to himself

A minute later Matt was sitting at the computers in the pod room getting to understand the Zin systems, which he was slowly but surely picking up.

**3rd Person POV:**

**_Elsewhere Pierce was in the living room area of the ship along with Benjamin King playing pool_**

"Yo! So King i gotta ask, what'chu think of all of this ? Zinyak and his empire invading the Earth, abducting us lot and a shit ton more and then trapping us in these weird ass goo filed pod things connecting our minds to computer simulated prisons, i mean." Pierce asked King as he pocketed a solid coloured ball.

"Well Pierce, personally i think all this shit is pretty damn crazy! I mean, one minute i'm relaxing in a chair in the White house, chatting to you and the next there's explosions going off left, right and centre with aliens levatating down through the fresh holes in the ceiling, and then i'm abducted by a red beam from the sky.

_Then _i'm trapped in a virtual world, getting killed over and over by either Warren, Tanya or Anthony. **_Then_ **i'm rescued and released from it, falling outta a goo filled pod, naked going on to fighting terminator like robots on an alien mothership in space, and now i'm helping my closest friends take out some muthafuckin' intergalactic alien empire." King said

"Yeah...It does sound pretty crazy when ya tell it exactly like that!" Pierce said with a laugh

"Although, there are positives in all of this too." Benjamin said with a smirk

"Oh yeah ? What are they exactly ?" Pierce asked, eyebrow raised

"Well, for one it gives me some brand new ideas for a new book. I mean, after everything i've went through since i was abducted, it's given me a whole load of new material and new ideas to start working with to make a epic sci-fi follow up to Regicide." King proudly said

"Ooh, shit yeah, nice one that's a damn good idea actually. I loved Regicide man." Pierce said

"Thanks Pierce, i was thinking about starting it off with Zinyak's fleet arriving at Earth and then his empire invading Earth and abducting us, with every detail of each simulation, and at the end of the second act would be his soon to come downfall at the hands of the Boss. And so, so much more in between." King said

"I can already tell it's gonna be a great follow up to Regicide." Pierce happily said

"Thanks playa." King said and then proceeded to win the game to which Pierce muttered "Uh shit..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tobias was sitting inside his now repaired hippie chopper smoking from his bong along with Laura.<em>**

"So baby, what d'you think about all this crazy shit ? Aliens invading Earth and capturing most of our friends ? Ya know i still can't figure out whether this is all real and happening or whether i'm in a long dream, just tripping." Tobias said taking a long hit from his bong

"I think it's pretty real Toby. But think of the positives, i'm sure these aliens have some intergalactic narcotics stashed somewhere on one of their space ships or on this one." Laura said with a smirk

"Um...What's intergalactic narcotics ?" Tobias asked, with an extremely confused look on his face.

"Oh right, i mean like alien drugs honey." Laura said

"_OH!_ Right...Makes sense." Tobias chuckled

"If they have any, and if we come across any then i'm sure we'd be happy to experiment with it, wouldn't we ?" Laura said with a smile as she kissed Tobias and then took a hit from their bong.

"Maybe you could...Mmm, maybe you could even mix it with Loa dust and we could experiment with the result." Tobias said taking a hit from the bong

"Ooh, good idea. Sweetie." Laura said before taking another hit from the bong

Tobias and Laura kept discussing Earth drugs and the possibility of existing Zin drugs, and eventually Laura went to their room to have a nap, while Tobias grabbed a few human made and Zin made weapons to load onto or attach to his chopper...Y'know, just to make his chopper even _more_ badass!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Josh and Jenny were in their room in bed together just chatting away.<strong>_

"So my love, what do you think we'll do together after Zinyak's fall ?" Josh asked Jenny as he gently kissed her neck.

"Well, i've always wanted to take a holiday to Hawaii." Jenny answered

"Though it shall take time for everything in the world to be rebuilt after the Zin blew most of it up, but whatever my goddess wants, she **_will_ **get." Josh said

"Ooh, by the way i had a idea for a new movie." Jenny said placing her hands on Birk's chest.

"Go on, my love." Birk said, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Well, i was thinking maybe in this crossover movie that _**NyteBlayde** _and _**Princess Kwilanna** _could meet one another, with NyteBlayde saving Kwilanna, and then they'd eventually fall in love.

Together they'd fight off both the Cardinal, the Cyprian Order _AND _the Space Amazons. And towards the end NyteBlayde could find a Sidekick to take his place, and maybe he would leave Earth with Kwilanna." Jenny said

"Hmm yeah. I like it. No, i don't like it. I love it! This is a wonderful idea, _MY_ goddess! When Earth is saved from the terror of the menacing Zin Empire we shall make it so." Birk replied, happiness evident on his face over the idea.

_They cuddled more and eventually fell asleep in each others arms_

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV:<strong>

About ten to twenty minutes had passed since Matt began to start figuring out how to hack Zinyak's simulations.

"Not to say their technology is pathetic, but it certainly isn't superior to Earth's...Atleast, not to me it isn't. These Zin systems are actually fairly easy to hack into, if i'm being honest." I thought to myself as i continued learning and continued familiarising myself with the manipulation of Zinyak's code inside the simulation.

I took a moment and sat back in my seat and started thinking about...things.

I thought about Kirsten...god knows what those sick alien bastards are putting her through right now. But i can get her out. With or without the Boss's help. I know i can. I know i will.

Then i thought about Viola. She'll most likely be having to relive Kiki's death all over again...Poor Viola. Kiki never deserved that!

She and Viola were very close friends of mine when we were all a part of the Syndicate. They were always there to comfort me, to protect me or were simply there just to have someone to hang out with, i was like a sort of little brother to both of them in a way...and they're like sisters to me. I even kept in contact with Viola after she joined the Saints and i and the other deckers had fled Steelport after being beaten by the Boss and the Saints.

May-Maybe i can program Kiki into the simulation! To make Viola truly happy again and to show her i always cared for them both.

Hmm, Chris and Lucas will most likely be enduring either the Deckers being slaughtered by either the Luchadores or the Saints. Either that or being hunted by NyteBlayde seeing as _every_ Decker loved the NyteBlayde television series so much.

"God i can't wait to free them all and have them all safely back here on the ship with everyone...I must admit. I'm actually...I'm actually finally starting to feel like i'm a Saint!" i thought to myself

* * *

><p><strong><em>Antonio and Luz were getting real comfortable together on the bridge.<em>**

They were just chatting away about random topics to each other and Antonio hugged Luz's waist from behind, and her hands rested on his hands.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Oh Antonio, you certainly know how to treat a woman, don't you." Luz said as she giggled happily.

"Luz, you deserve the best. You are such a beautiful woman, i'm truly lucky to have met you." Antonio responded as he moved a hand over her ass and gave it a light pat.

"Ooh Antonio, heheh. Would you like to take our conversation back to my room ?" Luz asked with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky smirk

"Why of course, i would be honoured senorita." Antonio responded

Luz took Antonio's hand and let him away to her room.

Once they were in Luz's room, she sat him down on the bed, slipped her dress straps off her shoulders and dropped her dress. So she was stood there, only in her panties and her shoes.

She then seductively pulled them down one tinsy bit at at time, until evetually they dropped around her feet and she was now naked and heavily teasing Antonio. But she still kept her shoes on.

Apparently they were the "seasons new!".

She twirled round and smiled at Antonio, who was slowly getting undressed himself. Luz put one hand under one of her large breasts, and closed the door with her other hand, locking it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keith, Troy, Legal Lee, Gryphon and Kevin were all sound asleep in their own individual rooms for the first time after the Zin had invaded. (They'll all get more involvement in future chapters. I promise :). )<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cypher and Samantha were relaxing in the chairs in the living room<em>**

"Um...Hi." Samantha nervously said walking over to Cypher's

"Oh, Hiya! My apologies. But i don't believe we've ever introduced ourselves since we both got on board this ship. My name's Cypher." Cypher responded, standing up and holding out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Samantha, nice to meet you. I'm sorry too, just nerves y'know." Samantha said shaking her hand

"Ah, don't worry i understand. I used to be the same, it's nice to have another friend to talk to around here. I haven't talked to any **_new_ **faces yet."

"So, um, i never seen you and your team chilling out around Purgatory before, how d'you know the Boss and the Saints, Cypher ?" Samantha asked Cypher.

"Well, you see Samantha. I'm a highly skilled sniper and a highly trained Ultor assassin, i was hired to execute any target with a single bullet. One day i was informed by Eric Gryphon, that for my next mission that i'd need a extra pair of hands to help me.

None of my team were fit for combat after enduring hell and almost getting killed during the previous mission. That extra pair of hands was the Boss of the Saints, he had volunteered and had personally wanted to meet and fight alongside me, after hearing about all my previous assassinations.

I was a fan of his work against the gangs of Stilwater and felt honoured to work alongside him, but i wasn't going to act like a teenage fan girl about it. When we met for the first time he was actually very friendly.

Over the Three days it took to complete the mission he and i killed multiple targets each and in the process we became pretty good friends." Cypher said

"After that, we kept in contact. He met each member of my team and sometimes would help us out on missions and sometimes he'd even bring along Mr. Pierce Washington who would come up with some excellent plans and strategies. They both helped out on many of our missions as well.

Then there were alot of times where we'd meet up for a few drinks or to go out partying when i was off-duty."

"Anyway, how about you ? How did you come to meet the Boss and the Saints ?" Cypher asked Samantha

"Well, 20 years ago, i was at my job, stripping in Stilwater's most famous strip club, Tee'N'Ay, like normal. The Boss of the Saints was just an Enforcer for the Saints back then, anyways he visited the club while i was being harassed and pictured by some asshole photographer.

Bruno, the security guard who worked there, who was also a good friend of mine, threw him to the ground twice, ordering him to get out. But the asshole just got back up and threatened us all, that's when the Boss knocked him out in a punch. He did it to protect me he told me, and i...may have developed an instant crush on him from that point." Samantha said

"After that i took him to my personal booth and he became a great client, and a very close friend to me, i gave him my best lap dances. And i gave them every other time he visited. He always protected and stood up for me, like he did for all his friends. Eventually i became his personal stripper, and eventually we took it back to either my place or his and after that, whether at Tee'N'Ay or at my place or at his, i would always give him lap dances for free after that.

We started just hanging out, outside of Tee'N'Ay and then going back to mine to either get drunk or just to chill out, eventually i became his girlfriend. But we split up after a few months, but we still managed to stay good friends despite that."

"Seems like the Boss had a positive effect on both of us then, ey ?" Cypher said

"Yeah, he did. He made my life so much easier, and so much better." Samantha said

"Now, enough about the Boss. I wanna know about you." Sam then said

"Likewise." Cypher agreed.

_Samantha and Cypher kept getting to know one another even better after that._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile Will and Samson were admiring the large selection of weapons stashed in the hanger bay and the other parts of the ship.<strong>_

"So Samson, playa. What'chu make of this here armory ?" Will asked as he stood admiring his own personal gold and diamond plated GDHC. 50 and drinking some anonymous alcohol from his golden goblet.

"Well shit, dawg. I gotta say that this one right here impresses me straight away." Samson said picking up a modified, kick-ass Luchadore GL-G20 grenade launcher.

"Mmm damn! Good choice there, son. You gotta fine taste in weapons...hope you have a fine taste in women too...Actually, know what...maybe when we save Earth i'll let you have some real fun with some of my finest hoes. Maybe even for free. Maybe hahah." Will said

"Dawg, i've heard stories. And i am not wanting to fuck Peggy." Samson said

"Ha! Playa, no one does. I just keep her around to see if anyone will _ever_ sleep with her fat ass." Will replied

"Hahah, well shit man, apart from Peggy's fat ass. that actually sounds like a damn good time, i'm sure i'd enjoy myself." Samson said

"Oh trust me, playa. You will." Will said as he holstered his gdhc, pulled out a cigar and lit it up and began smoking it.

"Now. See, this one here!" Will said, still smoking his cigar while talking, picking up a AA-12 with one arm and pointing it towards the ceiling.

"This baby'll get shit done and muthafuckas put in the ground!" Will finished with a smile

They continued becoming closer with each other over their taste in weapons and women, becoming great friends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And Katie was sitting in her room relaxing, waiting for her brother to appear at her door so that they could have that long chat of theirs.<em>**

Eventually the door opened and there stood the Boss. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Hey Kate." The Boss said giving her a long hug.

"Hey bro." Katie responded

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about ?" The Boss asked, putting his hand on top of hers.


	21. Chapter 21: Brother and Sister's talk

_This short chapter is focusing mainly on the Boss comforting his sister in her room and resting next to her until Matt had news on the rest of the crew._

_The next chapter will return to action and rescuing another Saint._

**Chapter. 21**

* * *

><p>"Well, there's a few things i wanted to know the answers to, and a few <em>other<em> things i have to ask you. Including what Zinyak made me go through, because i-i...actually, you know what...i think i'll leave that one for another time...i do need to ask you some other time though...

Look bro, i was wondering...do you...do you ever regret never doing or saying something in the past that could've prevented something bad or even saved life's ?" Katie asked her brother.

The Boss's face turned blank when the question was asked

_After a few seconds of silence, the Boss took a long, deep breath and was ready to answer the question._

"Every action has it's consequences sis...

There've been far too many moments in my life that i could've done something to stop some really bad shit happening, and i could've stopped innocent people, friends and family getting killed." The Boss sadly said

"I could've atleast tried to save Mum and Dad from that Cobra asswipe...

If Kevin or I had just built enough courage to just confront, beat up or...kill, those two junkies, then you wouldn't of gone through the scaring...shit of being striped naked and nearly raped, and if we'd done something then Jeffrey would still be alive, and he'd be with us right now.

...

I tried with all my strength to save Lin...but i was in immense pain from my bullet wound, and i couldn't...i didn't have enough strength to swim down under to her Voxel and try to break the boot open and get her out...

If i had just left the Brotherhood and Maero alone, then Carlos wouldn't have been kidnapped, tortured and dragged around the docks, and i wouldn't have had to put him outta his misery, he died because i got him involved, he died because i wanted to take down the Brotherhood so bad that i barely even though about the consequences of my actions and the safety of my Saints...

If i'd just thought and used my head, and climbed up through the window of her and Gat's house quietly, then i could've got the jump on Jyunichi and saved Aisha...

Then there's every single foot soldier of the Saints that we lost over the last 20 years, i got to know every single Saints member or ally. So, losing even just one of them hurt me just as much as losing anyone else...

And if Shaundi and i hadn't left Gat trapped in Loren's office room on his private plane, to do what he did best, then he would be with us right now." The Boss finished, regret obvious on his face.

"Hey...Bro, listen. You did _everything_ you could to save _all_ of them. Every last one of them loved you-" Katie said before the Boss cut her off

"Katie, they were family...the Third Street Saints, and all our friends before we joined 3rd Street were and are all family to us. They always have been for the last 20 years now."

"Bro...you can't keep blaming yourself for their deaths." Katie said

"I can though. Because i could've saved any or all of them...if i'd just acted differently or done something and took a risk..." the Boss said calmly

_Katie said nothing and simply hugged her big brother tightly for five minutes of silence._

"Heh-heh-heh! I love your hugs Sis." The Boss finally spoke after five minutes of her cuddles

"Good! Cause i love your hugs too." she said

"But seriously. Promise me that you'll atleast try to stop blaming yourself for the loss of all our friends and family. They wouldn't want you to blame yourself and live the rest of your life with regret hanging on your shoulders." Katie said

"Okay...I'll...i'll try. I promise." the Boss quietly said

"Thank you. It's all i'm asking for." Katie said kissing him on the cheek

"So, has my little sister got a boyfriend yet ? I never got much of a chance to ask before...all this." the Boss said

"Err...I find it hard." she muttered

"What ?! How ?!" the Boss asked

"Well think about it. You're the very much feared Leader of the Third Street Saints _and _the President of the United States of America. And i'm your sister. Guys find that out and run for the hills, because they're scared of upsetting me and having you come after them."

"So...Because of me, you can't be happy ?" the Boss asked, feeling as though he'd fucked up any chance of love for his little sister.

"Not you. More like your reputation, what you do to people who cross you or hurt the people you love." Katie said

"I'm so sorry, Katie..." the Boss quietly said

"It's not your fault bro." she said

"I'll make it right Katie, i promise. I'll do anything. _ANYTHING_ to make my little sister happy." the Boss said

"I know you will, you're always there to take care of me. I love you so much, bro." Katie said with a large smile

"I love you too, Katie." the Boss said

"So how are you and Shaundi ?" Katie asked

"We're doing really good." Boss replied

"Yeah, i could tell by the uh, moans of pleasure you two where making." Katie said

"Shit, you heard us...?" Boss asked

"Pretty sure the whole ship heard you two hahah. You really must be something in bed to make her scream out in pleasure _that_ loudly! Hahah." Katie said

"Heh-heh-heh! Yeah. I am." the Boss chuckled

"Nah, but aside from that we're always spending time together just hugging and kissing, i've massaged her once or twice already too. But, i haven't actually had a proper chance to just sit down and chat with her about...just...stuff, yet...Its just been alot of sex and some massaging mostly.

When we've got the whole crew back then maybe she and i can have a nice long conversation about, just...anything really, y'know." the Boss said

"Aww, that sounds so romantic. So where is she now ?" Katie asked

"She's in our room just taking a nap, i still got a hour or two 'till Matt will tell me who he has located and help me rescue another member of the crew."

"So i figured for these next few hours i'd come and spend more time with my lovely little sister." Boss said with a smile, as he nudged Katie's shoulder.

"Aww, thank you. You're such a good brother, both you and Kevin are such good, loving brothers. I'm happy i still have you and Kev." Katie said putting her arms around the Boss's neck and hugging him.

_The Boss got up, walked to the door and yelled over to Matt._

"Yo Matt! I'm just gonna chill out with my sister for the next hour and a half. Come get me after that time's up and we'll go get Viola, Asha and your crew back, okay."

Matt looked over to the Boss, nodded and said "Okie doke Boss, i'll just further study the simulation until you're ready."

The Boss closed the door, locked it and walked back over to the king sized bed.

"Hey Katie, lets just lie down in your bed together and chat away." Boss said

"Okay yeah, that's fine with me." Katie said as she lay down on the bed next to him, held his hand and they both just stared up at the ceiling.

"D'you think i'll ever find a man that'll want to be with me, even if they know you're my brother ?" Katie asked after a brief silence

"I promise you that i'll find someone. I'll make sure that they won't fear me, Sis. I promise." Boss said

"I know you will, that's what makes you the best man i'll ever know." Katie replied

The Boss yawned, which set Katie off as well as she yawned after him.

"Sleepy ?" the Boss asked his sister

"A little bit, yeah." she responded

"I just want someone to cuddle with, and just fall asleep next to. Like what you and i used to do, all those years ago. Y'know ?" Katie said

"Cause i've never had any guy, apart from you, to cuddle up with. I mean sure, i've slept with a few guys and had a few one night stands...but never anything that really worked or went anywhere." Katie continued knowing that she could always talk to her big bro about this type of stuff and that he'd always listen and comfort her.

The Boss sat up and looked at his sister and she looked back at him.

He thought for a moment. He felt so sorry for his little sister not getting treated right by many men in her life. So, he decided that he would comfort and cuddle her for the spare time that he had.

"Sis. Cuddle up next to me and we'll just rest for the next hour and a half." the Boss said putting his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Thank you, bro. Thank you." Katie said and turned to her side to face her brother, then put her arm around his waist and cuddled him, and he cuddled her back.

After ten minutes, Katie turned to face the other way. The Boss hugged Katie from behind and Katie eventually fell asleep in the Boss's arms while he remained awake, simply resting his eyes while in deep thought about all his friends still trapped in their simulated prisons and how good it'd feel to rip Zinyak's head from his body.

A few minutes later the Boss drifted off into a deep sleep.

After comforting Katie by cuddling her for an hour, the Boss was awoken by a light knocking noise and realised it was Matt knocking on the door.

"Boss. I've located a pod holding one of our friends." he said loud enough for the Boss to hear, but quiet enough not to wake Katie.

The door opened and the Boss came walking out. He closed the door and turned to Matt.

"So who you locate ?" he asked

"I've found Viola, hop into your simulation pod and i'll get the cypher to CID." Matt said sitting back down in his chair.

_The Boss simply nodded and patted Matt's shoulder before getting in his simulation pod._

Once the Boss was back in the simulation he stopped for a moment and looked at the clear, star filled, glitching night sky.

A happy smile appeared on his face, before he super jamp all the way to the Broken Shillelagh.

_He landed in front of the good ol' shitty sports bar and walked up to CID._


	22. Chapter 22: Saving Viola DeWynter Part 1

**I've decided to completely redo this chapter (change around dialogue, and interactions etc.)**

**Viola's rescue will be a three-parter.**

**And as always i hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 22<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>

"Sup CID. Ready to open a gateway for me." The Boss said to CID, who simply replied "Of course."

"But first, i'd like to know more about why it is you are rescuing a woman, whom was once your enemy and tried on many occasions to have you killed ?" CID asked the Boss

"Well CID, believe it or not, she was originally one of our enemies, but that was until she and her sister, Kiki, were betrayed for failing to kill me and the Saints...for failing their leader, Phillipe Loren, too many times.

Viola, she's calm and composed and a stark contrast to her often volatile sister, Kiki, who was always lively and passionate.

The way Viola tells it, Kiki was never afraid to speak her mind, which often landed her in trouble, in their past. Kiki would sometimes be likely to verbally savage someone and assert her dominance, while Viola on the other hand was often the quieter one of the two, and let Kiki do most of the talking.

But unfortunately, Kiki was murdered right in front of Viola's eyes, after she pissed off this asshole, called Killbane for the last time...

They were both fantastic artists, i've seen their work myself, they're also great buisnesswomen and they ran the prositution in Steelport and the BDSM club called Safeword.

They're both pragmatic and they would always deal with things sensibly. And at the end of the day they always looked out for each other above all else, and they would always place each other before any business transaction.

Viola's been a loyal Saint and a supportive friend since she joined 3rd Street. She's actually a great friend of most of the Saint these days, and she's also my ex." I concluded, finally finishing the story of what i knew about Viola.

"Hmm, very interesting." CID said

"Opening all these gateways and _this_ gateway for you is important work, and it is a great help i am doing for you and your crew." CID then randomly said

"Yeah, it is..." i said, a little unsure of what he was about to ask.

"Your friends would still be trapped in their simulations if it were not for me opening them for you. Nobody else on your team could do that, correct ?"

"That's not entirely true...what are you getting at, CID ? Where are you going with this ?" i asked

"I want to be rewarded for my contribution." CID said

"What do you want ?..." i asked

"A woman..." CID said

"**A WOMAN?!** The fuck are **_YOU_** gonna do with a woman ?" i asked CID

"I am capable of many things, and seeing as Viola is your ex and is available. I would like to go on a date with her, as compensation." CID said

"Are you fuckin' serious ?!" i asked CID curiously

"I am firm in my attempt to court Viola." CID told me

"Lemme stop you there, CID. That ain't happening!" i said

"Viola is no longer your woman, and i can choose who i-"

"Yo! Tin can. Stop. Fuckin'. Talking. We can find you someone else, but you and Viola "together". Ain't gonna happen. Ever. So fuckin' drop it." i harshly told CID

"And why would i "drop it" ?" CID asked

"Cause i fuckin' said so." i coldly told him.

After a few moments of silence CID said "Fine. I will continue to help you rescue your friends, but you will help me find another woman. Deal ?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p><em>A second later the usual purple gateway opened up and the Boss walked through it.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Viola DeWynter, once a right-hand to Phillipe Loren, to one of my top and most trusted lieutenants. She joined us after Loren betrayed her and had her twin sister Kiki, murdered by Killbane right in front of her.<strong>_

_**She's always supported the crew since she joined us, no matter what. Even if they didn't show ANY support back.**_

_**I'll be glad to get her back on board the ship safe and sound."**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss's POV:<strong>

When i opened my eyes i was in a dark room with a open door in front of me. I reached into my jacket's holster and was relieved to find my GDHC.

I pulled it out, held it with both hands and left the room. I heard footsteps getting closer to me, so i hid behind a crate.

The footsteps revealed a Luchadore soldier. While he wasn't looking i snuck up behind him and looked around the room he'd come from...which was packed with loads of Luchadores, which meant there'd be no point in sneaking around looking for Viola.

I tapped the Luchadore behind me on the shoulder and raised the barrel of my gun to the back of his head. When he turned around the last thing he saw was that stupid little grin on my face, and the barrel of my gun before he had a bullet put through his skull.

Obviously the noise attracted the attention of everyone else, so i took cover behind the wall, grabbed the dead Luchadore's K-8 Krukov and started gunning down every Luchadore i saw.

I quickly realised i was in the Decker's Nuke plant...the place where Viola told me Kiki was murdered all those years ago.

After i killed about half of them i saw Killbane in the distance walking towards the only other exit, he was followed by three Luchadores, two were Luchadore specialists and the other was one of Killbane's most trusted lieutenants, carrying a unconsciousness Kiki DeWynter over his shoulder.

"Oh Shit!" i thought when i saw Kiki's unconscious body.

"**KILLBANE!**" i shouted

Despite all the gunfire heading my direction Killbane heard me and looked in my direction. Once he spotted me his Luchadores ceased their fire and lowered their weapons without Killbane muttering a single word. He simply cracked a large smirk.

**3rd Person POV:**

"Ah, look at this boys! The Butcher of Stilwater graces us with his presence." Killbane yelled across the room

"How 'bout this. You surrender Kiki over to me now, and i won't snap your neck again. What'chu say, Eddie ?!" the Boss laughed, knowing getting called by his real name was sure to piss the wrestler off, which the Boss always loved doing to his enemies.

Killbane's blood began to boil and his veins began to show, looking like they were about to pop. He clentched his teeth together before calming down slightly.

"And what makes you think that's going to happen ?" Killbane asked

A Luchadore raised his rifle and aimed at the Boss.

"I never gave you the order to raise your gun, soldier. So put your fuckin' rifle down right fuckin' _**NOW!**_" Killbane barked at the Luchadore.

His soldier ignored him and shot at the Boss.

It grazed the Boss's shoulder and he grunted slightly, he flinched slightly but didn't show any pain.

Killbane grabbed the Luchadore's whole head in his hand and snapped his neck to the side, lifted his corpse up and tossed him aside.

_Killbane half turned to the rest of his Luchadores._

"**_I_ AM THE GENERAL, I'M THE CZAR, _I'M THE FUCKIN' WALKING APOCALYPSE_, AND _I_ MAKE THE DECISIONS-_NOT ANY OF YOU!_**" Killbane screamed at his Luchadores making them all back away one or two steps in fear.

Killbane turned his attention back to the Boss who looked extremely bored and was mimicking Killbane's rant with his hands while muttering "Ahh, grr, uh, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, aaargh, crack." as one hand smacked the other a bunch of times. The Boss turned his attention back to Killbane.

"Are you quite finished ?" Killbane said with his arms crossed, lightly chuckling, amused at the Boss's impression of him with his hands.

"Yep." Boss replied

"Like i said, you release Kiki and i'll let you live." Boss said, his expression turning serious.

"And like I said, what makes you think that will happen ?" Killbane asked him

Before the Boss could answer, a shot rang out from high above to the far left. The bullet scored a headshot on two Luchadores, only just missing Killbane's head.

The Boss looked over and spotted _**Viola**_, on a walkway in the distance with a sniper. He quickly turned his attention back to Killbane and his soldiers and capped about six Luchadores before he jumped back behind cover.

His GDHC was empty, so he put it back in it's holster and picked up another K-8 Krukov rifle, hip-firing at the rest of the Luchadores as he backed up to find cover.

As he put down more Luchadores he saw Killbane kick open the doors near him and leave through them, with the Luchadore lieutenant carrying Kiki along with two Luchadore specialists leaving with him.

Viola laid down fire, but apparently she hadn't noticed, or heard the Boss at all.

Eventually all the Luchadores lay dead.

**The Boss's POV:**

I looked over to the walkway Viola was covering me from and found that she wasn't there anymore. She must've ran after Killbane to try and save Kiki, i gotta go after her.

I ran across the room and through the exit that Killbane exited through, i ran through a couple of rooms eventually making my way into the elevator going down to the nuke plants garage.

As soon as the doors into the garage opened i found Viola a good bit in front of me taking cover from a hailstorm of bullets behind a deckers themed Kayak

"_Viola!_" i yelled over to her

She turned to face me while staying low. "_Boss?!_" she shouted looking counfused at my presence, mouthing "How ?"

"_Quick!_ Get over here! **Now!**" she then quickly ordered

_I quickly ducked down and ran over to her._

"How are you even here ?" Viola questioned me

"Long story, i'll tell you it later. Right now we have to focus on saving you..._and _Kiki." i told her

"Kiki too ? But why though ? You never even knew Kiki, and vice versa." Viola asked me

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Because. She's your twin sister, Viola, and she's the only family you have left."

"Thanks for understanding that i can't just abandon her, Boss."

"No problem, now let's go get her back from Killbane and back safe to you." i told her

After five minutes of slaughtering Luchadores we heard a cars engine growl into life and start speeding about the garage.

"OH SHIT!" Viola yelled in a panicked voice

"OH SHIT WHAT ?!" i asked her, feeling confused

"You just focus on finishing off the rest of the Luchadores as fast as you can." she yelled at me

I didn't question why, i just focused on finishing off the remaining Luchadores

As i finished off the last few, i saw a car drive towards us from the back of the garage, i looked closely at it.

I quickly realised that it was _Killbane's_ custom Luchadore themed Infuego.

It hit the NOS and sped at us both. Viola aimed her sniper at it and i quickly finished off the last few Luchadores.

It was getting closer and faster each second and it was making a bee-line straight for Viola.

I dropped my rifle, sprinted over to Viola and tackled her out of the way of the car at the very last second, just before it could ram her.

We landed hard on the ground.

"_**DAMMIT!**_ I had him!" she yelled at me

"Are you fucking stupid ?! This isn't how you usually act! Don't you realise that even it you had killed the driver, the car still would've rammed you and fuckin' killed you!" i barked back

Viola was silent for a few seconds.

"Viola, you're a very smart woman, now i get that you want Kiki safe. But if we're gonna save her i need you to be your usual smart, calm and composed self, and to be safe too, ok ? So get your shit straight and let's go." i told her

"Ok, Boss. Sorry, you're right." Viola said

"C'mon, follow me!" Viola said standing up, as we ran around the side of the elevator.

We got into a full Jet Black Phoenix with neon red and neon pink trim, it had a large hood scoop, dark red rims with white wall tires and black tinted windows. It had neon pink and neon red decals around the wheels and bumpers.

On the inside it had a red wood dashboard and light brown lether seats.

_Viola started it up and revved the engine a few times._

"This yours ?" i asked her

"No. This is Kiki's car." Viola answered

"It's a nice car." i said

"That bastard Killbane's driving the car, he's getting away, we have to catch up to him." Viola said, ignoring my last comment

She raced the Phoenix outta the garage and out the gates.

"To the right!" i quickly told her when i caught a quick glimpse of Killbane's Infuego speeding around the corner down the road.

Viola sped after it, but instead of turning the corner when she reached it she drove off the cliff.

"**WHOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!**" we yelled

We landed just behind Killbane's Infuego. Had Killbane been driving any slower we would've landed right on top of them.

Viola quickly caught up to him.

The two Luchadore specialists in Killbane's car sat out of the windows and began firing at us.

Viola pulled a shiny grey Vice 9 from the holster hidden in her boot and started firing at one of the Luchadore specialists.

She couldn't get a clear shot on either of them though due to the fact she had to keep taking sharp turns to keep up with them.

"Hand it here." i demanded

She handed me her Vice 9 and i focused my shots and eventually i killed both the Luchadore specialists firing at us.

We had chased them from the Nuke Plant all around that district, and now we were on the bridge leading to the centre island.

We were closing the gap to Killbane's Infuego when suddenly the Luchadore lieutenant sat out the front passenger side window and shot the car with something, some sort of gun i've never seen before.

Unfortunately for us, the car began to stutter and fail.

"No, no, no. **_Dammit!_** He must've shot the car with an EMP gun." Viola realised as the car began to slow down.

Eventually the car came to a complete stop.

As Killbane's Infuego disappeared into the distance Viola just sat there staring in that direction, hands still gripped tight on the steering wheel. She sat in silence.

I put my hands on my head and slowly shook my head

"Fuck sake, where's Matt when we need him ?" i asked myself in frustration

"Matt, you there ?" Viola calmly asked looking into the sky with her arms now crossed

No response.

"Miller ?" i said

No response still.

"_Matt!_ You fuckin' there ?" i said, voice raised

I turned my head to the side and looked at Viola. She was silent, she must've been through a couple different scenarios already of watching Kiki die over and over again. She's a strong woman, especially due to the fact that she's been having to go through seeing her twin sister getting murdered over and over again.

I know that we _can _find Kiki. Fuck it. I know that we **_will _**find Kiki.

Then something happened that hasn't happened ever since before the Zin invasion.

_My phone was ringing._

**I answered it.**

"Who the fuck is this ?" i asked

"_Now. Is that any way to speak to the man who has your friends twin sister in his possession ?_" asked the voice of Killbane.

I got out of the car and looked in the direction he'd fled in while i listened to him talk, Viola got out of the car and stood beside me, eager to find out what was being said.

"Where are you ? Fuck it, i don't care about you. Where's Kiki ?" i demanded

"_Kiki's safe. For now._" he told me

"Where. The Fuck. Are You. You piece of shit ?!" i asked

Viola was right beside me, watching me as i talked with Killbane.

"Y_ou're not going to get her back._" Killbane said

"When we find you..." i began to threaten him

"_I'm sure you'll both do something nasty. Well, you'll try to, atleast._" he laughed

"If you release her now, then that'll be the end of it, you won't have to die, and we won't come after you. But if you decide to keep her as your prisoner,

I _WILL_ look for you, i _WILL_ find you. And i **_WILL_ **kill you." i told him

"_I'm afraid i have to decline your offer._" Killbane said

"Well then, see you soon." i said

**I hung up the phone.**

Viola had a smirk on her face, and together we tried to figure out what part of Steelport Killbane would have taken Kiki to, seeing as in Viola's simulation all the Syndicate buildings were still present in the city.

I mean, he could be in their main base of operations at the Three Count Casino, or at the Luchadores Tower downtown, which they nicknamed the "Lucha Libre" tower, where all the Luchadores practise their wrestling moves, or at the Syndicate tower, or shit, they could even be at Safeword. Any of the Syndicate strongholds or towers, and we didn't have time to visit them all. We had to pick only one, and it _HAD_ to be the right one.

I sat down next to her on the bonnet of Kiki's Phoenix and finally got around to reloading my gdhc, whilst she rested her head on my shoulder.

**When suddenly...**

"Hello ?! _Hello ?!_ Boss, Viola. Come in, are either of you there ? Can you hear me ?" came Matt's voice from the sky

"**_Matt fuckin' Miller!_** Where the fuck ya been man ?" i asked jumping to my feet

"Sorry mate. Zinyak locked me out, and i had to familiarise myself further with the code he's using for the simulation. He made it a challenge to break through, and i've only just broken through just now." Matt informed me

"But i don't have a visual of you or the simulation at the moment." Matt said

"Ah, right. Well, Viola's with me. Killbane's kidnapped Kiki, we were chasing him but one of his Luchadores shot our car with an EMP and we lost them. Can you find her for us ?" i asked

"Of course i can, they didn't call me the "**_Cyber God_**" for nothing, y'know. I'll only need a moment." Matt said

I nudged Viola's arm and smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Ok, i've located Kiki...and that crazy psychopath Killbane. They're both at the Three Count Casino." Matt informed us.

"Ah, predictable, yet, understandable." i said

"_AND _i've repaired Kiki's car for you two. It should be perfectly fine again, _AND_ i've made it invulnerable to EMP attacks." Matt told us.

Before we could confirm it ourselves the engine growled into life.

"Ah Matt, that's fuckin' brilliant. Cheers buddy." i said

"Yeah, thank you, Matt." Viola said

"No bother you guys. Now go kick Killbane's arse and get Kiki out of there. I'll be with you the whole time." Matt said

"C'mon then, let's go save Kiki." Viola said

We got back inside the car, Viola revved the engine once or twice, then we sped off towards the Three Count Casino.

**3rd Person POV:**

_At the Three Count Casino in Killbane's office..._

In front of him sat his four lieutenants. Almonzo, Jerome and the "other twins" Terry and Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Almonzo<strong> - _the second in command of the Luchadores and Killbane's right-hand man_, was Caucasian and very muscular, he had many Luchadore themed tattoos on his arms. He wore a forest green sleeveless shirt with a dark red star on the front, it showed off his arm tattoos well, he also had black and green shoulder pads. He had a ammo belt with a gold Luchadore skull, and two grey holsters attached to it, with both carrying black, red and light green revolvers.

He wore black and red camo themed combat trousers with black knee pads with a light green star on each one, black combat boots with red laces, black and green fingerless gloves.

His mask was mostly dark red, the front of his mask was lime green with red lines on top of the green, there was small black triangles around the eyes, making the mask resemble a sort of iron man look, and finally it had a short light green Mohawk on the top. His weapon of choice was his own personal custom made, unique silver rocket launcher.

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome<strong> - _the third in command of the Luchadores_, was also very muscular, he was African american and he wore a black long sleeved shirt with a red star with a light green skull inside it, on the front and a green star with a red skull inside it, on the back.

He wore a beige holster with a black and light green scoped Uzi holstered in it and wore black combat gloves with green stars on each.

He wore black, grey and light green camo pants and black combat boots. His weapons of choice were his personal black, light green and red Uzi and Machete.

His mask was mostly black with a red skull on the front and a light green skull on top of that, along with a light green Mohawk on top of his mask. Which all the Luchadore Lieutenants had on top of their masks. Only the specialists had larger mohawks than the lieutenants.

* * *

><p><strong>Terry and Cherry - AKA "the other twins" <strong>- were both Caucasian and both very attractive, skilled assassins that Killbane had recruited into the Luchadores years ago, after he'd betrayed and unmasked Angel De La Muerte. Despite the fact the Luchadores don't ever recruit any women into the gang, those two were close friends to Killbane, so they were the only two exceptions.

Terry and Cherry both had thick feminine eyebrows, great cleavage, large breasts and great asses!

* * *

><p><strong>Terry<strong> was very beautiful. She had big blue eyes, black eye-liner, red lipstick and long brunette hair which was swept to her right side and went halfway down her arm.

She wore a small, tight light green bra and light blue short shorts with a light green thong underneath along with light grey high heels, and she had silver diva hoops earrings.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry<strong>, like her twin sister was also very beautiful. She had blue eyes and black eye-liner as well, but she had long black hair swept to her left side, and pink lipstick, she also had gold diva hoops earrings.

She wore a small, tight light green tank top and had black short shorts, with black high heels.

* * *

><p>"Almonzo, Jerome. Take a few Luchadores from here, take them and have them all set a surprise at the front of the Casino.<p>

"Jerome and i will get it done, Killbane." Almonzo said

"Good." Killbane said

Almonzo and Jerome left the office.

"Girls, grab your weapons. If the leader of the Saints and Ms. DeWynter make their way past our boys outside then it'll be your turn to take 'em on. They won't give up 'till they have Kiki." Killbane said looking towards the bound Kiki lying in the corner of the room, whom was giving Killbane a long, un-ending, angry glare.

"But 'till then you two may just relax." Killbane said

"You two may go now." he said

_The two twins then left the office._

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss's POV:<strong>

_10 minutes later..._

Viola raced off the bridge and past all the casinos, she slowed down a little bit as we drove onto the bridge over to Killbane's casino.

"So where d'you think he's keeping Kiki ?" i asked

"I think he might've hidden her in-"

"**SHIT! RPG!**" i yelled, interrupting her mid-sentence when i saw a RPG come straight at us.

Viola swerved just in time to avoid a head on collision with the rocket, if Viola had swerved any later and the rocket would've came through the damn windscreen!

The rocket blew up behind us and sent the car flying forwards into the air and onto it's roof. Kiki's car was totalled, the front and rear of the car were crumpled, two of the wheels had came flying off, yet i was completely unharmed...but Viola was bleeding, lying in the smashed windscreen, her chest with a small amount of blood soaking her turtleneck

I immediately checked where it was coming from.

Most of the blood was coming from her chest, i pulled her turtleneck up to get a better look at her wound. She had a nasty looking gash just under her left breast. She was slipping in and out of conciseness.

And to make it even worse, i heard a lot of voices, getting closer.

I pulled out my gdhc and poked my head out slightly and saw a few Luchadores walking towards us with machine guns loaded and aimed at the car.

Suddenly Viola regained conciseness and groaned in pain.

"I hear them, hahah! Let's go introduce ourselves." i heard one of them say

I heard their footsteps getting closer and closer each passing second. And guess what._ I could smell petrol_

"You smell that ?" one of them said

"I smell petrol. Let's torch them." another said

"Pass me that Molotov." the same voice then ordered.

"On 3 boys." the Luchadore said

**"1"**

"C'mon, what do i do ? What do i do ?" i asked myself in a panicked state

**"2"**

"Matt, you still there ?" i asked, hoping for an answer from the cyber god

"The person you are trying to reach is not in service at this time." Zinyak mocked

"Fuck! C'mon, i gotta think of something. And fast! _**AH!**_ Got it!" i yelled in my head.

Viola tried to say something to me. But barely managed before falling unconscious once more.

**"3"**

"Fuck! _Fuck!_ **FUCK!**"

* * *

><p>I'd like to thank MisterMagic25 for helping me make my chapter much better than it originally was.<p>

Chapter. 23 coming sometime soon, thank you all for staying with the story so far, couldn't have got this far without you guys :)


	23. Chapter 23: Saving Viola DeWynter Part 2

**First off, my apologies for the long wait. Sorry it's a LONG Chapter. But i feel i ended it on a decent enough place.**

**The final part of Viola's rescue is on it's way, i promise :)**

**So anyways,** _**Allons-Y!**_

* * *

><p><em>The Boss and Viola are stuck in their wrecked car, a group of Luchadores have surrounded them and one of them is counting to three, before he torches them alive. Will they escape ?<em>

_Let's find out..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 23<strong>

* * *

><p>The car lay wrecked, not too far from the entrance of the Three Count. Four Luchadores surrounded the wreckage, and one was getting ready to throw a molotov at it, in a effort to kill the Boss and Viola.<p>

**The Boss's POV:**

**"1"**...Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, as soon as that Luchadore said that.

"C'mon, what do i do ? What do i do ?" i asked myself in a panicked state

I drew my handgun from my holster and slipped out the mag to check how many bullets i had left.

"Ah, shit. I don't have enough ammo to take all those Luchadores out..." i thought to myself, as i slipped the mag back in and put my handgun back in its holster.

**"2"**

I poked my head out the side of the car facing the gap in the bridge. "Fuck, even by myself i wouldn't make it that far without getting filled with lead!" i again, thought to myself

"Matt, you still there ?" i asked, hoping for an answer from the cyber god

"The person you are trying to reach is not in service at this time." Zinyak mocked

"Fuck! C'mon, i gotta think of something. And fast! _**AH!**_ Got it!" i yelled in my head.

Viola tried to say something to me. "Boss, i...If we don't...I l..." but barely managed before falling unconscious once more.

**"3"**

"Fuck! _Fuck!_ **FUCK!**" i yelled, as i quickly looked towards the gap going down the middle of the bridge.

"That's our best shot at survival!" i quickly realised

I saw the opportunity for us to escape death, so i _had_ to be quick.

The Luchadore threw the Molotov, and it slowly came shooting down towards our car. Everything now felt like it really was moving in slow motion.

So i quickly grabbed Viola in my arms and sprinted out the side of the car facing the gap.

"Shit! Is there even any water below that gap ?! Is it a big drop ?! Ah, fuck it! Even if there's no water down there, it's still better break my damn legs, instead of getting burned alive!" i quickly thought to myself as i was about to jump down it.

Kiki's car was quickly engulfed in flames behind us.

_**I dived down the gap and held Viola close.**_

* * *

><p>I looked to my side and saw a long stretch of water directly below us.<p>

_"phew!"_

I grabbed Viola and straightened her upright. We both splashed into the water.

The second we hit the water, i heard Kiki's car explode above. Which, apparently must've covered the sound of our splashes.

We were both still under the water, i looked around desperately for Viola, as i'd lost my grip of her when we hit the water.

The water was mucky and dark, and it was difficult to spot Viola in it, due to her all dark clothing.

Suddenly i saw her white sunshades slowly drifting down, still resting on her hair, and then i saw her still unconscious body, slowly sinking down lower and lower.

I dove down after her as quick as i could and grabbed her waist, and i swam us both back up to the surface.

We resurfaced and i took a few deep breaths, i'd only just managed to hold my breath down there.

I swam us over to the stairs nearby, that were leading up to the shore.

I got out of the water and pulled Viola onto the stairs, then picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs and around the corner, next to another set of stairs.

We were well hidden from any Luchadores on the bridge that might've been looking for us.

I lay Viola down on her side and double checked, that atleast for now, that we were in the clear. Which, luckily we still were.

Viola, like me, was obviously drenched and soaking wet. Only thing was, she hadn't regained consciousness yet, and she was looking kinda pale!

_**"SHIT!**_"

I laid her over onto her back, tilted her head back, lifted her chin up and started performing CPR on her.

I blew two full breaths of air into her mouth, then moved onto giving her chest compressions.

Although, in honesty, i don't know if the chest compressions i was giving her were actually doing anything, seeing as Viola's breasts were so damn huge. I was pretty much just squeezing my palms against them over and over.

If she was conscious right now she would ask me if i was just trying to cop a feel.

But i kept going, and i kept blowing full breaths into her airway.

"C'mon Viola, c'mon. Wake up! Wake up!" i said giving her more chest compressions.

_She remained motionless._

"C'mon Viola! Come back! You can do it!"

_Still nothing..._

"**VIOLA!**" i yelled

She suddenly started coughing violently, her eyes shot open and she sat up, and started coughing up a lot of water.

She took a deep breath and coughed a little more.

"Oh, thank god!" i said

She looked over at me and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, panting and coughing. Getting her breath back.

"Hey, it's alright. I got ya!" i said placing one hand on her back, and the other on the back of her neck.

"Ugh, _*cough*_ What the hell happened?! _*cough* *cough*_" Viola asked

"Hey, you know a "thank you" would be nice!" i replied

"Not until you give me an explanation, as to why we're both drenched in river water ?!" Viola asked

"Okay, well...you passed out, we were about to get toasted by those Luchadores. I saw an opening, and i took it, you happy ?" i explained

"Yeah. See, was that so hard ?" she asked, pulling away from our tight hug and looking in my eyes

I looked into her eyes, but something else quickly caught my attention. There was something on Viola's turtleneck, underneath her left breast and on her right shoulder...

_Oh fuck! It was blood!_ And it covered almost all of her turtleneck!

"Viola...take off your turtleneck." i said to her

"Excuse Me?" Viola asked, raising an eyebrow and giving me a sexy smirk.

"You have blood coming through your turtleneck Viola, c'mon, take it off." i said

"Oh, and here i thought you were just using this as an excuse to see my tits!" Viola, cheekily said with another smirk

"Oh, trust me, if I wanted to see your tits all i'd need is five minutes, some red wine, and to kiss you on the neck." i replied, with a instant smirk forming on my face

She simply giggled at that.

"And hey, i thought you liked it when i took off your clothes ?" i asked her with a big grin.

"When did i say i didn't ?" she asked me, laughing and lightly slapping my arm

I crouched down next to Viola, pulled her turtleneck up and over her head, put it down next to her and examined her cuts.

They both looked sore, but neither of them were that deep of a cut.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you ?" Viola asked, grinning, and pointing down at her large breasts in her tight black bra.

"What man doesn't enjoy tits ?" i asked her with a smile and a laugh

"Hahah. Well, maybe you should just check my ass and the rest of my body for cuts. Y'know, just to be sure." Viola suggested with a mischevious smirk

"Hahah, yeah. _No_. Sorry." i said

"What ? Why not ?" she asked, curiously, confused at my refusal

"Look, i'll...i'll tell ya later..." i said

"Besides. Kiki needs us." i reminded her, to which she instantly agreed

I glanced down at her huge breasts packed into her slightly small bra for a moment or two, they were almost spilling out over the top of it!

Must be a glitch in the simulation...A damn pleasent one though!

I handed her back her turtleneck.

"Your cuts don't look so bad by the way, you'll be fine to keep fighting." i said

Viola put her turtleneck back on and we got ready to get moving.

But we must've made a bit too much noise, because two Luchadores appeared around the corner on the opposite side of the bridge, but we were still hidden behind the corner.

They both said something and started walking our way. As one walked past us, i punched him in the nuts and then stabbed the other guy in the neck with my knife. The still alive Luchadore then quickly had his neck snapped by Viola.

"Nicely done!" i said to her.

"And you." she replied

All of a sudden there was a loud static noise.

"Hello ? Hello, can you two hear me ?" came the voice of Matt Miller.

"Took your time, Matt." i said

"Sorry about that. But in my defence i only took slightly longer because i hacked Zinyak's code and used his own simulation code against him. He can't interfere with this simulation now, at all. He's locked out of it. So we won't be getting anymore surprises from him. I'll make sure of it." Matt said

"Good." i said

"According to the simulation code, there's a lot of Luchadores surrounding the Three Count and the bridge leading to it." Matt said

"Anything you can do to change that ?" i asked

"Not exactly, no. But i've spawned two sniper rifles for you both on a nearby rooftop. I'll direct you two to them." Matt said

"Fuck it. Works for me." i said

Matt directed us to go up a few stairs, once we'd ran up those stairs we reached a ladder.

"I'll go first." Viola said, she gave me a smirk and started climbing up the ladder, i started climbing up after her.

I looked up and watched her nicely shaped ass move side to side as she climbed.

"Nice view." i said

"_*sigh*_ Men!" she laughed

"No, no, i was talking about the view of the night sky, Really." i said

"Sure you were." Viola said in a sexy tone.

I kept admiring Viola's ass moving side to side until she reached the top of the ladder.

When she got to her feet i got a quick glimpse up her skirt, and a view of her black panties.

Once i'd gotten to the top of the ladder Matt directed us across a abandoned railway line and past a few broken down, graffiti covered train carts and fuel tanks, to another ladder that lead up to the roof of a building opposite the Three Count, it was to the right of the Luchadore casino if you were standing at it's front door facing the city.

We reached the roof and found two silenced **_McManus2020_** sniper rifle's leaning against the wall.

We picked them up, took aim and waited.

"Let's check for snipers before we drop these fools." i said

"Three-No. Four snipers, there's two above the pink stars next to the entrance to the casino, one on each side. There's two more on the rooftop. And there's about around...twelve Luchadores guarding the entrance to the Three Count." Viola said

"Good eyes, Vi. Alright, time to get to work. We'll take out the snipers first." i told her

"I'll clip the two above the entrance, you take out the two on the rooftop. Wait for my command." i said

"Okay, drop them...now!" i said, a few moments later

I took out one sniper with a quick, clean headshot, and then did the same to the other, Viola did the same to the two on the roof.

Now that all the snipers were dealt with we could start taking out the Luchadores around the entrance.

"Nicely done, Viola. Now to deal with the rest of the Luchadores around the entrance.

I'm gonna run down the walkway and snipe a few of them, you take out as many as you can. But leave Killbane's two lieutenants alive, so we can shame them by de-masking them later." i said

"You got it, sweetie." Viola said

I jumped down onto the walkway, sprinted towards the middle of it and took aim on the Luchadores protecting the entrance of the casino.

Viola started sniping some Luchadores and i joined her immediately afterwards in doing so.

_We dropped about seven Luchadores between us already._

"**VIOLA! COVER ME!**" i shouted over to her.

"**YOU GOT IT!**" she shouted back

I jumped down off of the walkway and had a hard landing, but i luckily landed on my feet.

I looked down the scope of my rifle again and took out the rest of the Luchadores, along with Viola's help of course.

But then some reinforcements appeared from each side of the casino in the shape of two heavily armoured Luchadore themed Compensators, each carrying five Luchadores more inside, with room in the bed, the side steps on each side and on the rear bumper to carry and transport many more Luchadores.

Each individual truck was able to transport at least 19 or more people all at once.

I sprinted behind Kiki's destroyed car and took cover.

"Matt, you able to give me a better weapon than this sniper ? Maybe like a rifle or a submachine gun ?" i asked

_On the ship Matt had heard the Boss's question and was scrolling through all the weapons in the simulation he could spawn for the Boss._

"Just a moment...Ooh i've found something very special indeed. It has you written all over it!" Matt said

A moment later my silenced McManus2020 vanished from my hands and was replaced with a matte black, purple and gold, rapid-fire, **_XS-2 Ultimax_ **shotgun.

"Why Matt, you actually know my taste quite well hahah!" i said

"Well, it seemed quite fitting for you. Now, are you going to use it or not ?" Matt cheekily asked

I smirked and got ready to unload on the reinforcements.

Jerome appeared from behind the Luchadore Compensator to my left, he smirked and started firing his Uzi at me.

Almonzo appeared from the Luchadores Compensator to my right, with his RPG loaded and aimed...at **_Viola_**!

"**SHIT! VIOLA, WATCH OUT!**" i yelled to her.

I saw her raise her head over the wall to find out what i was yelling at her for.

I couldn't get a shot on Almonzo though, due to the fact that Jerome, and the rest of the Luchadore reinforcements were firing at me, pining me down.

But, luckily for me, Kiki's wrecked car was protecting me from the hail of bullets they were firing.

"_Oh shit!_" i saw Viola mouthing, as Almonzo gave an evil smirk and fired a rocket from his custom silver, red and green RPG, straight at her.

Viola dove away from the wall and away from the rocket heading towards her, but she fell over the side...

I took a risk and popped up to fire a few shells at the Luchadore group.

I managed to pick off a few Luchadores before i had to duck back down behind cover to avoid a hailstorm of bullets.

**3rd Person POV:**

Viola shook off the distorted feeling she had, and pulled herself to her feet.

"_Ouch!_ That drop fucking hurt!" Viola muttered, as she brushed some dirt off her clothes.

Viola stretched her arms and legs for a minute then pulled her twin silver VICE 9's from her high heel boots.

"I gotta help the Boss out." Viola said to herself and started making her way towards the shootout.

**The Boss's POV:**

I was pinned down due to the hailstorm of bullets, i kept blind firing every now and then. I'd picked off a few more goons doing so, but i wasn't really making much of a impact on them.

_Almonzo fired another rocket at the roof Viola was on. Oblivious to the fact she was no longer hiding up there._

"I can't see her...what if-what if she fell off the roof ? What if she's not ok ?" i asked myself

"Fuckin' Focus! Deal with these assholes first." i said to myself.

**3rd Person POV:**

Almonzo now aimed his RPG at the Boss's position.

"Say goodnight, asshole!" he said, cigarette in mouth, and a evil smirk growing larger every second.

Suddenly, Almonzo received a bullet to his kneecap and dropped his RPG.

"**AARGH! HIJO DE PUTA! (AARGH! SONOFABITCH!)**" he yelled in anger, and agony.

He looked over in the direction the bullet came from, but saw nothing and nobody...

But hidden behind cover, at the corner of the casino, was Viola.

"Ugh, Jerome. Go find the shooter!" Almonzo ordered.

Jerome and four Luchadores went to investigate.

The Boss emerged from the car wreckage. He raised his XS-2 Ultimax towards the sky, cracked his neck both ways with his free hand, smirked and calmly announced to Almonzo and his group "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Viola was checking her McManus2020, but discovered it was out of ammo.

But luckily for Viola, the McManus2020 she held in her hands vanished and was replaced by her personal Jet Black **_K6 Krukov_**.

"Thanks Matt." she said

"Not a problem Viola. Now, i'll distract those Luchadores coming towards you, so that you can finish them off quickly, and return to the Boss." Matt said

Viola poked her head around the corner and observed Jerome and his group.

All of a sudden, a flash bang materialised in the middle of the group and instantly exploded with a flash of light. Blinding them all, with one or two losing balance while the others managed to keep theirs.

Viola left her cover and unloaded a whole mag from her K6 Krukov. Quickly dealing with the Luchadore group.

But one Luchadore still remained alive...the lieutenant. The Third in command. _Jerome_.

His eyes were blinded, but he quickly regained a bit of his vision. He couldn't hear clearly either. He had been shot a few times in the chest and shoulders, but his armoured shoulder pads and his body armour saved him from death...for the time being that is.

He stumbled about and struggled to see Viola clearly. He pulled out his Uzi and blind-fired at what he could see of her.

Viola ran across the street, to a nearby car for protection, and Jerome's bullets only just missed making contact with her feet, as she got behind the car.

**_With the Boss:_**

The Boss had killed the remaining Luchadores protecting Almonzo...with his bare hands!

He was now slowly walking towards Almonzo, whom was in a fighting stance, slightly unsteady on his feet due to his shot kneecap.

The Boss rolled his eyes and simply shot Almonzo in his right leg, then kicked him onto his back.

The Boss then proceeded to start beating the living shit outta Almonzo while he was down!

**_With Viola:_**

Jerome had now regained his vision fully and unholstered his machete in his left hand.

He fired a full magazine from his Uzi at the car Viola hid behind.

There was a sudden gasp for breath and the sound of a gun smacking against the ground.

Jerome smirked, and calmly walked around the car.

When he got to the other side of the car, he'd expected to find Viola bleeding out and slowly dying.

What he found was just one of Viola's silver VICE 9's

"What the fu-" Jerome said, before spinning around, to find Viola smirking at him.

He instantly swung his machete to his left.

Viola ducked, and shot his right arm, making him yell in pain and drop his Uzi.

He swung his machete again, this time back towards Viola.

Viola jumped back to avoid it slashing open her stomach, and then Jerome swung it once more.

This time Viola raised her K6 Krukov above her head and blocked his machete. She then quickly smacked Jerome's Machete back and then quickly smacked Jerome in the face with the butt of her rifle, knocking him back a little bit.

She then finished playing about with him and shot him in his left kneecap.

He screamed out in pain, and fell on his side.

Viola grabbed both her VICE 9's and her K6 Krukov, holstered them, picked up Jerome's weapons, holstering them as well, and started dragging Jerome towards the Boss and Almonzo.

As she dragged Jerome to the Boss, she observed the Boss break Almonzo's fingers and then stamp his foot down hard on Almonzo's bullet wound.

Almonzo clenched his teeth. But he couldn't do anything to take away the pain. The Boss was very good at making his enemies suffer.

"So, the plan is to take them into the casino with us, and to de-mask them in front of Killbane, before they die." Viola asked

The Boss simply nodded.

The Boss grabbed Almonzo and together, he and Viola dragged the Luchadores 2nd and 3rd in Command toward the casino doors.

* * *

><p>The Boss kicked open the doors of the entrance and the two Saints dragged the two defeated Luchadores into the ground  main floor of the Three Count Casino.

Clapping came from the first floor of the casino.

And there, in front of the giant golden statue of Angel's de-masking all those years ago. Stood Killbane, clapping his giant hands together with a large grin on his face.

**_"Welcome, Saints."_**

"I see you two have successfully beaten Almonzo and Jerome and all their backup. Well, congratulations. But this _IS _the end for you. _Both_ of you." Killbane taunted

"Bullshit is this the end for us." The Boss laughed

"Anyways. Viola and i, well, we both felt that we'd do one last thing for Almonzo and Jerome here, before they met their end." The Boss said

"Don't worry though. You'll love it." Viola said

Almonzo attempted to say something, but the Boss just kneed Almonzo hard in his back, quickly. Damn near breaking his back in doing so.

"What they wanted to say, was...their goodbyes." The Boss said

"Jerome's going first." Viola said, as she pulled Jerome to his knee's. He grunted in pain slightly, and Viola grabbed the back of his mask.

"Be sure to smile." she whispered in Jerome's ear, before she slowly began pulling Jerome's mask up and off his head, as he shook his head about, desperately attempting to keep Viola from de-masking him. But, it was no use, as his mask had now been pulled fully off of his head. Revealing Jerome's face for the first time in a **VERY** long time.

Under his mask, Jerome had a small, black Mohawk, and a black goatee. He also had a large scar, up the right side of his right eye. He had bright green eyes too...they were just...easier to make out and see now...

Viola held Jerome's mask up high, presenting it for Killbane's eyes to see. Before she looked at the front of it, and tossed it aside.

"**NOOOOOOO! AGGHHH! _YOU FUCKING BITCH!_**" Jerome screamed in absolute anger, and embarrassment. Still trying, with all his strength, to stand up and kill the woman, whom had just de-masked him.

But i mean, c'mon, for Jerome, he had just experienced the greatest pain a Luchadore can **_EVER_ **feel, he just lost his mask, lost his true self if you like.

He didn't get that long to scream in dishonour, though, as Viola sighed, rolled her eyes back and simply shot him in the back of his head with her VICE 9. Killing him instantly.

Jerome's body fell limp to the ground, and tumbled down the stairs onto the casino floor. Jerome's corpse lay, with his head facing the ceiling, in a pool of his own blood.

Yet Killbane simply crossed his arms and chuckled lightly.

"What, so did you not care at all for Jerome ? _YOUR_ _Third in command?!_ Did you seriously not care whether he lived or died ?!" The Boss asked Killbane

"With his mask he was my third in command, a highly respected soldier of the Luchadores, and he was worthy of the highest honours possible in the Luchadores. Without his mask, he was nothing, less than nothing. Nothing to the Luchadores, and nothing to me. Without his mask, his life isn't worth anymore than the dirt under my boots." Killbane coldly said

"Fuck man. You're a terrible leader! A true leader atleast cares for the safety of their lieutenants and their crew! A true leader cares whether or not a member of their crew lives or dies!" The Boss says to Killbane, raising his voice, scolding Killbane for being such a terrible, un-loyal, un-caring leader.

"That's only your view on leadership, Butcher..." Killbane said

The Boss then put his XS-2 Ultimax on the floor, and said "Well, Almonzo. You're up next."

The Boss pulled Almonzo to his knees, grabbed the back of his mask. And ripped it off his head quickly, ripping Almonzo's mask in the process. Despite being unmasked, Almonzo simply remained silent and calm. He just lay his head down in shame and dishonour.

Under his mask, Almonzo was pale, he had a bushy black beard, he had a shaved head, his eyes were light brown and he had a scar of the left side of his lip.

The Boss raised the ripped mask up to present to Killbane before also tossing it aside

"Any last words, Almonzo ?" The Boss asked

_Almonzo still remained silent._

"Ah, whatever. Your call." The Boss said, as he got ready to execute Almonzo.

Suddenly, Almonzo pushed himself off the ground, and up on his feet. He turned around and, with all his remaining strength, instantly threw a punch at the Boss.

Bossman simply dodged it and head butted Almonzo. Hard, right between his eyes. Drawing blood instantly.

Almonzo fell, almost flying, backwards in pain. He slammed against the floor hard.

He lay at the top of the stairs, with the back of his head laying on the steps behind him.

The Boss looked down at the once more beaten Almonzo with a expression of light anger. He walked down one or two steps of the stairs, until his foot was next to Almonzo's head.

The Boss extended his arm towards Viola while keeping his gaze on Almonzo

Viola placed Jerome's Machete in the Boss's hand.

The Boss placed the sharp tip of Jerome's machete against Almonzo's adam's apple and gently moved it from left to right once.

He then raised Jerome's machete up over his head, and held it there.

The Boss looked up at Killbane, who only gave him a thumbs down, signalling for Almonzo's execution.

Almonzo simply looked at the Boss, scowled at him, and then spat at him.

The Boss just shrugged calmly and brought down the Machete...

In one quick strike, Almonzo was beheaded.

The Boss picked up Almonzo's decapitated head, raised it up high for Killbane to see, then threw it up in the air, and kicked it away like a football when it came back down. It went flying through the air and landed next to a slot machine.

"So that's it ?! Not a care for your Second in Command either ?! Your close friend ?!" The Boss asked, still disgusted

"Eh, Almonzo always did love gambling." Killbane coldly stated

"Jesus..." The Boss said

Viola passed the Boss his XS-2 Ultimax.

Viola now raised her K6 Krukov, the Boss followed not a second after her, and raised his XS-2 Ultimax.

They aimed their weapons at Killbane. The Boss held his rapid-fire shotgun one handed, aimed toward Killbane, he held like it was a light weapon instead of a heavy weapon, held it like it was the weight of a handgun!

"And now...you will die!" The Boss coldly stated

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't bother if i were you." Killbane calmly said

"Now, drop ya fuckin' weapons. That is, _if_ ya want to live, of course." Killbane calmly demanded, grinning happily to himself.

Viola immediately scoffed

"We're good, thanks!" she said, loud enough for Killbane to hear.

At that moment "the other twins" appeared. Cherry to Killbane's left and Terry to Killbane's right.

They were both armed with their own personal weapons. black, light green, red and pink AR200 SAW's, along with black and light green combat knifes attached to their leg holsters.

The Boss pulled out his GDHC. 50 and aimed it at Cherry, who was to his right, and his XS-2 Ultimax at Terry, who was to his left. But Viola squinted her eyes at the two of them, and then became wide eyed.

"What the fu-_**WHAT ?!** _Terry! Cherry! Oh my god! it's really you two!" she said, in shock and disbelief. lowering her K6 Krukov.

The Boss quickly turned his head to Viola and gave her a confused look, but decided to remain quiet. He'd decided to let Viola deal with this.

"Ah, so you do remember the girls after all!" Killbane said to Viola

"How could i forget them?! Why would i forget them?!" Viola questioned Killbane

"Well, you never gave two shits when Phillipe gave that order!" Killbane said, his voice turning from calm to incredibly pissed off and angry mid-sentence.

"Yes i fucking did! But i couldn't show that in front of Loren. Otherwise..."

"**ENOUGH!**" Killbane yelled, slamming his hands down on the banister in front of him, squishing it with anger. He then calmed himself down.

Killbane relaxed his hands, and realised he'd squashed that part of the banister into a crumbled, broken banister. Complete with imprints of his fingers and thumbs, on it.

He then stared at Viola and the Boss silently for a few seconds.

"Well. I'd love to stay and chat with the dynamic duo. But i have other things to attend to. Which would be watching over your twin sister, Kiki. My girls'll deal with any complaints you have. Kiki enjoys my company, you see. Very much indeed. Muhahahaha." Killbane said before laughing

He began walking away to his right, towards an elevator leading up to the fourth / top floor of the casino room. Where his office was. Where Kiki was bound and trapped in. Her wrists were in shackles coming from the ceiling of Killbane's office. Her arms were against the wall facing the ceiling...and there was another pair of shackles next to her...Most likely intended for Viola...

* * *

><p>Viola just stayed silent and eyed Killbane like a hawk as he walked away, until he was gone.<p>

"Hey! Do i have to fight these two by myself or what?!" The Boss asked Viola, breaking her out of her brief trance.

Viola was lost for words, for once. She was debating within herself whether to raise her rifle or not.

She was about to answer when...

"Alright Viola. Enough chit-chat. Either surrender and join Kiki as Killbane's other new 'toy'." Terry began

"Or die! Your choice." Cherry finished

"We don't need to fight each other! Terry, Cherry. I don't wan't to hurt either of you two! I don't care whether you're both simulated or not, cause no matter what happened all those years ago, you two were my friends!" Viola yelled up at them.

"Girls..." The Boss said, speaking up.

"I offer you a choice. Leave now. Or die. I leave the decision up to you." The Boss offered.

Terry and Cherry both looked at each other from their sides of the first floor. Both laughing. They then simply smiled and nodded at one another

"We're afraid we have to reject your offer." Terry said

"But don't worry." Cherry said, as her and her twin both aimed their heavy machine guns at the Bossman and Viola.

"Cause, all us four still get to have lots of fun together!" Cherry finished

"I can only think of one way all four of us can have "fun" together, and i don't think it's looking likely to happen, unfortunately." The Boss said, being his usual self

Viola was desperately trying to think of a way to defeat both Terry and Cherry without killing one or both of them.

They then opened fire upon the Boss and Viola.

The Boss immediately started firing his rapid-fire shotgun at Terry as he ran under Cherry's side of the first floor. Viola simply just ran under Terry's side of the first floor, refusing to shoot at either of the twins.

Viola and the Boss both took cover behind a pillar on their own sides.

Viola was still racking her brain, trying to think of a way to defeat both Terry and Cherry without killing either of them.

_Then she figured out a way!_

The Boss started firing near Terry, but intentionally made sure not to score a hit on her until he and Viola figured out how to deal with them, whilst he beckoned for Viola to come over to his side, which she did, as she sprinted across the casino floor over to where he was.

They both took cover behind a pillar and checked all around them.

"Okay. What's the plan ?" The Boss asked, looking at Viola.

"You go look around this place for Kiki, i'd check the Vault first. Killbane might've hidden her in there. I'll deal with these two." Viola said

The Boss gazed over at the teller cages. "Okay, cover me." The Boss said, as he sprinted over to the closest set of double doors, kicked them open and ran into Killbane's conference room behind the teller cages.

The Boss looked to his right and saw the Luchadore themed vault door. Closed.

He jogged over to it and tried to open it up, but it was no use! It wouldn't budge. So he punched it three times in anger.

"Okay, okay. There's gotta be some way to open that door up...Maybe, maybe a hidden button or some shit ?!" The Boss thought to himself.

He walked back to the conference room and thought for a second more.

Then he had an idea!

He put his hand under the table next to Killbane's giant chair at the end of the table facing the vault.

He moved his hand around under the table. _Until..._

"A-ha!" he said, as his fingers found a big round button under the table.

He pressed it and heard a click behind him.

He turned around and found the vault door opening up slowly.

Once it was opened far enough the Boss started walking inside. It was pitch black inside, until the lights instantly...and mysteriously came on.

A camera in the corner of the vault next to the vault door turned to it's left a little and watched the Boss enter the vault...

On the other end of the camera, watching the Boss from his office. Was Killbane.

"Ah, it seems as though the butcher of Stilwater has made a big mistake. Well, well Kiki, it seems as though he won't be coming to save you anytime soon." Killbane chuckled

Kiki raised her eyebrow in a mocking fashion, and despite being gagged, simply laughed. She seemed to either have faith the Boss would still find a way to save her, or that Viola would come save her instead. Either way, Kiki was confident it was only a matter of time before she was set free of her restraints and her gag.

On the casino floor, Viola had made her way up the stairs next to her and was sneaking about, Terry & Cherry had changed position too and Viola couldn't see either of them, so she was keeping her guard up and being very alert.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inside the vault<em>**, the Boss was annoyed to find Kiki wasn't being held hostage in the vault.

"Ah shit! Kiki! You in here, girl ?" The Boss asked anyway, as he walked to the back of the vault. He was still gonna check if Kiki had been thrown in the very back of the vault.

But once more he had no such luck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back in Killbane's office<em>**, Killbane pressed a button underneath his desk and chuckled once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inside the vault<em>**, a alarm sounded and the vault door started closing.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. **FUCK!**" The Boss yelled as he reached the door just as it sealed shut. He punched it in anger and after a few moments of swearing, he simply dropped his weapons and sat down, his legs lay out in front of him and his arms lay on his lap. He sat there and pondered how to get himself out of the vault.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back in Killbane's office once more<em>**, Killbane pressed another button on the other underside of his desk.

Now the entire casino, bar Killbane's office of course, plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inside the vault, again.<em>**

"_Oh!_ _**OH!**_ That's just fuckin' great!" The Boss complained as he now sat there in complete darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the casino floor.<strong>_

"Great! Just what i needed **(!)**" Viola quietly muttered to herself.

Viola slowly began walking around the first floor, keeping in mind that, at any point, she could accidently bump into one of the twins.

The two twins were cautiously walking around in the pitch black casino as well.

The casino was silent. Not a noise to be heard.

_Until..._

"Viola..." Terry said, in a menacing sounding way

Viola tried to pinpoint exactly which direction Terry's voice came from.

"Just surrender, Viola. We don't wanna have to kill you either." she continued

"But if we have to, then we will!" Cherry finished, in a mocking tone. Now Viola was trying to pinpoint where abouts on this floor they both were.

Cherry sounded closer than Terry. But only just.

Viola wanted to just remain quiet and undetected, but at the same time she wanted to try and convince these other twins to just walk away. If they were anyone else then Viola would probably have already put a bullet in them. But these other twins were...Special.

"Terry, Cherry. Just walk away, leave here and live! I don't want to hurt either of you! I couldn't. I wouldn't! C'mon, don't you remember all the good times we had together ? You two, me and Kiki!" Viola said

After a brief silence, Cherry spoke up.

"We remember the good times. But we both also remember what that asshole Loren ordered his goons to do to us! Despite what he did, you and Kiki both stayed loyal to him, both stayed by his side!" Cherry yelled

"The only reason we stayed by his side after that, was because we were worried that he'd send some goons after us too! Look! Terry! Cherry! Don't you see ? In this simulated world you can both live again! In this reality you can survive! Please! Please, just leave the casino, leave Killbane. The Boss and i will deal with him.

You two have a second chance at life! Even if it's a simulated world, it doesn't matter because you two are alive here! Don't you realise that ?"

Unbeknownst to Viola, she was actually getting through to both of them. Terry & Cherry were both considering just leaving together. Once they'd both found one another that is, of course.

"Please, don't make me have to kill either of you in self-defence. It's heart breaking to see your twin sister laying dead on the ground next to you, to cradle her lifeless body. Especially when you couldn't stop it! I had to watch Kiki be murdered right in front of me, by Killbane. After Loren ordered it!

It killed me to witness that. But you two both have a second chance, don't go through what i had to go through...Please, i know that neither of you could ever want to witness your twin sister laying murdered before your own eyes. So...please, please just...just leave and let me see Kiki again." Viola finished

Viola might've just convinced the other twins...

* * *

><p><strong><em>On the Ship.<em>**

Matt, listening from the pod room on the ship, had only left Viola in the darkness, simply because he was absolutely sure of her abilities and her survival skills, even if she was up against the combined power and skill of "the other twins".

* * *

><p>But at this point, Killbane decided to turn all the lights back on <strong><em>(apart from the lights in the vault)<em>**, in the hopes of Viola being either captured or killed by the twins. Yet, due to him not bothering to listen to Viola's little speech to the other twins, he still trusted Terry & Cherry, and didn't suspect them possibly abandoning or betraying him.

The lights came back on and Viola with her head facing her left, almost instantly walked into Cherry.

"Shit!" Viola and Cherry both cursed in unison.

Viola quickly kicked Cherry's AR200 SAW straight outta her hands over the banister and down onto the ground floor below. But Cherry managed to disarm Viola also, and threw Viola's K6 Krukov over the banister as well.

They then had a short, brief scuffle, during which Cherry kneed Viola in the gut and punched one of her boobs, Viola then immediately responded by kneeing Cherry in her side and punching her in the gut.

The two grabbed each other by the shoulders. Cherry grabbed Viola's long ponytail and pulled on it hard. Viola responded by trying to grab Cherry's hair, only to instead grab the side of Cherry's tank top.

On the other side of the floor, Terry appeared from the room next to the stairs, and noticed Viola and Cherry brawling.

Viola noticed Terry, and acted fast. pulling hard on Cherry's tank top, almost ripping it completely off doing so. But Viola's pull was hard enough and Cherry fell into Viola.

Viola quickly wrapped her arm around Cherry's neck, pulled Jerome's machete from her skirt and held it against Cherry's throat.

Terry raised her AR200 SAW at Viola immediately. "Let her go!" she said, in a demanding, yet slightly worried voice.

"Well, that depends. Will you both leave here if i do?" Viola questioned her.

"What do you care whether we do or not ?!" Terry yelled at her, now sounding pissed off.

Viola walked Cherry over to the front of the Statue of Angel's unmasking's base. Terry walked over, closer to her twin and Viola.

"D'you know what i feels like, to lose your twin sister ? To see her killed in front of you for a stupid reason ?" Viola asked, in a calm tone

After a brief pause Viola continued.

"_Empty._ You feel _Empty_, because not only have you lost your twin sister, but you've lost your best friend...

Is that what you want ? What either of you want ?! To lose...your other half. To feel empty...to feel alone! To _BE_ alone!" Viola finished, still relaxed and calm

Terry looked down at the ground, Viola words had gotten through to her. Terry felt sad, she felt so sorry for Viola. And Terry most certainly didn't want to experience what Viola had went through. And she didn't want Cherry to have to experience that either.

But Terry still had an objective to follow.

"I'm sure i can just trick Viola into releasing her. Then i'll walk over to her, then. When her back's turned, **BANG!** I'll knock her out and we'll take her to Killbane..." Terry thought to herself.

"Besides, taking her to Killbane will let her reunite with Kiki." Terry also thought.

Terry took one hand off her machine gun and raised it up, making it seem as though she was surrendering.

"Fine. I surrender, just let Cherry go." Terry said

"I will. But first you're going to toss your machine gun over the side of the banister." Viola demanded

"Fine." Terry said, as she tossed her AR200 SAW over the side of the half broken banister, onto one of the slot machines on the ground floor below.

Terry walked over to Viola calmly, hands still raised, but with a mischievous smirk on her face

Viola failed to notice Terry's smirk, and gently pulled Jerome's machete away from Cherry's neck and lowered it, releasing Cherry from her grip, and tossing Jerome's machete over the banister.

But that may have been a bad move on Viola's part...

Cherry turned to face Viola, and smirked at her. Then, without warning, she grabbed Viola by the neck with both her hands and swung her around. Now Viola was sandwiched between the other twins.

Viola had her back to Terry and was facing Cherry and was about to punch Cherry. But before she could Terry swung at her from behind and hit the side of Viola's neck. Hard.

Viola fell forward into Cherry, slightly dazed.

Cherry and Terry grabbed Viola by both her arms and quickly overpowered her. Viola's back was facing the banister and then, with only a moments hesitation, Cherry and Terry tossed Viola backwards over the banister, down towards the floor below.

Viola gave a shocked scream as she quickly descended towards the ground, all she saw was the two twins watching her fall, the golden statue, and then the big painting on the ceiling of the two twins in red underwear with a bright green all around them.

That painting was the last thing Viola saw before she experienced an incredible amount of pain in her back.

Viola landed hard on top of one of the slot machines on the ground floor. She screamed out in pain as she made contact with it.

She rolled off the side of the slot machine onto a stool below, smacking her knee and hurting her stomach in the process.

Viola fell off of the stool and lay on the floor face down, with a hand on her now very sore back.

* * *

><p>Cherry and Terry looked at each other, but not with looks of happiness or accomplishment. But instead with looks of regret. They both jumped down onto the floor below, landing close to Viola.<p>

They both picked up their AR200 SAW machine guns and walked over to Viola.

Terry rolled the nearly unconscious Viola onto her back to face them both. Viola said nothing and was simply focused on tending to her damn near broken back.

"Look Viola, for what it's worth. I'm sorry, about all this." Terry apologetically said to Viola.

"I'm sorry too, Viola. But don't worry, we'll see to it that you get reunited with Kiki." Cherry assuringly said, also in an apologetic tone.

Viola then fell unconscious, once more.

Cherry passed Terry her AR200 SAW and then picked Viola up, Terry grabbed Viola's K6 Krukov and her personal twin VICE 9's, and then the two twins made their way to Killbane's office on the 4th / top floor of the casino part of the Three Count.

Terry knocked on the set of double doors to Killbane's office.

"You may enter." announced the relaxed voice of Killbane.

Terry opened both doors wide and the twins walked in.

"Ah, i see you've brought me a gift. And a surprise for Kiki, when she wakes up. Hmm-Hmm-Hmm." Killbane chuckled, with his hands clenched together

"Put her down next to Kiki." Killbane instructed, pointing to the shackles next to Kiki.

Cherry gently placed Viola down next to her also currently unconscious twin sister.

Viola and Kiki lay against the wall, both unconscious for the time being. Viola's wrists were then bound in the shackles from the ceiling like Kiki was, but didn't receive a gag, and Kiki had her gag removed. It seems as though Killbane would at least give the DeWynters sisters the luxury of speaking to one another again after all these years they spent apart.

Terry and Cherry left Killbane's office, closing the doors behind them.

Killbane then decided to admire the two equally attractive twins for a few moments.

Then Killbane, still sat in his large chair, crossed his arms, kicked his feet up and relaxed for a while, eventually dozing off into a sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>...

_**On the ground floor.**_

Terry and Cherry stood at the top of the stairs looking in the direction of the exit, with their weapons and Jerome's with them. They looked down at the corpses of Jerome and Almonzo sadly.

"Terry...what Viola said...she's right. We-we should probably just leave here, before we end up dead. Again. Like she said, we have a second chance here. And...think about it. We're both dead in the real world, Terry." Cherry quietly said

"I know..." Terry said

"But what about Killbane ? He wasn't the one who killed us all those years ago. Loren had some of his thugs assassinate us both. Killbane was devastated. Killbane's always respected us, protected us and cared for us, and we were the only two people, apart from Phillipe Loren, that were aloud to call him by his real name. Killbane took us both in and gave us everything we ever wanted in life." Terry then began to argue

"I know, sis. But if we continue to go against the Leader of the Saints, then we'll die again. Nothing we do here is gonna be enough to stop him from killing Killbane again, even if we're in his way helping Killbane..." Cherry reluctantly argued back after a few moments.

"But to betray Killbane after everything he did for us ?" Terry said

"I know Terry, but what choice do we have ? Leave and live, or stay and die. I know what's the smarter option to choose." Cherry said

"Besides, if this is a simulation. Then maybe, just maybe Killbane can escape and survive...or, maybe even another copy of him could be created." Cherry argued

After a minute or two of silence, "the other twins" made their choice.

"C'mon Cherry, let's...let's just go. Let just leave and not look back." Terry quietly said

"Okay...okay sis, i hate that we have to do this aswell...but this is what we have to do if we want to live." Cherry replied

The two exited the Three Count Casino and got into one of the Luchadore Compensators, loaded it up with their own personal weapons, Jerome's personal weapons and Almonzo's personal weapons. They both took one last look at Killbane's Casino.

"Sorry, Killbane..." They both though in their heads, neither of them wanting to say anything more for the "Betrayal" that it was, that they had just commited in their eyes.

Terry started up the truck and they both drove away from the casino, not looking back. Leaving Killbane to his fate...

* * *

><p>A <strong>MASSIVE<strong> shout out to **MisterMagic25!** Without his help, i don't know how much later i would've gotten this Chapter done by. And it wouldn't have been as good as it has become now, so thanks once again Magic.


	24. Chapter 24: Saving Viola DeWynter Part 3

I'M BACK! I'm so sorry for the extremelly long wait, but i've finally got this chapter finished and posted, this chapter is by far my longest chapter yet, and i think i'll keep making longer chapters in the fututre, i really hope you like this chapter, my apologies if some parts are repetative or not your cup o' tea. I might go back and alter certain parts, it all depends, really.

Now i'll get to work on Chapter. 25, which hopefully won't take as long as this chapter to get written up and posted :)

* * *

><p>Viola has been captured, The Boss is trapped, The 'Other Twins' have fled, could Killbane have won ? let's find out...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 24<strong>

* * *

><p><em>In Killbane's office...<em>

The last thing Kiki remembered before losing consciousness, was Killbane smirking at her.

Asshole...

Kiki slowly regained consciousness, her vision was dazed and everything felt distant and far away for a few seconds before it returned to normal, she began to look all around the office until her eyes finally rested on her twin sister, Viola.

Kiki squinted her eyes, shocked but happy finding her twin sister right there with her, even though she was also trapped by shackles.

After a moments silence, due to shock and surprise, an almost speechless Kiki spoke up.

"Viola...Viola! I'm me...It's Kiki...please wake up. Please!" Kiki quietly pleaded to her unconscious twin.

Viola let out a low, silent moan.

"Viola ?!" Kiki asked in a hopeful, yet quiet tone.

To Kiki's happiness, Viola started lightly shaking her head about, slowly regaining consciousness and letting out another moan

Viola slowly opened her eyes and looked up in front of herself. Her vision was also dazed upon waking up. Viola's vision soon also returned to normal though.

"Viola..." spoke the gentle, caring and loving voice, which Viola had not heard in a very long time.

Viola slowly turned her head to her right, her mouth open wide in a mix of shock, surprise and excitement all at once!

Viola's gaze rested on the sight of her beautiful twin sister Kiki, sat cuffed right next to her.

"Kiki..." Viola said sounding choked up, instantly cracking a large smile and instantly getting emotional at the sight of Kiki again, as tears quickly began to form in her eyes and started running down her cheeks.

"Hey, sis..." Kiki said with a returned large smile, also producing tears in her eyes, as both twins smiled at each other and began giggling.

Giggling, which then turned into subtle sobs of relief and happiness, which then turned into obvious tears of joy and amazement.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Viola." said a choked up, but extremely happy Kiki

"It certainly has Kiki, and i've missed you so, so much." Viola said smiling through her happy tears of joy

"I've missed you dearly too Viola, and it's evident to me already how much you've matured. I never once lost faith that you would come for me." Kiki said, returning the tearful smile

_Back in the sealed vault..._

The Boss, still sat with his legs outstretched in front of him. Just idly sat there staring at the back wall of the vault. In deep though about something...Until of course he randomly snapped out of it when Matt started talking.

"Hey Boss...um, this is a awkward time to mention this but, um...Viola's been captured by Terry and Cherry...

She's currently locked up in Killbane's office, and it seems that's where Kiki's being held too."

"Damn! Okay, okay. Where'd Terry and Cherry go then ?" asked the Boss

"They've left the building." Matt told him

"Good. That's two less problems to worry about at least." The Boss said

"So what're you gonna do now then ?" Matt asked, with a light chuckle

"Well you getting me the fuck outta this vault would be a good fuckin' start!" The Boss said with a slightly pissed off tone.

"Y'know, it's actually kind of amusing to see you all caged up and grumpy in the dark. I might just leave you locked up in there! Hmm-hmm-hmm!" Matt chuckled

"Matt. How about if you don't get me outta this vault now, then i strangle you with your own fuckin' scarf when i wake up back on the ship!" The Boss hissed, as he simply sat there, completely still, moving only his mouth to threaten Matt.

"Well! Someone's a bit grumpy! I'm getting you out now." Matt replied in a shocked tone, yet with a hint of boredom.

"Good." The Boss said.

A few moments later, the vault door slowly began to open up.

"Matt, Killbane's office. What floor is it on ?" The Boss requested to know

"4th floor. I can create a distraction in this simulation to get Killbane to leave his office so that you can go in and rescue Viola and Kiki." Matt said

"Why would i want him to leave his office, or have you distract him, when i can just barge in and put a bullet in his head ?" The Boss curiously asked

"Well, it is still a computer simulation you're in, and it isn't exactly identical in every way to reality. I could easily spawn in a giant cuddly teddy bear to destroy the city if i wanted to.

So with that said, you _could_ just waltz in there, expecting Killbane to just die there and then, and then be surprised, when he just disappears before your own eyes to a different part of the building, or perhaps even to an entirely different simulation altogether.

And i'm willing to bet Killbane _would_ do such a thing now that _he_ has the _power_ to." Matt said

"Just like Tanya did, yeah, cause she did exactly that!" The Boss said, remembering the events from Benjamin King's simulation

"See ? I told you, it's very much a possibility in these simulations." Matt said

"Ok Matt, let's go get the girls."

_Back in Killbane's office..._

The twins had managed to stop their tears of joy and decided it was time to catch up.

"So, Viola. I know i'm still dead in reality, but when i woke up in this...fake world, i found that i...knew a few things that happened over the years, ever since Killbane..." Kiki said, pausing briefly

"Look sis, i know that you're with the Saints now, and that the Syndicate was defeated, but that's all i know up to. And to tell you the truth, i'm glad you switched sides to the Saints. Killbane was always a dangerous, power hungry jackass and Loren got rid of even his most loyal associates when he was done with them, or if they failed him enough times. So, tell me everything that happened since Loren gave that order." Kiki requested

Viola took a deep breath and said "Well, after Killbane...well, y'know. After that, Killbane promised me tickets to Murderbrawl XXXI, he thought that some pathetic tickets would make up for him murdering the only family i had left, right in front of me.

I played along with it, let him and Loren think i was fine with it and that i was going to remain loyal to the Syndicate. But as soon as i was by myself i went to the Morningstar's H.Q, and seeing as you and i had always been in control of the Morningstar, i knew i had the loyalty and support of more than half the members.

So i gathered all the top lieutenants and close friends we had in the Morningstar, told them what happened, and convinced them to leave the Syndicate with me. So, me and all of them left, the rest of the members stayed, unbeknownst to the fact that i and the others had walked out on the Syndicate right there and then." Viola told her twin.

"Go on." Kiki said, eager to hear more of Viola's story.

* * *

><p>"I got in contact with Matt, and told him what we were doing. He was fine with it, he understood, and he wouldn't sell me down the river. I asked him and the Deckers to leave the Syndicate with me, but he told me he was going to stay with them, and secretly pass me information about what they were planning every now and then."<p>

"So then after a week or two, i got some information from one of my lieutenants, who was acting as a mole, about a container full of Ho's being brought into Steelport by ship. I obtained and dialled the number of the Boss of the Saints to tell him about it and where it was, then another week later, i called him again and asked him to meet me in person.

He met me, accompanied by Oleg Kirrlov. We got ambushed by a secret military force called STAG. The Boss saved me and long story short, we took down the whole Syndicate, Matt and his Deckers were spared and returned to the United Kingdom after moving from city to city for a while, Loren got beaten to hell and thrown off the top of the Syndicate tower and Killbane got demasked and killed, while i got to watch.

Apart from The Boss, none of the Saints ever really cared about me or talked to me when i first joined them...well, expect for Pierce Washington, he was decent to me in the first day i joined...but after a few years of being with them, they all seem to care for me and get along with me now." Viola said, as she finished updating Kiki on the events that took place after her demise.

"Sounds like joining the Saints was the best thing to happen for you, i wish i could've been there with you to join you and the Saints in taking down the Syndicate." Kiki said, impressed with the story

"So, how exactly are you here Viola ? I know for a fact you're not just another virtual resident in here. How did you and the leader of the Saints end up in here with me and the steroid abusing prick ?"

"Well, over the years the Boss was elected President and-"

"The leader of the Saints is the **PRESIDENT?!**" Kiki said, taken by suprise by the fact the Boss was the President of the USA

"Yeah, believe it or not. So, we were relaxing in the White house, when we were invaded and abducted by aliens."

"What ?!" Kiki said

"I was abducted, i lost conciseness, and then woke up in here."

"Well, i never quit expected that..." Kiki said, laughing lightly, struggling to believe what she was just told.

After a few moments of silence, Kiki began to ask

"So, you and the Boss, were you and him-"

"_**AH!**_ Nice to see you're both awake and catching up. So, Viola, were you just telling Kiki about how much brilliance i brought to the Syndicate ?" Killbane said waking up and interrupting Kiki, as he chuckled away to himself

"There was never anything special about you, Eddie." Kiki mockingly said

Killbane clearly became annoyed with Kiki's choice of words, as he slowly walked over to the twins and kicked Kiki hard in the stomach, earning a painful grunt from Kiki.

"Would you care to repeat that last statement ?" Killbane menacingly but calmly asked

_On the casino floor..._

The Boss now stood in the middle of the room, and looked up at the 4th floor banister in front of the doors to Killbane's office.

"Alright, let's get Killbane's attention, shall we." The Boss muttered quietly to himself

_Back in Killbane's office..._

Killbane was getting ready to kick Kiki again, after she'd refused to apologise for addressing Killbane by his real name.

"**Grrr!** You fucking wh-"

"**HEY! EDDIE!** Why don't you come down here and face me like a man! Or are you too much of a **PUSSY?!**" The Boss yelled from the ground floor, interrupting Killbane and sparing Kiki from another painful kick to the stomach.

Killbane let out another growl and then calmed himself and proceeded to sort his shirt collar.

"Excuse me ladies, but i believe the Butcher of Stilwater is requesting my presence downstairs. Please, make yourselves at home." Killbane said

* * *

><p>He picked up his personal custom weapons. A jet black M240 heavy machine gun with light green, red and pink Luchadore themed decals all over it, along with a long ammo belt. He also picked up his two twin long jet black chainsaws with the same Luchadore themed decals on them.<p>

* * *

><p>He opened the doors and walked out of the room, to go fight the Boss.<p>

His office was directly above where the entrance was on the ground floor. Killbane walked over to the banister and rested a hand on it, while raising up his M240 with his other hand, looking down at the Boss below, who was stood there holding his XS-2 Ultimax shotgun.

"Ey! There you are, so you finally decided to grow some balls and fight me then. Hahahah!" The Boss laughed

Killbane chuckled and said "When i'm done with you, you'll be begging for your life, Butcher!"

"Heh-heh-heh. Not a chance!" The Boss chuckled

"I'd hoped you'd say that..." Killbane grinned

Killbane raised his M240 and started firing at the Boss, who fired back and ran for cover under the first floor.

While Killbane was busy firing at the Boss a shadowy figure crept in the shadows behind him slowly, towards Killbane's office.

Killbane didn't intend to fuck around. So he vaulted over the banister and landed on the ground floor with an almighty bang!

Killbane chuckled again "You can't hide from me forever, Saint!"

"I don't intend to!" The Boss yelled back, as he emerged from behind one of the pillars with a big smirk on his face.

_Meanwhile, up in Killbane's office..._

"Kiki, are you ok ?!" Viola worryingly asked her twin.

"Yeah, i'm fine sis. Just stings a little, that's all." Kiki replied

* * *

><p>All of a sudden the doors opened up, revealing...<strong>the Boss<strong>...standing there...

"Hey girls." said the Boss, with a happy grin

"Are you both ok ?" he then asked as he walked over to them

"We're both fine." Kiki said, to answer his question.

"Good. Now, let's get you both outta these shackles." The Boss said

"How-how did you get up here so fast ? We both heard you yelling at Killbane from the ground floor just a few seconds ago." Viola curiously asked, obviously confused as shit

"Well, _that_ me you both heard downstairs, wasn't _me_, i mean it wasn't the _real_ me anyway." The Boss answered

"Ok, you're confusing me. What do you mean ? There's two of you here ?" Kiki asked, obviously as confused as Viola was.

"Ok, listen...Matt and i came up with a plan to distract Killbane and get him outta this office so that i could get in and free you two."

"Matt's with you ?!" Kiki asked the Boss, with a hint of happiness in her tone.

"Yeah he is, and he's back on our ship in reality making sure we're all safe in here, he's with a handful more of our people on the ship." The Boss answered

"That's good to know. He's like a little brother to Viola and i." Kiki said

"Yeah, kid's a good help to us. So anyway, Matt created a duplicate of me, an exact copy, and spawned him in on the ground floor, while i made my way up here and hid in the shadows while he got Killbane's attention and got him out of this office.

When Killbane was looking over the balcony chatting with my virtual self, i crept closer to the doors, then when Killbane jumped over the banister i stood up, opened the doors and here we are!" The Boss explained, as he finished unshackling Viola and Kiki and set them free.

"Wow! That's a really clever plan!" Viola said, in amazement with a grin as she stood up and rubbed her wrists.

"Yeah...it actually kind of is." Kiki had to admit, also rubbing her wrists.

Viola and Kiki looked at each other, smiled happily at each other and hugged tightly for a few minutes.

"Now, would you two care to join me in taking down Killbane, once again ?" The Boss asked

"You're damn right i do!" Viola said

"How bout you, Kiki ? Ready for his neck to be snapped this time around ?" The Boss asked Kiki

"You don't even need to ask me." she coldly replied

"Good. That's what i like to hear!" The Boss happily replied

Viola picked up her K6 Krukov and her dual VICE 9's, then gave Kiki one of her VICE 9's

"Here, take this." The Boss said to Kiki, offering her his XS-2 Ultimax.

"Thanks." Kiki said, as she accepted his offer and took his shotgun.

The trio then left the office and headed over to the banister overlooking the lower floors and the main casino area on the ground floor.

The Boss noticed his virtual self, who was now up on the first floor next to the statue, dodging attacks from Killbane, whom was trying to slice him in half with his dual chainsaws.

The virtual boss then backed away from Killbane slowly, still taunting him...and Killbane kept his eyes locked on him.

The real Boss, still observing above, whistled loudly enough for Killbane to hear.

Killbane looked all around upon hearing the whistle, and eventually his eyes found the source of the sound.

He looked up at where he had stood before, when he saw the Boss on the ground floor. And now the Boss stood there, looking down at him, with Viola stood on his left side and Kiki on his right side, both of them with one hand on their hips. The three all stared down at him.

His eyes studied the trio for a good few more seconds before he looked back to where the virtual Boss was stood a couple of seconds earlier, only to find...that he'd completely disappeared.

Confused couldn't begin to describe how Killbane felt right now.

He looked back at the trio, looking shocked briefly, but quickly shacking it off.

"Clever plan, Butcher. Perhaps i underestimated your intelligence and plan making...but that still won't help you against ME!" Killbane said, in a calm tone that quickly turned to a menacing tone.

"You're not as untouchable as you think you are, Eddie." Kiki said, in a bored tone

"**MY NAME. IS_ KILLBANE!_** Eddie Pryor doesn't exist anymore!" Killbane shouted back

"Take away your mask, and all that's left is Eddie Pryor." Viola said, in a bored tone also, who like her twin sister, was so done with Killbane's whole "untouchable" bullshit.

Killbane just added a pissed expression to his face and raised his machine gun at the trio and began to unload his long ammo belt at them.

"Shit! **DOWN!**" The Boss yelled as he grabbed both the twins lightly by their backs and dove down onto the floor with them. Saving them and making sure they were safe first before himself.

Killbane fired a hailstorm of bullets to keep them pinned down, while doing so though, he moved back a little and pulled a lever attached to the side of the giant statue.

The space around the giant statue moved back and the base of the statue opened up, revealing stairs. Stairs leading to somewhere underneath the casino itself.

Killbane stopped firing as his M240 was now out of ammo, he dropped it and ran down the stairs, with the statue and the space around it closing back up to it's normal look after he'd disappeared down the stairs.

The Boss stood up and looked over the banister at where Killbane had been a few seconds earlier, he then turned his attention to the twins. He offered both his hands and pulled both of them up to their feet.

"Where'd the fucker go ?!" The Boss asked out loud

"He was there just a second ago!" Viola said

"You could always check the statue you know..." Matt said in a bored tone

"Matt...It's nice to hear your voice again after all these years." Kiki kindly said to the younger gent, who was always a sort of little brother to her and Viola.

"It's nice to hear your voice again too, Kiki...it...it was never the same in the Syndicate ever again, ever since Killbane took you from Viola and the rest of us."

"It won't happen again, Matt. That's a promise." Kiki said, comfortingly

"You're damn right it won't happen again. We won't let it!" Viola said

The trio started to make their way down to the 1st floor, when they were walking over to the statue Kiki grabbed the Boss's arm whilst Viola kept walking to the statue.

"Look, i just wanted to say, thank you." Kiki said, keeping her grip on his arm

"For what ?" The Boss asked, confused

"For Accepting Viola into your crew and keeping her safe and happy for all the years since Killbane took me away from her. I really appreciate it." Kiki said

"I knew exactly what she was going through, that's one of the reasons why i couldn't just turn her away, i've lost family too, so i know what it feels like. But Viola's a strong woman." The Boss said

"Yeah she is, she's been through a lot in her life..." Kiki said

"We all have Kiki, we all have...by the way, how do you know she joined the Saints ?" The Boss asked

"Well, when i first woke up in this place, this world...this simulation, at first i thought Killbane murdering me, had just been a nightmare that i'd woken up from.

But then i had all these images and these...clips playing in my head, of Viola stood in the pouring rain...at my grave, and then of you and her talking tactics together, and then of her sitting in some shitty sports bar with you, Pierce Washington and Shaundi...whatever her last name is...discussing how to take down Killbane and Loren."

The Boss chuckled "Heh-heh. Yeah, even i don't know Shaundi's last name, never bothered to ask her about it, not once."

"Anyway, that's when i realised that my conciseness was somehow...transferred into a virtual world and a virtual body, filled with some new memories of some events that happened after my murder."

"Look Kiki, i promise you, that me and mine will find a way to bring you back to life in reality." The Boss told Kiki.

"What ?! Why would you do that ?! Have you forgotten that i tried to have you killed on a few occasions before i got killed ?" Kiki asked

"So did Viola remember, and i still forgave her, didn't i...But c'mon, Hooker Assassins ? I mean nice idea and all, but even still, really ? Heh-heh-heh." The Boss chuckled away

"Okay, for your information they came highly recommended." Kiki replied, hiding a small smirk

"Sure, sure. But look Kiki, it's all water under the bridge now, okay. I'm happy to just forgive and forget, and i'd bring you back to real life, both for Viola, and because you deserved a much better death than what those two Syndicate jackasses gave you.

You deserve a second chance." The Boss said, placing a hand on Kiki's shoulder

"Thank you...Boss." Kiki said, giving the Boss a small smile.

"Hey guys." Viola said from the side of the statue. "Come over here."

Kiki and the Boss walked over to Viola and she said "I think i've found where Killbane ran away to."

Viola pulled the statue's lever and the statue's base opened up, revealing the stairs leading underground.

"Good work, Viola." The Boss said, he then turned to face them both and raised his arm towards the stairs.

"Ladies first." he said, with a smirk

The twins walked down the stairs, Viola first, then Kiki, then the Boss.

After a few moments of silence, and without turning her head around, Viola asked the Saints leader. "Boss, if i turn my head around, you better not be checking out my sisters ass."

The Boss who had indeed been looking, looked up quickly, looking incredibly confused

"Wha-How the fuck you know i was ?!" The Boss asked, mostly out of shock

Kiki turned and scowled at him. "What ?! It's a great ass! Be proud of it." The Boss said shrugging his shoulders, attempting to defend his actions.

"Viola and i are professional business women, not sexual objects for you to ogle." Kiki replied

"Can't you be both ?" The Boss asked, again chuckling to himself

Kiki rolled her eyes. "Men." she said

"Wha-Man, that's the second time already." The Boss muttered to himself.

The trio reached the bottom of the stairs, and they were in complete darkness.

"Nice of you to join me." Killbane's menacing voice said from the darkness.

"Oh Jesus, enough of the whole menacing voice bullshit, just fight us already, Eddie!" The Boss said

"**I** am _'The Walking Apocalypse'_, Nothing more." Killbane said

"You're a **PUSSY **Eddie! Seeing as you constantly keep hiding from us or running away from us!" The Boss replied

"When these hands are around your throat, crushing your neck, that's when you'll be begging for me to _'hide'_ again!"

The lights came on, but kept flickering between on and off.

They were in a very large room, which looked to be a large training room, with a black and green Luchadore themed wrestling ring in the centre.

Killbane appeared from behind the wrestling ring and walked towards the trio. The lights kept flickering on and off until they went out completely, again.

The lights came back on and Killbane, holding both his large chainsaws swung them and the trio, Kiki ducked under one, while Viola jumped back avoiding the other but losing her balance in the process, falling onto her back.

Killbane acted quickly, and swung one of his chainsaws down at Viola, being only just stopped by the Boss, who shot Killbane in the side, making him drop his chainsaws in the process. Viola stood back up, but the lights turned off again.

The lights came back on and before he could react, the Boss was head butted by Killbane, knocking him to the ground.

Viola and Kiki turned and saw this, raised their guns and were ready to fire, when the lights again, went out.

After hearing a brief struggle and a few grunts, the lights came back on again, revealing to the Boss that Kiki was on the ground, without a weapon, and that Killbane had Viola lifted off the ground around her neck tightly by his large hand. In the same position Kiki had been in years ago.

"Drop it now, or Viola gets the same treatment that i blessed Kiki with years back." Killbane threatened.

The Boss took a subtle glance over at Kiki, who was pretending to be unconscious and was staring at him with her arm outstretched.

The Boss followed Killbane's order and dropped his GDHC.50 to the ground.

"Kick it aside." Killbane ordered

The Boss kicked it aside.

"Now Butcher, watch your friend di-" **_*BANG* *BANG*_**

The Boss looked over at Kiki casually, who had the Boss's gdhc and had fired the two last bullets, scoring two hits in Killbane's chest.

Killbane lost his grip on Viola after being shot.

"Nice shot, Kiki." The Boss complimented

"I never miss." she replied

"You okay, Viola ?" Kiki asked her twin, as she ran to her side to check that she was okay.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Let's deal with this piece of shit." Viola replied

The trio walked over to Killbane, who was lying on his side.

"You think you can beat _me_ ? You fuckers!" Killbane said

"**I** made the Syndicate feared, **I** made it what i was, **I** did the work! All you whores ever did was wipe Phillipe's ass and be the eye candy. _THAT'S IT!_" Killbane yelled angrily.

"Oh, shut the **FUCK UP!**" The Boss yelled, kicking Killbane right in between his eyes.

"Give it here." The Boss ordered Kiki, asking for his XS-2 Ultimax back.

She picked it up and passed it to him, and then he shot Killbane in the back of his legs.

"Go ahead and unmask him, girls." The Boss said

Kiki had the honour of demasking Killbane this time.

"Be sure to smile for me, Eddie." Kiki said, and pulled off Killbane's mask.

Kiki looked Killbane, now only Eddie Pryor in the eyes and glared at him, him returning said glare.

"**Ugh!** Jesus, you're ugly under that mask! _Now_ i see why you never took it off." Kiki said, earning a chuckle from the Boss and Viola

"Viola, c'mere sis." Kiki said

_Viola walked over to her twin._

"I thought we should share this moment together, Viola." Kiki said to her sister with a grin. Placing her hands around Eddie's head and beckoning for Viola to do the same, which she did, on the opposite side of Eddie's head.

"Hey, Eddie." Kiki said

"Go to hell." Viola finished

Then together, the twins twisted Eddie's neck and finally had the pleasure of killing him.

"Well, he got beaten really quick. Much quicker than i thought he would, hahahahah!" The Boss thought to himself

"I think Eddie looks better that way." The Boss said, looking at Eddie's corpse, earning a nod of agreement and a grin from each of the twins.

"Are you ready to come back to reality now, Viola ?" Matt asked, reminding the trio that he was indeed still there with them.

"Yeah, just gimme a few minutes with Kiki first." Viola said

"Of course. But, by the way, this simulation will shut down completely after your mind is released and your connection is cut. But don't worry about Kiki. I'll simply transfer her simulation code / her conciseness into the Boss's simulation, so that she can stay safe from deletion." Matt said

"Good lad, Matt." The Boss said

Viola and Kiki hugged tightly.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Kiki. I'll find a way to communicate with you once i'm safe back in reality. That's a promise." Viola said

"I know you will sis, stay safe back in reality." Kiki replied

"I love you, Kiki. I'll see you again soon, sis." Viola said releasing from the long hug

"I love you too, Viola. See you soon." Kiki said

The twins smiled happily at each other and then Kiki turned to the Boss.

The Boss extended a hand, offering a handshake to Kiki.

Kiki shook the Boss's hand and whispered in his ear. "You're not as bad as everyone said you were."

The Boss just chuckled and smiled lightly at Kiki.

"Until the next time, Kiki." The Boss said, to which Kiki simply nodded and said "Until next time, Boss."

"And i expect to hear from, and see you again soon as well, Matt." Kiki said

"I promise you will, Kiki." Matt said, in an assuring tone

Kiki then gave a large, happy smile to Viola and the Boss and slowly disappeared as purple lights began swirling around her, signalling that Matt was transferring her code into the Boss's simulation.

"Viola, when you wake up in reality, you'll drop from a containment pod, you'll be covered in slime and feel dizzy and sick, a couple of Zin will come to try and restrain you. But just find a weapon and keep yourself safe, i'll be on my way to find you and get you outta there safe, as soon as i wake up." The Boss said

"Got it. Thanks, Boss." Viola said, as she now had purple lights swirling around her.

Viola fully disappeared and the room began to fade into the usual swirling purple and neon blue 'Doctor Who time vortex'

* * *

><p><em>Back on the ship, the Boss woke up again<em>

**The Boss's POV:**

"Ah, that feels better! It felt like it was in there much longer than any of the other Saints simulations..." i thought to myself

"Matt, how long 'till we can go grab Viola ?" i asked the hacker.

He tapped away on the keyboard for a second and then turned to face me.

"It'll take around five ish minutes for us to fly there." Matt answered

"Alright, good." i said

**Viola's POV:**

My eyes opened, i was in some tank filled with orange/pink slime.

I heard a noise below me and then..."**WHOA!**" i shouted

_***THUD***_

"_Ow!_ _Dammit..._" i yelled as i fell out of the bottom of whatever it was i'd been held in.

I smacked against some cold metal floor below and it was fucking freezing!

The impact had squashed my tits under my chest. Ugh! I feel sick and dizzy, shit!

I lay there for a few minutes. I felt my my tits laying against this cold, now slime covered floor.

My head was spinning, i looked over my shoulder behind me, and of all the things around me in whatever sort of room this is, one thing somehow caught my attention more than any other thing.

I was naked! When i'd looked over my shoulder, i immediately noticed my bare ass! I turned back around to face in front of me, now laying on my front, i looked down, finding my bare tits squashed together against the cold metal floor.

"Thanks for mentioning the part about me being completely naked too, Boss (!)" i moaned in my head.

I rolled over onto my back to get more of a look around the room, properly this time.

I looked up at the broken open containment pod i'd been held in and only just been released from, then i looked to both my sides, to my right there was just a wall, but to my left...

Spinning containment pods...with people...no. **No**, they look more like aliens, not Zin. No, these aliens were something completely different. _Jesus_...how many life forms do the Zin have captive in this mothership?

I laid on my back against the cold floor, and wiped the slime out of my face, spitting some more out of my mouth too, then i lay on my front again for a few minutes.

There was a slight breeze blowing around the giant room, the breeze blew over my naked, slime covered body. Brushing up over my bum, around my boobs, and over my back, which then sent a chill down my spine and left me feeling freezing. Due to the breeze engulfing my slime covered body.

A few loose strands of hair were hanging over my eyes and nose, i brushed them out of my face, then ran my hands through my long black hair and over both of my breasts to remove some of the slime.

I tried standing up a few times, but i couldn't stand up straight, though i eventually managed to stand up fully, but almost instantly i lost my balance again due to dizziness and fell forward back down onto the ground.

For a few minutes, i lay there on my belly, with my tits squashed under my body yet again

"Okay, let's try this again..." i muttered to myself, as i got to a set of stairs in front of the door and used them to help myself stand up.

I pushed myself back to my feet and fought the feeling of dizziness and held my arms out to balance myself. I wasn't too steady on my feet for a minute or two, but finally the dizzy feeling went away.

But i still felt a little bit sick, i leant against the wall and bent over for a few minutes.

The only sight i saw was my two giant tits dangling down in front of me, swaying gently from side to side. After a few minutes of nothing but watching my tits dangle below me, i finally lost the sickly feeling inside me.

"About time! Guh, i hate feeling sick!" i said in my head

I stood up and stretched my body, and then stumbled through the only door out of the room.

"Attention all soldiers in Sector 16. Prisoner #18 - Viola DeWynter - has escaped. The prisoner, if you even manage to capture this one, is to be brought to my throne room at once!" Zinyak ordered over the speakers.

"Right, ok. No time to wait around, i've got to go find the Boss." i though to myself, as i went looking for him, and any weapon i could get my hands on.

**The Boss's POV:**

"We're just coming up on the platform nearest to Viola's pod, Boss." Matt said

"Alright, open the cargo bay door, Matt." i told him

"Doing it now." he replied

After i ran down into the cargo bay, i grabbed Viola's personal TEK Z10.

The cargo bay door opened up enough, and i ran and jumped out of it.

I landed on the platform below, and ran through the nearby door.

Passing through a few more doors i found something white in the corner of my eye. I turned and walked over to it.

It was Viola's personal_ white shades_, laying there on the ground behind a door.

I knelt down and picked them up, i opened the door next to them and found a broken open containment pod with a whole lot of slime under it. That'll be Viola's then.

Then suddenly i heard some faint shooting in the distance. I ran in that direction as quick as i could. Following some faint slime footprints along the way.

About a minute of running later i found the source of the shooting. There were a group of five Zin in front of me in a giant room with a dead end at the back, shooting at someone across the room up at the back.

I could tell that it was obviously Viola. I mean, who the fuck else would've just escaped and had the Zin come try and clap them already ?

In the distance i noticed what looked like a curvy naked woman with long untied black hair defending herself. Who else could it of been.

I clapped the five Zin in front of me, and walked towards where abouts Viola was.

"Viola! It's safe to come out!" i yelled in her direction.

Viola appeared from behind a giant crate, with a ZinTek Force shield and a Thumpgun.

"Boss! There you are!" she said, she dropping the weapons and walking towards me.

Damn, i forgot what a damn fine body Viola had!

She looked great with her hair down and messy, her long black hair came down to the middle of her breasts, and was covering her nipples.

She had killer curves, a great round bubble butt, and giant breasts that all jiggled in the most delightful way with every step. She brushed her hair off of her breasts revealing them. They were large, her areolas were big and her nipples were pink.

Basically, her body was just like Shaundi's. Fucking incredible to look at. Clothed or Naked.

We walked over to one another, she opened her arms for a hug and i did the same, when...

_***PUNCH* **_

"_OW!_ The fuck was that for ?!" i yelled out in confusion, as to why Viola just punched me hard in my arm.

"That's for not telling me that i'd be completely naked when i got out of my simulation!" she complained

"_Really?!_ For something like that ?!" i complained back

"_Yes!_" she replied

"Jesus, sorry! Thought you'd appreciate the surprise! Heh-heh-heh..." i said with a chuckle

"Oh yeah. It was a such a great surprise for me (!)" Viola sarcastically said

"See ? I knew you'd appreciate it, heh-heh." i chuckled as he shared a tight hug.

"I thought ya might've wanted this, by the way." i then said to Viola

Then i handed her back, her custom dark grey and silver TEK Z10, which had pink and purple stripes running along the top of both sides of the gun

"Nice, did you pick up the rest of my weapons too ?" Viola asked

"Yep. We've grabbed everyone's guns and some other ones as well." i told her

"Excellent, i can't wait to just relax for a little while, y'know." Viola said

"Yeah. Now, c'mon. Let's get you back to the ship." i said

"Good idea." Viola said

"Oh, by the way, i think you'll be needing these." I said to her, as i brought her white shades out of my jacket pocket and offered them back to her.

Her eyes widened "Where did you find those ?" she asked, as she gently took them from my hand.

"Found 'em outside the door leading into the room where you broke outta your containment pod." i told her

"Thank you so much, Boss. Did you find the other two by any chance ? My purple ones and Kiki's pink ones ?" she asked

"No, sorry. Just the one pair." i replied

"Well, thanks again anyway, sweetie." she said, as she placed her shades back on top of her head, and brushed her loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"You're welcome, Vi." i said

Viola held her TEK Z10 in her right hand and attached the ZinTek Force Shield to the middle of her left arm, so that she didn't have to carry it in her hand the whole time, whilst i picked up the new alien weapon Viola had found, called 'The Thumpgun'.

"Alright, follow me Viola." i told her

Viola and i ran out of the large room and back the way i'd came from.

We ran into a large group of more than ten Zin on the way back and i figured that i'd be a good time as any to try out this new alien weapon and find out what type it was, y'know, Assault rifle or Shotgun. Rapid-fire or Three-Shot Burst. Yadda Yadda...You get the deal.

I fired on the Zin ahead and i gotta say, this was a damn good weapon.

It was a Automatic Shotgun, which fired fully-automatic laser shots in very quick succession. It had the range of a rifle, and from the far distance we were stood from the group of Zin, it only took one or two shots to drop one individual Zin. This was a perfect weapon

I fired maybe about twelve...yeah, probably about twelve-ish shots without stopping firing, at the Zin before i felt the alien weapon overheat in my hands and refuse to fire again, until i let it cool down.

So, while i ducked down behind a crate to let my 'Thumpgun' cool down, Viola handled the rest of the Zin.

She held up her Force shield, high enough to protect her face, but low enough to protect her feet too.

There were around about six Zin left still alive, some were wounded though. They shot directly at Viola's shield, when the laser shots made contact with the shield, they simply made the shield vibrate or deflect and bounce off of the shield.

When the shield vibrated, it looked like when you shake about jelly. It was a pretty cool looking effect, once Zinyak's dead we're making all of the Zin's gear purple instead of the red-ish/orange-ish colour.

Oh, and the force shield was in the shape of the Zin Empire Logo/Emblem, can you imagine a purple force shield in the shape of Fleur-De-Lis! Now that would be awesome!

Anyway, while i was watching Viola fire at the Zin, i had a quick thought to myself.

"Hahaha...could you imagine, when all of this, this war, is over. Could you imagine **_ME_**, as Emperor of a space Empire! As President of America** _AND_ **as the Leader/Boss of the Third Street Saints, the greatest gang ever!

Fuck man, y'know what i should be ? I should become the damn_ Ruler of the Universe_ when i take over Zinyak's Empire, or maybe just _President of Earth_, hahah. I dunno, all i want right now, is for the Earth to be safe and sound."

Viola was mainly just deflecting laser shots with her shield, until she got closer to the remaining Zin, she raised and aimed her TEK Z10 up at the right side of her shield and fired on the Zin, killing the rest of them off swiftly.

"Nicely done, Vi." i told her

Viola nodded at me, and then we continued down on the path back to the landing platform.

Whilst were walking down a corridor casually, i was admiring Viola's big giggling ass, when she turned to face me and spoke up.

"Boss..." Viola said

"Yeah ?" i asked, as i admired her giant giggling tits. I was really bad for eye contact with a hot naked woman, what can i say.

"There's something that i need to tell you...something that i should've already said..." she quietly said

"What is it, darlin' ?" i curiously asked

"Thank you. I never said thank you...for everything you did in my simulation for me and for Kiki, and for everything you're doing here just now." she said

"I'm just glad to see you happy and safe, Viola." i told her, and that was the honest truth of it all.

Viola just looked at me with a small grin on her face.

"And i think Kiki likes you too." Viola said

"You think so ?" i asked her, curiously, not really believing it myself.

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure of it. She's just too busy trying to keep up the whole professional, tough, badass reputation and attitude to admit it." Viola laughed

I just chuckled away. "Yeah, maybe you're right hahaha."

"Of course i am!" she laughed back

"Now, let me say 'thank you' properly." she said

She then walked over to me and wrapped her hands around my neck and laid her head into my neck and hugged me tightly, pushing her body up against mine and squashing her giant bare tits against my chest.

We both dropped our weapons to the ground.

I instantly went to hug her back, i placed one hand on her lower back and the other on her ass.

But a few seconds later i blinked and realised what i was doing and quickly stopped myself, so my arms were now just hovering in the air behind her back whilst she remained still, her messy black hair tickling my nose a little.

"It's only a bit of slime, Boss. It wouldn't kill you to keep hugging me, y'know." Viola joked

"Viola...there's something really important that i need to tell you..."

"And it's not gonna be the easiest thing for you to hear, but-"

I was immediately interrupted, when Viola's lips suddenly made contact with mine.

Viola gently kissed my lips, while i just stood there in shock and surprise, not moving away or stopping her, and not kissing back, making the whole thing awkward from my point of view.

Viola moved her hands up and placed one on my cheek, holding it gently, placing the other around my neck.

I looked at her, she was smiling into this kiss. This kiss that shouldn't even be happening! This kiss that i wasn't stopping!

But in the heat of the moment, i kissed her back! I nearly lost myself in the moment, but this was my ex after all, so i guess i still had feelings for her. Viola opened her eyes and looked at me, smiling again into the kiss.

_THAT'S_ when i finally snapped out of the moment and forced myself to put an end to it.

I gently placed my hands on her breasts and pushed Viola back, she kept trying to continue the kiss, but i gently pushed her back again and looked down at the ground.

"I missed us doing that. Hehehe!" Viola said, giggling a little.

I didn't say anything and just kept looking at the ground.

"What's wrong ?" Viola asked me, noticing my silence.

"Viola-"

I was about to answer her, when i heard a very loud banging coming from the other corridor just next to us leading to the right, it sounded like large footsteps. I heard a loud screeching noise and more loud footsteps.

"Oh _SHIT!_" i worryingly muttered.

"What the hell was that ?!" Viola silently questioned me, demanding to know.

I didn't answer her and instead grabbed her shoulders and pushed her backwards into the wall, forcing her into it gently, as i ran over with her.

We were hidden in the only good hiding spot next to some small crates stacked up just next to the doorway providing a small hiding spot. The only hiding spot...

Her back was against the wall and i was pressing my body up tight against hers. What i didn't realise was that while one of my hands was squeezing her arm tighly and holding her arm against the wall, the other was squeezing one of her tits tightly, thinking it was her other arm.

"Boss!" Viola quietly yelled

"What ?" i asked quietly

I looked at her and she looked down at my death grip on her left tit.

"Oh, right. Sorry." i said, as i removed my hand and grabbed her arm instead

"Don't apologise, just don't suffocate it, hahah." Viola quietly laughed

"Shit! What the hell was that noise ?" Viola then asked, clearly worried

I quickly placed my right hand over her mouth to avoid drawing the attention of the creature, while she tried speaking only to make a muffled noise.

After a few minutes, the footsteps grew more distant, so i removed my hand from her mouth.

"Sorry bout that. Now, that noise was from a Warden. An dangerous alien creature that is Oleg's size." i quietly informed her.

"Fuck!" she quietly muttered

"Yeah, fuck." i quietly said

The Warden came back our way and we could hear him wandering about the corridor to the right for a few minutes, before the footsteps grew quitter yet again.

"I think it's going away." i said

"Good, now can you stop squashing me against the wall please. My ass is squashed against this cold fucking wall!" Viola complained

"What. You want me to kiss it better, hahah." i said to her

"Well. If you really want to, hahah." she said, squeezing and rubbing her bum hard to try and warm it up again.

We picked up our weapons and continued on the path back to the platform.

"Boss, we're nearly at the platform." Matt said over the earpiece.

"Alright, Matt. We'll be there in two minutes." i replied

* * *

><p>Shooting more Zin along the way, we finally arrived at the platform. I was expecting the Zin to ambush us there, but the platform was clear, even still, i was alert and ready to tackle Viola to the ground outta the threat of any laser shot fired at us.<p>

We ran to the end of the platform, and saw the ship appear from one of the nearby tunnels, just below the platform.

The ship raced up and over to us, pulling off a quick 'U turn' and slowly racing off in the opposite direction. Only giving us one shot to make it into the cargo bay, otherwise we were gonna fall a long way down.

We took a running jump towards the barrier and prepared to jump. We jumped onto and off of the barrier and descended down toward the ship.

I threw my Thumpgun ahead of me, mid-air, and went to grab Viola, i didn't want to risk her falling too short, i guess.

I tried to grab Viola around her waist, but my hands caught her a little higher up instead, didn't matter though. I wrapped my arms around her chest in a bear hug, my hands holding onto both her tits tightly.

The ship was steadily descending along with us, so that we wouldn't have a hard landing.

"You really can't stop touching me, can you ?!" Viola yelled back towards me, in a joking tone, whilst we were still in mid-air.

"It's not like that! I just don't wanna risk you falling too short of the cargo bay door!" i yelled back in her ear.

"Sure, that's why (!)" Viola sarcastically yelled back

"Well, i don't want to lose you either, Viola!" i yelled at her.

"There we go! Finally some truth!" Viola yelled back

Before any more could be said, we touched down into the ship.

Matt was stood there waiting for us. When Viola and i landed, i was directly on top of her, with my crotch on top of her ass and my hands trapped under her squashed, currently pancake shaped breasts.

Matt quickly noticed and joked, "Christ! Were you two trying to have sex in mid-air or something ?!"

He had us there, it did look like i was getting ready to fuck her from behind.

"Nah, i've already done that in the past, Matt. It ain't easy." i casually said to him

"Right..." Matt awkwardly said.

"Hey, Viola. Can i have my hands back please ?" i politely asked

"Depends. Can you get off of me first ?" she shot back instantly

I stood up carefully and then Viola began to stand up, my hands were released and i pulled them out from under her large, now hanging breasts. Which she quickly covered up from Matt and anyone else with one arm. She also curled one leg around the other to cover up her lower half.

"Sorry bout that, Vi." i said

She nodded at me then turned to Matt and looked at him for a few moments.

"C'mere Matt." she said, as he walked over to her and she pulled him in close and hugged him tightly, and despite him hesitating for a few seconds, Matt returned the hug.

"I've missed you, Matt. Thank you for everything you did for us in the simulation." Viola said

"I've missed you too, Viola. Anything for my family." Matt said

Viola laid her head on Matt's shoulder. And Matt took the opportunity to look down at her naked bum.

I caught him in the act, and when he realised i had, he went pale in the face.

Viola released Matt from the hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, but now freely exposing her body, and poor Matt couldn't help but quickly glance at her large slime covered breasts and the rest of her bare, exposed lady parts.

"Matt! Eye-contact, please!" Viola said demandingly, as she quickly covered up herself again.

"Sorry!" Matt said, embarressed as he walked back to the main room.

At that point, i noticed the Thumpgun lying on the ground, good to know i made the shot!

The downstairs doors opened, and in walked just Pierce.

"Hey Girl." Pierce said, as he greeted Viola

"Hi, Pierce." Viola replied, with a happy smirk

"It's good to have ya back safe, Girl." Pierce said, subtly admiring Viola's naked body too.

"Thanks Pierce. But i do still have a name y'know. You don't have to call me 'Girl' all the time." Viola said

"Shit, i know that, Girl...shi-Uh, i mean, Viola." Pierce said

"I swear, if the next person i talk to, checks out my naked body before even saying 'Hi' to me, i am gonna shoot them." Viola muttered in my ear, obviously noticing Pierce's 'subtle' glances, earning a loud chuckle from me.

**3rd Person POV:**

"Yo, and Viola. Shower's upstairs Girl, go get yourself cleaned up and dressed, and then come have a drink with me in the lounge." Pierce said to her.

"Where are the clothes ?" Viola asked

"I'll bring you some, but only if you'll drink with me." Pierce said, with a grin.

"Fine. Deal." Viola said, smirking again

"Good, i'll see ya in a bit, Girl." Pierce said, walking back to the lounge, but not before grabbing a space-suit for Viola.

"Right. First things first. I need a nice long shower, see you later, Boss." Viola said walking up the stairs, dropping her weapons.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Shaundi walked out through the door, and noticed Viola.

"Oh, hey Viola. I never even realised the Boss had already broke you outta your simulation and rescued you." Shaundi said

"Yeah, we didn't waste any time in my simulation. I'm just glad to be back in reality." Viola said

"I hear that! Zinyak's gonna fucking pay for putting us all through this." Shaundi stated

"Damn right! I'm just gonna go shower all this slime off of me now." Viola said

"Alright, see ya later." Shaundi said

"See ya." Viola replied

As they both started walking away from each other, Shaundi noticed what looked like a human hand print on Viola's breast.

"Viola." Shaundi said

"Yeah ?" Viola asked, turning to face Shaundi, now giving Shaundi a proper view.

After a brief pause, Shaundi said "It's good to have you back on board, safe and sound.", whilst looking down directly at both of Viola's large breasts. Noticing a red hand print on both her breasts, directly over her nipples, along with some slime mysteriously wiped away.

"Thanks, Shaundi...It's great to be back." Viola said while thinking "Even Shaundi's staring at my damn body now!"

As Viola turned and walked away into the shower room, Shaundi also noticed a red hand print on her large jiggling ass as well!

"**BASTARD!** **OOH! BOSS, YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING EXPLAINING TO DO!**" Shaundi screamed in anger, in her mind...

* * *

><p>Hey guys, if you made it this far, i'd just like to say a massive thank you, to you all :)<p>

If any of you didn't like it from Viola's release until the ending point, for the ongoing mention of Viola's nudity/naked body/Boss grabbing her body, then i do apologise, BUT if that was fine by you then happy days :) hahah, but i really do appreciate each and every one of you reading this, so thanks again everyone! :D


	25. Chapter 25: Violent Love

**Chapter. 25**

_Hey guys, i'm so terribly sorry i've kept you waiting so, so long for this chapter to release. But i've been very busy, and i wasn't entirely sure if i was happy with this final product or not. Hopefully you guys are :), i'll **hopefully** get the next chapter out a lot quicker than this one took to release._

_Anyway, onto the chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Shaundi's POV:<strong>

"**AAGH!** That fucking asshole! How the hell could he do this, after everything we've been through ? Was all that stuff he spouted about 'wanting me for years' just bullshit ? Was he just using me for sex until he got Viola back ?

No...he, he couldn't have. **Agh!** Fuck. Then how come there's hand prints all over Viola's body?! He'd better explain himself before i fucking kill her. **Grrr!** Or both of them!" i angrily yelled in my head.

I paced about for a few seconds before i went back to the room me and the Boss shared. Fuck knows if we were gonna share it for much longer though.

I closed the door behind me, let my hair down and got into bed. I'll wait for him to come to me.

**3rd Person POV:**

_10 minutes later..._

The Boss entered the room.

"Shaundi, sweetie. You awake ?" The Boss asked

"Mmm." she simply replied, as she got up and outta the bed.

"You alright, babe ?" The Boss asked, noticing Shaundi's blank expression as she glared at him.

"Don't you fucking _'babe'_ me, you piece of shit!" Shaundi said

"Whoa! Shaundi, why the sudden hostility ?"

"**WHY?!** I'll fucking tell you why! Cause while i was here, waiting for you to get back, **YOU** were off playing fucking touchy feely with Viola's body while you were _'rescuing'_ her, that's why!" Shaundi yelled

"What the fuck?! No i wasn't!" The Boss yelled back defensively

"Oh yeah ? Well then how about you explain the red goddamn hand prints on both her tits and on her ass then ?!" Shaundi asked

"What fuckin' hand prints ?!" The Boss barked back. Curious, oblivious to the hand prints he'd unintentionally left on Viola's body.

"Ugh..." Shaundi yelled as she rolled her eyes back and left the room.

"Where the hell you going Shaundi ?" The Boss yelled at her, demanding to know where she was going.

"Just fucking wait there 'till i get back." Shaundi shouted back as she walked towards the shower room. The Boss gave up, he closed the door and sat on the bed, waiting for Shaundi's return and trying to think of what exactly he'd done to piss off his girl.

Shaundi barged into the still occupied shower room.

"_Hey!_ Ever hear of priva-**OW!**" Viola yelled, as she turned around to see Shaundi, and not a second later received a hard punch right between her eyes.

"What the hell, Shaundi?! What was that for ?" Viola yelled as she covered herself up, covering both her breasts with one arm, well, she tried to atleast but it didn't work as well as she'd hoped. She curled her leg around her front, covering her bottom half, and held her nose with her free hand.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shaundi said

"Why the hell are you in here ?! Cause, i don't swing that way, you know." Viola quickly, yet seriously asked, still being sarcastic in the situation, even though she wasn't clothed at all.

Without another word, Shaundi grabbed Viola's arms, threw them to her sides and grabbed Viola's boobs by both her nipples, and squeezed them tight between her fingers.

"**AGH! AH! SHAUNDI!** **WHAT THE FUCK ?! LET GO!**" Viola protests.

"Nah, i'm good." Shaundi darkly joked.

Shaundi then twisted both Viola's nipples and dragged the still soaking wet Viola out of the bathroom.

Matt Miller, still sat hacking away Zinyak's simulation to see what all he could do with it, saw the two amazingly attractive amazons, and then noticed Shaundi twisting Viola's nips to stop her from breaking free or fighting back, not letting up.

"Shaundi! What's your fucking _*grunt*_ **UGH!**, what's your fucking problem ?! I'm your friend, What exactly have i done to **YOU **to deserve **THIS ?!**" Viola asked

Shaundi said nothing, and simply kept forcibly pulling Viola to her and the Boss's room.

Matt stood up, looking shocked and confused at first, he went to ask what the hell was happening, but then smirked and chuckled to himself.

"My, my. I never knew you two were secretly lesb-"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP, MILLER!**" Shaundi yelled over at him.

"Alright! There's no need to get all defensive." Matt calmly replied, as Shaundi sent a death glare his way. If looks could kill, Matt would be stone cold dead right now.

"**UGH!** **MATT!** Can you get her off my tits please ?!" Viola yelled across the room, looking for help from one of her closest friends, as Shaundi dragged Viola towards her and the Boss's room.

Matt nervously and cautiously started to walk over to the two women to help Viola, until Shaundi looked back at him.

"Don't even think about it, Matt. Come any closer and i'll rip off your dick and ram it down your throat!" Shaundi threatened.

Matt gulped and shivered at the thought, raised his hands and backed away.

Shaundi kicked the side panel of her and the Boss's room to open up the door.

When the door opened up, the Boss immediately sat up from his bed in shock.

**UGH!** Shaundi, please!" Viola grunted, as Shaundi pulled her into the room.

"**CHRIST! SHAUNDI! THE HELL IS THIS, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ?!**" He yelled at her.

"**WHAT AM I DOING ?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, FEELING UP VIOLA'S BODY ?!** I fucking seen the red hand prints!" Shaundi hissed

"**I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU, I DIDN'T FEEL HER UP, THERE'S NO DAMN HAND PRINTS ON HER BODY!**" The Boss yelled back

Shaundi sighed loudly, and then pushed the still soaking wet Viola onto the bed face first and held her down, with Viola's big wet ass facing the Boss.

"**THESE. FUCKING. HAND PRINTS, ASSHOLE!**" Shaundi yelled, putting her hand on both the red hand prints on the cheeks of Viola's ass and squeezing them, mostly in anger.

"Shaundi! Please, lets just talk about this, that wasn't him! Let me exp-"

"**SHUT IT!**" Shaundi yelled at her, cutting her off.

The Boss was shocked by the bright red hand prints on Viola's ass.

"What the fu...i never...Shaundi, i never touched her ass! Babe, i swear to you, i never placed a hand on her ass." The Boss said, trying to convince Shaundi of his innocence.

Shaundi scoffed "Yeah, right."

"Shaundi, i-" The Boss tried to explain before Shaundi cut him off again.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. But you're not denying making the hand prints on her **TITS** though, **ARE YOU ?!**" Shaundi yelled at him.

The still struggling Viola looked up at Shaundi and said "Shaundi! Give me a chance to explain, please! I'm your friend, think about all the good times we've had together, just the two of us, over these last five years! You forgave me for what happened to Johnny and apologised for how you treated me, when i didn't even deserve an apology. Please, please i'm so sorry Shaundi. I just want to explain!" Viola said

"Not listening Vi." Shaundi said rather casually, sounding as if she hated what she was doing to Viola this whole time.

The Boss realised what he'd said, closed his eyes in anger at his poor choice of words, opened his eyes again and went to say something when Shaundi interrupted him, yet again.

"Ah, ah, ah. Before you even think of trying to tell me there're no hand prints on her tits, let me prove to you wrong on that as well." She said, as she wrapped her left arm around Viola's neck and off of the bed and pulled her upright.

Shaundi held Viola in a tight grip with her arm, and with her free hand, brushed Viola's hair out of the way and grabbed Viola's right breast in her hand.

"**SHAUNDI, GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY TIT!**" Viola yelled out, as she continued to try and break free of Shaundi's hold on her.

Shaundi held Viola's tit in her palm, flicked Viola's nipple with her index finger a few times and jiggled it about in front of the Boss, proving to him that there was indeed a red hand print on Viola's breast, all over her areola.

"**YOU FUCKING SEE THE HAND PRINT** **NOW**,** HUH ?!**" Shaundi yelled, once again.

"Oh, how about we look at the other one, huh ?" Shaundi said, putting her arm under Viola's breast and grabbing Viola's other breast tightly and then doing the same with that one.

Viola had been pushed too far now though, she was done trying to convince her friend to talk, now she wanted to dish out the same medicine to Shaundi that she'd dealt to her.

"Alright! Enough..." The Boss said, wanting Shaundi to stop torturing Viola like this.

"What ? Is it that hard for you to face the truth, you fucking asshole ?" Shaundi said, sounding a little choked up and hurt saying the last part of her sentence.

"Shaundi, please...Just let go of Viola and let me explain." The Boss said.

Shaundi looked down, a single tear escaped her eye. "Whatever, fine." Shaundi said

Shaundi let go of Viola and pushed her forward. But Viola wasn't too happy with being assaulted, felt up, groped, and nearly suffocated by Shaundi.

"I'm sorry Shaundi." Viola muttered

Viola's fists tightened, she half-turned around and glared at Shaundi. She then threw a fast, hard left elbow Shaundi's way.

The unsuspecting Shaundi received the full force of the elbow, quickly followed by a right hook, and she got sent flying into the side of the bed, she fell to one knee and Viola pulled Shaundi up by her still untied long hair and threw her onto the bed.

"You bitch!" Shaundi yelled

Viola jumped onto the bed on her knees, grabbed Shaundi by the ears and started smacking her head against the bed. Shaundi then pulled on Viola's long, still wet hair

"**AAAGH!**" Viola yelled out.

Shaundi pulled her head down, wrapping her arm around Viola's neck and then she kneed Viola in the stomach and kicked her off of her when she pulled back her legs, then threw her over to the wall side of the bed, Shaundi sat up and then punched Viola across the cheek.

Shaundi then sat on top of Viola and started strangling her, Viola tried to find something to smack Shaundi over the head with, but found nothing.

So instead, Viola, in desperation to get Shaundi off of her, pulled down the zip of Shaundi's spacesuit all the way down, and then grabbed and pulled out both of Shaundi's now dangling, bouncing around breasts, and ran her hands all over them both until her hands eventually found both of Shaundi's nipples between her fingers.

Viola grabbed them tightly and proceeded to twist them.

"**AAGH!** **Bitch!**" Shaundi yelled through gritted teeth, Viola kept twisting and Shaundi eventually stopped strangling Viola and moved her hands down to Viola's to try and remove them from her nipples.

"How's it feel to have a taste of your own medicine, Bitch!" Viola yelled at Shaundi as the two toppled off of the bed onto the ground.

"**Ugh!** Fuck you, you whore!" Shaundi responded, now under Viola. Shaundi then grabbed Viola's breasts again when the Boss chose to finally intervene.

"**RIGHT!** That's enough!" The Boss yelled, finally intervening. Dragging Viola backwards off of Shaundi.

As much as the Boss had loved watching the two beautiful women fighting and through their fighting, feeling each other up, he had to stop the fight before one of them killed the other.

"Don't you dare defend this bitch!" Shaundi yelled

"Fuck you! Let me at her, Boss!" Viola yelled back

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND** LISTEN!**" The Boss screamed at them both.

They both went silent and looked at the Boss.

"Now. Shaundi, Viola. Sit the fuck down and fucking discuss this, like adults! You're both meant to be proffesional buisnesswomen for christ sake!" The Boss said

"Can i atleast get a spacesuit like _her_, or-"

"No. That ain't important right now." The Boss snapped at her, interrupting her complaint.

Viola crossed her arms. "What about Shaundi ? I have to sit here, dripping wet and naked, but she gets to stay in her spacesuit ? Either she's naked too or i get something to cover myself up with." Viola asked, noticing Shaundi's breasts were now concealed in her zipped up spacesuit once again.

"Alright fine! Hold on a damn second, then." The Boss said, leaving the room for a few seconds, before returning with a small towel.

"Here. Wrap this around yourself." The Boss said, tossing Viola the towel to cover herself up with.

"Thank you." Viola said

Shaundi and Viola both sat down on the bed. Both cross and folding their arms together, and one on the edge of the back, with the other on the front of the bed, as far away from each other as possible.

"Right! Now, Viola. Answer me this. Did i, or did i not, at any point during your rescue and escort back onto this ship, place either of my hands on your bum, or squeeze your ass cheeks ? Did i leave those red hand prints ?" The Boss asked her

"No...you did not." Viola responded, before continuing.

"That was me who left those hand prints on my ass, i did it because it was freezing and i was trying to warm my body up in whatever way i could."

"Thank you, Vio-"

"What about the hand prints on both of your tits then ?! How you explain **that**, huh ?!" Shaundi snapped at Viola.

Viola looked over at the Boss, who nodded at her. "Go on, tell her." he calmly said

"No, no. No, i want **you** to tell me, so man up and fuckin' spill." Shaundi demanded

"Whatever fine. **I** left those hand prints, alright! I LEFT THEM! But it was an goddamn accident! I never intended to leave those prints!" The Boss said

"Oh, an accident. A fucking accident, huh! How can you _'accidently'_ squeeze some womans tits, hard enough to leave a hand print ?!" Shaundi asked him

"Well if you'll just let me explain myself first." The Boss said

"Fine!" Shaundi said

"_*sigh*_ Alright...Viola and i were making our way back to the platform, when we heard a Warden very close by, just around the corner to our right, so we-"

"What the fuck is a "Warden" ?!" Shaundi asked, cutting the Boss off.

"Giant Oleg sized creature, fangs, spikes, glowing colours, deep black eyes. You get the picture." The Boss said

"Anyway. Viola was about to run around the corner and fight it, which would've cost her, her life. So i grabbed her and shoved her into the wall...I thought i was gripping tightly on her both of arms, keeping her against the wall. But uh _*cough* *cough*, _she grabbed my attention away from the Warden for a few seconds and made me aware of the fact that, and i cannot stress this to you enough, how accidental it was." Boss said taking a deep breath.

"I had a death grip on both her tits, i thought they were her arms, and i was wrong! I was on high alert, so much so, that i couldn't feel the difference between her arms and her big tits. And i'm so, so sorry, Shaundi. I am..." he finished

Shaundi was silent for a minute or two, she looked to be slowly calming down. She was about to say something, when Viola spoke instead.

"Okay, i've been quiet and just listened up until now, and i'm curious. Why are you apologizing to Shaundi so much ? Sure, she's one of your closest friends and has been for years, i get that." Viola asked, then turning her head to Shaundi to ask her something.

"But why does what happened between me and the Boss bother you so much ? Have you two got some sort of 'Friends with Benefits' type deal going on, with some feelings for each other added in due to your friendship or some shit like that ? because i really don't understand why your so pissed off at me and him." Viola said

All the anger and rage in Shaundi instantly came racing back.

"He never told you ?" Shaundi asked Viola, suprisingly calm.

"Told me what ?" Viola asked

"**Boss!** Are you fucking serious ?! You haven't even bothered to tell Viola about **US** yet ?!" Shaundi questioned.

"**US ?** Hold on, what the hell do you mean "_Us_" ?!" Viola asked Shaundi, looking at them both becoming confused rather quickly.

"**YOU NEVER TOLD HER ?!**" Shaundi yelled again.

"Wait, youse two are together ?! What ?! H-How long have you two been going out for ?" Viola asked, sounding shocked, saddened and confused.

"What does it matter to you." Shaundi coldly said to Viola.

"Shaundi, chill out." The Boss said

"Uh...truth is, i don't even know what day it is, or how much time has passed since we got abducted, must've been three or four days maybe ? Ever since i rescued Shaundi i've been seeing her since. I'm sorry i never told you earlier, Vi. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings in any way..."

"How has it taken you this long to tell her about our relationship ? Didn't you think to tell her, oh, i don't know, **when you were escorting her back here ?!**" Shaundi questioned.

"I tried to but she-" The Boss started, but then stopped when he realised what he'd just said

"But she, what ?" Shaundi quickly asked, catching onto what the Boss said, and where he stopped talking.

The Boss took another deep breath. "Sorry, Vi." He muttered to Viola.

"Viola didn't know about us...so, just when i was finally about to tell her about us...she kissed me..."

"**SHE FUCKING WHAT ?!**" Shaundi screamed in the Boss's face, standing up in shock and anger.

"Yes, she kissed me. It took me by suprise and shocked me, i was stunned for a couple of seconds...But, it understand that me and Viola, we had our time together in the past, but that's been left in the past for good. And it meant nothing to me, and i stopped it as quickly as i could." The Boss quickly added in, keeping a calm temper and a serious expression.

"**WHAT ?!** **YOU KISSED ME BACK!** If it meant _nothing,_ then _WHY_ did you kiss me back ?!" Viola yelled at the Boss, hurt and offended by his words.

"**YOU KISSED HER BACK ?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ?! DON'T YOU _'LOVE ME'_ ENOUGH TO STOP YOURSELF FROM DOING SHIT LIKE THAT ?! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ?! WERE YOU JUST USING ME FOR SEX AND PRETENDING TO LOVE ME UNTIL YOU GOT VIOLA BACK ?! HUH, ANSWER ME!" **Shaundi screamed a sea of questions needing answers in the Boss's face, while she knocked down the Boss, climbed on top of him and sent punch after punch towards the Boss's face, she got some good hits in.

"**I LOST CONTROL! I NEVER MEANT TO HURT EITHER OF YOU! AND I WAS NEVER JUST 'PRETENDING' TO LOVE YOU!**"

"**I LOVE YOU SHAUNDI! YOU'RE _MY GIRL,_ AND ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS. C'MON, YOU KNOW I'D _NEVER_ JUST UP AND DO OR SAY _ANYTHING_ TO HURT YOU IN _ANY_ WAY! YOU'RE BETTER THAN GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! AND I WOULD _NEVER_, _EVER_, USE YOU FOR SEX!**" The Boss screamed back.

"**THEN WHY DID YOU KISS HER BACK ?!**" Shaundi shouted back, in tears.

"**I DON'T KNOW!**...I'm so fucking sorry..."

Viola, despite still holding herself together, was now with one or two tears falling down her face due to the Boss's words.

"I'm sorry Shaundi. I'm sorry Boss." She said as she speed-walked outta the room, not knowing where she was walking away to...until she bumped into Pierce, who was holding a fresh space-suit and two Zin made alcohol in odd looking drinking glasses in his hands along with another mysterious lime green coloured drink...curiousity got the better of Pierce when he saw it at the back of the Zin fridge.

"Hey Girl, i gotcha som-Hold up, Viola you okay girl ?" Pierce asked, noticing something wasn't quite right.

"Yeah...yeah, i'm fine Pierce, i'm just gonna-"

"What you're gonna do, is come with me back to my room, share a drink with me, and tell me what's up. Alright." Pierce said

"Pierce i don't know if-"

"Just come on girl, you look upset as shit about something, and i'm a damn good listener." Pierce assured her.

Viola stood silent for a minute before giving in.

"Okay...okay, fine." she said

Pierce gently held her shoulder for a second, after noticing her tears and her sad, upset expression, and they slowly walked to Pierce's room.

_Back with Boss and Shaundi..._

Shaundi stood, with her back to the Boss, silently. Until she began to walk towards the door.

"What happens now, Shaundi ? This mean that 'us' is over ? Fuck...i wouldn't blame you if that's what you wanted..." Boss asked

After a minute or two of silence, Shaundi replied "I don't know what happens now...i don't want us to be over, i still love you...but fuck Boss, how am i even supposed to trust you now, after you kissed your ex, after you said you loved me, after everything we've went through recently. Fuck Sake! I trusted you, but you obviously never trusted me enough, because I _still_ don't even know your real name yet, if you trusted me enough you would've told me your biggest secret! _*sigh*_ I need some time on my own to think about this shit..."

"Fair enough." The Boss sadly sighed

Shaundi then left the room, and the Boss sat there in silence, before he stood up, yelled out and punched the wall in anger a few times.

_With Pierce and Viola..._

Pierce and Viola had just got entered Pierce's room. Viola stood in one spot silently, Pierce noticed and ever as always, was quick to spot the awkward silence.

"Yo, Viola. Here." he said, holding out a space-suit for Viola to put on, trying to stop himself looking at the bottom of Viola's towel, which was showing from the bottom of her ass, he looked away from there outta respect.

"Thanks." she responded, taking the space-suit from Pierce.

Viola waited patiently.

"Wassup ? Not yo style, ahaha!" Pierce asked, as Viola just stood there in her towel still holding her space-suit.

Viola managed a laugh, and replied "Not really, but that's not the problem right now..."

"Then what is ?" Pierce asked, confused

"Well, let's see. I'm about to drop my pretty small towel, the only thing currently covering my still dripping wet, naked body, so that i can get dressed into this full body space-suit...and you won't take your eyes off of me, or look away..." Viola summarised

"Well you've got a really nice body is all..." Pierce awkwardly said

"Pierce..." Viola said, laughing slightly

Pierce chuckled "Okay, girl, fine, fine whatever." Pierce said, giving up and turning around.

"Thank you, Pierce." he heard Viola say behind him.

"Yeah, no problem." he replied, kinda sad he wasn't seeing the rest of Viola's booty right now.

...

"Okay, you can turn around now." Viola said

Pierce turned around to see Viola in her new space-suit, showing off a small bit of cleavage.

"Suits ya. A'ight, so you wanna have a few drinks and tell me what's up ?" Pierce asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay sure." Viola said

Viola and Pierce sat down on the edge of Pierce's bed, Pierce grabbed two of the alcoholic drinks and handed one to Viola.

After taking a breath, Viola began. "Problems with the Boss and Shaundi..."

"Relationship ones."

"About them being together ? I only just found out about their new relationship what, like half a day ago maybe ? I got no idea how much time has passed since we got abducted and how much since The Boss and Kinzie broke us all out. But anyway, how's them together a problem ?" Pierce curiously asked

Viola took a sip of the Zin made alcohol, it was suprisingly, actually kinda nice.

"When the Boss was helping me back to the platform, he was trying to tell me about his new relationship with Shaundi...and i... i fucking kissed him, because i missed him and i wanted to try and get back together with him. He...i don't know what he was thinking, or why he did, but he kissed me back.

It was only for a split-second before he realised and immediately stopped himself, he also squeezed my tits tight as fuck, thinking they were my arms, but in his defence he thought they were my arms, and he was more focused on staying out of the sight of something called a "Warden", something Oleg-sized and scary looking."

"So, Shaundi be tearing into both yo ass, and the Boss's ass when she found out then ?" Pierce asked

"You guessed it." Viola answered, taking another sip.

"I know the girl inside and out, she's like my little sister. Got a mean temper when pushed though, you wouldn't believe how chill she used to be back in the day."Pierce said

"She start a fight wit you then ?" he asked, taking a few sips of his drink.

"Damn right she did. She barged her way into the shower, while i was still using it, she punched me and pulled me to her and the Boss's room by...well..." Viola said, motioning her eyes down to her breasts.

"Ouch." was all Pierce managed to say

"Yep. And it won't help that i started a fight with her, i punched her for what she did. Can't believe that her and i actually became good friends over the years despite what happened to Gat, she forgave me, we were really close...only for this shit to happen. I had a brief fight with her, and gave her a taste of her own medicine, it only ended when the Boss stepped between us and stopped it."

"The Boss was telling Shaundi how loyal he was to her and how much he loves her, and how him kissing me back was a giant mistake...I couldn't take anymore of it, so i left the room and that's when i bumped into you." Viola finished.

...

"Thanks for listening, Pierce..." Viola said

Pierce smiled and nodded, and then grabbing the two Zin-made alcoholic beverages and passing Viola one, he said "Shall we drink away the bad memories ?"

"What...uh...what bad memories are you trying to forget ?" Viola gently asked

Pierce took a sip from the Zin-made drink. "...Before the Boss and Kinzie got me outta my simulation...Zinyak swapped me into a different simulation...fucker made me re-live the day i had to witness my little brother die...right in front of my eyes...i just put on a brave face and a smile ever day since to try and make myself feel...i dunno something. Anything i guess."

"Oh my god...Pierce, i'm so sorry you had to go through that...Zinyak made me re-live the day, Kiki...he made me re-live the day she got killed by Killbane, over and over. I know the feeling." Viola said, putting her hand on Pierce's far shoulder.

"Huh...i never told anyone that before..." Pierce said, looking at Viola, taking another sip.

Viola smiled at him, "I'm glad you felt you could tell me, Pierce."

"Must be something in this Zin-made drink, heh heh heh." Pierce joked

"Heh heh, maybe. Pierce, I'm always here if you need to talk about it, okay..." Viola said

"Hmm. Thanks Viola. If you ever need a friend to...to just speak to...shit, about anything, you come see me from now on, a'ight." Pierce smiled

"I will, thanks again Pierce. Now, about these drinks." Viola said

Pierce and Viola sat in silence as they both finished the Zin-made drink, then Pierce grabbed the mysterious lime green Zin-made drink.

"This stuff looks funky...wanna test it out ?" Pierce half-smiled

"Are you sure that's okay to drink ?" Viola asked

"No. But i'm still gonna give it a try, how 'bout you ?" Pierce asked

"Fuck it, why not. Hand it here." Viola requested.

Viola took a long drink of the mysterious liquid, followed by Pierce taking a long drink also. They kept drinking and laughing, joking and chatting away, growing closer than they ever were before...

* * *

><p>Well!<p>

Here we are! Finally the chapter is released and out there. Hopefully you liked this chapter.

I promise to try my best to not take four to five months to release the next chapter :)


	26. Chapter 26: Saving Kirsten Part 1

**Chapter. 26**

**Well, here we be again. Apologies for this taking like 2 or more months to get done, but i may have developed a pretty big Netflix addiction lately, i'm planning on changing some parts of my story in some of the previous chapters. Nothing too different, i promise. Anyway, as always i hope you enjoy this chapter. Unfortunately i'd assume i'll take another 2 or 3 months to get the next chapter out :/**

**Saving Kirsten Part 1**

* * *

><p>The Boss sulked in his room for a good 15 minutes after Shaundi had walked out.<p>

Had he lost the woman he'd longed for, for so many years, just like that ?

**The Boss's POV:**

"Fuck man..." i muttered to myself.

"I'll deal with Shaundi when she's ready to talk about it again. Right now i gotta focus on getting the rest of my crew outta their simulations and back here safe." i told myself, leaving my room to go find Miller.

I found Miller completely focused on searching, testing and slowly mastering Zinyak's code. How shocking (!)

"Matt...found anymore of our friends to break out ?" i asked

"I've found you three simulations. One of which holds my girlfriend, Kirsten." Matt informed me.

"Well then, lets go get Kirsten out then." i told him with a small smile

Matt looked up at me, happy at me choosing his girlfriend over the other two. Though, i'm certain it's the answer he wanted to hear from me. "Wha-But you don't even know who the other two are though." Matt said

I just chuckled "Don't look so surprised Matt, she's really intelligent and really useful around any tech related shit, like yourself. Plus, i can tell just how much you miss her, y'know, like how much you want her back here, in your arms, safe and sound.

Now. Enough of this talk. Who are the other two of my crew that you found ?" i asked

"I found the simulations that hold the conciseness of Angel De La Muerte and Zimos. And, uh...thanks Boss, you're right. I have been missing Kirsten ever since i got freed from my simulation, i just hope she's not being mentally or physically tortured in her simulation." Matt said

"She'll be fine, Matt. I'm sure she will. She's one tough lass." i assured him

Matt lightly smiled at me, then turned around in his seat, concentrating hard and started tapping away on the keyboard, and the Zin monitors touch pad, locking onto Kirsten's simulation.

"Oh, by the way Matt, try and distract Zinyak by hacking some other simulation or some place on his mothership to keep him from interfeering with or listening in on Kirstens simulation." i quickly told him

"Ok, that should take me but only a minute or two, just have to figure out the best way to do it." Matt replied

**3rd Person POV:**

The Boss did the usual routine, enter the simulation, makes his way to The Broken Shillelagh and met with CID.

CID looked at the Boss, and before he could say anything the Boss kept walking and raised a hand to the floating eye-bot. He turned to face CID and asked "Are you gonna ask me for my 'review' on everyone whose simulation we brake them outta ?"

"Yes." CID simply answered

"Okay, but why ? You managed to research alot about two of my top lieutenants, Pierce and Viola. You found out how we talk about, and to, Pierce, and how Viola used to be on the enemy side. So how come you always have to ask me about each member of my crew that we're saving ?" The Boss asked

"I am always asking you, because i am testing to see how good a leader you truly are, i am testing you, to see how much you care about each and all of your friends, _and_ all your allies. To see what your thoughts and opinions are towards them all, and to see how you describe them all, such as their best abilities, and how they came to serve alongside you in the battlefield." CID said

"Basically, you need me to tell you why my crew, are my crew, why i trust them, and why i'd take a bullet or a blade or whatever the fuck for any one of them, am i right ?" The Boss asked

"Correct." CID simply replied.

"Fair enough. Alright, well lets see. Kirsten, is Matt Miller's highly intelligent, highly skilled, specialist, girlfriend an-"

"You forgot to add in highly beautiful and extremly kick-arse." Matt added in, interrupting the Boss.

"Oi! I was gonna get to that part eventually. Now, Matt once gave me a summary on her and his other mates, and Kinzie...may have hacked a few things here and there...anyway, as i was saying. Kirsten, well, the girl's something else, she apparently, personally designed her own custom rocket powered Roller-Skates which allow her to skate around at high speeds, and they're that advanced that she can temporarly teleport! Which gives her a huge battlefield advantage.

Her main weapon, the Shock Hammer, which again, she personally designed. She can extend the length of it either manually, or with her wrist pad. It's got a Deckers own custom made Nocturne sword on one end, and on the main part of the shock hammer, is its main attack. When you strike the ground with that bad boy, it sends out electrical shockwaves, which knocks down and kill most people nearby. Lots of fun to use.

As a backup to losing that she has two twin, fully upgraded D4TH Blossoms, backup to losing those, she has a Deckers themed Katana or a Nocturne, and if she loses those, she's a highly skilled hand to hand fighter. Anyway, enough about her skills. She's one of the twelve original members of the Deckers, she's one of the most skilled and talented member of the Deckers. She helped come up with, design and build most of the Deckers best tech.

And she's got that whole sexy british punk thing going on for her. Matt can back me up on that. She's loyal and full of respect for her own."

"Anything else ?" CID asked

"She's really friendly, suprisingly. At first i thought she'd be cold, uncaring and solely focused on taking down her enemies like i used to be. But i was completely wrong, just as long as you ain't threatening her, or her friends she's honestly really sound." The Boss sumarised

"Now. No more talkie. Open the gateway."

"As you wish." CID replied, opening up the gateway.

The Boss walked through the door to go rescue the Decker Specialist, Kirsten.

* * *

><p><strong>"Like Viola, Matt and his mates, Kirsten was originally on the enemy side, until she fled with Matt and the rest of the Deckers when the Saints scared them away from Steelport, she was always the type to be able to change Matt's decisions for the best for their gang or atleast help him out on them. I don't know her or Matt and his crew as well as i'd like to, due to them mostly being in England, at MI6 most of the time...but over the years i began to trust her...i began to trust all of them. So it's about damn time, that i make up for the 'not as good as it could be' friendship."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss's POV:<strong>

Eyes shot open. Room was cold.. Smell was unbarable...

"Okay Boss, i'm reading Kirsten's simulation signature, the one that led us here. I...Oh, oh well that's odd, it says she's in the same room as you." Matt said, whilst i covered my nose due to a horrid, yet familiar smell. Then i saw the source of that smell...

The small room i was in was filled with the corpses of many Deckers, they were all shot dead and pilled on top of one another.

"Jesus...Matt, don't look at-"

"Oh god..." Matt said, interrupting my attempt to spare him the heartache of the sight.

I looked down and shook my head, disgusted at the sight.

"Virtual or not...they were just kids man..." I silently said to myself.

Then something caught my eye.

On top of the pile of corpses, was a virtual Matt, and-Oh shit...

Under the virtual Matt, lay Kirsten, a fresh bullet hole between her eyes.

"No...can't be. He's fuckin' with us."

"What did you se-"

...

"Kirsten ? Oh jesus christ..." Matt asked, quietly.

"Fuck, snap outta it! Matt. Listen Matt, just focus buddy! This ain't the real Kirsten, it simply can't be, it doesn't make any sense, think about it. King, Pierce, You. You three all died in your simulations over and over again, and all that did was restart your simulations. Kirsten's still alive Matt, her signal must just be masked or some shit like that. Remember, Zinyak's a clever bastard, he ain't the emporer of this army for nothing. Hmm...i dunno, he must've just swapped around the code for real Kirsten and virtual Kirsten somehow, shit man, neither you _or_ Kinzie **fully** know how these simulations work, or how smart Zinyak really is with his simulation code.

It's confusing as fuck to me, but it's the only way i see this making sense, think about it, Zinyak screws with his own written code to make us think the real Kirsten has died inside the simulation permanently, so that we leave it behind, unknowingly leaving your girl behind to be trapped in a simulation forever. Fuck that, we ain't leaving or giving up just like that, you got that ?!" i said

"Of-Of course! It makes complete sense now, how could i be so blind to that ? I'm sorry, i wasn't thinking properly Boss, it's...it's just the thought of losing Kirsten, i couldn't imagine my life without her." Matt said

"Don't worry about it Matt, the way you reacted, the way you sounded, and how you weren't thinking straight, or thinking of every possibility there can be in the virtual world, all that proves is just how much Kirsten means to you. Just the thought of her being...gone...that shit can make even the smartest bastards shut down for a time. Now, can you track down our virtual slash not virtual Kirsten at all ?" i asked

"I won't give up until i do. I might take a few minutes though, so have a look around the place that you're in right now." Matt said

"Already doing that my boy, but can't you just check every inch of every corner in the whole area on the ships many holographic screens though ?" i asked curiously, i mean shit, i don't have a clue whether or not he and Kinzie can do that...

"I've already done that, but there's no sign of her anywhere..." Matt said, a few seconds later.

I know that i should be thinking of finding and saving the real Kirsten, but i always pay respect to the dead, my crew, my friends, whoever they are so long as they were someone i cared for, even if they were virtual...

I picked up the dead virtual Matt, placed him down gently on a large rectangle table and closed his eyes, then i picked up the dead virtual Kirsten, placed her gently down beside Matt on the table, closed her eyes too, and then placed Matts left hand on top of Kirstens right hand.

Backing away with a small smile on my face.

Matt, taken back by my actions, asked "Boss...you...you didn't need to do that...why did you ?"

"It might seem random and unlike the gang banger you know me as...but you and Kirsten. You two are like a real life fairy tale...except with hacking skills and a kill count...but apart from that, youse two are legit a real life fairy tale. You told me yourself, you and Kirsten have known each other since you were kids, were always each others best friends and your relationship with her has lasted 19 years untouched and unbroken.

I'm not trying to give you...and Zinyak a history lesson about you and Kirsten's relationship here obviously, but what you two have is true love. That's why i did what i did, to show that i do care about you all, i just wish that i could give Shaundi what you and Kirsten have, i'm not too great at relationships. Now, i could keep stand here talking in an empty room, but we have work to do." i finished.

"Cheers again Boss, and Yes, we do have work to do." Matt replied

With that i pulled out my signature GDHC. 50 from its holster and walked outta the room.

I was in complete darkness.

"Well shit...Miller. Lights."

The lights came only a few holographic taps later, and then immediately started to flicker on and off.

"If this is you trying to freak me out kid, you're gonna have to do better than some flickering lights..." i chuckled

"I didn't make them do that..." Miller responded, a hint of worry in his voice.

"C'mon Matt. Drop it." i replied

"I'm not doing anything, i swear!" Matt replied, a lot more worry in his tone this time.

I just huffed. "Simulation must be faulty or some shit..."

When suddenly my attention was directed towards the end of the long corridor...

There was a single person, just standing there. I couldn't make out what he looked like due to the flickering lights and how far away from me he was.

It got weirder...

I could only make out what looked like a silouette, completely covered in black from head to toe, but then two glowing red dots appeared around his eyes.

Okay, this shits kinda weirding me out now. That shit didn't make me feel intimidated or anything, but i was wondering, the strange figure at the end of the corridor, the flickering on and off lights...what else was gonna happen ?

But it stopped there as the lights went out for literally a second and when they came back on, the figure was gone...and there was legit no other doors close-by for him to run through...

"Fuck was that ?" i asked myself

"What do you mean ?" Matt asked

"There was just some shadowy fucker with bright red eyes, standing at the end of the corridor while the lights were flickering, then he just fuckin' disappered right in front of me." i casually said to him

"Hold on." Matt said, typing away again quickly.

"No, Boss it says you're the only life form on that entire floor. Simulated or Real." Matt told me.

"Hmm...Maybe it's a result of you spending too much time in the simulation, maybe it's making your simulated eyes imagine things that aren't there for anyone else...Hmm, _OR_, perhaps Zinyak could've just programed some hologram to patrol this part of the simulation." Matt thought

"Fuck it, let's get back to the main objective. Where's "virtual" Kirsten at ?" i responded

"I'm getting a faint signal of A.I in this simulation, it's coming from six floors above you. Floor 31 to be precise and there's no elevators...sorry, stairs for you it is." Matt chuckled.

"Oh yay, stairs. My favourite (!)" i replied

I sprinted up the stairs as fast as i could, and man i was exhausted when i reached the 31st floor.

"I hate stairs." i said

There was a lot of rooms to check for Kirsten, but i would still check every single one until i found her.

After kicking down about five doors before this one i finally found Kirsten!

She was slumped in the corner of a dark room, bound, gagged and unconcious.

"Boss, this Kirsten is definetly the real Kirsten, the ships computers can identify her brain activity."

I immediately went over to her to check if she was ok, but when i tried to put my hand on her shoulder there was a bright neon blue flash of light, and when i opened my eyes she had just dissapeared.

"Oh come oan tae FUCK!" i yelled.

"Kirsten is still on this floor, now that we've found the real her, i can stop that decoy teleporting part happening again and i can track her to wherever Zinyak puts her in this simulation. Also...'Come oan tae fuck' ? You sounded very Scottish there Boss."

"Yeah, well that's cause i'm half-Scottish." i said casually

"Oh...um, i never knew that." Matt said

"And now you do Matty. By the way, when i've got Kirsten, keep aiding us, but don't speak. I figure it'd make a nice surprise for your girl to see you first back on the ship, rather than hear your voice first, and in here." i replied

"Ooh, that's a pretty good idea actually." Matt responded

I turned around to leave the room and was greeted by two 45. Shepherd's pointed at my head by two men with short hair, dressed in black suits and red shirts.

Morningstar...

"Ugh. I'm getting real tired of seeing the Syndicate in most of my crew's simulations. I mean, can i not shoot some Rollerz or Samedi ? Or just anyone but generic Syndicate goons. Please!" i moaned

"Shut ze fuck up and throw down your weapon." one of the belgian goons said

"Um, how about no ?" i calmly asked with a smile on my face.

At that point four more guys armed with K8-Krukovs walked into the room.

"Drop ze weapon now and come with us." the same goon ordered.

I pulled out my GDHC and dropped the mag out and holstered it again.

"That good enough ?" i asked, half turning my head to face him

"Yes, zat will do. Now, move!" he ordered

I was pushed forward by a goon and as i was being escorted to wherever it was i was being taken to, i noticed that the six guards all surrounding me as we walked, were now all looking slightly nervous, maybe even terrified of being in such close proxomity to me. And of course, i just took that as a compliment and laughed at how they were all shorter than me, i pretty much towered over most of them.

We entered a large room filled by red and green lights.

"Oh no, i wonder who could be waiting for me here..." i said out loud, in a bored, unimpressed tone.

"Shut up, piece of shit!" a goon said

I was escorted up some stairs to the left, and when we reached the top i saw Kirsten chained up to the ceiling, without her jacket or her roller-skates on, hanging next to two men, a large man in a black suit, and a brown haired man in a black suit, whom were busy interrogating her.

"Guh! Boss?! Is that you ? Guh! Help me!" Kirsten yelled over to me.

The goons left the room, and i reached into the back of my jeans. The men turned around. Loren and Killbane. As if i haven't seen enough of these two clowns already!

"I'll have you down soon darlin', just hang in there." i casually said to her, not breaking eye contact with Loren & Killbane.

"Well what else am i gonna do ?" Kirsten shot back with a blank expression.

Killbane grinned and probably had some 'menacing' thing to say to me.

"Ah, well, well. The Stain of the Saints has fina-***BANG***

Killbane dropped backwards dead, a fresh bullet hole between his eyes. I'd quickly pulled out a snub-nose 44. Shepherd from the back of my jeans and shut Killbane up.

"Damn, that felt great!...why did i never just do _that_ the first time i met Killbane face to face ?" i asked myself

"Did you not like what Mr. Killbane had to say, no ?" Loren asked me, whilst he sat on the edge of his desk casually, smoking a cigaratte as per usual.

"Never have. Never will. Your turn." i said raising my gun and walking over to him.

However, this wasn't the Loren i knew back in Steelport. This was a much younger Phillipe Loren **(Imagine the Loren from the SR:TT Power trailer)**.

"You could simply kill me now, or...you and i could fight in hand to hand combat, and let us see whom the better fighter is ?" Loren offered

"Oh, abso-fucking-lutely!" i said with a devilish grin, holstering my spare piece in the back of my pants again.

Loren threw off his jacket, tie and shirt. Revealing his pretty muscly upper body and a few Syndicate themed and other such tattoos. I threw off my jacket, bandana and gloves, then rolled up the sleeves on my longsleeve.

At that moment, all the goons came rushing back in. And aimed their weapons at me.

"How dare you simpletons barge into my office so rudely. Can't you see my guest and i are about to have a private brawl ?" Loren yelled at his goons.

"But Mr. Loren! The Saint is armed and could kill you!" a goon said

"Our Saint friend here has agreed to a fair fist fight, one to ze death! You are not to interfere!" Loren yelled again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Loren. I can't allow you to take that risk." the goon said

Loren turned and grabbed his personal M1911 .45, walked a few feet closer to the group of goons and shot the goon in the head casually.

"Out! Now! I will not ask again!" Loren shouted, and his remaining goons complied with his order and left the room, he then tossed his M1911 aside and turned back to face me.

"My apologies. Now, shall we get back to buisness ?" Loren asked

"Course. I've been waiting for a good fist fight for a long time." i said

"As have i. However, i am evidently no longer a weaker, half blind, old man. I am much faster and stronger once again, do you really expect to win ?"

"Yep."

"Very well." Loren replied

We raised our fists and began to slowly circle around each other.

_Meanwhile, Kirsten, now no longer being observed, slowly and carefully revealed a hair pin from her mouth and spat it up towards her right hand, successfully catching it._

"So, how do you still remeber losing an eye curtousy of Gat and how can you remember being an old bastard, when you're young in here, still having all your memories, hows that work ?" i asked

"I see it as my conciseness being somehow placed or recreated in this fake computer world, but with my body at it's peak once more and all my memories returned to me, even the memeory of our previous meeting involving myself, yourself, and Mr. Kirrlov. I believe, that in here i have a chance to build my Syndicate once again. You have killed me in another fake world and yet i return once again." Loren explained

"Interesting. Chit-chat session is over now though." i said

**(Imagine the song 'Sick Puppies - You're Going Down' playing as the two fight.)**

I delivered the first punch, landing a punch across Loren's cheek, i followed up with another punch to his other cheek, we circled again and i went to punch him again, but he blocked my attack by catching my arm and then wrapping his arm around mine, head-butting me and then sending an uppercut to my chin, hard.

When i recovered i kneed him quickly in the gentlemans area, and then in the stomach, Loren headbutted me again, stamped on the back of my ankle and got me in a tight headlock and began to choke me.

An elbow to the gentlemans area took the wind outta him and i threw him over my shoulder onto his back, and i punch him in the eye a few times.

I took a step or two back and then Loren pushed himself up and attempted a wide, hard punch. Foolish move on his part, as i ducked below it and then rugby-tackled him off his feet onto the floor and landed two perfect punches to the top of his nose.

Loren punched me in the stomach twice and threw me off him and attempted to perform my previous attack on me, but i raised my arms up to block the punches, he tried another punch, but as it connected with my arms, i spread them apart and headbutted Loren pretty fuckin' hard.

He fell backwards off of me, holding his nose for a second, as he was about to get up he had a foot placed on his neck and his very own M1911 pointed at his face, by none other than Kirsten, who'd freed herself and grabbed Lorens pistol, looking for some revenge against the Belgian man for all the horrible things she had to see in here.

"Huh...a shame really. I was hoping to discover whom the better fighter truly was." Loren said, looking over at me.

"Maybe next time, huh. He's all yours, Kirsten." i said

Loren looked up at Kirsten, and accepted his fate.

Kirsten looked him in the eyes with a light expression of anger and then shot Loren in the side of his neck.

Loren caughed, more and more violently as the seconds passed by, he held his neck with both hands, until he finally choked to death on his own blood.

"Good kill, Kirsten." i complimented her.

"C'mon. We're gonna get you outta here, back to reality. Then we're gonna have a talk about what you've have to endure in here, okay ?" i said

"Okay, yeah lets go." she replied

"How did you get in here ? Some sorta portal, right ?" Kirsten asked

"Yep." i said, quietly opening one of the doors, looking at our only escape route, finding say about...what, 25 heavily armed goons headed our way. They must've seen Kirsten cap Loren on that security camera in the corner, i quietly closed the door again. I'd love to take 'em on. But there's two problems.

**1.** We ain't got the ammo to survive them all.

**2.** I'm not immortal, neither is Kirsten. Not even Gat was immortal. Fight them, we're both dead. Gotta think smart here.

"Fuck, that's too many goons for both of us to take on, and we don't have the ammo for this." i said

"You didn't happen to come across my roller-skates on your way here, did you ?" Kirsten asked

"Nah, they were nowhere that i was." i replied

"Shite! If i had them i could've used them to blast past the 20-something guards, grab us some guns to take them out." Kirsten said

"We'll figure out something." i said

"Well we'd better figure out something soon!" Kirsten stressed

I looked to my right, up at where Loren's desk was, next to a giant ass window.

"Well...going out that way beats getting filled with lead." i muttered to myself, raising my eyebrows and quickly looking at the window and the doors.

"Kirsten, follow me." i said

We jogged over to the window next to Loren's desk, i looked at Kirsten and said to her "Hope you're not afraid of heights."

"Afraid of what ?!" Kirsten asked, having not fully listened to me.

"Gimme Loren's .45." i said

Kirsten placed it in my open hand, confused.

I shot the window three times, grabbed Kirsten's waist and pulled her close to me.

"Hang on tight!" i yelled as i lifted her off her feet and charged at the weakened window, smashing through it, just as i heard the doors get kicked in.

Kirsten wrapped herself around me, tighter than i was grabbing her, burying her head in my shoulder and screaming at the top of her lungs.

As we both sped towards the ground i was counting on Matt to break our fall somehow.

When it looked like we were gonna go "**SPLAT!**" on the ground, a blue portal opened up at the last second, severing Kirsten's mind from her simulation and releasing her body in the real world. Unfortunately that meant i didn't get a chance to warm her about what she's about to wake up to.

When my chair lids opened up and i woke back up, Matt just looked over at me, and grinning widely.

"What are you so smiley about ?" i asked him

"Guess what Kirsten's biggest fear is." Matt said to me.

"Heights ?" it seemed kinda obvious.

"Correct. And you just, unsuspectingly to her, threw her into it, and she's gonna kill you when she next lays eyes on you, Hmm-Hmm-Hmm." Matt laughed

I just chuckled "Good."

"How long, Miller ?" i asked, looking at the holo-screen. That's what i'm calling them now, holo-screens.

"10 tops, i've already sent the information over to the Bridge, to Mr. David." Matt replied

"Good. And you know you can just call him Keith, right ?" i asked

"I'd prefer to call him Mr. David, only with his permission shall i have the honour to call him by his first name." Matt said

"Right..." i said

As i turned to go walk towards the small bridge leading towards "thee" Bridge, Matt stopped me.

"Boss..." Matt said

"Matthew." i replied turning to face him again.

"I _*cough*_ I was just thinking, and...well, perhaps you should stay here this time, if you like." Matt said

My eyes looked to the right, my eyebrows raised up, and i looked at Matt, confused.

"What i mean is, you've went back onto Zinyak's mothership every single time, risking death or re-capture to rescue each and every member of your crew, and me. You're the Boss of them all, and yet you do nearly all of the work. You should take a break, if you want it, i'd say you've more than earned it. Kirsten's my soul mate and she was part of _my_ gang, which makes her and the rest of my captured Ex-Deckers _my_ responsibility. I might be shit-scared of the thought of going back onto that ship, but Kirsten is absolutely worth it" Matt explained

I gave him a look that said "Seriously ?"

"Look Matt, i understand what you want to do here, and i'm not saying you've no battlefield experience, you're better in a gun fight than i ever imagined you would be. But you're much more useful to me and to Kirsten in your comfort zone, hacking into Zinyak's system for us. I promise Kirsten will get extra protection from me." i said, placing the palm of my hand on his shoulder

"Please Boss, let me come with you atleast, i'm begging you. I would never. Never, ask to go into the battlefield any other time, but Kirsten...she, she makes me go to lengths i'd normally never go to. I need to be there in the flesh to make sure she's safe. I'm sorry Boss, but that's my final desicion." Matt replied

"What if Zinyak or one of his goons deadlocks any door shut, forcing us to get split up, or to make us surrender, or what if it gets us killed ?" I asked walking up close to him, intimidating the young hacker.

"We...um..we...we..._*cough* *cough*_ Well, we still have Agent Kensington onboard here, i mean i thought she'd be here, being active, instead she's just sleeping in her room, if someone wakes her up then she can protect us from that threat." Matt eventually said

"I told Kinzie to go take a well deserved, and well earned break. Before she and i broke you out of your simulation she broke herself outta her _OWN_ damn simulation, then she found and stole this ship, then she got Keith out, then she found me and disrupted the simulation enough to get me out as well as giving me fucking super powers inside the simulation, then she broke me out, **_then_ **with my help she broke out Shaundi, then Oleg, then King, then Pierce, and then she agreed to break you out, despite her past encounters with you in your Syndicate days, remember ?

So i'd say she takes as long as she needs to while we still have you." i said

"Oh! Well, i guess...when you put it like that...that's fair enough."

"So, you sta-"

"Oh! Oh hold on, i know what i could d-"

"Actually, _*cough*_ i have quite a lot of experience in the hacking department, Mr. Miller. I'm sure i can manage a few doors or distract some soldiers for you two." said Cypher, whom had just walked into the room, must've overheard my little rant to Matt.

"No, no. No offense ma'am, but i've read your file, it never said 'skilled hacker' in it." Matt said

"That's because it's a hobby Mr. Miller." Cypher responded with a smirk

"This is a highly advanced extraterrestrial security network remember, apparently more advanced than anything on Earth. You really think you're a talented enough hacker to keep doors unlocked or lock them ?" Matt asked

"I know for sure that i'm nowhere near the level you and Ms. Kensington are, but i think i can use their systems to distract large groups of them in multiple areas around your girlfriends pod to other areas, fake something like multiple break-outs, a quick in and out mission if you like. Tell me, given your expertise and knowledge of these aliens so far, do you think that could work ?" Cypher responded

"I think that might just work, but only because they seem to be most likely just the dumb muscle of this alien army, any others and i think they could outsmart you there. Hmm...it's going to have to do. Okay, now look Boss, i know how i can go with you and keep the Zin from capturing or cornering us, while Miss Cypher handles the dumb muscle!" Matt announced

"Okay how, lay it on me, son ?" i asked

"If i can connect my wrist pad with the holographic moniter screen, then i think i can hack open any closed doors and lock any door due to the connection between my wrist pad and this ship." Matt said, as he typed away on his wrist pad looking at the holo-screen

"What if the ship is on the other side of the mothership ?" i asked

"It'll be highly disrupted, but not fully. I highly doubt that will happen though." Matt said

The Boss stood for a minute, thinking of any and all outcomes to taking Matt with him onto the mothership and leaving a less-experienced hacker in his place.

Then he decided.

"Alright...alright, fine. But don't make me regret this, boy!" i warned him

"Thank you Boss. I mean it, thank you." Matt said

"Don't mention it, just don't fuck up and die in there, got it ?" i asked him, as serious as i used to be back in my Stilwater days.

"Lets go Matt."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, if in your opinion parts of this chapter could be improved upon or if you have any suggestions on how i can make certain scenes in this chapter better then just let me know with a review, hopefully you like it tho hahah.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27: Saving Kirsten Part 2

**Chapter. 27**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey everybody, i wanna apologise for this story being dead for a way too many months, i'm so very sorry it's taken this long to get it out, i developed a heavy addiction to Metal Gear Solid V and Fallout 4, i'll try and be better with the release time of the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter, i'm going to probably edit it and the other chapters at some point in the future tho. Nothing too big a change, just little things here and there.<em>**

**_Anyway, enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere on Zinyak's mothership...<em>

Kirsten's eyes shot open but then quickly she shut them again after feeling weird gooey stuff making contact with her eyes, she was breathing heavily and inhaled deeply and she regretted it instantly. She coughed and felt herself being pulled downwards, she smacked face down against a cold metal floor and slid forwards a small bit due to all the goo. She now felt a fresh breeze of cold air around her body, and she HATED the cold.

She brought her arm up to her face and wiped some goo from her eyes, she tried opening them and after they flickered open and closed for a few seconds she could see fine, unfortunately however, she saw two pairs of feet in front of her.

She looked up and saw two Zin grunts looking down at her. "Oh Shit!" she said, she had many thoughts going through her head right now. "Where am i ? Am i on an Alien ship or still on Earth ?" "How did i get out of my simulation ? What was i held captive in ?" "Are these aliens here to kill me ? Are they gonna put me back in ?"

Kirsten tried to speak, tried to move, but instead her head jerked up slightly, and then again, and again. "Oh no." she thought as she threw up all the goo that'd made its way down her throat, all over the two Zin's feet.

"This human is both attractive and repulsive at the same time!" One of them said as they walked to her sides, each grabbed an arm and pulled Kirsten to her feet, she threw up once or twice more and then the Zin began to walk her away from her pod room and somewhere in the Zin mothership...

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>

The Boss leaned on the banister looking out over the hanger bay. "I wish i had some smokes right now." he thought to himself.

Matt stood working on the legs of the Mech Suit with some weird looking Zin tools that he somehow understood how to use, he was trying to make it stronger, faster and possibly re-activate more weapons stored within it...or all three.

* * *

><p>Cypher sat at the holo-screens, waiting until the Boss gave her the go-ahead to distract the Zin's dumb muscle foot soldiers.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaundi sat in the bridge, using one of the computers down to right of the doors as you entered the bridge, she sat there making herself useful but no one dared to try speaking to her at this moment as she still looked incredibly pissed off.<p>

* * *

><p>Viola and Pierce were still in Pierce's locked room...<p>

* * *

><p>Katie still slept in her room, while Kevin was in the gym area, working out.<p>

* * *

><p>Keith and Gryphon were on the bridge, Eric was trying to gather whatever valuable information that he could that wasn't yet discovered with the help of his laptop next to the holo-screen infront of him, and Keith sitting slumpted in the pilot's seat, waiting to be informed on where to go and when. When he recieved the information suddenly and set the ship on its way there.<p>

* * *

><p>Troy was outside the living room area, inspecting a few crates of Alien weaponary, thinking how handy these would've been to use against The Carnales, the Rollerz or the VK's, or how great it'd be to have these as standard issue for his police officers to use.<p>

* * *

><p>Legal Lee was using the Earth communications device on the bridge to check up on the Steelport and Stilwater Saints, to make sure they were all well, and preping for the coming final push against Zinyak.<p>

* * *

><p>Benjamin King lay on the coach in the living room area, asleep. He was tired as all shit lately, and told Keith to wake him if it was something that needed his urgent attention or presense.<p>

* * *

><p>Jenny and Luz were in the kitchen, chatting away about shoes and acting, looking for anything to eat...well, anything that looked safe to eat.<p>

Josh and Antonio were on the walkway above the outside gym area, talking. Antonio was being kind and friendly, but he was getting sick of Birk telling him non-stop about NyteBlayde and how amazing he was in both in the world of acting and in general, and how many fan-girls he had.

* * *

><p>Tobias was working on his oppressor, he had attached some Zin materials to the doors and below the rotors, and was working on attaching some Zin weapons to the two mounted guns on each side. He had made some serious repairs. Meanwhile Laura was looking through some of the smaller crates around the giant hanger bay for any type of alien drugs or anything that looked drinkable.<p>

* * *

><p>Oleg and Kinzie were still asleep in their room, Oleg was laid on his back, taking up the whole king sized bed, while Kinzie was starfished on top of him hair down and topless.<p>

* * *

><p>Will was walking down the corridor past all the rooms on that level, when he heard some moaning coming from one of the rooms nearby, he heard a guy and a chick moaning loudly.<p>

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Samson & Samantha for a few hours. Though, he hadn't seen Pierce or Viola for a while either, he'd seen Pierce being all friendly with Viola after she got back on board earlier.

He was curious to wait and find out who it was, but he had more respect for people's privacy than that, and walked up behind the Boss.

* * *

><p>"Hey man, you hearing that ?" Will said<p>

"Yep. Trying not to, but whoever it is must've been really gagging for it." Boss replied, chuckling briefly

"Who we thinking the two lovebirds are then ?" Will asked smirking away, now leaning on the barrier next to the Boss.

"I'm putting my bet on Pierce and Viola, those two have gotten _alot_ closer over the last seven years. Besides, i think Pierce has been dying to get in Viola's pants for years. Should've seen the guys face this one time when he almost saw her tits." Boss guessed, chuckling away.

"Hahah True, though it still could be Samson and Samantha too, them two have been spending alot of time together over the years too. They're really close, could be some friends with benefits kinda deal for all we know haha." Will guessed

"Bet you a fifty it's Pierce and Viola." Boss said

"Fuck it, i'll bet a hundred it's Samantha and Samson." Will said

"You're on! Get ready to lose a hundred." The Boss chuckled, as the two grinned and shook hands.

"Anyway, i'm gonna speak with our young hacker, see how he is." The Boss told the Stilwater Pimp

"A'ight, i'll see you around my dude." Will said as he gave his long time friend dap.

The Boss walked down the stairs and over to Matt.

"So what you doing to my Mech-Suit Matt ?" The Boss asked from behind, giving the poor kid a mini heart-attack, evident when Matt jumped up a little, nearly dropping his tools.

"Christ!" he yelled, he then yeard a chuckle across the hanger bay come from Tobias.

"Please don't do that!" Matt said, holding his chest.

"Sorry kid, saw my chance and had to take it hahah. So as i asked, what you doing with my Mech-Suit ?"

"I'm _*cough* _I'm trying to detach sections of the arms and legs to see if its got any other weapons that still haven't re-activated yet. I'm trying to find what else this beautiful piece of technology can do. I mean i-it could have shields and plasma weapons and x-ray and...and...i need to find out, i could even add some other Zin weapons, or...or some Earth weapons...i can do so much with this Mech-Suit, and Mr. Oleg and Agent Kensington could help too, imagine what we could all do with one each, or just one." Matt said

"Slow down cyber-kid. Just leave it like this and come back to it later. Now, get ready to jump." The Boss said, grabbing a AR-50 XMAC with a grenade launcher off the weapons shelf and putting it on his back then grabbing two SKR-9 Threats and a single grenade, he picked up a few magazines for the AR-50, but no extra's for the SKR's.

"Hold on, i just need to grab something quickly." Matt said running up the stairs, as the Boss rolled his eyes back.

Matt came running back down the stairs half a minute later, Kirsten's roller-skates in a large duffle bag on his back and holding his own Decker themed, fully customized (level 4) D4TH Blossom.

"Ah, fair enough. You ready ?" The Boss asked

"I hate heights too, but yeah." Matt replied

The large door opened up fully as usual.

"That's a bit high isn't it ?!" Matt asked, seeing how high up from the landing platform we were.

"Nonsense. That fall won't even hurt your legs...if you land right, that is..." Boss said

The Boss then jumped out and landed in a terminator like pose before rising up, looking up at the ship seeing Matt still to jump.

"Hey! If you don't wanna save your girl then fine, i'll just have to tell her you were too pussy!" The Boss yelld up, chuckling

Matt found the courage he needed to jump due to the Boss's words.

He jumped off and landed on the platform below, almost nailing the landing until he felt backwards onto his back.

"Close." The Boss said, laughing away, before helping Matt up.

"You do know this is a landing platform, right ? Why don't you ever just have whoever is flying land here so that you can walk off ?" Matt complained

"Oh god, not even five seconds in and you're bitching! If i wanted bitching i'd of brought Pierce instead. I do it like this cause landing, that's boring, and not me. I get a kick outta falling through the air, an adrenaline rush i guess." Boss replied

"Now, let's go."

The two then walked through the door leading off of the landing platform and were met with two different ways to go.

"You go right, i'll go left. Stay alert." Boss said as he walked off to the door to the left.

"What ?! B-but...but ?" Matt stood on the spot for a few seconds, hesistant to go and be on his own for god knows how long about to object, but the Boss had already dissapeared through the door.

Matt took a deep breath and walked through the door to the right.

A short walk down a small hallway then led off to the left, into another hallway with a door at its end, luckily there were no Zin to deal with here, Matt walked through the door.

He turned a full 90 degrees to his left when something bright caught his attention. There was a giant drop into some sort of bright energy that sort of looked like really bright lava. "An energy reactor perhaps ?" Matt thought to himself

Matt heard whistling coming from ahead of him, so he looked up and saw the Boss opposite him.

"Damn bright, ain't it." The Boss said, pulling some shades from his jacket pocket and putting them on, then motioning with his neck for the two to keep moving. They were still seperated though, as they were both on thin catwalks leading towards a door in the distance on each side.

As they walked across their walkways the door ahead of Matt opened up and two Zin grunts walked out and immediately noticed Matt.

"Aw shite!" Matt yelled as he quickly raised his D4TH Blossom, but he hesitated, and they shot first, but scared by the lasers coming his way he shot back and luckily succeeded in killing the two Zin swiftly.

"Nice shot kid, Asha trained you well!" The Boss said

"Oh, cheers Boss!" Matt replied

The two eventually reached the doors ahead of them and reunited on the other side of the doors.

"Can we not split up again please ? I don't like being alone on this bloody mothership!" Matt asked

"How the fuck you think Kirsten feels at this moment, huh ?" The Boss replied harshly

"Fair point mate." Matt responded after a brief silence.

"Speaking of your bird, we know her location ?" The Boss asked

"Just give me one second." Matt said, tapping away on his wrist-pad.

"Oh, blimey...her pod is located exactly two miles directly ahead of us and down a few three levels." Matt informed us.

"Alright, best get going then. Cypher, you hear that ? We're hading down stairs as i speak, so take that as your cue to distract as many Zin as you can down away from the area of Kirsten's pod, so that we have a better chance on getting Kirsten outta here unharmed." The Boss ordered.

"Doing it now, Boss." Cypher replied

"Thanks lass." Boss replied

The Boss and Matt descended down the stairs until they were on Kirsten's level.

Matt looked at the Boss, who responded by pointing to the end of the corridor which had three choices for them to go, ahead, left or right.

"Right, which way kid ?" asked the Boss

Matt began to tap away on his wristpad. "To our right." Matt said

Cypher then came in on the comm. "Boss, Matt. I've managed to hack some of the security cameras in your area, i've got good news and bad news, the good news is i've located Kirsten, but the bad news is that two Zin are currently dragging her by her arms down a corridor pretty far away from you two, and she seems pretty out of it. They must've been waiting for her to escape her prison and then grabbed her."

"Shite!" Matt swore

"Thanks for the update Cypher, any chance you can send her location to Matt's wristpad ?" Boss asked

"Um...that's a bit trickier for me to do. But i'll try my best, promise." Cypher responded

"I have faith in ya. Just tell us which direction to go until you figure it out." Boss replied

"Thank you, Cypher." Matt said

"You're welcome, Matt." she replied

Cypher began to give them directions to get to Kirsten's position.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Kirsten was dragged down a corridor and through a door, she really was out of it. Her face faced the ground, the bottom half of her legs were being dragged across the cold metal floor. She had been injected with something that had instantly stopped her sickly feeling but mad her even more dizzy and made her legs feel like jelly.

They walked her through one more door and dropped her to the ground.

Kirsten looked up and saw a large room full of Zin troops, however these Zin were dressed in (minus the head) full matte black and red armor, instead of the smaller amount she'd seen on the Zin that invaded Earth dressed in.

The two Zin whom had brought her here started a conversation.

"Do you think this will work ?" Zin 1 asked his buddy

"After all the recent, unscheduled releases and rescues of prisoners loyal to the President of something called 'America' and his 'Saints' i'm not sure, Emperor Zinyak thought it would be best to have guards for all remaining prisoners in league with the President who have not yet been released, and to bring them to one of these rooms should they break out to hold them prisoner once more." Zin 2 replied

"Are all these troops really necessary ? Shouldn't we have just done this to begin with ?" Zin 1 asked

"Emperor Zinyak didn't expect any prisoners to be able to break free of their simulations, and after that he never expected them to steal a ship, hack our highly advanced security systems and manage to hack into other simulations and break free and rescue their friends, and then escape to safety and go missing, yet even now he still thinks we can recapture the escaped prisoners." Zin 2 replied

"You have doubts ?" Zin 1 asked

"Emperor Zinyak has too much faith in us all. He believes these Saints still pose no threat, despite all they have done. He has ordered us all here to protect this female human, he believes the President will make his way here to rescue her, which is when we are to attempt to recapture or kill him." Zin 2 said

"He will not stand a chance against this many of us!" Zin 1 said

"I have read his file, he sounds just as dangerous as Emperor Zinyak himself." Zin 2 replied

"Impossible! Look at how many equally or more dangerous beings Emperor Zinyak has bested in combat or imprisoned in a simulation!" Zin 1 replied

"I know, but so far he's living up to what's in his file." Zin 2 said honestly

Kirsten tried to crawl away but was met with a foot pressed down on her back.

"You're not going anywhere, human." a Zin said

"Just you wait until Emperor Zinyak arrives and deals with you personally." a different Zin taunted

"Emperor Zinyak! He's coming here ?" Zin 1 asked

"Yes, he just informed us recently that he personally intends to come here and interrogate the human." the Zin replied

_**Back with the Boss and Matt...**_

"Guys, Kirsten's stopped moving! I think they've stopped in some large room, but i can't get access to the inside to see what's happening." Cypher said

"So either Kirsten's trying to fight 'em off or we're walking towards a trap." The Boss summerised

"That'd be my guess too, but Boss from what i can see from all nearby security cameras, there's only two entrances to that room, the one just down the corridor from youse and the other is one level above and across you, and there's no way for you two to get to that other door from your current position, if you want Kirsten back then your _only_ option is to go through that door..." Cypher informed the two

"Alright Cypher, thanks." Boss replied

"No prob-tschhhhhhhhh..." came Cypher's reply

"What was that ?" Boss asked curiously

"I was just s-tschhhhhhhhh..." came her reply

"Cypher...Cypher, i'm having trouble hearing you, all i'm hearing is static. Can you hear me at all ?" Boss asked, he needed to know they were fine and it was just the frequency screwing up.

The only reply this time was complete static.

"Fuck. We on our own for now then." Boss informed Matt

The Boss then had a thought and raised an eyebrow. He looked over at Matt "How much you wanna bet the room is crawling with Zin ?" he asked

"Oh i'm pretty certain it's filled full of them. But what if they've learned from past experiences of fighting you in combat, and have equipped more armor on their bodies or even some form of full body armor suits or something similar now ?" Matt asked

"Then we keep shooting until they drop or we get in close and shank the bastards." Boss responded

"Shouldn't we try a safer, or a stealthier approach ?" Matt asked

"Matt, if we have only **one** entrance into that room, they're not gonna 'not' notice one of their doors opening up randomly with no Zin coming through it, they'd instantly go into full alert mode. We act quick and we catch them off-guard, we fight as hard as we can and we fuck 'em up, we grab Kirsten and we get the fuck outta there!" Boss responded aggresively, keeping eye contact with Matt whilst pointing at the door close-by.

"It's...just isn't there an easier solution, that poses less risk to us and Kirsten ? What if, should we burst in there, one of them just executes Kirsten ?" Matt asked

"**MILLER!** You listen to me, and you listen good! I'm not some stealth specialist motherfucking super spy like Asha! The _only _plan. **The ONLY PLAN **that i have to rescue **YOUR GIRLFRIEND** is this one! Christ...i thought you came with me to save your girl, so far you've only bitched and cried like a little girl!" The Boss harshly and menacingly replied, but watching his tone.

Matt didn't know how to respond, he didn't want to respond. The Boss was right though, he shouldn't be complaining about everything, he should just trust this man and his ability to cheat death.

"You're right Boss, i'm being far too panicky. But i imagine that the Zin are going to have the rest of our imprisoned friends under heavy security from here onwards, with perhaps two or three Zin guarding their pods." Matt said

The Boss just shrugged "Either i'll find a way...or they will. They're all tougher and smarter than some random Zin grunts, even if they're fresh outta their pods...they'll figure something out...well, except maybe Zimos..." Boss chuckled.

"Ready ?" Boss asked seriously, changing their focus straight back to saving Kirsten, walking up to the door into the room she was in.

_On Kirsten's side..._

Kirsten felt strong enough to try and make a break for it. She looked behind herself and saw the majority of the Zin had their back to her, there were two looking at her.

She looked at the door not that far away from her and identified next to the door what appeared to be a panel with a hand shape on it, the way to open it up, she waited a few seconds, stealthily brought her right leg up to her stomach area and placed her foot on the ground, she made sure the guards weren't watching her first.

This was her best shot!

Kirsten pushed up to her feet and sprinted to the door, she made three fingers with her hand in order to open the Zin's three finger hand scanner.

It was a success! The door opened!

_On Boss & Matt's side..._

The door opened up randomly, it was Kirsten!

"Boss ?!" Kirsten asked surprised, having not seen Matt as he was currently behind the towering Boss.

Before any of the three could get another word in, Kirsten was grabbed by her hair from behind. The two armor-less Zin had been after her the second she ran, the Boss quickly raised one of his SKR-9 Threats and gunned down the Zin attempting to lift her up by her legs, Kirsten then threw her hands behind her head and gauged at the other Zin's eyes.

The Zin grunted and let go of Kirsten's hair, and the Boss wasted no time in gunning him down too.

"Oh shit!" Boss said as he saw all the armored Zin spot the three humans and start running for them, he pulled out his grenade, pulled the pin and tossed it.

Kirsten turned and ran to the Zin hand scanner on their side, activating it and closing the door, hearing an explosion on the other side.

"Move please." Kirsten heard the Boss say.

She stepped back slightly and the Boss shot the hand scanner twice.

"Let's hope that holds them for now." The Boss said

Kirsten looked at the Boss's face, her still soggy hair covering one eye, her uncovered eye glaring at the Boss, whom was giving her a blank stare in return.

Kirsten looked pissed, and opened her mouth, ready to say something to the Boss, when something else caught her attention.

"**Matt?!**"

"Hey, love." Matt said, a happy smile plastered on his face.

Kirsten grabbed Matt and pulled him into a tight, loving hug and then kissed him lovingly, which Matt returned instantaniously.

The Boss looked at the two, he keeps seeing in those two what he wants to give Shaundi, but his relationship with Shaundi...it feels different to any one he had in the past. He doesn't know how to explain it, he just wants to get it right.

"Now, my love, I do believe you'll be needing these, won't you." Matt said with a smirk giving Kirsten back her Roller-Skates.

"Oh, how i've missed these babies. Ooh, Matty, you do know just how to treat a girl like me." Kirsten said

"Yo, take these too. Make it more like the old days, yeah." Boss said, snapping himself outta his daydreaming and handing the girl his SKR-9 Threats.

Kirsten took the sub-machine guns without a word, and then, after a few seconds of silence, spoke.

"You and i, we are going to have a very long conversation about what you did in my simulation once we get back to the others, got that ?"

The Boss smirked. "Course...Let's get moving, that door ain't holding 'em long."

The three then began making their way back the way the Boss and Miller had come.

As they opened the doors to the energy reactor looking room they saw ten armored up Zin troops on each side, The Boss opened fire on them, but his bullets merely bounced off their armor, instead he fired off the sole grenade from the rifle's grenade launcher, and turned before seeing his results. They turned back the way they'd come when two red horizontal lights appeared and two more Zin quickly materialized infront of them.

"Shite! Teleporters!" Matt yelled, then being rather confused upon hearing a charging up sound.

The Boss shot first quickly ending one of them, but then he felt a burning pain in his side, knocking him down onto one knee temporarily.

"Bastard!" Boss yelled, "Shite! Are you okay Boss ?" Kirsten asked quickly offing the other Zin.

"Fine, been shot and stabbed tons of times before now, lasers aren't new to me either thanks to STAG, don't worry i'm fine!" Boss said, grabbing his rifle from the floor and pushing himself up.

"Now keep moving, damn it!" He yelled

"I'll scout ahead, open doors, y'know to try and identify an alternate LZ for us." Kirsten said sprinting ahead with her roller-skates.

"This ain't no fuckin' Scooby Doo episode, we stay together! Kirsten!" Boss commanded

But Kirsten wanted to find the quickest way back to the ship, and just ignored the Boss.

Boss and Miller ran after her, past a few doors when suddenly enemy fire began flying past their heads, three armored Zin had survived the grenade the Boss shot at their squad. The Boss was shot in the back of his left leg and in the back of his right shoulder, whilst Matt took a few in his left side.

Not used to being shot, Miller screamed and fell over onto his injured side "Ahh!" He yelled

The Boss never let a few injuiries stop him, ever, and emptied his remaining magazine into the armored Zin, driving them back ever so slightly.

Kirsten had turned around the second she heard the laser shots, she saw Matt get shot and hit the deck. Her heart dropped and she went into complete panic mode, and she sprinted back towards them.

Luck, however, wasn't on the Saints side, as a stray shot hit ventilation tubes on the ceiling of the corridor ahead of Kirsten, and that area was quickly engulfed in a thick white smoke, Kirsten didn't think anything of it though and continued towards her friends.

Bad choice. As she sprinted through it she was, for a split second, engulfed in the smoke which was found to be freezing cold, only this cold wasn't normal 'cold Earth smoke' combated by heat a few seconds later as one would wish, instead Kirsten remained freezing cold, to make matters worse, the smoke had acted unusually quickly and had frozen the floor.

As soon as her roller-skates made contact with the now frozen floor, one of Kirsten's legs came up into the air and, taken by complete surprise she squealed and lost her balance, dropping her weapons, then she came crashing down on her back and ended up rolling about until she came to a complete stop a distance behind the two men, catching their attention.

"Shrug it off and get up, Matt! It's just a small burn! You too Kirsten, when did a little smoke ever stop anyone!" Boss yelled

"I'm f-f-freezing cold, and it doesn't he-help that i'm completely bloody naked, jackass!" Kirsten yelled, slightly struggling to speak due to this strange cold feeling

"Tough shit!" Boss replied

The Boss yanked Matt to his feet and then Matt immediately held his side. "Ugh. Are we sure we're getting out of this ?" Matt asked

"Ah, we'll find a way, somehow. Now shoot those fuckers!" Boss replied, as they ran up to Kirsten.

"C'mon girl, up ya get!" the Boss said, as he and Matt continued firing off more shots at the approaching Zin.

"I c-can't, i'm still fre-freezing and i can't f-feel my arms or legs! They're all numb! I can't even sit up!" Kirsten replied, Boss took a quick look at her and saw that Kirsten was shaking, and that her teeth were chittering.

"C'mere sweetheart." Matt said as he shrugged off the slight pain in his side and went over to her, took off his deckers coat and put it on her as she was too shaky to do it herself, then he grabbed her arms and yanked her up to her feet, but when he had to let go to return fire she just fell back down on her back.

"Ugh! Matty, i still can't feel my legs or arms!" Kirsten yelled

Boss fired off the final six shots in his current magazine, and when he put his hand in his pocket, he realised something bad very quickly.

"Fuck, last mag. Shit, Kirsten where are the SKR's i gave you ?"

"I don't know, i d-dropped them up the corridor somewhere w-when i ran through that smoke, i don't see them. B-but it's still spraying out of the pipes, if it did this to me when i sped through it, then it-t could fr-freeze you." Kirsten yelled

"Fine, fuck it! Lets get through that door there!" Boss yelled back, pointing to the closest door.

"Miller! The door, get it open!" the Boss ordered and then went over to Kirsten, pulled her up to her feet by her arms and picked her up bridal style.

When he turned around Miller had shruged off the laser shot and had already got the door open.

The Boss ran to him and through the door. "Can you lock it for good behind us ?" he asked

"I'm sure i can! Just...a little...bit...there! Got it!" Matt replied as he managed to lock up the door behind them.

_**Back on the Ship...**_

_Kinzie had awoken from her 'break', put on her top and went to the pod room to see how everything was going, she expected to find Miller, instead what she found was Cypher, and she was desperately trying to communicate with the Boss._

_"What's going on ?" she asked_

_"The Boss and Mr. Miller went onto Zinyak's mothership to rescue Kirsten. Mr. Miller had begged the Boss to let him go along, so i took over here, i caused a distraction on the level Kirsten was on to give the two a better chance of retrieving her, i located her and gave them her location, but after that the comms went static and i have been un-able to contact them since." Cypher replied_

_"Scootch over, let me see what i can do." Kinzie said, returning to her area of expertice._

**_With the Boss..._**

The trio made their way down yet more corridors, running from more appearing Zin troops until they began running across a large bridge which had a long unprotecting run from the door they'd just ran through, to the next one.

Though Kirsten didn't seem to be warming up anytime soon, she needs to get warm quick somehow or she could possibly freeze...

"MILLER! RUN AHEAD TO THAT DOOR, FAST AS YOU CAN, WE NEED TO HURRY, KIRSTEN AIN'T LOOKING GREAT!" The Boss shouted ahead to Miller who was a small bit ahead of Boss and Kirsten.

Upon barking those orders, the Boss turned to face the pursuing Zin, placed Kirsten on her feet and wrapped an arm around her stomach to keep her upright, he fired off half of his remaining bullets at the Zin.

The Boss was unfazed by all the laser shots flying past his body, when suddenly, the Boss felt another burning sensation, this time in his right shoulder, but the force of this shot caused the Boss to lose his grip on his AR-50 and stumble back a bit, and as a result he saw his rifle go flying through the air and off the side of the bridge.

Now the Boss only had his personal GDHC. 50 on him, tucked away in the back of his jeans. Now the laser shots were really coming down on Boss and Kirsten as the Zin group got closer and closer.

The Boss turned to Matt's direction and shielded Kirsten, taking a few more shots in doing so. Miller himself had made it to the other door and turned to face the other two, when she saw what...or rather, _who_, was over there, then he felt something cold pressed against the back of his neck, and all he could say was "Oh shite!"

The Boss wrapped his other hand under the back of her legs, lifted her up and held her infront of him and was about to start running forward when something...potentially worrying happened. The Zin stopped shooting completely.

The Boss was confused as he put Kirsten down on the metal floor gently and turned around to look at the Zin, they were all standing with their weapons holstered.

"You know, i have indeed looked quite forward to seeing you in the flesh again, Saint." he heard _that_ voice say...

He looked to his left, and there, hovering above the bridge crossed armed, was **_Emperor Zinyak_ **, a grinch like grin on his face.

"The feeling's mutual." The Boss said, his tone lacking any type of emotion, looking up at the giant alien.

"Surprised you're out here, doing shit yourself Zinyak. I figured you were just letting your lackeys do all the work." he continued

"Well, given that they continue to fail, and to dissapoint me, i was forced to take matters into my own hands." Zinyak replied

"No, i'm here to make you an offer. You will surrender yourself to me, otherwise, i shall destroy the Earth." Zinyak threatened.

The Boss scoffed, "Bullshit."

"You think me a liar ? The only reason i did not destroy your home planet before was because, out of curiousity i wanted to see how long you could hide, how many of my best troops you could best, how much damage you would cause. Now however, i am not _*ahem*_ 'bullshitting' you." Zinyak replied

"Do not underestimate me, Saint. I have destroyed _many_ planets before. And i can assure you, all of those on Earth would feel intense, unimaginable pain as they were _burned, to a crisp! _Would **_you_ **have your friends, your soldiers, your...fans, feel all of that excrutiating pain ? I _certainly_ would." Zinyak threatened again as he chuckled away to himself.

"Oh yeah ? **FEEL THIS!**" The Boss yelled out, as he pulled his personal GDHC. 50 out of the back of his jeans and fired at Zinyak.

First shot was aimed at his head, yet somehow never made contact, second shot, same again, third shot. The same again. What the fuck ?!

Then the Boss noticed something, Zinyak's hand was glowing red, much like it had befo-Fuck! Zinyak had used durring their fight outside the White House.

He kept firing, but before he knew it he felt a force yank at his pistol and pull it behind him, and then he felt the grip of his pistol slip from his hand, and he only could watch as he saw his favourite handgun in the world descend deeper and deeper into the odd green-ish smoke, until it was gone.

"You are defenceless, you are surrounded, give up, Mr. President." Zinyak taunted

"That was one of the last reminders i had of the greatest friend i ever had...You...really shouldn't have done that." Boss said, still looking down

"Yes, i had researched Mr. Gat, but we have other matters to discuss, those being your surrender..." Zinyak said

"..." The Boss remained quiet.

"Ugh, i tire of this." Zinyak announced, using his telekinesis to lift Kirsten up into the air, then choking her with it.

"**KIRSTEN!**" Matt yelled from across the room, attempting to disarm the Zin behind him, only to be quickly overpowered and kicked to the floor.

The Boss snapped out of it and said "Leave the girl outta it!"

"Agree to surrender." Zinyak countered

"Fine! But the girl and Miller get to go free." Boss demanded

Zinyak replied "Hmm...Very well, i do want to see what your little Saints do to attempt and rescue you later, i do enjoy a good challenge during every invasion."

Zinyak released Kirsten, but then picked her up again and threw her through the air in Matt's direction, she landed infront of her boyfriend, who crawled over to her and got her to her feet.

Without looking in their direction, the Emperor said "We'll allow these two to retreat, with any luck, they'll bring me a worthy fight for their President's safety in quite some time."

The Zin troop nodded and stepped aside, Matt and Kirsten looked at the Boss.

"Get the fuck outta here. Go!" he yelled at them, without looking at them either.

The couple looked at each other, Matt saw Kirsten look slightly sleepy, she was certainly suffering whatever that smoke had done to her, so he started walking the two of them out of there. He found a sign leading to the nearest landing bay, he typed away on his wrist-pad with the hopes that his friends would locate him and Kirsten and come rescue them, when his wrist-pad began making a static noise, that sounded more and more like a voice every second.

Zinyak looked down at the Boss, he grinned.

"You know, Saint. I do believe if i put you back in another nightmare simulation, you'll just break out again, if i put you in a cell, you'll likely find a way out of there eventually, either through your own actions or courtesy of Ms. Kensington and Mr. Miller. So, perhaps i'll just have you executed here..." Zinyak said, the Zin troops raising their weapons and taking aim. The Boss looked to the left behind him upon hearing a faint yet familiar roar of spaceship engines and smirked.

"But at the same time, i think i'll keep you around, you do still entertain me after all. Keep going, you may even become my equal." he continued

The Boss took a few steps back, having another life-risk, last minute plan. "Kinzie can figure out where that planet destroyer, if it even exists...or CID can...God, i hope this is the right choice here...Otherwise bye-bye Earth..." he thought to himself

He edged even closer to the edge of the bridge.

_Elsewhere on the Mothership..._

Matt and Kirsten had reached a landing platform quickly, luckily for them, and Matt could swear he heard the engines in the distance.

_Back on the bridge..._

"Come with me, Saint. I may even have a proposal for you, i'm sure you-" Zinyak began, but was cut off as the ship came roaring outta the clouds above them, cutting Zinyak off.

The Boss saluted Zinyak and then vaulted off the side of the bridge, free-falling once more, the ship slowing down below him, opening up its hanger bay door. The Boss was making a habit of doing this.

Zinyak observed the ship closely, and watched the Boss dissappear into the thick clouds below, and could just hear the hanger bay door close...but instead of becoming displeased...he grinning even more...

_At the landing platform..._

The Ship arrived out of one of the tunnels above and touched down, the hanger bay door opened up and Matt walked the two of them towards the Ship, the inside of the ship was covered by thick smoke as parts hissed, Matt could see two figures faintly.

"Hurry! We need to get Kirsten seen to immediately!" Matt yelled.

_In a almost completely pitch black room, somewhere else on the Mothership...Zinyak revealed himself from the shadows and began to speak, but to himself, or to another ?_

"No longer shall it be so easy for those Saints to release their friends so easily. From now onwards, we will show them our true power!"

One light came on, then another, then another, then a final one, which revealed a giant simulation pod, like the one that held Oleg, the lights revealed a male body, the lights then slowly moved up the pod, stopping once they reached the man's face.

Zinyak looked at the male and grinned before turning and walking off, revealing the face of the man to be the man himself, Johnny Gat.

"And my little project involving Mr. Gat nears its completion. Hmm-hmm-hmm. I do indeed look forward to watch, what is to come..."

Zinyak then left the room, the lights slowly went out one by one, until a single one remained on, and Gat's eyelids flickered slightly, as the final light went off.


	28. UPDATE

Hey all, sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter. Thought i'd give you all an update on what's happening with this story.

Well, to get right to the point, a few weeks back my laptop fucked up, and as a result i lost all my progress on the coming chapter, all of it, gone.

To be honest, lately i've been dealing with a lot of stress, and i just can't give myself the motivation to write more of this story at the moment.

* * *

><p>So i think i'm gonna put this story on pause for a while, not forever, i'm not ever giving up on this story, i promise. But right now i just can't be bothered with Saints Row, i was thinking of writing a Fallout 4 story as it really catches my interest, like i said though i'm taking a break for the time being. I'll be back, hopefully sooner rather than later, but for now i'm just gonna focus on other stuff.<p>

Apologies for this shit bit of news, but felt you all should know.


End file.
